L'épopée d'Ambre : d'étrangère à légende
by FID
Summary: Ambre à été contrainte de fuir sa patrie. Alors qu'elle arrive en Bordeciel, elle ne doit son salut qu'à un dragon destructeur de village. Commence alors pour elle un destin qu'elle ne peut fuir. Enfant de dragon, étrangère, les combats les plus durs ne sont pas toujours ceux auxquels on s'attend surtout quand le passé n'est jamais loin pour hanter l'esprit.
1. Chapter 1

_« Je l'ai senti dès que je l'ai vue. C'est en elle, cette fille est faite pour l'aventure » Balgruuf le Grand_

* * *

Le Jarl Balgruuf était vraiment exténué. Irileth et Proventus étaient encore en train de débattre ou plutôt de se livrer une joute verbale au sujet des rumeurs de dragons.

« C'est ridicule ! Les dragons n'existent pas Avenicci, c'est surement un autre monstre, un troll ou un gros smilodon. Je pourrais envoyer des soldats enquêter et en finir avec cette bestiole ! »

« Vous êtes folle ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, même si ce n'est pas un dragon, nous sommes en guerre, nos forces doivent rester ici pour protéger la cité ! » répliqua le chambellan.

« Il serait préférable d'enquêter sur cette chose et de l'éradiquer rapidement. Laissez-moi partir avec quelques hommes de confiance en éclaireurs mon Jarl. » demanda l'Elfe en essayant d'ignorer le chambellan du château.

« Irileth, c'est insensé ! »

« Ce n'est pas à vous que j'obéis Avenicci ! »

« Silence vous deux » cria Balgruuf. Au vu de la situation, il devait avoir l'esprit clair et ce n'est pas en étant entouré de personnes se prenant à la gorge que les choses allaient s'éclaircir. « Nous en savons trop peu pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas risquer de gaspiller mes meilleurs soldats mais c'est aussi mon devoir de protéger mes sujets. J'attends des plus d'échos des villages ou des caravanes, je n'ai pas assez de cartes en main pour l'instant. »

Le chambellan et l'huscarl ne contredirent pas la décision du Jarl, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de se fusiller du regard de part et d'autre de leur chef. Quand à lui, cette nouvelle le perturbait profondément, déjà que la guerre civile faisait rage et affaiblissait le pays, il fallait maintenant ajouter des monstres. Et s'il s'agissait réellement de dragons, des créatures qu'ils avaient vaincus il y a des millénaires. _Dans quel pétrin sommes-nous tombés ?_ Ne pût que s'interroger le Jarl.

« Proventus ! »

« Oui, mon Jarl ? »

« Préparez –moi des messages de renseignement aux Jarls d'Epervine, de la Crevasse et de la Brèche. Si d'ici la demi-journée nous ne savons rien de plus, nous leurs enverrons ces messages. » ordonna le nordique. « En espérant qu'ils me répondent et puissent mettre leurs allégeances dans cette guerre civile de côté. » soupira-t-il.

« Bien, je m'en occupe »

Alors que le chambellan se retirait, l'elfe posa une question qui la taraudait. « Excusez-moi mais que comptez-vous faire pour les bourgs de la châtellerie ? »

« Je dois attendre de savoir si ces rumeurs sont fondées ou c'est juste provoqué pour nous affaiblir. La défense de la cité est prioritaire. Si cette histoire de dragon est bien réelle, j'enverrai des troupes protéger les villages Irileth. C'est mon devoir. Mais je dois agir avec réflexion et ne pas laisser mes émotions prendre le pas sur la raison, le coût serait trop élevé » expliqua le Jarl.

« Je comprends mon Jarl. Les temps sont bien troublés »

« Je vous l'accorde. » Balgruuf le Grand et Irileth échangèrent un sourire bien triste. Ils devraient faire part de bravoure plus que jamais en ces temps troublés.

Alors que le chambellan préparait encore ses messages, un soldat déboula dans le palais avant de s'incliner devant le Jarl. Irileth lui permit la parole.

« Mon Jarl, une rougegarde prétend venir demander de l'aide de la part des villageois de Rivebois au sujet des dragons. »

« L'avez-vous faite entrer ? » interrogea Irileth

« Oui, elle semblait épuisée puis elle était…bizzare, je ne sais pas trop. Nous avons préféré vous prévenir et arriver avant elle. »

« Vous avez bien fait soldat, repos. Quand à vous allez prévenir Avenicci, il doit être tenu au courant de ce que cette fille pourrait nous dire.»

« Bien huscarl ! »Un des soldats qui gardait la pièce principale se dépêcha vers les quartiers privés du château.

La rougegarde en question ne tarda pas à se montrer devant les portes du palais. Proventus était à peine arrivé que les portes de Fort-Dragon s'ouvrirent.

La rougegarde faisait peine à voir. Sa tenue contenait des éléments d'armures sombrages et impériales. Elle portait un arc de chasse, de vieilles flèches et des épées de fer. Ses peintures de guerres étaient étalées sur tout le visage comme si elles s'étaient répandues et estompés devant une grande quantité de sueur. Sans parler de la saleté qui maculait son armure et sa peau. Un élément intrigua cependant Balgruuf plus que tous les autres, cette fille ne paraissait pas être authentiquement rougegarde. Sa crinière qui n'avait pas du être coiffée de plusieurs jours était dans les tons châtain et sa peau n'était pas aussi basanée qu'Amren ou les autres rougegardes vivant dans la cité. Elle était certainement métisse ou impériale. Sa carrure était cependant imposante, il élimina l'hypothèse impériale. Avant qu'elle ne soit trop proche de l'estrade, Irileth était déjà allée la stopper. _Elle sait pourtant qu'on était au courant de sa venue. _De son trône, le jarl voyait que l'échange était tendu entre les deux femmes, Irileth avait déjà dégainé son épée et l'étrangère avait la main fermée sur la poignée d'une de ses lames.

« Irileth, laisse là passer, je veux entendre ce qu'elle a à dire. »

« Bien. Suivez-moi, je vous ai à l'œil. » s'adressa Irileth à la rougegarde. Cette dernière ne lâcha pas la main de son épée. Elle s'approcha mais resta assez loin du Jarl. Elle devait se douter qu'il valait mieux garder une certaine distance avec lui. Elle planta son regard d'ambre droit dans celui du Jarl.

« Je vous envoie un message de détresse des habitants de Rivebois suite à l'attaque d'un dragon à Helgen »

« Un dragon, c'est sûr ? » demanda le chambellan abasourdi.

« Je pense que j'étais bien placée pour voir alors que les impériaux s'apprêtaient à me trancher la tête. » répliqua l'étrangère.

« Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que vous n'avez pas honte de vous présenter comme une criminelle dans mon propre palais. » posa Balgruuf.

« Si j'étais vraiment une criminelle, je me serais enfuie et ne serait pas venue porter ici un message de la part de vos sujets. »

Le Jarl ne put empêcher ses lèvres de former un léger sourire, léger mais visible. Elle l'eut surement remarqué car elle-même sembla se détendre et ses yeux étaient moins froids qu'auparavant. _Cette fille à du cran, j'ai trouvé surement un travail à sa hauteur.D'abord, occupons-nous de Rivebois._ Il ordonna alors à Irileth d'envoyer quelques soldats pour protéger le village au plus grand dam du chambellan. Cependant, c'était lui qui décidait ici et Proventus ne put que s'incliner devant la décision de son chef. Irileth se retira donc afin de rassembler quelques hommes au poste de garde à l'entrée de la ville pendant que le chambellan, vaincu, monta dans ses quartiers. La rougegarde semblait vouloir partir, elle commença à descendre de l'estrade.

« Attendez mademoiselle… »

« Ambre, mon Jarl »

Balgruuf ne put penser que qu'elle portait bien son nom. Telle la couleur de ses yeux ou même des reflets que devaient avoir ses cheveux si elle les soignait, la couleur lui correspondait parfaitement.

« Je vous remercie pour m'avoir prévenu au sujet du dragon à Helgen. Je connais un travail qui pourrait vous convenir. Farengar, le mage de la cour attendait justement quelqu'un comme vous pour une mission un peu particulière. »

Ambre ne lui répondit pas, il pouvait cependant voir qu'elle ne paraissait pas enchantée. Malgré cela, elle devait se douter qu'on ne contrarie pas un Jarl et elle le suivit.

« Farengar, j'ai peut être trouvé quelqu'un d'adapté pour vôtre demande. »

Un mage leva alors la tête de son bureau, son visage n'était pas clairement visible mais c'était un homme, Ambre sembla se détendre légèrement.

« C'est vrai mon Jarl ? Parfait. Je vais aller directement au cœur du problème, j'ai reçu des renseignements concernant les dragons. Je suis à la recherche d'une pierre qui nous permettrait de localiser leur localisation. Aucune personne n'a encore été à la hauteur comme vous vous en doutez.» expliqua le mage.

« Ou personne n'était assez fou. » murmura l'étrangère. Balgruuf toussa pour cacher son rire. Il appréciait déjà cette fille. Farengar poursuivit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

« Cette pierre serait au tertre des chutes tourmentées au dessus de Rivebois. Mon contact m'y aurait aussi précisé qu'une bande de bandits y aurait trouvé refuge. »

« Donc vous voulez que j'aille là bas, que je tue tous les bandits à moi seule, que je trouve cette pierre et que je vous la ramène c'est bien cela ? » Le jarl sentait l'ironie émaner d'Ambre.

« C'est exactement ça. Enfin pour les bandits, s'ils vous laissent passer, vous n'aurez peut être pas besoin de les éliminer. »

« Mais bien sûr »marmonna Ambre. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le Jarl « Je veux bien aider votre mage mais ainsi équipée et seule, c'est du suicide, vous le savez. Je veux bien vous rendre service mais pas mourir. » La demande implicite d'Ambre était claire, elle voulait de l'aide et une nouvelle armure. En temps normal, Balgruuf l'aurait congédié et cherché quelqu'un d'autre mais Ambre était différente. Tout d'abord, elle n'avait pas parlé une seule fois d'argent et elle semblait être serviable. De plus, ce serait peu honorable pour lui d'envoyer une jeune femme ayant échappé à un dragon à la mort à la fois pour l'image de sa province mais aussi la sienne. Enfin, garder une personne comme elle ici, qui a survécu à une attaque de ces monstres serait une aubaine pour mettre en place stratégies de défense pour sa ville mais aussi et surtout son peuple.

« Je vais vous offrir une armure plus…convenable. Je vais aussi écrire un message à Lydia pour qu'elle vous soutienne. Elle sera à la Jument pavoisée, l'auberge sur la place du marché. Elle est brune, a une mèche cheveux tressés et porte toujours sur elle une armure d'acier en principe. Vous devriez facilement la reconaitre. »

« Merci beaucoup mon Jarl. » Ambre souriait comme soulagée, peut être qu'elle y serait allée seule mais il avait donné sa parole et ne pouvait certainement plus reculer maintenant. « Je vous trouverai cette pierre et vous la ramènerez monsieur Farengar. » annonça Ambre au mage.

Balgruuf espérait cependant que même avec Lydia, cette jeune fille survive à ces bandits...Si ce n'est pas Lydia qui s'occuperait d'elle.

_µµµµµ_

Lydia n'était pas de bonne humeur. Le Jarl avait cloîtré les habitants de la ville pour raison de sécurité. Les compagnons en étaient bien sur exemptés : elle en avait vu sortir ce matin mais elle, elle devait rester ici avec les gardes, comme tous les habitants de la ville. Non pas qu'elle veuille entrer chez les compagnons mais même s'ils étaient les guerriers les plus respectables de Bordeciel, ils pourraient être plus respectueux de leurs concitoyens. _Tout le monde devrait boire le même hydromel, point final et on n'en parle plus !_ Lydia mâchait encore ses idées noires alors qu'un garde s'installa à côté d'elle au comptoir et demanda de l'hydromel.

« Salut Lydia.»

« Ivor.» grogna la dénommée.

« Y'a un truc qui va pas ? T'as l'air de mauvaise humeur. »

« Non vraiment ? » répliqua la guerrière

« En tous les cas j'ai un truc qui devrait t'intéresser. » Le dénommé Ivor semblait attendre un soupçon d'intérêt de la part de sa voisine mais cette dernière se contenta de l'ignorer. Il chuchota alors à la jeune femme « Les collègues ont fait entrer une rougegarde dans la ville. Tu sais pourquoi ? » Lydia hocha la tête, elle l'ignorait. « Elle prétendait avoir échappé à un dragon à Helgen, tu te rends compte ? »

Lydia cracha son hydromel et s'étouffa presque « Un quoi ? »

« Ca t'épate hein ? » Ivor était tout fier de son petit effet. « Un dragon, elle est même montée faire un rapport au château.»

« Des foutaises tout ça. » grogna la jeune femme

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi mais elle est redescendue et travaille à la forge d'Avenicci, elle semblait se préparer une armure de cuir. Si s'était des racontars, elle serait en prison et certainement pas ici. Le jarl n'aime pas les menteurs et ceux qui veulent se rendre interessants.» chuchota le soldat.

« Si des dragons sont vraiment apparus…Je ne sais pas si nous serons jamais prêts à les combattre. » dit pour elle-même Lydia.

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? » s'incrusta Hulda l'aubergiste.

Le soldat, tout fier de son exclusivité se dépêcha de raconter à nouveau son récit. Lydia elle n'était pas ravie. Des dragons…c'était inconcevable. _Comment les battre ?_ C'est alors qu'une rougegarde entra dans l'auberge. Lydia n'aimait pas vraiment les rougegardes, ils étaient indisciplinés et ne se battaient que pour l'argent, s'ils n'étaient pas des pirates assoiffés de sang. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils venaient faire en Bordeciel, il parait que le climat y est à l'opposé du leur. C'est vrai que Blancherive était une ville hospitalière et que tout le monde était toléré tant qu'il ne faisait pas d'histoires mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle se méfiait des non-nordiques et encore plus des elfes si on exceptait Irileth. Cette femme ne l'inspirait pas que ce soit par son attitude : elle tenait la tête trop haute, trop fière. De plus, elle était étrange pour une rougegarde : elle ne portait pas leurs tenues ni leurs armes et elle semblait plus pâle, comme une demi-rougegarde. Lydia ne put qu'être surprise quand la nouvelle venue s'approcha d'elle.

« Lydia ?» demanda-t-elle.

Par les neufs, elle connaissait son nom ! « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?» demanda la nordique, méfiante.

« J'ai ça pour toi de la part du Jarl.»

L'inconnue lui tendit un rouleau de papier. Il était écrit par Balgruuf le Grand en personne ! Il lui sommait de partir pour une quête avec la rougegarde qui lui porterait ce message, elle s'appellerait Ambre. Si elle refusait, son poste de potentiel huscarl serait donné à quelqu'un d'autre. _Il en est hors de question, je me suis battue pour ça. Mon Jarl, quel maitre chanteur vous faites._ Cependant, la nordique ne pouvait rien faire.

« Ambre c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« J'espère que vous êtes prête car je voudrais qu'on en finisse au plus vite. » dit froidement Lydia

« Dans ce cas on est partis. Je suis prête personnellement. » répondit sur un ton aussi froid Ambre.

« Je vous suis alors. J'espère que vous savez vous défendre.» Lydia vit avec un plaisir malsain que la femme serrait les poings et les dents pour se retenir de la frapper. Elle n'était pas d'humeur aujourd'hui et le jarl n'avait pas amélioré sa colère ces derniers temps. Elle lui obéirait comme lui commandait son Jarl mais elle ferait en sorte que la fille lui supplie de partir. Non, elle était décidée à ne faire aucun effort aujourd'hui.


	2. Coopération forcée

_Note de__ l'auteure:_ Voici mon deuxième chapitre, il est plus long que le premier mais je ne voyais pas où le couper alors voila ce que ça donne. L'univers de _The Elder Scrolls _ne m'appartient nullement. Je tiens a dire qu'il y aura du spoil que ce soit sur la quête principale ou certaines quêtes secondaires même si je vais parfois les tourner à ma sauce.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Quand elle a débarqué, comme ça, et qu'elle est venue me dire que je devais la suivre je l'ai tout de suite détestée. Ensuite ? Ben disons qu'ils n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis » Lydia_

* * *

Ambre ne savait pas si c'était vraiment la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eue de demander de l'aide. Depuis qu'elles étaient sorties de la ville, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Lydia n'était pas ravie de la suivre. Son armure la ralentissait et Ambre s'arrêtait régulièrement pour l'attendre. Sachant que ce n'est pas la bonne situation pour s'en sortir, elle essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Et tu es née à Blancherive ? » elle ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi elle pouvait parler d'autre, Lydia était aussi bavarde qu'une carpe du Hist.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire rougegarde ? » bougonna la nordique.

Son père lui avait bien dit dans son enfance que les nordiques étaient fiers de leur peuple. Jon, son mentor, pensait qu'ils se méfiaient en particulier des rougegardes car ils étaient issus du peuple Yokuda et non de l'île d'Atmora contrairement aux autres races humaines. Même si pour lui le brassage était de plus en plus courant comme il l'était depuis de siècles en Haute-Roche ou Cyrodiil.

« Ne me traite pas de rougegarde comme cela ! Je suis mi-rougegarde mi-nordique. Ma mère était de ce pays et s'est installée à Lenclume après avoir rencontré mon père. Là-bas on me traitait de la même manière que toi mais parce que j'étais à moitié nordique. »

« C'est du pareil au même, vous devenez des mercenaires ou des pirates. Je sais que vous avez une grande maitrise de l'épée. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me tuer et me voler dans mon dos, que tu ne vas pas nous mentir et nous manipuler. Vous, les rougegardes, êtes imprévisibles et que tu sois à moitié nordique n'y changera rien ! » cracha Lydia.

« Je ne pense pas être comme cela, si je suis en Bordeciel, c'est pour des raisons personnelles et non voler ou trahir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je rends ce service au Jarl et je m'en vais ! Ça te va comme ça ? »

« Ha ! Je vois, tu te sers du fait que nous soyons en pleine guerre pour te cacher ici ! »

Ambre soupira, cette femme n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi serait-elle venue ici ? Si elle pouvait faire autrement, elle serait restée dans le désert Alik'r ou avec son père à Sentinelle, mainteneant jeune forgeronne ou commerçante dans la cité. Elle ne serait certainement pas venue dans ce pays si austère sans parler de ses habitants orgueilleux et racistes. Elle aurait pu partit pour Elsweyr mais quelque chose l'avait attiré ici. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi: peut être le fait que sa mère a grandi dans ces paysages, surement aussi qu'elle aurait espéré trouver en cette région sa patrie alors que Lenclume l'avait si mal acceptée ses vingt-six denrières années malgré sa volonté.

« Si c'était le cas, je ne me serait certainement pas présentée ici ! Je me serais cachée au fond d'un trou à ragnard pour rejoindre un groupe de ceux que vous appelez bandits. Si j'étais mercenaire, je ne ferais certainement pas ces services aussi mal rémunérés. Avant de me faire croire que tu me connais parce que je ne suis pas une authentique nordique, répète-moi en face que je suis une voleuse et une personne sans honneur. » Le ton d'Ambre n'avait cessé de monter et elle lui cria même la dernière phrase. Lydia se contenta de la fixer, elle ne savait que répondre c'était évident pour Ambre, elle reprit contenance. « Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça, si tu ne veux pas venir retourne là bas ! Je comptais que l'on garde mes arrières et faire de même en te donnant la moitié de l'honneur et de la récompense si jamais ils m'accordaient quoi que ce soit mais ta mauvaise volonté nous handicaperait plus qu'autre chose. Je ne suis pas nordique mais je sais que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose de très grave dans ces ruines, ton honneur en serait à jamais bafoué et que tu t'en voudrais plus qu'autre chose. Pars si tu veux, je ne te retiens pas ! » sa voix était encore tremblante de l'accès de rage qu'elle avait eu mais elle était à présent résignée. La méfiance de Lydia ne serait pas la seule, si elle réussit et qu'elle reparte ensuite de Blancherive, cette situation lui arrivera certainement quotidiennement et peut-être même en bien pire. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Lydia ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de la suivre sans plus rien dire et sans trainer des pieds. _Il y a autre chose._ Pensa Ambre. Malheureusement, voyant comment avait fini leur maigre échange, elle ne chercha pas à contrarier d'avantage la jeune femme. Au milieu de l'après midi, elles arrivèrent devant une tour abandonnée.

« Arrêtez-vous » la prévint Lydia. C'était la première fois depuis leur dispute qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Ambre lui obéit mais lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Lydia lui désigna la vielle tour qui s'effondrait. En faisant attention, elle vit du mouvement devant la bâtisse. _Des bandits._

Elle s'accroupit et sortit des flèches de fer de son carquois. Elle demanda à Lydia de la suivre silencieusement derrière un rocher.

« Tu sais tirer à l'arc ? »

« Evidemment, je veux être huscarl, il est de mon devoir d'être polyvalente. » répliqua d'un ton acide Lydia.

Ambre se retint pour ne pas lui flanquer son poing su la figure. « Tu vas viser un des bandits en bas de la tour et moi je vais essayer d'éliminer celui sur la tour ». Lydia ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de bander son arc.

Ce fut la nordique qui lâcha la première flèche. Elle ne fut cependant pas mortelle et un petit groupe de bandits sortit de la tour. Entretemps, Ambre avait réussi à annihiler celui au sommet, elle visait à présent un des bandits voisins de celui de la nordique. Vu que les bandits eurent rapidement détecté d'où provenaient les flèches, ils réussirent à anticiper leurs trajectoires et se ruèrent vers le rocher. Les deux jeunes femmes ayant compris qu'elles finiraient à l'épée avaient déjà rangé leurs arcs et dégainés leurs lames. Le combat fut rapide, leurs coups étaient trop prévisibles, Ambre lisait leurs mouvements comme dans un livre ouvert. _Pathétique, ce n'est même pas du combat. _Deux des bandits furent rapidement hors-jeu. Ambre jeta un coup d'œil à sa partenaire. Elle était trop focalisée par un seul de ses adversaires, elle parait aussi le deuxième mais n'était pas aussi attentive qu'il le faudrait. Elle acheva le troisième bandit et prit en vitesse les dagues de fer, elles étaient légères et faciles à lancer, elles seraient toujours utiles. Ambre remarquait cependant que Lydia n'en avait pas fini avec ses assaillants. Le maudit bandit archer avait sorti sa dague et s'apprêtait à la planter dans la nuque de la nordique. Ambre était trop loin pour faire quelque chose.

« LYDIA DERRIERE ! » hurla Ambre. Elle ne réfléchit pas et lança la dague qu'elle tenait actuellement de toutes ses forces vers le bandit. Lydia vit la dague passer, elle atteint sa cible : l'homme recula en poussant un cri de douleur alors que la dague s'enfonçait dans son épaule. La diversion fut suffisante pour que Lydia puisse lui administrer le coup de grâce.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Lydia n'avait pas de grandes facilités avec son adversaire, les mouvements étaient prévisibles mais rapides et puissants. L'autre opposant était archer et ne semblait pas enclin à tirer de peur de toucher son camarade. Il n'était pas un danger immédiat. Elle observa du coin de l'œil la rougegarde. Sa technique de combat était surprenante. Elle était rapide, souple et en quelque part magnifique. Ses esquives étaient tellement rapides qu'elle semblait parfois ne même pas toucher le sol et chaque coup de lame qu'elle portait était juste et précis. _C'est comme une danse, l'épée est le prolongement de son bras dans cette chorégraphie mortelle._ Lydia savait que son adversaire n'était pas vaincu mais il n'était pas très doué et son ami ne pouvait rien faire contre elle. Ne voulant pas paraître plus faible que cette étrangère, elle revint dans son combat. Alors qu'elle donnait le coup de grâce à son adversaire, elle entendit Ambre hurler son nom._ Par les neuf, l'archer !_ Elle l'avait complètement oublié, il avait une dague, un archer n'est jamais armé que d'un arc. _J'aurais du y penser, je suis plus lamentable qu'une novice !_

Une dague provenant de la rougegarde fonçait sur elle. C'était évident, un moment de distraction et elle tenter de l'assassiner, le bandit devait être aussi en train de se préparer à la tuer. Ils ne valent pas un septim. Cependant l'arme passa au dessus de son épaule, atteignant le bandit qui était plus près qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Lydia ne pensa pas plus et l'acheva. _Impossible, elle a vraiment songé à m'aider ?_ L'étrangère avait rengainé son arme et frissonna, elle piqua quelques fourrures aux bandits pour se couvrir.

« Qu'est-ce qui fait froid ici, j'espère que ce n'est plus loin maintenant.»

Lydia ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle avait un peu froid elle aussi. Rester dans les alentours de Blancherive l'avait amollie sur ce point, le climat y était trop clément. Cela devait faire quelques mois maintenant qu'elle n'était pas allée dans les montagnes.

« Merci. »

« De quoi ? » Ambre était maintenant occupée à dépouiller les bandits.

« De m'avoir sauvée la vie. »

Ambre se contenta de hausser les épaules « C'est rien. Quand on bosse en équipe on doit compter l'une sur l'autre. Il faut savoir aussi passer outre certaines remarques. On n'irait pas loin sinon. Ces bandits ne sont pas bien riches. Je pense qu'ils étaient des éclaireurs. »

« Ecoute, je... » Lydia étai mal à l'aise, elle savait que son attitude avait été des plus exécrables mais pourtant Ambre ne l'avait pas abandonné. Elle prit une grande inspiration.«Je suis désolée, je t'ai dit des choses blessantes et je crois que je regrette.»

« Tu veux que je te dises, à ta place je crois que j'aurais fait de même, les nordiques ne sont pas très appréciés à Lenclume non plus.» rigola Ambre.«Ces bandits n'ont pas beaucoup de richesses et on été faciles à vaincre. Ils étaient préparés pour du 5 contre 1 et pas deux personnes visiblement douées pour le combat.» Ambre se tourna vers elle avec un sourire. Lydia comprit qu'elle la félicitait pour son combat, Ambre devait avoir cinq ou six ans de plus qu'elle, elle progresserait et serait aussi impressionnante qu'Ambre pour l'honneur de son thane.

« Alors nous devons nous préparer. »

« Tu as raison, je ne voudrais pas y passer la nuit. Avançons. »

Le tertre était à quelques pas maintenant. Heureusement, le vent et la tourmente qui s'était levé avec la tombée du jour les couvraient mais si le temps s'avérait être un allié, ils ne pouvaient pas repérer où étaient postés les bandits. Elles devais en plus se dépêcher avant que la nuit ne les engloutisse et que la tourmente de plus en plus forte ne les congèle. Il leur fallait vite trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans le tertre. Faire marche arrière n'était plus envisageable.

« Je pense que nous devrions entrer discrètement dans le tertre. Pas d'arc c'est trop risqué. » suggéra Lydia. A sa plus grande surprise, Ambre sortit une dague d'acier mais ne la contredit nullement. Lydia détestait se battre ainsi, c'était…dégradant pour une guerrière. L'entrée se fit assez facilement, aucun des bandits ne les repéra et Ambre assassina celui qui gardait la porte sans qu'il n'aie eu le temps de crier à l'intrus. Entrée dans la salle principale des ruines, Lydia allait soupirer de soulagement mais Ambre lui fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit. Il y avait deux personnes au fond de la pièce qui ne les avaient pas encore remarqués, elles devaient garder cet avantage.

Lydia banda son arc. Sa flèche transperça le crâne d'une des cibles, elle mourut sur le coup. Ambre tira ensuite une flèche dans le cou de la femme, elle s'effondra en produisant un affreux borborygme, le sang s'écoulant par la plaie et la bouche.

« Nous devrions nous reposer un peu.» suggéra la rougegarde.

« Ça ne va pas ? Les autres bandits peuvent arriver ici d'un moment à l'autre, nous devons avancer ce n'est pas sur ici.»

« Je te fais confiance. On y va alors. »

Lydia se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Autant l'étrangère savait se battre et utiliser les avantages du terrain en extérieur autant elle était inconsciente des dangers qui peuplaient ces lieux.

« Faut se méfier, il doit rester des bandits dans les galeries. Il doit aussi y avoir des ragnards, des givrépeires ou encore des draugr.» Devant le regard interrogateur de sa collaboratrice, le rictus moqueur de Lydia ne put que s'élargir.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Il était évident que Lydia se moquait d'elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'étaient les draugr, et alors ? Lydia n'avait pas certainement vécu ce qu'elle, elle avait vécu. Personne ne le souhaiterait. Ambre pensait que depuis la tour, la situation se serait améliorée mais elle se demandait maintenant si la nordique ne la voyait pas comme une sorte de rivale. Cela n'allait certainement pas arranger leur entente encore fragile.

« Continuons, je vais devant en éclaireur. » dit la rougegarde. Elle avançait l'arc tendu, Lydia en retrait, l'épée dégainée. Ambre savait avancer silencieusement avec son armure de cuir mais celle plus lourde de Lydia produisait un cliquetis et l'étrangère était obligée de chercher à anticiper pour éliminer les adversaires. Heureusement pour elles, ils semblaient complètement idiots et Ambre n'eut aucune difficulté à les éliminer à distance. _C'est trop facile._

Dans une galerie, alors qu'elles avançaient depuis un moment sans n'avoir plus croisé personne si on exceptait quelques cadavres de ragnards encore chauds. Quelqu'un sembla les entendre cette fois. Il s'agissait d'un dunmer, il était coincé dans une toile géante de givrépeire.

« Libérez-moi ! Je sais où est le trésor, je sais comment ouvrir la porte, je peux vous aider. »

Ambre s'avança pour l'aider mais Lydia lui cria de reculer. Une araignée bien plus grande que celles qu'elle avait vues en s'échappant d'Helgen surgit des hauteurs de la pièce. D'une roulade, Ambre parvint à éviter la trajectoire des mandibules. Le monstre se posa au centre de la pièce, c'était vraiment une grosse bête. Cependant, elle était blessée, ses mouvements étaient ralentis et deux de ses pattes étaient tordues. Lydia parvenait à se protéger des lancés de venin et distrayait la bête mais aucune des guerrières ne voyait de point sensible accessible.

« Lydia, il faut l'affaiblir. Tranche-lui les pattes, je m'occupe de l'arrière. »

Lydia était concentrée dans son combat mais Ambre vit qu'elle partait sur le côté. La nordique eut tôt fait de lui démembrer une patte. La danse mortelle entre la créature et les deux combattantes se déroula alors. La créature perdait l'usage de ses pattes et eut vite fait de se retrouver au sol, impuissante. Voyant sa fin arriver, la givrépeire planta une de ses mandibules de désespoir dans la chair d'Ambre alors qu'elle lui portait le coup de grâce.

« Merde ! » jura la rougegarde. Elle sentait le venin courir dans ses veines et geler son bras. Heureusement, le venin de givrépeire n'était pas mortel et vite éliminé par l'organisme. Il ralentissait les mouvements mais le plus dangereux était encore que la plaie s'infecte. Elle sortit de sa sacoche quelques plantes qu'elle avait prélevées et dont elle avait appris leurs vertus. Elle les mâchonna pendant qu'elle se rinçait la plaie avec un peu d'eau tout en faisant une grimace._ Pourquoi il faut toujours que les plantes médicinales aient un gout infect ?_ Elle plaça ensuite cette bouillie sur la blessure et la cacha d'un morceau de tissu. Elle attrapa ensuite une bande de cuir.

« Lydia, est-ce que tu pourrais me bander le bras ? Je ne peux pas toute seule. » Lydia, qui jusqu'à présent la regardait faire de loin, s'avança vers elle le regard froid mais l'aida sans rien dire. Elle demanda cependant ensuite pourquoi ne pas avoir pris plus simplement une potion.

« Ça ne valait pas la peine pour ça. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de gaspiller des potions pour des blessures mineures. » Expliqua Ambre. La réponse sembla adoucir Lydia et son regard se fit instantanément moins froid.

« Hep, libérez-moi maintenant. Je vous aiderai je le jure. » reprit l'elfe après que les deux guerrières se soient remises de leurs combat.

« Tu aurais pu nous dire pour la givrépeire géante. » accusa Lydia.

« Je n'en savais rien, je le jure. Libérez-moi s'il vous plait, la position n'est pas confortable. »

Lydia recula et alla se caler contre le mur à l'opposé du dunmer. Elle s'adressa ensuite négligemment à Ambre.

« On fait quoi ? Personnellement je ne le libérerai pas, je ne fais pas confiance aux elfes et encore moins aux bandits alors les deux combinés… »

L'elfe se mit à supplier Ambre sachant que si ça ne tenait qu'à Lydia, il mourrait. Ambre quand à elle était surprise de la familiarité et du détachement avec laquelle lui parlait Lydia. Elle avait fini par lui faire confiance et l'apprécier un peu on dirait.

« Je ne vois aucune issue elfe. Où est cette porte dont tu nous parlais ? »

« Derrière cette toile. Je vous y conduirais. Si vous voulez vous aussi continuer vous serez obligés de me libérer de toute manière.» conclut le bandit dans sa toile comme si le libérer était une chose qu'elle devraient faire indéniablement.

Ambre soupira, c'était vrai qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre solution. Le trésor lui était bien égal, ce qui lui importait c'était la pierre de dragon que lui avait demandé Farengar. Cet être cupide n'y porterait même pas attention. Elle s'avança pour le libérer. Lydia resta en retrait, son arc en main, prête à riposter si jamais le bandit ne se montrait pas aussi coopératif qu'il le prétendait.

« Je sens la toile me lâcher, encore un peu et ce sera bon. »

Après quelques coups d'épées, le bandit atterrit au sol mais plutôt que de rester en place, il se dépêcha de disparaître dans les sombres couloirs que cachait la toile.

« Imbéciles vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais partager le trésor ? Plutôt mourir haha…argh ! » Le rire du bandit se transforma en un cri de terreur. _Qu'es-ce que… ?_ Ambre courut pour rattraper le dunmer mais ce qu'elle vit la figea. Le pauvre être était lamentablement au sol, entaillé et visiblement mort ou mourant. Les deux créatures qui l'avaient tué étaient hideuses. Leur chair était blanche, séchée ou pourrie au dessus de leurs ossements parfois visibles. Des cheveux épars garnissaient leurs crânes et leurs visages émaciés montraient des yeux haineux brillant d'un éclat bleu qui n'avait rien d'humain. Le choc passé, elle se prépara au combat alors que ces choses lui arrivaient dessus. Elle les trancha facilement, leur chair encore plus tendre que les êtres bien vivants. Leur odeur de pourriture envahissait ses narines, la salle respirait la mort. Ambre ne supportait pas cette sensation. Lydia semblait aussi choqué qu'Ambre elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces choses ? J'ai vu des nécromanciens ressusciter des squelettes mais ça… »

« Ce sont des draugr, il y avait des rumeurs sur eux de la part d'aventuriers mais ils restaient pour moi des légendes qu'on raconte aux enfants pour qu'ils restent sages. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils existaient réellement. »

« C'est quoi qui les réveille ? Des sorciers ? »

« Non, c'est plus compliqué. La légende veut que ceux qui on servi les dragons soient réveillés pour servir leurs maitres à leur retour. J'espère juste que nous ne rencontrerons pas de prêtre-dragon. Il parait qu'ils sont aussi forts que des archimages ou pire encore. On ne ferait pas le niveau. » L'inquiétude de Lydia était palpable. Si c'était vrai, aucune des deux n'avait un niveau exceptionnel, très bon surement, mais loin de surpasser de telles créatures.

« Que fait-on ? On retourne en arrière ? Je ne pense pas que le Jarl soit ravi mais mourir pour rien n'est pas mieux. »

Lydia la regarda les yeux ébahis « Je croyais que tu te battrais jusqu'au bout ? Je préfère mourir en affrontant un prêtre-dragon plutôt que de montrer ma lâcheté devant le Jarl. Sovngarde n'est pas permis aux lâches et je veux y aller comme tout bon nordique ! »

« Allons-y alors. Avant cherchons la clef dont nous parlait l'elfe.»

Elles ne trouvèrent aucune clef sur lui, juste un peu d'or, un journal et une griffe d'or. Elle correspondait à celle que Lurcan Valérius, un commerçant de Rivebois s'était faite voler._ Il faudra que je passe le voir pour lui rendre la griffe._ Le journal parlait juste de son enthousiasme sur le fait d'avoir trouvé la clef et comment il comptait rapidement duper ses collègues pour toucher l'intégralité du trésor.

Les draugr qu'elles croisèrent ensuite ne semblaient pas plus redoutables que les bandits. Juste encore plus idiots et téméraires peut-être. Aucune des deux guerrières n'eut de difficultés à les éliminer. Ils n'étaient pas aussi dangereux que ce que lui avait laissé craindre Lydia. Le plus surprenant était encore de voir ces cadavres s'animer et les attaquer. Après quelques heures de marche, elles arrivèrent devant une grande salle fermée au fond par ce qui semblait être un immense portail de pierre scellé par des anneaux portant des symboles d'animaux. Elles étaient toutes les deux exténuées, cela devait faire des heures qu'elles avançaient dans le tertre sans s'être reposées. Elles sentaient qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes à affronter d'avantage de draugrs ou un prêtre-dragon.

« Trouvons comment ouvrir cette porte et je pense que nous devrions nous reposer un peu. Personnellement, je ne serai pas capable d'affronter une armée de ces immondes créatures maintenant. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Lydia s'avança et examina de plus près le portail. » Je crois que la clef et la griffe d'or, si on l'enfonce, elle s'adapte parfaitement. »

« Il y a surement un code, ces symboles sur la porte, ils doivent représenter la solution. »

Ambre et Lydia réfléchissaient, elles n'étaient cependant pas très efficaces. Maintenant que la tension était retombée d'un cran, elles se rendaient compte à quel point elles étaient affamées et épuisées. Ambre consulta le journal du dénommé Arvel le Vif.

« _La solution se trouve dans la paume de la main » _récita Ambre. Soudain elle eut une illumination. « Il n'y a pas les mêmes symboles sur la griffe ? On devrait peut être les accorder à la porte. »

Enthousiaste, Lydia regarda la griffe.

« Un dirai que l'anneau central correspond, tournons les autres. »

Elles s'attelèrent à tourner les symboles et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque que tout correspondit. Ambre avait volé de la nourriture sur les dépouilles des bandits, elles se la partagèrent. C'était frugal mais ça donnait au moins l'illusion d'avoir quelque chose dans le ventre. Ambre dormit la première. Quand elle se réveilla, Lydia put dormir à son tour. Ce ne fut cependant pas très long. Chacune devait avoir dormi 2 ou 3 heures au maximum mais ça leur était suffisant. Ambre devinait que la vie de Lydia aussi avait due être rude.

« Alors on y va ? » demanda Ambre. Lydia aquiesca. Elles enclenchèrent le portail. Quand elles retirèrent la griffe, elles entendirent des mécanismes bouger et la porte de pierre se baissa lentement laissant place à une pièce immense_. Ça a marché ! _

Toutes les deux avancèrent, attentives. Au fond de l'immense salle se trouvait un sarcophage seul devant un immense mur en demi-cercle avec des gravures. Ambre examinait les alentours, elle sentait quelque chose battre en elle de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait du mur étrange.

« Ambre qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu ne sens pas? Il y a quelque chose sur ce mur.» Ambre était comme hypnotisée et ne portait pas attention aux avertissements de Lydia.

Soudain, alors qu'elle n'était qu'a quelques mètres du mur, des symboles qui formaient un mot s'illuminèrent d'un léger halo bleuté. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, c'est comme si un mot forçait le passage dans son esprit. Le monde autour d'elle devenait flou et étrangement lointain. Une seule chose la captivait. _Fus_. Ce mot l'hypnotisait mais elle ne parvenait pas à le prononcer, il restait à l'intérieur d'elle. C'était étrange de connaitre un mot et de ne pouvoir le prononcer.

« AMBRE QU'ES-CE QUE TU FICHES ! »

La sensation de vertige disparut aussi vite qu'elle apparut, elle se retourna pour voir Lydia au sol en train de tenter de se relever alors qu'un draugr encore plus imposant que tous ceux qu'elle avait vus qui se préparait au combat.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

A leur sortie, Ambre insista auprès de Lydia pour passer par Rivebois. D'après le soleil, cette dernière devinait qu'on devait être en début d'après-midi. Ce dernier combat l'avait ébranlé. Tout d'abord Ambre qui semblait hypnotisée par un mur aux gravures étranges. Un draugr avait surgi alors du sarcophage et Ambre n'avait même pas réagi ! Elle s'était ruée sur la créature mais cette dernière cria des mots incompréhensibles et elle se retrouva projetée violemment en arrière sans pouvoir se relever, choquée. C'était le Thu'um, art que seul les grises-barbes utilisaient encore. Ambre cependant était revenue sur terre et la rougegade élimina difficilement le monstre. Elles trouvèrent la pierre dans son sarcophage ainsi qu'on véritable trésor dans la pièce. Ambre avait dit à Lydia qu'elle voulait passer par Rivebois rendre la griffe à son propriétaire légitime et c'est ce qu'elles firent…

Le début de soirée arrivait alors qu'elles approchaient Blancherive. A Rivebois, Lurcan Valerius était tellement ravi de retrouver sa griffe qu'il récompensa grassement l'étrangère et leur offrit même de déjeuner gratuitement à toutes les deux. Camilla, sa sœur préparait un ragoût que le Jarl aurait lui-même apprécié. Elle échangea cependant quelques gemmes précieuses qu'elles avaient trouvées dans le tertre pour que le change soit plus « juste.» Ce mot lui semblait étranger, surtout venant d'une rougegade. Mais il était clair qu'Ambre n'était pas une rougegarde comme les autres, cette aventure lui a permis de gagner le respect de Lydia. Dorénavant elle réfléchirait à deux fois avant de juger les gens. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas qu'elle arrivait à l'entrée de Fort-Dragon. Elle sursauta.

« La fin du voyage hein ? »

« Oui, maintenant tu peux te débarrasser de moi. » rigola la rougegarde. Lydia commença à prendre congé mais Ambre la rattrapa par le bras.

« Ne pars pas maintenant. Sans toi je n'aurais pas réussi. Le Jarl doit le savoir donc tu viens avec moi. »posa Ambre. Lydia ne put que lui sourire. Elle n'était visiblement pas égoïste et n'avait pas honte d'être aidée. Rares sont les personnes, mêmes nordiques, à partager ainsi leur honneur... C'est ensemble qu'elles pénétrèrent à Fort-Dragon…

Elles partagèrent une bière ensemble. Elles étaient fatiguées mais c'était leur façon de fêter ça. Farengar était ravi et son associé qui s'était camouflé derrière un capuchon heureux d'avoir sa pierre. Cependant la fierté du Jarl était plus grande encore. Lydia avait pu voir son son soulagement à leur arrivée et sa joie lorsqu'Ambre livra la pierre si désirée. Il récompensa Ambre qui donna la moitié de la prime et des pierres qu'elles avaient prises dans les tombes à Lydia. Mais pour cette dernière, la véritable récompense était de voir la joie de son Jarl et la satisfaction d'Irileth, qu'elle devinait, s'adressait à elle. Elles décidèrent ensuite d'aller boire une dernière chope avant de se dire au revoir. Elles rigolèrent ensemble, retracant leur aventures et parlant avec un peu moins de complexe des riverains de Rivebois et de Blancherive, l'alcool déliant un peu les langues. Après un temps, elles ne surent plus vraiment quoi se dire quand Ambre demanda.

« Tu crois que je pourrais rejoindre les compagnons ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose pour m'installer ici et il parait qu'ils sont des guerriers valeureux et honorables. »

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Mais franchement tu as toutes tes chances. Il faut que tu ailles voir. Pour moi, tu mérites ta place là bas. »

« Merci. » Ambre rougit légèrement « J'irai demain. Je te tiendrais au courant. »

« Je suis souvent là le soir. Sinon va voir Irileth, je dois toujours lui dire où je suis. »

Ambre laissa échapper un long bâillement et laissa sa chope sur la table « Bon je crois que je vais me coucher, je suis épuisée. »

« Moi aussi je vais y aller. Un bon bain chaud et du repos. »

« Je ne dirais pas mieux ! » Ambre se leva s'étira et monta dans sa chambre où Hulda avait demandé à Saadia, la nouvelle servante de lui préparer un baquet d'eau chaude et du savon. « Bonne nuit. »

« 'Nuit. » répondit Lydia. Elle ne tarda pas non plus à quitter la Jument pavoisée pour ses baraquements. Elle n'avait pas vécu de telle aventure de sa vie et Ambre s'était révélée être une personne tout à fait honorable. Elle mériterait parfaitement sa place au sein des compagnons.


	3. Novice

_« Quand elle est arrivée de nulle part nous aider face à ce géant, je l'ai vue brûler de ce feu ardent si rare chez les guerriers. Je lui ai alors proposé de nous rejoindre, elle m'a dit qu'elle y réfléchirait. Je savais qu'elle accepterait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.» Aela _

* * *

Ambre avait enfin pu profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Son état d'épuisement physique et moral avait empêché tout souci de perturber son sommeil, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait plus dormie sans que ses doutes ne l'assaillent de cauchemars. Au matin, elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même. Elle prit le temps de s'arranger un peu. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne s'était pas regardée dans un miroir et ce qu'elle vit la choqua. Les cheveux étaient abîmés et dans un état épouvantable, son visage semblait creusé et des cernes marquaient ses yeux. Elle remarqua cependant une certaine étincelle qui les illuminait d'un éclat d'or. Elle était heureuse : elle ne risquait rien ici tant que l'affreux dragon noir d'Helgen restait loin. Elle s'habilla de son armure de cuir. En même temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment de tenue plus correcte, masqua son tatouage sous son épaule droite avec des bandes de cuir. C'était une de ses plus grandes peurs, que quelqu'un le voie et comprenne. Même lorsqu'elle était réfugiée et habillée avec de vulgaires toiles de jutes, cette marque n'a jamais été visible. Une fois assurée que personne ne pouvait voir les deux cimeterres croisés gravés sur sa peau, elle partit explorer la ville.

Alors que la matinée était bien avancée, elle avait fini ses achats d'urgence sur la place du marché et s'était même payé le luxe d'une potion capillaire grâce à la prime qu'elle avait reçue la veille. L'étrangère décida de rejoindre la forge d'Adrianne pour améliorer ses propres armes et étudier celles qu'avaient ces draugr elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. La forgeronne était amicale et lui donnait des conseils en forgeage, à la mode nordique. Adrianne, comme tous les habitants de Blancherive, était assez méfiante à son égard mais il semblait qu'une fois qu'on avait fait preuve de ses aptitudes, les habitants vous accueillaient plus chaleureusement. Ce fut le cas pour la forgeronne qui s'était intéressée aux techniques rougegardes pour créer et personnaliser l'armure de cuir ainsi que d'acquérir quelques astuces de Lenclume gratuitement, ce qui pour un artisan était un bénéfice non négligeable. Ambre ne resta pas longtemps, elle comptait rejoindre les Compagnons et ne voulait pas s'éterniser.

« Si tu vas à Jorrvaskr, passe par la Forgeciel. Eorlund Grisetoison est un véritable maitre de l'acier, il pourrait te montrer quelques astuces pour ta lame. À côté de lui, je ne serai jamais qu'une amatrice. »

« Merci du conseil Adrianne, bonne journée ! »

Ambre salua l'impériale et partit pour Jorrvaskr, elle admira cependant quelques instants le magnifique arbre fleuri qui trônait au centre de la place. Il dégageait une telle beauté et une telle prestance il était vraiment à l'image de cette cité : fort et magnifique. La seule chose qui perturbait le calme du lieu était le sermon du prêtre de Talos devant son autel poussant à rejoindre les rangs des Sombrages contres les elfes. Cela n'empêchait pas une autre prêtresse visiblement plus pacifique de s'installer et profiter de l'ombre et des senteurs des fleurs de l'arbre par cette belle matinée. Une mère rougegarde enseignait à sa fille la lecture sans s'occuper du prêtre bruyant à l'ombre de celui que les citoyens de la cité nommaient Vermidor. Ambre continua son chemin au pincement au cœur devant cette scène.

La Forgeciel était encore plus impressionnante une fois qu'on était à ses pieds. Le forgeron paraissait si petit dans tout cet espace et devant cet aigle imposant. Son maitre forgeron lui avait raconté, lorsqu'elle était une jeune apprentie, que les meilleures armes de Tamriel venaenit de cette forge encore plus ancienne que les elfes eux-mêmes. Venir la voir aurait été pour lui un véritable pèlerinage.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » le forgeron avait remarqué sa présence et lui adressa la parole tout en continuant de travailler sur une immense hache d'armes.

« Oh rien. Je venais juste voir la Forgeciel, c'est véritablement une forge mythique même à Lenclume. »

« Forgeronne ? »

« Plus depuis quelques temps.» Cette époque manquait à Ambre. N'avoir à se soucier que de réussir son travail, rendre son maître fier de son apprentie. Elle avait l'impression que des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis sa fuite de Sentinelle et qu'elle se retrouvait ici. Malgré cela, le désert l'avait forgée ainsi que son clan, peut être plus que son propre père. Mais elle avait dû fuir là bas aussi. Le doute s'insinua en elle : trouvera-t-elle jamais un endroit où elle se sentirait chez elle, sans trahison et sans être contrainte de partir seule de nouveau. Les divins ne semblaient pas vouloir lui accorder cette faveur.

« La forge c'est dans le sang. Je ne prends pas d'apprenti si c'est ce pour quoi vous êtes venue. »

« Oh non, je n'étais pas venue pour ça ! » se dépêcha de se justifier Ambre. Elle se tourna vers Jorrvaskr au pied de la colline. « En fait j'envisageais d'intégrer les Compagnons s'ils m'acceptaient. »

« Ah, je vois. Cela ferait longtemps que je n'ai plus connu de compagnon capable de forger. Ce serait une nouveauté. » Eorlund était de nouveau absorbé dans son travail et ne porta plus attention à la nouvelle venue. Ambre voyait avec quel talent il manipulait l'acier. « Au revoir et bonne continuation ! » elle descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre l'imposant bâtiment, siège des Compagnons.

En arrivant, la rougegarde avait vu des personnes s'entrainer dans la cour intérieure mais elle était maintenant déserte, les guerriers avaient dû rentrer pour déjeuner. Ambre préféra entrer par la grande porte. Pas par derrière, ça pourrait donner une mauvaise impression. Elle ouvrit les larges portes de bois faisant entrer la lumière dans un vaste hall bien sombre. Les compagnons ne mangeaient pas. À vrai dire, le dunmer qu'elle avait aperçu se battait contre une femme qui lui était inconnue. Farkas, Ria et Aela étaient là. Ria, encourageait l'autre femme mais les deux autres semblaient moins impliqués. Lorsqu'ils la reconnurent, Farkas lui adressa un signe de la main pour l'encourager à entrer et Aela lui sourit.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda sur un ton bourru un homme borgne d'âge assez mur qui était assis à l'entrée da grande porte.

« Je voudrais rejoindre les compagnons, on m'a dit que c'était possible. »

« Ah c'est toi la rougegarde qui n'a pas peur des géants ? » Ambre devinait la moquerie implicite. L'homme la regarda ensuite de bas en haut. « Heureusement pour toi ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Va voir Kodlak Blancrin, notre héraut, il est dans les quartiers en bas. »

« Merci quand même. »répondit sèchement la jeune femme. « Au fait moi c'est Ambre, juste pour la politesse.»

« Skjor. Et un conseil, nous n'aimons pas les petites impertinentes qui croient être les meilleures guerrières de Tamriel. Elles sont toujours les premières à perdre la vie. » Ce dernier la jaugeait. Elle n'aimait pas ça, elle espérait que ce Kodlak Blancrin ne serait pas aussi frileux à ce qu'elle les rejoigne.

Elle savait que de nombreuses paires d'yeux dans le hall la suivaient alors qu'elle descendit dans les quartiers des guerriers. Aussitôt qu'elle eut fermée la porte, elle se sentait plus à l'aise. Le couloir était calme et seuls deux hommes discutaient au fond de la pièce. Elle s'approcha d'eux, ils la regardèrent arriver. Kodlak devait être le plus âgé des deux. Son regard la transperçait, il lui semblait qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ce qui accentua son malaise. Cependant le ton qu'il utilisa était chaleureux et encourageant.

« Que venez-vous faire dans notre demeure? »

Ambre inspira. « Je souhaiterais rejoindre les rangs des compagnons. »

« Laissez-moi vous examiner un instant. ».

Elle se sentait mise à nue sous leurs regards inquisiteurs. Ses yeux de l'ainé se posèrent un instant sur les bandes qui cachaient son tatouage. Ambre se raidit instantanément. _Il sait. _Mais cet instant ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. « Oui, une certaine force en elle. »murmura l'homme.

« Vous n'y pensez pas maitre ! Elle n'a rien d'un compagnon ! » répondit l'autre. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il avait peut être quelques années de plus qu'elle mais ce n'était pas la peine d'être aussi arrogant et méprisant, elle repensa au dénommé Skjor. _Et c'est moi la petite impertinente?_ Tous deux se défièrent du regard, l'ambre face à l'acier, le feu contre la glace. Ambre avait instinctivement saisi sa lame.

« Vous voyez ? Elle n'est même pas capable de se contrôler ! » _Tu peux parler ! C'est qui qui s'est levé de sa chaise prêt à me bondir dessus ? Je ne fais que me défendre MOI !_ Elle voulait le lui crier au visage mais ça n'aurait que tourné la situation à l'avantage de ce maudit nordique. A la place, elle s'efforça de rester de marbre même si son cœur battait à un rythme soutenu et que sa respiration était plus profonde qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Le guerrier affichait un rictus moqueur comme s'il arrivait à sentir à quel point elle bouillait mais son air goguenard disparut bien vite.

« Je doute que tu puisses donner de leçon en cet instant précis Vilkas. » Ambre réprima du mieux qu'elle put un sourire. Elle jura cependant avoir vu une étincelle amusée dans les yeux fatigués du vieil homme. Mais l'éclat disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu avant qu'il ne s'adresse sérieusement à Vilkas. « Certains veulent nous rejoindre pour être de grands guerriers mais il y a aussi ceux qui recherchent la flamme au fond d'eux, leur propre valeur. Nous devons tous les aider, nous sommes les Compagnons. Souviens-toi en. » le guerrier ne le contredit nullement. Kodlak se tourna alors vers Ambre « Tu sais te battre ? »

« Je sais me défendre. » répondit juste la jeune femme. Le Héraut hocha la tête en approbation.

« Tu vas échanger quelques coups avec Vilkas pour qu'il évalue ton niveau. Et j'ai bien dit pour évaluer son niveau. » Vilkas émit un grognement. Ambre se disait qu'à côté, Lydia devait être de bonne humeur quand elle l'avait trouvée à l'auberge.

« Suis-moi et traine pas, j'ai d'autres choses à faire!» _Sympa le Compagnon._ Ambre le suivit quand même à l'extérieur. _Mais pourquoi est-il furieux comme ça ?_ Cela inquiétait Ambre. Son père disait qu'elle avait le sang chaud mais lui, il devait l'avoir aussi bouillant que la neige était froide. Il la conduisit sans un mot supplémentaire dans l'arrière-cour de Jorrvaskr.

« Bien. Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable. Tu peux frapper de toutes tes forces, je ne pense pas que tu me feras bien mal. » se moqua Vilkas. Ambre l'ignora, elle se prépara au combat, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait plus fait de vrai combat à la loyale. Même si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de manipuler de telles armes, elle n'allait pas passer l'occasion de rentrer chez les Compagnons pour faire plaisir à un guerrier condescendant et bien peu hospitalier. Les deux adversaires se firent face. Vilkas un rictus moqueur et Ambre le visage neutre, totalement consacrée au combat à venir.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Tous les compagnons étaient sortis voir si la nouvelle venue serait accueille dans leur rangs. La curiosité de tous avait été attisée lorsque Ria leur avait dit que c'était elle qui les avait aidé à vaincre le géant de la ferme Pélagia.

« Alors elle se battrait avec deux épées. Je sais que c'est la spécialité des assassins et des voleurs, j'espère pour toi qu'elle n'en est pas une Ria. »

« Athis, je te jure qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'une voleuse. Elle s'est battue comme une vraie guerrière, si tu l'avais vue tu ne la considèrerait pas ainsi. »

« J'espère pour elle. Si s'est une voleuse et qu'elle touche à un des fragments de Wuuthrad, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. » dit simplement l'elfe.

« Moi si elle est sympa et qu'elle sait se battre, je ne vois aucun souci. » s'exclama un nordique blond aux yeux bleus et sentant l'alcool plusieurs lieues à la ronde.

« Toi, il s'agit que l'on apprécie l'hydromel et la bière pour que tu deviennes notre meilleur ami » se moqua une nordique. « Tu crois qu'elle va nous rejoindre Farkas ? »

« Ouais, elle sait se battre et elle est sympa. »

Aela sourit à la réponse de Farkas. Il ne paraissait pas intelligent contrairement son frère mais était parfaitement lucide et bien moins idiot qu'on ne pouvait le croire au premier abord. Cette Ambre avait du potentiel, Aela en était persuadée. Skjor lui ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait de particulier mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il il ne l'avait pas encore vue se battre, jugea la chasseuse.

Quand ils virent Vilkas pour le moins furieux monter suivi par la rougegarde, les Compagnons plaignirent légèrement cette dernière.

« Tiens le combat s'annonce intéressant finalement, on va bien voir ce dont est capable ta protégée. »

« Tu seras bien surpris mon cher Skjor. » répondit la chasseuse.

Ils s'installèrent contre le mur à l'opposé de Jorrvaskr et des autres compagnons. Ce n'était pas qu'Aela ne les aimait pas mais elle et Skjor auraient ainsi une meilleure vue sur le combat puis elle préférait être à bonne distance d'eux, ils allaient crier et commenter bêtement le face à face. Bon ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient assez loin pour ne pas polluer ses oreilles mais elle ferait avec. Les combattants se mirent en position.

« Tiens, tiens. » Skjor était devenu curieux avant même que ça ne commence. Aela sourit, ça s'annonçait bien pour la petite.

Ce fut elle qui attaqua la première. Le coup ne fut pas bien puissant mais Aela comprit que ce n'était pas son objectif._ Oh détourner son attention hein ? _L'autre lame allait frapper mais Vilkas l'avait bien vite vu et put parer facilement. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et recula de quelques pas. Là, ils se jaugèrent. Soudain Vilkas chargea, Ambre fut surprise et ne put esquiver. Le coup était très puissant et la jeune femme fut obligée de lâcher une de ses épées pour concentrer toute sa force à maintenir l'autre devant celle du nordique. Elle était à genoux mais ne lâcha pas.

« Elle ne maitrise pas ses armes, Vilkas s'en est déjà rendu compte on dirait. » commenta le borgne.

Ambre ne céda pas, Vilkas recula légèrement. Elle changea de stratégie. Elle usa de sa grande rapidité et tournait autour de lui, esquivant et feintant. Vilkas était lui aussi incroyablement rapide mais son poids l'empêchait de se déplacer avec autant de facilité. _On dirait que la proie est devenue chasseur._ L'homme semblait dominé mais quelque chose capta cependant la vue d'Aela. Les yeux ambrés de la rougegarde avaient changés d'éclat et était plus jaunes, plus sauvages. Elle sentait quelque chose émerger en elle alors qu'elle redoublait de force et de rapidité. Ce n'était pas le loup ni le vampirisme, Aela l'aurait reconnu. Farkas aussi l'avait remarqué et plissait des yeux de l'autre côté de la cour.

« Ta protégée est en effet bien intéressante, une certaine force émane d'elle. On dirait que le jeune loup à perdu de sa superbe. S'est il seulement rendu compte qu'elle à de nouveau tous ses moyens. » Skjor était appréciateur désormais.

Ambre ne cessait d'esquiver, de se baisser, discrètement, elle avait récupérée l'épée qu'elle avait été contrainte de lâcher auparavant Elle ne pouvait parer. Elle utilisait alors l'espace à son maximum, elle sautait, s'accroupissait faisait de véritables bonds dignes d'une acrobate tout en tenant ses armes fermement._ Incroyable, une telle souplesse et une telle rapidité associée à cette maîtrise. Il faudra qu'on chasse ensemble un de ces jours. _La paume de son épée antique toucha l'arrière d'un genou du nordique lui faisant perdre légèrement la stabilité de son appui. Ce qui suivit surprit même Aela, pourtant tous ses sens étaient en éveil. La seule chose qu'elle comprit avec certitude, c'est que le talon d'Ambre avait réussi à lui atteindre la nuque de son adversaire et à le déséquilibrer. _Comment sa jambe a pu monter si haut ? Impressionnant. _Ambre était de nouveau en position de défense au cas où mais le combat était terminé. Le silence était devenu oppressant dans la cour, les seuls sont provenaient de la place du marché et du martèlement continu d'Eorlund à la Forgeciel. C'est comme si tout le monde s'était même arrêté de respirer. Elle avait battu Vilkas, personne ne l'avait jamais mis ainsi en difficulté depuis…bien longtemps. _Elle l'a remis à sa place le jeune loup on dirait. Il est quand même bien plus faible depuis qu'il refuse son cadeau, elle ne l'aurait jamais battu aussi rapidement._

« Bien, bien. » Skjor se leva. « Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas vu une telle manière de se battre, ça ma rappelle le Cimeterres Vengeurs. Elle à du avoir un mentor de ce groupe, leurs techniques de combat sont bien reconnaissables. Je peux te garantir que ton Ambre à toute mon attention. J'ai senti quelque chose en elle et je trouverai ce qu'elle est réellement. »

Aela était en quelque part fière, son instinct ne la trompait jamais. Elle remarqua que Vilkas s'était quand même vengé en la rabaissant à monter son épée au forgeron. Elle entra dans le hall. Elle voulait encore dire deux mots à Skjor avant de partir chasser.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Le combat était particulièrement difficile et Vilkas un adversaire tout ce qu'il y a de plus redoutable. Il lui semblait avoir attendu cela depuis une éternité. Bien sur, il l'avait quand même humiliée à mener son épée à la forge en raillant sur la valeur bien plus grande de l'objet que celle de sa misérable vie. Mais elle essaya de ne pas en tenir rigueur : elle pouvait se battre, vivait au pied du meilleur artisan de Tamriel et était acceptée chez les Compagnons. Cela compensait largement le dédain de Vilkas à son égard, même si elle se doutait qu'il était un bien meilleur combattant et que ce combat n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une mise à l'épreuve. Il devait être bien plus redoutable en réalité. Elle passa l'épée de Vilkas au forgeron.

« Ces enfants n'apprendront jamais à réparer leurs armes. » soupira l'artisan.

« Ils ne peuvent pas être doués en tout. » suggéra la nouvelle.

« C'est vrai, ils combattent et je me contente de les aider en quelque part. Au fait félicitations, je crois avoir entendu qu'ils t'on acceptée.»

« Vous avez raison et merci. » répondit une Ambre légèrement rougissante. « J'espère qu'ils m'accepteront, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils soient ravis de ma présence. » dit-elle songeuse.

« C'est un peu le sort des novices, ils sont passés par là eux aussi mais n'aiment pas en parler. » plaisanta Eorlund. « Si tu te montres digne et que tu survis aux premières semaines, ils se radouciront. La vie est rude ici. Bien des gens se sont présentés et n'ont pas été à la hauteur. »

Eorlund Grisetoison avait raison, il ne faut pas s'attacher à des gens que l'on perdrait trop tôt. Jon avait dit la même chose quand elle était allée le voir. Elle était encore jeune et s'était déguisée en homme pour intégrer le clan des Cimeterres Vengeurs. Son entrainement avait été éprouvant, encore plus que certains de ses camarades. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait deviné sa supercherie et qu'il la faisait payer mais elle avait compris plus tard qu'il voulait juste qu'elle soit la plus forte et ne pas la perdre. Bien trop de camarades avaient été tués bêtement et cela lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois. Le temps ne rendait pas ce constat plus simple. _J'intègrerai les compagnons tout en vous faisant honneur maître, jamais je ne vous trahirai._ Ambre allait prendre congé quand le forgeron lui demanda de porter à Aela son bouclier.

« Ma femme est en deuil, je dois rester près d'elle vous comprenez ? »

« Je suis désolé pour vous. J'irai le lui rendre ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Il fallait que je retourne à Jorrvaskr de toute façon. » Ambre appréciait le forgeron et se demandait qui ils avaient perdus, lui et sa femme. La peine est toujours très grande quand un proche décède.

Ambre partit pour Jorrvaskr mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas où trouver la chasseuse. Elle n'était pas dans le hall et seules trois personnes s'y trouvaient : Ria, le nordique blond qui semblait apprécier particulièrement l'alcool et une vieille dame qui devait être la servante des Compagnons.

« Hé la nouvelle ! Viens boire un coup avec nous ! »

« Merci mais je cherche Aela, j'ai son bouclier. » répondit la novice

« Elle doit être dans ses quartiers, mais fais vite je crois qu'elle veut aller chasser. Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux. » proposa la jeune impériale.

« Merci mais je pense que je vais m'en sortir, c'est par là ? »

« Oui, les quartiers des membres du cercle sont les plus éloignés. Evite juste de croiser Vilkas, je crois que tu as porté un joli coup sur son ego. »

« J'ai juste échangé le fer avec lui. Pourquoi serait-il fâché ? »

« Ca c'était un joli combat. Mais Vilkas est un des plus fort d'entre nous et tu lui as mis une jolie pâtée !» s'esclaffa le nordique. L'impériale l'accompagna dans son fou rire avant de se reprendre.

« Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que tu aie un tel niveau je crois. Son frère est avec lui pour le calmer mais bon comme dirait Athis… »

« Finis ta chope avant qu'on ne te la finisse !» s'exclama le nordique visiblement saoul. Ambre ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

« Torvar… » soupira Ria visiblement blasée. « Il dirait : mieux vaut ne pas déranger le loup en colère. » expliqua-t-elle à la nouvelle venue.

« Ouais mais Athis est trop sérieux, il ne boit jamais plus de deux chopes et n'est même pas drôle. »

« Parce que toi tu es mieux peut-être ? Vais m'entrainer dehors avec Athis-le-trop-sérieux et Nadja, on peut leur faire confiance à eux ! »

Sur ce, Ria sortit de la salle poursuivie par un Torvar qui racontait des choses visiblement rendues peu cohérentes à cause de l'alcool. Ambre descendit dans les quartiers, elle trouva Aela en grande discussion avec Skjor. Elle leur fit remarquer sa présence ne voulant pas donner l'impression d'espionner.

« Eorlund m'a chargé de te ramener ton bouclier. »

« Merci Ambre. C'est un joli combat que tu nous as montré. »

« Euh merci. » Ambre commençait à être mal à l'aise devant tous ces compliments.

« Mais dis-moi » continua la chasseuse « Penses-tu pouvoir battre Vilkas dans un vrai duel ? »

« Il faudrait que je le combatte pour le savoir »

« J'aime bien ton état d'esprit » la félicita Aela « Les femmes ont toujours la tête sur les épaules, contrairement à d'autres. »

Skjor grogna.

«Ne le prends pas personnellement mon ami. » plaisanta la femme aux cheveux rouges « Bon c'est pas tout mais je voudrais aller chasser. FARKAS ! »

L'appelé apparut presque instantanément au pas de la porte de la chambre.

« Montre-lui sa chambre cervelle gelée ! » ordonna Aela. Cependant le ton n'était pas froid, il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dedans. C'était plus similaire à un surnom. Ce dernier la conduisit vers le dortoir des Compagnons.

« Bon c'est là que vous dormez tous. Tu t'étales sur un lit pas occupé et c'est le tien. Si tu veux du travail, demande à moi ou Aela. Quand tu seras assez forte Skjor et mon frère en auront aussi. Mouais c'est tout je crois. Suis pas doué pour parler. Skjor dit que j'ai la force d'Ysgramor et mon frère son intelligence alors voila quoi. »

« Je vais me mettre de suite au boulot alors non ? »

« Ouais attends j'ai les papiers en haut. » Ils montèrent dans le hall où à présent se trouvaient deux hommes dont un particulièrement âgé.

« Farkas ! Range tes contrats, après on n'en fait que la moitié ! » le réprimanda l'ancien.

« Ouais Vignar. » grogna ce dernier

Ambre appréciait Farkas. C'était le genre d'homme gentil mais que si jamais tu lui cherchais des noises, il te filait un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il avait une carrure tellement imposante qu'elle se doutait que personne ne devait ne serai-ce que chercher à le contrarier. Elle le devinait franc, gentil et généreux derrière son apparence de brute malgré une certaine simplicité. Il ne paraissait pas être une lumière à première vue mais en combat, ce devait être une autre histoire.

« Tiens, c'est pas grand-chose. Tu vas voir Brand Shei à Faillaise et tu lui donne une leçon. Pas de mort sinon c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi. »

« Bien, j'y vais alors. »

« Attends demain. Faillaise c'est loin. T'as une carte ? ».

« C'est bon, j'en ai une. » Ce n'était pas faux. Balgruuf lui avait passé une carte avant qu'elle ne parte pour le tertre, Même si Blancherive était au centre de Bordeciel, Faillaise était proche de la frontière de Morrowind. Elle l'étudierait plus en détail ce soir pour trouver la route la plus optimale demain à l'aube.

« Chui pas doué pour les mots mais si t'as un truc qui va pas, passe me voir. »

« Merci, j'y penserai » répondit chaleureusement Ambre.

Farkas partit ensuite dehors avec les autres compagnons. Ambre le suivit, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire qu'essayer de s'intégrer pour le moment. Elle observa alors Athis se battre de nouveau avec la même nordique qu'a son arrivée. Vu que c'était la seule femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, il devait s'agir de Nadja. Ils se bagarraient devant un Torvar excité, une Ria intéressée et un Farkas blasé. Ria la rejoignit et lui expliqua alors qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas, il n'existait pas un jour sans qu'ils ne se sautent dessus. La plus jeune recrue avant elle lui raconta ensuite un tas d'anecdotes sur ses camarades et admira sa manière de se battre. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps : Lydia débarqua dans la cour intérieure.

« Ambre, le Jarl demande que tu viennes avec moi immédiatement c'est de la plus haute importance. »

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! »

« Prends tes armes, on n'a pas le temps. »

« Je suis prête, j'arrive. Mais je peux partir comme ça ? »

« Vas-y, les Jarls peuvent demander des services. Je le dirai à Kodlak. »

Lydia quitta Jorrvaskr, Ambre sur les talons.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? »

« J'espère pour toi que tu es prête. Un dragon nous attaque. »

Voila que Lydia lui faisait une farce mais cette dernière était tendue et ses yeux reflétaient son appréhension. « Quoi ? » C'était trop tôt, elle avait fui il y avait tout juste trois jours et ils revenaient déjà. Les divins devaient décidément être remontés contre elle.


	4. Enfant de dragon

_« J'ai affronté bien des créatures aux quatre coins de Tamriel mais ce dragon était bien pour moi une nouveauté. En les voyant, elle et Lydia face à ce dragon, je les ai trouvé téméraires voire suicidaires. Mais elles ont survécu et la Rougegarde s'est révélée être ce que les nordiques appellent Dovahkiin. Son destin sera bien différent de celui de mercenaire qu'elle prétendait être. » Irileth_

* * *

L'huscarl du Jarl Balgruuf ne pouvait pas dire si elle appréciait l'étrangère arrivant d'Helgen. Elle était venue alors qu'elle ignorait qu'un véritable conflit gangrénait le pays depuis des années. Elle avait réussi à gagner le respect à la fois de son chef mais aussi de Lydia et d'après cette dernière, projetait de rejoindre les Compagnons. Il est vrai qu'ils acceptaient tous les combattants tant et si peu qu'ils aient le sens de l'honneur et la force et que d'après la jeune nordique, elle savait parfaitement se battre. Mais quelque chose la travaillait : c'était cette histoire de dragons. Balgruuf semblait penser que cette fille était intimement liée aux dragons. Pour elle, cette fille était juste tombée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

« Elle est, il me semble, une des rares survivantes d'Helgen. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard. »

« Le véritable problème n'est pas cette fille. C'est de savoir si ce dragon est seul ou s'il y en a plusieurs. »

« Le véritable problème Irileth est de défendre la cité et les villages de ce dragon. Helgen à été détruite en une poignée d'heures par un dragon seul alors qu'il y avait les forces impériales. Ils ont tous péris à quelques exceptions près, dont cette fille, et le dragon, lui, a pu repartir en toute impunité. »

« Mais il faut bien l'éliminer ! »

Hrongar, ami de longue date du Jarl, s'exprima« Seuls les Lames, les guerriers maitrisant la Voix ou les Grises-Barbes pourraient le battre. »

« La Voix, ce sont des légendes tout ça. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un crier et battre quiconque ! » sortit Irileth

« Et Ulfric l'a abattu comment, le haut roi ? » interrogea agressivement l'ami du Jarl.

« Ce sont des colportages. Sombrage est friand des légendes des héros nordiques et est prêt à tout pour que sa cause paraisse noble ! »

« Irileth, nous avons nos légendes, tu as les tiennes. Je les respecte donc je voudrais que tu en fasses de même avec les nôtres » dit le jarl. « Quoi qu'il en soit, les premiers ont été massacrés par le Thalmor et s'il en existe encore, ils sont cachés aux quatre coins de Tamriel. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à les chercher. Les Grises-Barbes ne s'impliqueront jamais dans un tel conflit même s'il y a des dragons. Personne ne les a jamais vus hors de leur monastère. Depuis que les derniers Septim ont été éliminés il y a 200 ans je ne connais personne capable ne serai-ce que de rivaliser face à un dragon. Pour finir, Ulfric est trop obnubilé à devenir Haut-Roi. Il ne se risquerait pas de s'impliquer face à un tel monstre et vous savez tous deux que je préférerais mourir en affrontant ce maudit dragon que de demander ne serai-ce que faire entrer Ulfric dans ma province. »

La conversation s'acheva ainsi. Proventus arriva pour discuter avec son jarl de stratégies de défense pour Blancherive Cet impérial l'irritait au plus haut point. Il faisait bien son travail, de ce côté-là, elle ne pouvait rien dire mais Avenicci était prudent, bien trop prudent. En ces temps de guerre, il était réticent à grandir les rangs de la garde mettant en avant le coût que cela représenterait pour la province et privilégiait toujours la diplomatie au combat._ C'est sur que si des dragons rasent des villages, les réparations ne seront rien comparé à quelques gardes supplémentaires._ Hrongar, le Jarl et elle avaient vécu la Grande Guerre, cet impérial s'était exilé pour venir s'installer dans cette ville. Cela devait être ce qui contrariait le plus. Mais puisque Balgruuf le respectait et qu'il était malgré tout juste et efficace, elle se tairait.

Pour en revenir à cette Rougegarde, elle avait réussi à gagner le respect de Lydia. Pourtant cette jeune femme était dure à impressionner, c'était ce qu'elle aimait chez Lydia. Irileth l'avait trouvée à Rorikbourg lors d'une visite du jarl dans le bourg et cette adolescente tout juste sortie de l'enfance avait immédiatement attiré son attention. Elle était forte pour son âge, discrète et adorait Balgruuf le Grand qu'elle pensait être le jarl le plus bienveillant et juste de Bordeciel. Lydia avait perdu ses parents lors d'une attaque des parjures près du village alors qu'elle avait 7 ans. Mralki, l'aubergiste, eut pitié d'elle et après les supplications de son fils qui était aussi le meilleur ami de la fille, il la garda avec lui. Elle était alors une bonne ouvrière mais il savait qu'elle et son fils rêvaient d'aventure. Quand Irileth lui proposa de prendre la fille, il accepta. Elle serait plus heureuse dans la garde qu'ici à planter des choux et garder des vaches. La dunmer s'occupa alors personnellement de la formation de Lydia. Il y avait maintenant quelques mois, Balgruuf, impressionné par la détermination et la vitesse à laquelle apprenait la jeune femme, lui avait proposé d'être l'huscarl du prochain thane de Blancherive. Elle en fut honorée et ne cessa de donner depuis le meilleur d'elle-même.

Irileth fut cependant surprise de la trouver au petit jour en train d'échanger le fer avec le commandant Caïus. Hier au soir, elles semblaient, elle et l'étrangère, exténuées et Lydia n'avait pas rejoint les baraquements aussi tôt que d'habitude. Elle était supposée boire une chope avec Ambre.

« Lydia, le jarl ne t'avait pas accordé une journée de repos ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois m'entraîner. »

Irileth obligea Caïus à se retirer. Lydia était furieuse.

« Je ne faisais que m'entraîner, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! »

« Si le Jarl t'a accordé cette journée c'est pour que tu te reposes, pas pour t'entraîner ou je ne sais quoi ! »gronda Irileth.

« Laisse-moi ! »

Lydia était tellement frustrée qu'elle ignora la dunmer et partit frapper de ses poings un des mannequins de paille. Lydia devait être levée et s'était battue depuis un moment car la sueur perlait son visage et sa pâleur témoignait de la fatigue qu'elle tentait de masquer. Irileth l'attrapa par le bras.

« Par Azura, vas-tu me dire ce qui t'arrive ? Regarde-toi un peu ! »

Lydia dégagea violemment son bras et fixa Irileth. Elle n'avait jamais vu Lydia se comporter ainsi, elle était parfois irréfléchie mais n'aurait jamais manqué de respect à une supérieure.

« Ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis une faible voila ce qu'il m'arrive ! Comment je suis supposée protéger mon futur thane si c'est une vagabonde qui me sauve la vie ? »

Irileth était choquée par les paroles de sa protégée. La veille, elles étaient arrivées toutes les deux presque indemnes malgré quelques éraflures mineures qu'elles s'étaient déjà soignées. Irileth comprit que Lydia n'était peut-être pas blessée physiquement mais quelque chose l'avait touchée au plus profond d'elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Vous ne nous avez pas tout dit sur ce qui s'est passé là bas. J'ai raison ? »

Lydia soupira et fixa le sol.

« Au début, nous n'avons affronté que des bandits, tout se passait plutôt bien. Puis il y a eu la givrépeire géante. Ambre est bien meilleure tacticienne que moi et grâce à sa ruse nous avons pu la battre. Seule, je ne sais pas si je l'aurais vaincue. » Irileth écouta attentivement le récit et Lydia poursuivit « J'avais essayé d'inquiéter Ambre en lui parlant des draugrs mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils existaient réellement. Les bandits ne connaissaient pas la totalité des ruines et nous sommes alors tombés sur un véritable nid de draugrs. Heureusement pour nous ils semblaient complètements idiots et nous les avons éliminés encore plus facilement que les bandits. Mais trancher ces choses, c'était… Leur sang était noir et épais et ils puaient la pourriture, leurs corps étaient séchés. Ils étaient encore plus répugnants que je ne l'avais imaginé »

« J'en ai rencontrés, ces créatures ne sont ni vivantes ni mortes. Il ne faut jamais les affronter seuls, ils sont plus idiots qu'un poulet mais plus déterminés à t'éliminer qu'un troll. Nous avions fui avec Hrongar cette fois là, nous n'avions pas anticipé que ces créatures seraient aussi nombreuses et déterminées, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte devant Balgruuf. » confia Irileth. « Sur ce coup, tu auras été meilleure que moi. »

« Je ne savais pas. »

« Si c'est le fait d'avoir découvert ces créatures qui te perturbe, tu devrais demander au jarl de partir à l'aventure quelques temps. Il y a bien des choses que tu ignores en restant ici. Je pense pouvoir te permettre de partit pour Morrowind ou Elsweyr. Ces pays sont tout aussi rudes que le nôtre. Je m'arrangerais pour que ta place ici ne soit pas compromise.»

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Au début j'ai été choquée mais je m'en suis vite remise et ces choses on été éradiquées sans pitié. C'est après, quand on est tombées sur la salle où se trouvait la pierre, que tout a dégénéré. Il n'y avait qu'un sarcophage et un mur avec de drôles d'écritures. » Lydia hésita un instant mais reprit. « Un draugr a surgi du sarcophage et a utilisé la Voix. Mais elle était tellement puissante que j'ai été emportée tel un fétu de paille par le vent. Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal, Ambre et moi à en venir à bout et si elle n'avait prévu des potions de soin, je doute que nous ne soyons revenues toutes les deux. » Lydia était atterrée désormais.

Hrongar et Balgruuf lui avaient parlé de la Voix, elle savait aussi que le jarl de Vendeaume s'en était servi pour assassiner le Haut-Roi. Mais que ces créatures la possèdent aussi inquiétait la dunmer. Si ces choses sortaient de leurs chambres funéraires en plus du dragon et de la guerre civile. Ce serait la fin de Tamriel, ou du moins de Bordeciel.

« Nous devons immédiatement en parler à Balgruuf. J'ai l'impression que ces choses sont bien pires que nous le soupçonnons au départ. Change-toi et je veux que tu me retrouves immédiatement à Fort-Dragon. » Irileth changea de ton : il était plus maternel « Et ce n'est pas la fin du monde, à vous deux vous êtres allées plus loin que nous alors que Hrongar avait 26 ans. Tu n'as encore que 22 ans.» Irileth adressa un sourire bienveillant à Lydia avant de remonter pour le palais.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Lydia avait obéi comme on le lui avait demandé. Elle avait fait son rapport au jarl et dut supporter toutes les remarques du mage de la cour sur l'ignorance et les bêtises des guerriers qui ne savaient pas se rendre compte des vrais trésors qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. La guerrière dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour que son poing ne rencontre pas le visage encapuchonné du bréton. Elle s'était ensuite retirée à l'arrière du château, elle avait besoin de s'éclaircir l'esprit et seul cet endroit l'apaisait. Lorsque le ciel était assez clair, elle pouvait voir jusqu'aux bois enneigés du Clos. C'était magnifique et cette cour était son endroit favori pour ses entraînements La jeune femme avait tout raconté au jarl, y compris l'étrange comportement d'Ambre à la vue du mur étrange de la dernière salle alors qu'elle l'avait caché à Irileth au départ. Lydia savait que ce qu'elle avait dit vis-à-vis d'Ambre n'était pas correct mais si elle connaissait des choses sur ce dragon, il fallait qu'elle reste ici. Elle sentait quand même un poids sur son cœur. Elle se dirigea vers la cour arrière de Fort-Dragon, où Olaf le Borgne aurait retenu le dragon Numinex.

« Tu as bien fait. Tu sais, de le dire à Balgruuf. »

Hrongar s'accouda à la balustrade à côté de la jeune nordique.

« Je me sens coupable. Je n'ai été avec elle qu'une journée mais c'est comme si… »

« Comme si tu avais combattu à ses côtés depuis toujours. C'est la même chose entre Balgruuf, Irileth et moi. Les liens de la guerre sont aussi forts que ceux du sang, tu peux me croire. »

Lydia resta un moment pensive. « Pourquoi, m'avoir envoyée là bas alors, pour me lier à cette fille ? »

« Du tout, elle ne voulait pas y aller seule et Balgruuf à pensé que tu serais la plus apte à la soutenir. Il voulait aussi que tu découvres le monde autrement que dans la garde. Malgré cela, aucun de nous n'aurait imaginé que la requête de Farengar prendrait une telle tournure. Est-ce que cela à entamé ta volonté de te battre ? »

« Bien sur que non ! »

« Alors montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre ! »

Hrongar dégaina son immense hache et Lydia prépara sa défense. L'ami le plus proche du jarl était incroyablement fort. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait dû rendre visite à Danica Pure-Source au temple de Kynareth à cause de lui. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais abandonné et maintenant elle quittait souvent le combat avec des bleus mais plus aussi brisée qu'elle ne l'avait été. Hrongar s'occupait des stratégies militaires de la châtellerie. Elle se rappelle encore quand elle était arrivée à Fort-Dragon, il l'avait considérée comme un boulet à leurs pieds. Elle se surpassait sans cesse à la plus grande joie d'Irileth pour voir autre chose que du mépris dans son regard. Le travail paya et maintenant ils se retrouvaient là, à se battre pour savoir qui payera une tournée d'hydromel, qui accompagnera Irileth ou le Jarl lors de sa prochaine sortie ou rien que pour passer le temps. Cependant, cette fois, ils furent interrompus par une huscarl échevelée.

« Le Jarl vous fait quérir ! Dépêchez-vous il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre ! »

Pour qu'Irileth soit dans cet état, quelque chose d'exceptionnel s'était produit. Ils ne furent pas déçus.

« Hrongar, préparez les défenses de la ville avec Proventus. Placez les meilleurs archers de la garde sur Fort-Dragon qu'ils se préparent à l'arrivée d'un dragon. »

Au mot dragon, Lydia se raidit. Blancherive était exposée et n'avait aucune protection face au feu. Les maisons étaient de bois, de paille et de mortier : tout brûlerait. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de mettre en place une défense efficace. Le dragon devait être éliminé, ce n'était pas une option. Lydia resta seule devant l'estrade, Hrongar ayant rejoint le chambellan.

« Lydia, vas prévenir la Rougegarde. Elle est la seule ayant une expérience avec les dragons et son aide peut nous être précieuse. Allez ensuite rejoindre Irileth à la tour de guet ouest. Elle est partie avec quelques hommes en reconnaissance. »

« Bien mon Jarl. »

Lydia savait où trouver Ambre et elle ne se trompa pas lorsqu'elle l'aperçut à Jorrvaskr.

« Ambre, le jarl demande que tu viennes avec moi immédiatement c'est de la plus haute importance. »

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! »

« Prends tes armes, on n'a pas le temps. »

« Je suis prête, j'arrive. Mais je peux partir comme ça ? » Un des Compagnons approuva d'un signe de tête. Lydia quitta Jorrvaskr, Ambre sur les talons.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? »

« J'espère pour toi que tu es prête. Un dragon nous attaque. »

Le choc était affiché sur le visage de l'étrangère. Lydia en aurait ri si les circonstances étaient autres.

« Il a été aperçu près de la ville, Irileth est déjà partie en éclaireur. »

Sa partenaire acquiesça. Elle était tendue. Si c'était une Nordique, Lydia aurait dit qu'elle était blanche comme un renard des neiges mais en ce moment, elle-même ne devait être guère plus reluisante. Elles arrivèrent au pas de course à la tour. Irileth et son groupe n'avaient trouvé qu'un survivant gravement brûlé. Il semblait en transe et murmurait des mots incohérents alors que la dunmer essayait de diminuer ses souffrances avec un sort de guérison. Les gardes surveillaient les cieux.

« On dirait qu'il est parti. » constata Lydia

Ambre elle fixait le ciel en direction du nord-est comme à l'affût du moindre bruit. « Préparez vos arcs, il revient. » Un grondement assourdissant se fit entendre. Une silhouette sombre s'approchait.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

La tour n'était que désolation. Ce dragon avait effectué un véritable carnage. Des images d'Helgen en pleine destruction lui revinrent en tête. _Pas maintenant, pas ici._ Elle concentra toutes ses forces sur le moment présent. Elle sentait quelque chose approcher et scruta les cieux vers le nord-est, une force étrange arrivait sur eux. Elle n'avait jamais eu une telle sensation sauf au moment où le bourreau allait lui trancher la tête à Helgen. _Se pourrait-il ?_

« Préparez vos arcs, il revient. »

Le rugissement dans les airs ne fit que confirmer ces doutes : le dragon revenait. Les gardes autour d'elle se préparèrent à tirer. _Par les neufs, pourquoi je n'ai pas pris mon arc ?_

« Il faudra le contraindre à se poser et de là lui déchirer les ailes. On pourra l'achever bien plus facilement s'il est cloué au sol. »

Tout le monde opina alors que la silhouette se faisait nette au dessus d'eux. Le dragon était différent de celui d'Helgen, ses écailles n'étaient pas aussi sombres et il était un peu plus petit que ce dernier. Cependant tout était relatif, il était tout de même immense et planait au dessus de leurs têtes tel un prédateur guettant ses proies. Les soldats lâchèrent une volée de flèches qui n'eut que peu d'effets sur le dragon si ce n'est de dévier sa trajectoire de vol. Ambre aurait pu jurer que son grognement n'était en réalité qu'un rire moqueur. _Comment faire pour le faire atterrir ?_ La créature semblait invulnérable, c'est à peine si les flèches effleuraient sa carapace d'écailles. Ambre n'avait bien sur pas pris son arc et devait éviter les torrents de flammes mortelles envoyés par le monstre.

« Je vais monter dans la tour essayer de distraire le monstre. » s'exclama Irileth

« Vous êtes folle ! Vous allez vous faire réduire en cendres ! »

« J'en ai vues de bien pires Rougegarde. Préparez-vous à le réduire en charpie dès qu'il pose une patte au sol ! »

La dunmer partit aussitôt dans la tour. De là haut, elle pouvait mieux viser ses éclairs, seule sa magie semblait ébranler légèrement le dragon. La diversion fonctionna, il ne se concentra plus que sur Irileth à une hauteur bien plus basse qu'auparavant et les soldats purent viser plus efficacement. Irrité, le monstre fondit sur eux, attrapant un des gardes des ses griffes acérées et l'envoya dans les cieux. Ses collègues étaient pétrifiés. Ambre voyait que le dragon ne faisait que s'amuser : il prenait son temps, certain qu'il allait tous les briser tôt ou tard.

Il se posa « J'avais presque oublié à quel point les mortels étaient divertissants. » _Les dragons peuvent parler ? _C'était maintenant ou jamais. Ambre chargea, ses épées prêtes à frapper. Elle partit sur le côté que les flammes ne l'atteignent pas et trancha la peau qui faisait la voilure de l'aile droite. Le dragon émit un rugissement de douleur.

L'attaque sembla éveiller les autres soldats qui imitèrent alors la Rougegarde, frappant la créature sur les ailes et les flans. Lydia elle l'affrontait purement et simplement de face, essayant de l'empêcher de déverser son enfer de feu sur le groupe mais devant du coup affronter la plus tranchante des mâchoires. Ambre vint alors l'affronter aux côtés de la nordique tentant d'atteindre une veine ou une zone moins protégée de l'animal mais le bouclier d'écailles du dragon semblait invulnérable. Ambre sentait l'adrénaline monter en elle, l'excitation du combat. Ses coups redoublaient de puissance et son esprit de vivacité. Le dragon abattit deux soldats peu attentifs à ses coups de queue mortels. Ambre ne sut exactement comment elle fit mais elle entreprit de monter sur le cou du cracheur de flammes et parvint à enfoncer de toutes ses forces les épées dans son crâne. La bête se cabra et Ambre chuta. L'impact lui coupa le souffle. Elle resta là, allongée et gardant les yeux fermés, essayant de faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons, sentant une douce chaleur l'envahir. Soudain sa mémoire fut envahie de flashs. Elle se sentait voler… comme un dragon. Elle sentait sa puissance, sa liberté, son pouvoir. _Milmunir._ Ce dragon avait un nom et goûtait au plaisir de revenir à la vie et elle l'avait tué de sang froid._ Qui est le monstre, lui ou toi ?_ résonnait une voix dans sa tête. Une larme, unique, coula le long de sa joue.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tuait et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière alors pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir exécuté un proche ? Elle se sentait mal : à la fois puissante comme si rien ne pouvait l'ébranler et faible comme si elle se retrouvait seule face au monde. Lydia lui tendit le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Autour d'elles, les soldats murmuraient.

« C'est incroyable ! »

« Elle a absorbé son âme ! »

« C'est impossible… »

« Tu l'as bien vu comme nous. Elle serait… ?

« Dovahkiin, enfant de dragon. »

« Par les huit ! »

Irileth vint les interrompre. Elle leur fit remarquer qu'elle avait connu et affronté bien d'autres créatures et elle ne s'extasiait pas devant l'étrangère, elle.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre » dit un des gardes « Ce sont nos légendes, elle à été choisie par les divins pour vaincre les dragons. »

« Je n'ai que faire de vos légendes. » coupa l'huscarl « Elle a vaincu ce monstre et ça je suis en mesure de comprendre. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Le plus jeune des gardes se tourna alors vers la Rougegarde « Criez pour voir. Il parait que les enfants de dragons maîtrisent le Thu'um. »

« Mais crier quoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, il n'y a pas eu d'enfant de dragon depuis des siècles ! On dit que le cri est en draconique. »

Le mot « fus » ne cessait de revenir en elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était intrinsèque. Elle laissa le cri sortir.

« FUS.»

Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné qu'un humain pouvait avoir une telle voix. Son cri dégagea une onde de choc telle qu'elle ébranla les deux soldats en face d'elle. Le choc passé, tous les gardes s'extasièrent, Irileth resta de marbre mais Lydia elle eut une réaction moins attendue. Elle fixa Ambre, les yeux ronds et murmura si bas que seule Ambre entendit.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Le combat avait été dur pour elle aussi, le bouclier de la jeune nordique était carbonisé et de graves brûlures étaient visibles aux endroits que son armure ne couvrait pas sans parler su sang qui suintait des multiples morsures et griffures du dragon.

« Lydia, il faut te soigner ! »

« Désolé mais je n'en ai plus la force. Ce combat à drainé toute ma magie. Ambre, va prévenir Balgruuf de notre succès. Conduis d'abord Lydia au temple de Kynareth. Ils seront en mesure de la soigner. »

« Je vais très bien. » siffla Lydia.

« C'est évident. » ironisa sa supérieure. « Dois-je te rappeler de ne jamais contredire les ordres que pourrait te donner ton prochain thane. Remettre en cause son supérieur n'est pas un bon exemple. Tu obéis fin de la question. »

Les yeux écarlates de la dunmer ne quittaient pas ceux, verts, de la nordique. Ce fut la jeune femme qui abandonna la joute. « Bien huscarl. »

Lydia était orgueilleuse et impulsive. Ambre l'avait compris lors de leur quête commune. Elle se demandait cependant où Lydia trouvait la force de ne pas montrer sa douleur. Elle était aussi blanche qu'un spectre mais ne se plaignait pas. En chemin, elle peinait à avancer mais refusait toute aide d'Ambre, son regard fier et menaçant dissuadait toujours Ambre de s'approcher à moins de cinq pieds d'elle.

« Tiens la Rougegarde, tu viens mettre la merde avec tes amis ? » cracha Ivor, le garde, aux portes de la ville. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit Lydia juste derrière, gravement blessée et sur le point de s'effondrer le ton changea complètement. « Par Shor, que s'est il passé ? Il faut te conduire au temple.»

Lydia le foudroya du regard. « Ivor, tais-toi pour une fois. » souffla-t-elle.

Ils sentirent soudain un grondement _« Dovahkiin »,_ l'écho ébranla le sol. Il semblait venir de l'immense montagne qui dominait la plaine. C'en fut trop pour Lydia qui s'effondra. Ambre la rattrapa de justesse. La douleur avait finalement vaincu la jeune femme.

« Aidez-moi à la porter au temple de Kynareth. »

Le pauvre Ivor ne savait où se mettre. « Euh, bien sur. » Il attrapa l'autre bras avec si peu de délicatesse qu'Ambre dut lui crier de faire attention.

« Elle est gravement blessée ! Allez-y en douceur sinon elle en gardera des séquelles et je vous garantis qu'elles seront vengées au centuple. »

Au temple, Danica prit en charge la blessée et Ambre demanda à Ivor de la veiller le temps que soit elle, soit l'huscarl du jarl lui dise quoi faire. Elle se dépêcha alors de faire son compte rendu au jarl Balgruuf : il devait attendre avec appréhension l'arrivée de ce dragon. Elle s'inclina devant lui.

« Je vois que vous êtes revenue. Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Nous avons vaincu le dragon. »

« Vraiment ? Il est mort ?» Hrongar ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles. Ambre acquiesça. Balgruuf semblait intensément soulagé.

« Je vois. Vous nous avez rendu un immense service. Vous aurez droit à prétendre à l'achat de Douce-Brise et vous octroie le titre de thane de Blancherive. Un huscarl sera mis à votre disposition. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'oubliais que vous ne veniez pas de notre pays. » s'excusa Pruventus qui s'empressa d'expliquer. « Un Thane est le rang le plus élevé qu'un jarl peux donner à un citoyen de sa province et un huscarl est comme son garde du corps. »

« Je suis vraiment honorée mon seigneur mais je ne peux accepter. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. « Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à m'installer à un même endroit. J'ai besoin de voyager. »

« Le titre de thane ne vous donnera aucune responsabilité dans la châtellerie, c'est surtout un titre honorifique et vous serez libre de quitter Blancherive quand bon vous semble. » expliqua le chambellan.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais alors. »

« Bien, le dragon a été vaincu mais vous ne me dites pas tout n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard inquisiteur du jarl de Blancherive était transperçant. C'était comme s'il sondait le plus profond de son âme, cela lui rappellait Kodlak Blancrin quand elle lui avait dit vouloir rejoindre les Compagnons. Ambre ne savait pas si elle devait en parler. Il était cependant certain qu'Irileth le mentionnerait dans son rapport ou que Lydia en parlerait à son jarl adoré. « En fait lorsque j'ai battu le dragon, il s'est passé quelque chose d'inhabituel. D'après vos soldats, je serais enfant de dragon. » expliqua Ambre mal à l'aise.

« Vous avez absorbé son âme ? » demanda Hrongar

« C'est absurde ! » s'exclama le chambellan

« Absurde ?! C'est vous qui êtes absurde. Nous sommes les fils de Kyne, elle a offert aux hommes le don de la voix pour que nous luttions contre les dragons ! Ce sont nos croyances les plus profondes et vous osez les qualifier d'absurdes, imbécile d'impérial ! » Hrongar semblait sur le point de libérer sa hache pour qu'elle arrive sur le crâne de Proventus.

« IL SUFFIT! »Tout le monde sursauta. « Tout le monde ici a entendu l'appel des Grises-Barbes et nous savons ce qu'il faut faire. Ambre, si ceci vous est destiné alors partez au plus vite pour le Haut Hrothgar. Une demande des Grises-Barbes ne se fait pas attendre. »

« Je ne peux accepter. Je ne suis pas citoyenne de Bordeciel. Ce combat n'est pas le mien. »

« Je pense que vous vous trompez. Vous êtes à ce jour la seule personne à ma connaissance ayant survécu et même tué un dragon. »

« Je n'étais pas seule ! Il y avait aussi Lydia, Irileth et »

Le Jarl poursuivit en haussant le ton. « Vous avez ramené à Farengar la pierre de dragon. »

« Mais uniquement parce que vous me l'aviez demandé puis…

« Enfin. »Balgruuf souriait à présent. « Vous êtes la seule personne à ma connaissance ayant survécu à tout cela pratiquement seule. »

« Ecoutez-moi s'il vous plait. » Ambre était furieuse. « J'ai pu m'enfuir d'Helgen grâce à un soldat de la légion qui heureusement était originaire de Rivebois. Je n'aurais jamais pu vous ramener cette pierre sans l'aide de Lydia et ce dragon détruirait votre chère ville si Irileth et Lydia ne m'avaient pas protégé ! »

Ambre avait crié ces dernières phrases. Ils refusaient de comprendre. Ils la prenaient pour une héroïne mais elle n'était rien de tout ça. C'était juste de la chance. Elle n'avait rien demandé. Si elle avait pu, elle n'aurait jamais quitté sa patrie. Ici, elle n'avait aucune attache, elle s'était engagée chez les Compagnons dans l'espoir de trouver une raison à son errance après les Cimeterres Vengeurs. Mais lui demander de partir voir des vieux sages dans la montagne alors qu'elle était du désert, de partir tuer des dragons comme on éliminerait des scorpions géants des sables et de défendre Bordeciel dont ses connaissances se résumaient à quelques livres qu'elle avait glanés chez son père ou que sa tante lui avait donnés, c'en était trop.

« Je refuse c'est impossible ! Je ne peux accepter, je m'excuse.»

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Ambre était très expressive, trop. A son arrivée à Fort-Dragon, elle avait fait son rapport à sa demande avec une neutralité des plus normales pour une mercenaire. Son visage avait beau rester neutre tout le long de la dispute, ses yeux exprimaient toujours ses sentiments. Alors que la colère montait en elle, refusant l'appel des Grises-Barbes et tout ce que cela impliquait, Balgruuf aurait juré voir un éclat doré dans ses yeux et une présence puissante autour d'elle. Cependant, tout cela retomba bien vite pour laisser place au doute et à la détresse. Elle avait demandé alors de se retirer. Le jarl avait accepté. Il la regarda quitter le palais résignée et si misérable qu'il se demandait vraiment si cette fille était capable de réellement tuer un dragon. _Cette jeune femme est vraiment fascinante. Elle est à la fois puissante et si vulnérable. Elle n'est peut être pas encore prête à accepter le destin que Bordeciel semble vouloir lui donner._

« Balgruuf. Pourquoi ? »

Hrongar le sortit de ses pensées « Hmh. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Pourquoi l'avoir nommée thane et pourquoi serait-ce elle que les Grises-Barbes ont appelé ? »

« Elle nous a rendu beaucoup plus de services que la plupart de nos thanes actuels. Il est légitime qu'elle ait le droit elle aussi à un tel titre. »

Hrongar était songeur. « On ne sait rien d'elle et elle ne connait la ville que depuis quelques jours. Je continue de penser que c'est trop tôt même s'il est indéniable qu'elle vous a considérablement aidé. »

« Tu verras, cette fille a quelque chose en elle. »

« Une impolitesse et une impulsivité des plus navrantes sans parler de sa naïveté. » posa le chambellan. Hrongar semblait d'accord avec lui.

« Je dirais plutôt un goût indéniable pour l'aventure et l'inconnu. Un courage qui fait honneur aux meilleurs guerriers Rougegardes et une infortune incontestable pour croiser le chemin des dragons. Je n'ai aucune preuve concrète mais je suis certain que c'est elle que les Grises-Barbes ont appelé. »

Hrongar exprima son doute sur le sujet par un grognement. « De toute façon elle refuse d'y aller. Ce n'est pas vraiment honorant venant d'un thane de désobéir à son jarl. »

Balgruuf fixa la porte par où était sortie Ambre. « Elle ira. »

« Mais.. »

« Elle doute mais elle ira. Eux seuls auront les réponses à ses questions, elle s'en rendra bien vite compte. Nous n'avons pas les connaissances nécessaires ni le recul pour avoir un œil critique sur la situation actuelle. Si elle veut des réponses, eux seuls les auront.»

« Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je penserais que vous la prenez pour une envoyée des divins. » se moqua le guerrier.

_Hrongar, sincèrement, je me le demande._ « Je vais me retirer dans mes quartiers. Proventus, lorsqu'Irileth ou Lydia arrivera, envoyez les moi. Préviens aussi Hrongar, tu nous rejoindras. Pour l'instant va jeter un œil à la garde. Je voudrais connaitre les échos quand à ce dragon. »

Tous deux obéirent et se retirèrent. Le jarl partit pour ses quartiers._ Ambre, qu'est-ce que le destin vous à encore réservé, à toi et Bordeciel._


	5. Devoirs

_« Me voila Thane d'une ville que je connais depuis seulement quelques jours. Tout semble se précipiter autour de moi. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir vivre loin de ça et âtre une simple sœur d'armes chez les Compagnons mais est-ce vraiment aussi simple ? » Ambre_

* * *

Ria s'entraînait avec Vilkas, Farkas les regardait buvant une chope avec Torvar. C'était à lui que revenait la responsabilité de la former vu qu'elle était la dernière recrue des Compagnons avant l'arrivée d'Ambre. Elle voulait s'essayer aux armes à deux mains mais lorsqu'elle avait vu la Rougegarde combattre, elle avait juste trouvé cela magnifique. Il est vrai que les armes à une main sont moins puissantes mais ce combat lui avait rappelé une chose : la force n'est pas tout. Il faut se méfier d'un coup puissant autant qu'une multitude d'attaques plus faibles mais rapides. D'ailleurs, elle se montrait aussi douée avec un marteau de guerre qu'un berserker orque le serait avec la magie. L'image d'un orque lançant un sort de foudre traversa son esprit la faisant sourire tellement la situation aurait été absurde et comique. Ce fut l'erreur à ne pas faire, elle se retrouva projetée violemment contre le mur et le souffle coupé, elle s'écrasa au sol.

« Bon sang Ria, mais à quoi tu joues ?! Ce coup était prévisible et tu n'as même pas essayé d'esquiver ! »

Ria essaya de se relever mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait sur sa poitrine était immense, même en parant, elle doutait avoir eu la force de contrer ce coup.

« Tu y as été fort aussi frère. » reprocha gentiment Farkas.

Vilkas l'ignora. « Allez relèves toi, ce n'est pas terminé, il reste encore plusieurs heures avant que la nuit ne tombe. »

Ria se releva tant bien que mal. Elle n'avait jamais vu Vilkas aussi froid. Il est vrai qu'au niveau gentillesse et chaleurosité, il n'est pas le meilleur mais là c'était tout le contraire. Il porta ensuite un coup que Ria put parer. Il était cependant tellement puissant qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur le sol. Ce n'était pas un entrainement comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, mais un massacre. Elle n'était peut être pas dans le combat mais lui c'était littéralement une vengeance. Il ne l'entrainait pas mais lâchait sa colère sur elle. Ria n'était pas Farkas ou Skjor pour qu'il passe ses nerfs en toute liberté et elle ne risquait pas de le calmer comme le ferait Kodlak. Elle se contenta de se relever et de se préparer au prochain coup du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Vilkas laisse Ria, elle va pas pouvoir bouger demain. » Torvar reçut un regard foudroyant du compagnon. Farkas se leva.

« Si tu veux te battre t'as qu'à demander. » Un sourire en coin, le plus imposant des deux frères se mit en face de l'autre et le combat prit rapidement une autre dimension. Leur force et leur vitesse étaient impressionnants et chaque coup paré par l'autre aurait pu être fatal. Ria adorait les regarder se battre, chacun anticipait les coups de l'autre comme s'ils les devinaient à la perfection. C'était plus une chorégraphie qu'un duel mais elle trouvait cela magnifique. Ce n'était certainement pas elle qui pouvait se battre ainsi même avec Torvar bourré.

« Tu devrais voir Tilma qu'elle te donne un remède, t'as une sale tête. » commenta le nordique blond.

Ria se sentait en effet sonnée et se doutait qu'un coquart n'allait pas tarder à se former sans parler des bosses et des ecchymoses. Ria entra dans le Hall où se trouvait Athis en train de polir son épée. Elle se dirigea vers la vieille servante pour demander quelques potions.

« Ahlala, vous les guerriers ! » soupira gentiment Tilma. « Vous tuez des monstres, des animaux sauvages et de bandits mais que seriez-vous sans la vieille servante et ses remèdes. » Ria sourit. La vieille dame n'avait pas tort : sans elle et Eorlund le forgeron, leur vie n'en serait que plus difficile. « Allez va t'assoir, je remonte avec des onguents et tes potions, fais moi juste chauffer une petite bouilloire d'eau. »

La jeune impériale obéit et plaça un récipient rempli d'eau sur le feu au centre de la pièce et s'installa sur une chaise. Athis porta son attention sur Ria.

« On dirait que tu n'avais pas la tête au combat » plaisanta-t-il.

« Ou que mon frère d'armes n'avait pas l'esprit à l'entrainement. » corrigea Ria.

L'elfe noir se contenta de hausser les épaules. Athis était comme ça : distant et neutre. Il parlait aux autres assez peu et ses rares remarques faisaient toujours mouche. Il faisait partie des Compagnons depuis seulement quelques années mais Ria se doutait qu'il avait surement vécu bien des aventures, peut être autant que leur Héraut, il était un elfe après tout. C'est surement pour ça qu'il prenait presque autant de recul sur les choses que le faisait Kodlak. Tilma revint avec des tissus et une boite remplie de flacons. Ria ne bougea pas et se laissa soigner.

« Merci Tilma. »

« Ce n'est rien. J'en ai soigné de bien pire mais ton œil ne devrait pas être bien joli de quelques jours. Prends quelques gouttes de cette potion à chaque repas, ça devrait aider pour la douleur. Au fait, pas d'alcool avec cette potion.»

« Quoi ? Mais pas ce soir, on va fêter l'arrivée de la nouvelle ! »

« Fais comme tu veux, je me contente de te le dire.»Sur ce, la servante repartit pour les quartiers.

« Au moins tu n'es pas Torvar. »

« Arrête avec Torvar. Ce n'est pas sa faute. » soupira Ria. Athis ne lui répondit même pas.

Ne pouvant combattre dans l'immédiat, elle fut tentée de sortir voir les jumeaux mais elle opta finalement pour étudier un livre sur l'art de la parade que lui avait prêté Nadja dans leur chambre. Le soir, elle ne pouvait pas car il ne fallait surtout pas perturber cette dernière quand elle voulait dormir. Elle avait à peine entamé le livre que quelqu'un déboula dans sa chambre. La personne faisait peine à voir : les cheveux en bataille, l'armure de cuir en lambeaux et du sang séché qui poissait sa peau.

« Ambre, qu'est-ce que…? »

« Quoi ? Toi aussi tu vas me reprocher d'être allée voir le Jarl ? » Agressa la nouvelle. Ria était pétrifiée.

« Je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais que je demande à Tilma de te préparer un bain. »

La Rougegarde se détendit et tomba sur un lit. « Merci, j'en aurais bien besoin je crois. »

Ria aida alors Tilma à porter un baquet d'eau bouillante dans la chambre des filles. Alors que l'eau chauffait, Vilkas entra et rejoignit sa chambre comme un courant d'air sans porter attention à personne. « Je crois que le jour où quelqu'un saura chauffer l'eau par la magie, je serais la plus heureuse des servantes. » geignit la vieille dame. Ria éclata de rire, la servante sourit et même Ambre qui semblait d'humeur massacrante fit frémir le coin de ses lèvres.

« Je te laisse te laver, je dois avoir une vieille robe de coton dans ma malle. »

« Merci mais j'ai acheté une tenue hier. »

Ria laissa un peu d'intimité à la novice et monta dans le hall ou presque tout le monde était rentré.

« Ya Ambre dans la chambre, faut la laisser tranquille. » Nadja fit comprendre qu'elle avait reçu le message d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Elle est calmée ? » demanda Farkas.

« Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ? »

« Elle est arrivé et Vilkas a commencé à l'énerver, ils sont chacun partis au quart de tour. Tu aurais dû voir ça ma p'tite Ria. Si yavait pas eu Farkas, Nad' et le forgeron ils se seraient entretués. C'aurait été du spectacle. »

« C'est sur que toi, ô grand Torvar, outre toujours pleine d'hydromel, n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt alors que deux de tes frères d'armes se comportent comme des animaux sauvages et idiots. »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'outre Nad' ? »

« Qu'elle a besoin de se remplir d'alcool ? » répondit la Nordique en passant une bouteille d'hydromel au blond sans même lever la tête de son livre. Torvar la prit et grogna dans sa barbe comme quoi il n'était pas une outre tout en buvant directement à la bouteille. Tout le groupe éclata de rire. C'est ce qu'aimait Ria ici : la complicité, la familiarité et l'ambiance toujours chaleureuse pour les membres.

« Vais voir mon frère. » grogna Farkas et il quitta la pièce.

« C'est moi ou Vilkas est devenu assez désagréable ces derniers temps ? » demanda l'Impériale

« Vilkas à toujours été comme ça non ? » dit Torvar

« Je sais pas c'est bizarre. Il ne s'est jamais énervé contre moi comme ça même si j'étais pas toujours dans le combat. Puis, le courant ne passe pas vraiment avec Ambre. » dit Ria plus pour elle-même que pour le reste du groupe.

« Jalousie. Il est le meilleur de nos combattants et je suis persuadé que malgré son impulsivité Kodlak choisira Skjor ou lui comme prochain Héraut. Ses talents n'ont jamais été remis en question et cette fille débarque de nulle part, veut nous rejoindre et arrive à le mettre en difficulté devant tout le monde. Il lui en veut. Quoi de plus normal ?»

Nadja se permit d'intervenir. « Pas faux Arthis mais Vilkas est devenu plus froid depuis quelques temps. Il nous cache quelque chose et je suis sure que les autres du Cercle en savent quelque chose… »

« Qu'est-ce que nous sommes supposés savoir Nadja ? » Skjor et Aela revenaient de leur partie de chasse.

« Oh euh, rien. » marmonna la nordique en s'empressant de boire sa chope. Skjor afficha un sourire satisfait.

« Je vais voir Tilma pour lui dire que la chasse a été bonne. Il y aura de quoi contenter tout le monde pour un moment. »

« J'y vais ! » s'exclama Ria. Elle entendit Nadja se plaindre de son enthousiasme pour faire toutes ces petites tâches. La plus jeune recrue n'y est pas seulement allée pour mettre Tilma au courant mais pour rejoindre Ambre. Elle voulait essayer d'en savoir un peu plus puis essayer de l'intégrer aux autres. Comme elle était jusqu'alors la dernière recrue, ce serait plus facile pour elle de la faire se sentir à l'aise. Elle frappa à la porte.

« Oui ? »

« C'est Ria, je peux entrer ? »

« Vas-y. »

Ria entra dans la pièce, Ambre achevait tout juste de s'habiller. La Rougegarde portait une simple tunique de coton. Son bras droit était protégé par des bandes de cuir. Un pantalon était posé sur son lit.

« Tu as acheté une tenue d'homme ? »

« Je sais mais il n'y avait pas grand choix et je déteste porter des robes. Puis j'ai pas prévu d'armure de secours. »

Pour Ria, Ambre avait la carrure d'une véritable guerrière. Elle était grande, musclée mais pas trop, ne lui faisant pas trop perdre sa féminité. De nombreuses cicatrices lui laissaient des traces sur sa peau caramel. Elle était aussi grande qu'Aela. Mais alors que cette dernière était plus mince et correspondait parfaitement à l'image de la chasseuse, forgée pour la discrétion et la rapidité. Ambre paraissait plus solide, moins souple moins rapide que la chasseuse. Cependant les apparences étaient trompeuses, elle avait démontré ses aptitudes à un point que Ria se demandait si où elle avait pu apprendre à se battre ainsi. _Il parait qu'à Lenclume les enfants savent manier l'épée avant même de marcher. C'est ce qui expliquerait qu'elle ait été aussi à l'aise lors de son combat._ Ambre avait à présent fini de se préparer complètement et nouait ses cheveux châtains encore humides en un genre de chignon à l'aide de bandes de cuir et de petits os.

« Tu montes avec moi? Tout le monde est rentré.»

« Pour encore me fâcher avec Vilkas ? Je préfère rester loin de lui. »

Ria s'assit sur son lit face à elle. « Si tu te caches, c'est les autres qui vont rester loin de toi. Quand Kodlak m'a acceptée parmi eux, c'est à peine si Vilkas, Skjor et Aela me remarquaient. Kodlak a contraint Vilkas à devenir mon frère d'armes. Tu peux deviner comment il était ravi. » Ambre laissa échapper un petit rire. « Si tu ne vas voir personne, personne ne te parlera c'est pas plus compliqué. »

« Si tout était aussi simple. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soi. »

« Si tu veux pas nous en parler, va voir Kodlak. Il donne toujours des conseils et est le meilleur pour nous guider. Je sais que Vilkas ou Athis discutent beaucoup avec lui. »

« Je vais lui parler je pense, de toute façon je crois que je lui dois des explications… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune guerrière.

Ambre semblait hésiter à se confier« Je dois repartir au plus vite et je ne pense pas pouvoir concilier le fait d'être Compagnon avec ce que l'on semble attendre de moi. »

Ria était perdue. Ambre semblait heureuse de les avoir rejoints. Pourquoi maintenant envisageait-elle de les quitter. Elle n'était que novice, peut être qu'être mercenaire n'était pas sa vocation finalement. C'était dommage car elle savait se battre et que Ria appréciait sa compagnie : elle n'était pas distante comme Athis, dédaigneuse comme Nadja ou toujours saoule comme Torvar.

« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Je pensais que tu voulais te joindre aux Compagnons ! Tu n'étais pas mercenaire ? »

« Ecoute Ria, tu es encorejeune et ce n'est pas sur toi que tout retombe. »

« Je suis peut être jeune mais tu n'es pas vieille non plus. » coupa Ria

« Je suis venue là, sans rien, on m'a retiré mes armes, mon argent, mes tenues, tout, sauf de vieux souvenirs. Je n'ai plus rien excepté ma mémoire et je pensais venir ici pour prendre un nouveau départ mais tout arrive d'un coup ! Je ne peux pas… » Ambre cacha son visage dans ses mains. La jeune impériale ne savait pas quoi faire. La Rougegarde lui avait parue si forte, battante et ne s'était pas laissée démonter par Vilkas. Là elle était si faible. _Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passée avec le jarl mais ça l'a profondément touchée._ Ria se plaça à côté d'elle et lui caressa le dos pour essayer de la consoler. Ambre se calma doucement mais ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Cependant son visage ne représentait plus la détresse mais la détermination.

« Je ne peux pas tout assumer. Je vais voir avec Kodlak si je peux concilier mes devoirs ou si je dois partir»

« Fais comme tu veux. Après tout, je ne pense pas pouvoir décider pour toi. » dit une Ria résignée. « Je vais rejoindre les autres, tu sais où me trouver. » Ambre acquiesça

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Ria était bien gentille. A vrai dire, pour l'instant, à part elle, Farkas et peut être un peu Aela, les Compagnons lui faisaient sentir qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici. _Allez souviens-toi quand tu étais dans le désert et que tu venais de rejoindre les Cimeterres, il t'avait fallu du temps pour t'intégrer._ Elle se rappela alors des ses premiers mois, à apprendre à devenir ambidextre, des moqueries des hommes alors meilleurs qu'elle. Heureusement que peu savaient alors qu'elle était réellement une fille et qu'elle se faisait passer pour un jeune homme sinon elle aurait dû en plus supporter la misogynie de ces guerriers. Ambre frappa à la porte du Héraut.

« Entrez.»

Ambre ouvrit la porte. Kodlak était devant son bureau, de nombreux livres étalés un peu partout, lui-même avait une plume. Il devait être en train de rédiger des documents ou de faire des recherches. Ambre resta sur le pas de la porte redoutant de l'avoir dérangé. Le vieil homme l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui, lui montrant une chaise libre.

« Ta démarche est assurée mais ton regard me fait part de grands tourments. Qu'y a-t-il ma fille ? »

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer. » Ambre s'assit prudemment sur le siège.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe. Les longues discutions sont une perte de temps surtout quand d'autres t'attendent. »

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Ambre se demanda si Kodlak savait que Ria lui avait proposé de monter mais l'idée était absurde. Comment-aurait-il pu entendre ? Il l'avait peut être déduit du fait qu'elle n'était la première novice qu'il rencontrait ou quelque chose comme ça. « Je sais que les Compagnons sont comme une famille et que vous vous battez avec honneur et courage si peu que vous ayez le salaire qui vous est dû. J'ai voulu venir en sachant ce que cela représentait mais depuis, certains évènements sont arrivés. Des évènements qui ne sont pas en accord avec ce que l'on me demanderait chez les Compagnons. Je ne veux pas vous quitter et je ne sais pas quoi faire. » avoua la Rougegade.

« Dans ce cas, écoute ton cœur. »

« Le problème est que lui aussi est tiraillé. Je suis venue ici et je ne regrette aucunement mes choix mais suite à certains hasards, des tâches m'ont été confiées auxquelles je ne peux déroger. »

« Ton âme subit un poids bien lourd pour une simple fille de ton âge. Sache que nous ne rejetons personne, nous attendrons que tu reviennes autant de temps qu'il le faudra tu seras toujours admise ici. Sauf si tu décide par toi-même de nous quitter ou que nous te bannissions. »

« J'en connais un qui serait bien content. » grommela la jeune femme.

« J'en ai entendu parler en effet. » sourit le vieil homme. « Nous n'avons pas de chef mais si le Cercle juge ton comportement indigne des Compagnons alors, là, oui, tu ne pourras plus revenir. Chacun est maître de soi même ici mais personne ne peut décider seul pour l'ensemble du groupe. Souviens-toi en. »

Ambre resta songeuse un moment. « Cela signifie donc que si je pars maintenant et que je ne reviens que dans quelques semaines, je ne serais pas chassée ? Vous m'accepteriez toujours ? »

« C'est cela. Tant que tu n'appartiens pas au Cercle, tes engagement vis-à-vis de tes frères et sœurs d'armes est moins important. Cependant fais-toi apprécier autant que tu peux. Tes frères et sœurs doivent te connaitre et tu dois leur faire confiance pour que vos quêtes soient accomplies sans heurts. »

La discussion avec Kodlak avait montré à Ambre que les Compagnons n'étaient pas de simples mercenaires mais également une famille d'honneur. Ceci ne pouvait que lui rappeler les Cimeterres : ils se soutenaient comme une famille et ne faisaient jamais de missions seuls que ce soit des raids de convoi ou des missions d'espionnage. Ils se connaissaient tous et savaient les points fort ainsi que les points faibles de chacun même si Ambre avait réussi à cacher un certain temps qui elle était réellement. La Rougegade savait ce qu'elle devait faire à présent.

« Merci de vos conseils Héraut. »

« Il est de mon devoir d'essayer d'éclairer les cœurs de mes frères quand l'obscurité les empêche de voir. »

Ambre partit rejoindre les autres pour le diner. Torvar et Ria se chargeaient de la faire se sentir à l'aise du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Athis et Nadja acceptèrent d'échanger quelques mots avec elle et Athis trouva même en la Rougegarde une camarade qui appréciait la lecture tout autant que lui. Elle participa à un concours de boisson avec Torvar et Farkas. Ce dernier fut vainqueur mai l'hydromel avait détendu Ambre qui parlait beaucoup plus facilement et rigolait aux blagues de Torvar. Tard dans la nuit, elle alla se coucher et s'effondra sur son lit pour s'endormir presque immédiatement.

* * *

_On la réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Le campement était paniqué et en flammes, elle suivait Kematu et Gorag. _

_« Où est Soma ? »_

_« Soma nous a trahi, nous devons fuir. Il a tué Jon. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Tu dis n'importe qui Kematu, il ne ferait jamais une telle chose.»_

_« Kematu, nous ne pouvons le laisser tomber ! »_

_« Gorag non ! Tu sais bien que Soma l'aura tué en premier. » L'orque n'écouta pas le Rougegarde et disparut dans les flammes. Alors qu'elles les encerclaient, Kematu la lâcha, envahi par les flammes. Soudain, tout changea. Le mur de feu s'abaissa doucement pour laisser place au village d'Helgen ravagé. Le dragon noir d'Helgen lui faisait face mais elle n'était pas seule. A ses côtés se tenait un dragon écarlate aux yeux aussi jaunes et brillants que l'or. Tous deux faisaient face au monstre plus noir que la nuit._

_« C'est à elle que tu as donné ton sang, un Joor. Tu es tombé bien bas traitre ! » _

_« Nous te vaincrons Alduin. Ton arrogance sera ta perte. » répondit calmement le dragon écarlate._

_Les dragons s'envolèrent pour se battre, déversant des torrents de flammes autour d'eux. Ambre cria des mots qu'elle ne put saisir et le dragon noir se posa. Elle chargea un cimeterre de feu dans la main droite, une épée de glace de la main gauche, le vieux pendentif de son père autour du cou. Le dénommé Alduin cracha du feu sur elle, la chaleur était insoutenable…_

* * *

Ambre se réveilla en sursaut dans son dortoir. Elle était en sueur et son cœur battait à la chamade comme si elle avait vraiment combattu le dragon noir. Elle se retourna dans son lit mais ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Vaseuse, elle monta déjeuner. Même s'il faisait encore nuit, elle irait acheter une armure avant de partir pour Faillaise. De là, elle irait voir les Grises-Barbes vu qu'Athis lui avait dit que le pèlerinage partait de Fort-Ivar dans la châtellerie de la Brèche.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne dans la pièce si on exceptait Tilma et il fallait que ce soit Vilkas.

« Du mal à dormir ? »

Ambre ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Elle s'assit le plus loin possible de lui et se servit d'un petit pain qu'elle commença à manger. Elle fut surprise de ne pas avoir la gueule de bois.

« Il parait que tu viens de Lenclume mais je te trouve différente des Rougegardes. » commença le guerrier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Vilkas. » soupira Ambre exaspérée.

« Ecoute, je tenais à m'excuser. Hier, je n'ai pas été très…correct. »

Ambre haussa les sourcils. Les autres Compagnons lui avaient décrit Vilkas comme particulièrement fier et rancunier. Cependant son comportement vis-à vis de lui n'avait pas été des plus matures non plus. « Je m'excuse aussi. M'emporter ainsi contre toi n'était pas ce que j'ai fait de mieux non plus. »

Le coin des lèvres de Vilkas sembla se relever pendant une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre son air sérieux qui ne semblait jamais le quitter. « Mal dormi ? » demanda enfin le guerrier.

« Mouais. » se contenta de répondre Ambre qui n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur son étrange rêve. « Toi aussi je suppose. »

« J'ai juste le sommeil léger. » répondit-il vaguement.

Ils restèrent ainsi mangeant en silence jusqu'à ce que Farkas entre et frappe à l'épaule la novice. Elle faillit s'écraser sur la table.

« Euh, désolé Ambre. »

« Ce n'est rien. Il n'y avait que Gorag pour me déboiter l'épaule, ce n'est plus l'être le plus fort que j'aurais rencontré dorénavant.»plaisanta Ambre en se massant le haut du dos. Farkas et elle éclatèrent de rire mais elle remarqua les yeux de Vilkas se plisser. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle en avait trop dit. Elle quitta les deux frères à l'aube alors que tout le monde se levait pour effectuer la tâche que Farkas lui avait confiée. Ambre rejoint Adrianne qui travaiilait déjà pour acheter et ajuster deux armures : une d'écailles et une de cuir avant de partir pour Faillaise. Elle prévoyait en cas de mésaventure avec un dragon cette fois.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Lydia se réveilla au temple de Kynareth, Ivor ronflait sur une chaise près d'elle. Elle essaya de se lever mais son bras lui fit atrocement mal.

« Ivor. » chuchota Lydia

Ce dernier émit un grognement dans son sommeil.

« Ivor. » répéta Lydia un peu plus fort.

Le garde ne semblait toujours pas avoir conscience qu'on l'appelait. Lydia commençait à s'énerver, elle aurait encore préféré que ce soit Ambre qui la veille que cet espèce d'incapable. Elle essaya de bouger mais c'est au prix d'une immense douleur qu'elle le réveilla dans un fracas épouvantable. Danica entra dans la chambre de Lydia furieuse.

« Bon sang à quoi vous jouez ? Tous mes patients ont besoin de repos et vous allez réveiller tout le temple ! »

« Désolé. » marmonna Lydia « Je voulais juste réveiller ce gros fainéant et partir d'ici. »

Danica leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu dois te reposer, tes blessures étaient très graves. Tu devras rester allongée quelques jours et te reposer. Il y quelque chose en elles qui font qu'elles se guérissent plus lentement qu'il le faudrait malgré ma magie. Ivor tu n'as qu'à aller prévenir Irileth, c'est bien ce qu'Ambre vous a demandé de faire non.»

Le garde approuva et se dépêcha de quitter les lieux, heureux d'échapper à la mauvaise humeur de la blessée. Lydia et la prêtresse étaient désormais seules dans la petite pièce lumineuse.

« Bon alors maintenant qu'on est à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, tu peux me dire ce qui à causé tes blessures. Ambre n'a pas voulu me faire part de ce qui s'est passé et Ivor ne devait pas être au courant. Cependant si tu veux que ça reste entre vous, tu n'es pas obligée de m'en faire part.»

Lydia ne savait pas si elle devait se confier ou non. Danica était gentille et compréhensive mais lui raconter qu'elle avait affronté un dragon… La guérisseuse la prendrait surement pour une folle ou ébruiterait rapidement la nouvelle. Quoique, les gardes qui les avaient accompagnés ne s'en priveraient pas eux. « Tu es sure que personne n'entendra ? » demanda enfin la nordique.

« La pièce est isolée, je t'ai mis là pour que les autres patients ne voient pas ta blessure et nous sommes que nous deux. Il est aussi de mon devoir de guérisseuse de garder leurs secrets. » rappela Danica avec un sourire encourageant.

« Si je te dis ce qui m'est arrivé. Il est impératif ça ne s'ébruite, je doute que le jarl veut que tout le monde le sache. »

« Je t'écoute. »

Lydia commença alors son récit expliquant qu'Ambre était arrivée ici à la demande des riverains de Rivebois qui voulaient des gardes suite à une attaque de dragon à Helgen. « Quand un garde à prévenu qu'il y avait un dragon à la tour de guet ouest, le jarl nous a alors demandé d'y aller Irileth, Ambre, quelques soldats et moi. Il avait déjà tout détruit mais il est revenu et Ambre l'a tué. Je croyais les dragons immortels mais elle l'a tué. Je te jure. Mes camarades l'appelaient Dovahkiin. Et je crois que le pire c'est qu'ils ont raison. »

Danica resta un moment songeuse« Les rumeurs vont vite en ville tu sais. Les gens disent que cette jeune femme serait Enfant de dragon et que Balgruuf le Grand l'aurait nommée thane. Si elle est vraiment Enfant de dragon, ça expliquera pourquoi elle a été désignée aussi rapidement. »

« Elle à été nommé thane ? » interrogea Lydia surprise.

« Oui, un garde en a parlé à Ivor qui n'y croyait pas que cette étrangère puisse être ainsi récompensée. Irileth ne le savait pas quand elle a amené des soldats blessés, surement par le même dragon, mais elle a dit que le jarl l'envisageait depuis votre retour de Rivebois et que c'est possible qu'il l'ait choisie. »

« Il faut que je voie Irileth sur le champ. »Lydia essaya de se lever mais Danica la retint doucement d'une main sur l'épaule.

« Il faut que tu te reposes. Arrêtes un peu d'être aussi entêtée. Irileth ne devrait pas tarder, je te rappelle qu'Ivor est allé la chercher. »

« J'aime pas rester assise, je me sens faible. » marmonna Lydia. « Tu sais qui est nommée huscarl d'Ambre si elle est thane. »

« Désolé, je n'en sais pas plus. Prends ça, c'est une potion pour accélérer la création de sang, tu en as beaucoup perdu, je reviendrais quand Irileth sera arrivée ou pour changer tes bandes. »

« Merci. » Lydia but sa potion et s'allongea pendant que Danica la laissa seule.

Elle ne put se reposer, ses pensées l'empêchant de trouver le repos. Lydia se doutait qu'elle serait l'huscarl de la Rougegarde. C'était étrange, de se dire qu'elle allait devoir la servir sans broncher. Lydia craignait que son thane ne se venge de son attitude. Après tout, elle n'avait pas été très agréable. Elle se surprit cependant à ne pas vraiment regretter d'être à son service. Lydia se sentait même honorée d'être son huscarl, Ambre était une aventurière des déserts de Lenclume, elle savait les dangers qui rôdaient puis si elle est vraiment Enfant de dragon, c'est extraordinaire. Le dernier que le monde ait connu était Talos lui-même. Lydia était convaincue qu'Ambre allait être appelée à accomplir de grandes choses et elle serait là. Avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, la nordique se doutait qu'Ambre l'aurait traité avec respect mais dans son cas… Coopéreraient-elles ? Son Thane profiterait de son statut pour la rabaisser ? Et accepterait-elle les remarques de son Thane ? Lydia attendait impatiemment Irileth pour savoir ce qu'il en était réellement.

Cette dernière arriva d'ailleurs rapidement, Lydia s'assit, elle ne voulait pas être allongée devant l'huscarl.

« Lydia, je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux. »

Contre toute attente, l'Elfe noir la serra dans ses bras. Lydia grimaça à la douleur que lui causait la pression de l'étreinte mais se retint de gémir.

« Tu es complètement folle, affronter ce dragon de face ! Vous formez un joli couple de dégénérées. »

« Il fallait bien le battre, j'ai fait ce que je pensais bon. »

« C'était totalement inconscient Lydia, tu le sais au moins ? Tu as failli perdre ton bras ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas perdu ! Je connais mes limites Irileth. »

« Non tu ne les connais pas ! Je l'ai dit à Balgruuf que c'était trop tôt mais il ne m'a pas écouté, tu n'es pas prête… » Soudain Irileth s'interrompit. Lydia la fixa un moment puis ses paroles firent comprendre à la jeune femme que ses soupçons étaient fondés.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Balgruuf m'a choisie comme huscarl d'Ambre. » Ce n'était pas une question mais un constat.

« C'est vrai je ne vais pas te mentir, tu es désormais huscarl d'Ambre de Lenclume. » Lydia sourit interieurement. _Ils lui ont tout de même accordé un titre_. « Après sa nomination, elle est partie rejoindre les Compagnons et à quitté la cité à l'aube. D'après la fille du chambellan, elle à une affaire à régler à Faillaise avant de monter pour le Haut-Hrothgar. »

« Je dois aller à fort-Ivar alors. Si elle ne revient pas à Blancherive… »

« Tu as vu ton état ? Tu ne serais même pas capable d'aller à Rivebois ! »

« C'est mon devoir dorénavant. Tu laisserais partir le jarl sans toi au Haut-Hrothgar. »

« Non mais moi… »

« Voila, tu ne le laisserais pas seul. » coupa Lydia. « C'est mon devoir par Shor ! Si elle meurt alors que je ne suis pas là pour la protéger. Alors ce sera ma plus grande honte. » s'énerva la nordique

« Mais tu ne peux même pas te lever. Regarde-toi ! »

« Taisez-vous ! » gronda Danica. « Irileth, les malades viennent dans ce temple pour se faire soigner et se reposer. Si tu pouvais quitter la chambre, je vais lui changer ses bandages et elle à besoin de se reposer. » La prêtresse n'avait pas une fois haussé le ton mais il était resté ferme et Irileth ne tarda pas à se lever. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte alors que Danica demandait à Lydia de retirer sa tunique.

« Le jarl veut te voir avant que tu ne t'évanouisse dans la nature. Même si tu n'es plus soumise qu'à Ambre de Lenclume, je te conseille fortement de passer à Fort-Dragon. » prévint la Dunmer.

Les soins de Danica lui faisaient énormément de bien. Les bandes et les onguents étaient frais au point qu'elle avait l'impression d'être plongée dans un de l'eau fraiche et apaisante. Les sorts de guérison qu'elle avait pratiqués sur la jeune Nordique avaient permis à toutes les blessures de cicatriser. C'est à peine s'il lui restait quelques hématomes et Lydia se doutait que ces blessures se verraient à peine dans quelques semaines. Les prêtresses de Kynareth avaient vraiment des doigts de fées. Dès qu'elle but sa potion, Lydia se rendormit.

Lydia demeura au temple encore deux jours. Ses brûlures l'empêchaient de partir mais elle supportait de moins en moins l'enfermement. Elle redoutait aussi d'arriver trop tard à fort-Ivar et qu'Ambre ne disparaisse dans la nature. L'après midi de son troisième jour de convalescence, Lydia pu quitter sa chambre. Elle retrouva Danica dans la grande salle du temple. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait partir et qu'elle était prête à se soigner elle-même dorénavant.

« Tu dois être allergique à nos lits. Tu n'es jamais resté tout le temps que tu aurais dû »

« C'est juste que je ne supporte pas rester allongée à ne rien faire et les livres c'est distrayant un moment mais pas longtemps »

« Je vois. » Danica fouilla dans un sac qu'elle avait toujours accroché à sa tenue de prêtresse, elle en sortit un onguent et quelques potions. « Tiens c'est pour toi. Mets l'onguent matin et soir, il gèlera la douleur et accélèrera la cicatrisation. Cette potion et pour la régénération sanguine. Je pense qu'une dernière devrait te suffire. Prends-la ce soir. » Elle lui passa un flacon rouge et un petit pot contenant une pommade jaunâtre ainsi que trois fioles contenant une solution rosée. « Ces trois flacons sont des antidouleurs si l'onguent ne suffit pas à la refluer. Fais bien attention d'attendre une journée complète avant d'en prendre une autre, les effets s'en retrouveraient amoindris et tu serais…vaseuse pour un bout de temps. Attends demain matin à l'aube pour le premier flacon.»

« Merci Danica. Par contre pour payer la pension et tout… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Irileth s'est déjà occupée de tout. Elle m'a dit de te prévenir que c'est avec ta prime qu'elle a payé. »

« Je vais y aller alors. »

« Que Kynareth te protège ma fille. »

Lydia partit pour le palais du jarl comme on le lui avait demandé. Balgruuf voulait juste lui offrir une nouvelle armure et un nouveau bouclier comme cadeau d'adieu. La jeune nordique fut profondément touchée et c'est équipée de sa nouvelle armure d'acier et les yeux humides qu'elle quitta Blancherive. Elle savait que le chemin le plus court serait de passer par Helgen. Lydia décida de passer sa soirée à l'auberge du Géant Endormi à Rivebois. Delphine, l'aubergiste lui laissa une chambre ou elle préféra s'isoler et se reposer. Danica l'avait prévenue qu'elle aurait besoin de repos et elle dormit jusqu'à l'aube sans que l'ambiance bruyante de la soirée ne la réveille ne serai-ce que d'un poil.

Lydia passa devant les décombres fumantes d'Helgen au petit matin. Les fortifications du village étaient détruites par endroits. Helgen était pourtant réputée pour être un des villages les mieux protégés de Bordeciel. Une des portes était au sol, calcinée alors que l'autre tenait à peine sur ses gonds. Lydia pénétra dans le village, poussée par sa curiosité. L'odeur de charogne et de corps brulés lui monta au nez, c'était encore plus infect que dans le tertre aux draugrs. Lydia avança dans le bourg, un tissu sur la bouche pour atténuer l'odeur. Ce qu'elle voyait lui brisait le cœur, aucune habitation, aucun mur n'avait été épargné, tout avait été détruit ou avait fini en cendres encore brûlantes, des cadavres jonchaient le sol teintant les rues et les murs d'une couleur brunâtre, certains corps étaient démembrés et d'autres calcinés si ce n'était pas les deux. Lydia en eut la nausée, elle n'avait jamais vu une telle horreur. Elle se dépêcha de quitter ce lieu maudit. Ses yeux portèrent leur attention sur une forme étrange recroquevillée au sol. En s'approchant, elle remarqua que c'était en réalité deux corps calcinés, le plus grand des deux semblait couvrir l'autre plus petit. Lydia vomit, ces corps devaient être ceux d'une mère et de son enfant. Ce monstre n'avait fait aucune distinction et avait transformé se paisible village en boucherie à ciel ouvert en s'assurant de ne laisser aucun survivant si on exceptait une pincée de personnes. Ces images atroces ne laissèrent pas Lydia alors qu'elle quittait Helgen pour franchir le col menant à Fort-Ivar.

Elle entra dans l'auberge de Vilemyr et demanda à Wilhelm, l'aubergiste si une pèlerine était passée récemment.

« Une pèlerine ? Nous en avons bien peu actuellement avec la guerre vous savez. » s'excusa-t-il

« Elle est Rougegarde de sang-mêlé. Elle a la peau plus claire qu'une vraie Rougegarde. »

« Désolé, malgré l'appel des Grises-Barbes, aucune nouvelle tête ne s'est encore montrée et encore moins une Rougegarde. »

« Je vois. Je pourrais louer une chambre ? »

« Bien entendu, j'en ai toujours une de libre. La clientèle est bien rare avec cette maudite guerre. Vous voulez une chambre seulement pour la nuit ou vous comptez rester ici quelques temps ? »

« Je n'en sais encore rien. Ce serait possible que j'avance pour trois nuits et que je paye ensuite chaque soir supplémentaire ? »

« C'est entendu jeune demoiselle. Laissez-moi vous montrer votre chambre. »

Lydia laissa ses affaires dans le coffre à l'avant de son lit et dina seule, écoutant distraitement les conversations des villageois. Si Ambre n'était pas encore montée au monastère, elle l'attendrait. Ça lui laisserait aussi le temps de récupérer et de se reposer dans ce petit village. Lydia voulait quand même qu'Ambre trouve rapidement une solution avec Balgruuf et les autres jarls de Bordeciel s'il fallait. Les images d'Helgen ravagée lui revinrent en tête._ Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Combien d'autres villages ou d'autres villes attaqueront ces dragons ? Ambre est la seule capable de les éliminer, je le sais. Qu'elle se dépêche. Le pays souffre assez avec ce conflit entre Impériaux et Sombrages. Si les dragons attaquent les femmes et les enfants alors que les jeunes hommes sont au combat, Bordeciel pourrait ne jamais s'en remettre. _Lydia dormit très mal cette nuit-là, les répercussions d'Helgen lui provoquant des cauchemars violents, sanglants et destructeurs.


	6. Faillaise

_« Encore une étrangère qui entre dans mon auberge. Elle n'a pas intérêt à chercher à intégrer la guilde des voleurs ou je la mets dehors et tant pis si les gardes la tuent alors qu'elle ratera son cambriloage. » Keerava_

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'à Faillaise se passa sans encombres si on excluait quelques bêtes sauvages qui eurent le malheur de croiser le chemin de la jeune femme et deux guerriers Alik'r qui l'accusèrent d'être une espionne du Thalmor avant de se rendre compte de leur erreur et de s'excuser lamentablement. Ah si, Ambre avait du mater discrètement une femme bandit qui prétendait qu'elle devait payer un droit de passage pas très loin de Blancherive. Elle l'avait éliminée le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas ameuter tout le groupe.

Les guerriers du désert étaient en réalité à la recherche d'une traitresse Rougegarde qui se serait réfugié ici.

« C'est une jeune femme, elle à 27 ans. C'est pour cela que nous nous sommes trompés. »

« Il y a beaucoup de Rougegardes ici. C'est un peu faible comme renseignement. Vous n'irez pas bien loin. »

« Il y en a qui sont installés ici depuis des années, cette fille est ici depuis pas plus de trois mois. Elle à une cicatrice sur son visage. »

« Qu'a-t-elle fait ? »

« Elle nous a trahi c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. Comme nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici, nous sommes regroupés près de Rorikbourg. Nous passons juste le crible dans la région au cas où. Si vous savez quoi que ce soit, vous saurez où nous trouver. »

Le guerrier partit « Nous payons bien chaque renseignement fourni, si peu qu'il soit utile. »

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Ambre détestait plus que le Thalmor, c'était ceux qui les aidaient dans l'ombre. Ces êtres préféraient sauver leur misérable peau au prix de la vie de personnes qui ont eu la bêtise de leur faire confiance. Sa mémoire la conduisit à Soma, ce sale traitre qui les avait vendus au Thalmor. Elle dormit très mal cette nuit là. En plus du maigre repas et du sac de couchage inconfortable, les évènements de la nuit dernière et son altercation avec les guerriers Rougegardes avait fait remonter des tourments qu'elle avait réussi plus ou moins à renflouer jusque là. Soma. Ce prénom la mettait dans une colère noire. Elle ne rêvait plus que de le détruire comme sa trahison l'a faite souffrir avant de le tuer et de laisser son cadavre aux hyènes.

Trois jours après son départ de Blancherive, elle parvint à la ville de Faillaise et passa malgré un garde qui voulait lui faire croire « qu'il fallait payer une taxe pour entrer dans cette merveilleuse ville.» Ambre se doutait bien de l'arnaque et exprima innocemment et à voix haute son incompréhension. Le garde, ne voulant pas que son mensonge s'ébruite la fit entrer lui priant de rester discrète.

Ambre pénétra dans la cité. La ville semblait totalement construite à partir de bois et de pierre. Elle s'avança vers le centre plus animé et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait en réalité sur les niveaux supérieurs de Faillaise. Des ponts et des escaliers de bois permettaient d'accéder aux pontons dans le canal où reposaient les fondations de pierre de nombre des bâtisses supérieures. La ville s'avançait vraiment dans le lac et était ensuite construite sur pilotis. Tout dans cette ville paraissait récent et construit à la hâte de par les maisons de bois ou les rues et ruelles qui s'entortillaient dans tous les sens. Seuls la muraille protégeant la ville et l'imposant château qui devait être la demeure du jarl paraissaient plus anciens.

Les rues brumeuses n'inspiraient pas confiance à Ambre. L'ambiance qui s'en dégageait lui rappelait les rues mal famées du port de Sentinelle où se déroulaient les trafics de skooma, de personnes et où un marin trouvait régulièrement un cadavre flottant à la surface de l'eau. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : régler son compte à Brand-Shei et partir d'ici au plus vite. Elle décida d'interroger un marchand de bijoux argonien. Brand-Shei devait être un de ses confrères après tout.

« Brand-Shei ? Il a été arrêté il y a un peu plus d'une semaine et est en prison pour encore quelques mois je crois. Il m'a volé un anneau. Je suis surpris, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé capable d'une telle chose. Si vous voulez mon avis, voyageuse, il a eu des démêlés avec la guilde des voleurs. Il ne vaut mieux pas se la mettre à dos ici. »

« Je vois. Désolée de vous avoir importuné. »

« Ce n'est rien madame. Mais je vous conseille de quitter cette ville dès que vos affaires seront terminées, les ennuis tombent vite sur les étrangers qui s'attardent ici. Cette ville est pourrie au plus profond et il ne vaut mieux pas y rester.»

Ne demandant qu'à quitter cet endroit, elle entra dans l'auberge et demanda la route pour Fort-Ivar. La tenancière, une argonienne aussi, ne semblait pas des plus chaleureuses.

« Prenez à boire ou sortez d'ici. Je ne veux pas des voleurs dans mon auberge. »

« Servez-moi une bière alors. Je veux juste savoir où je pourrais trouver un messager et la route pour Fort-Ivar. »

L'argonienne se radoucit et dit de sa voix sifflante. « Allez aux écuries. Un coursier est arrivé hier et il devrait repartir dans la journée. Pour aller à Fort-Ivar, suivez l'autre rive du lac et remontez la rivière. Il faut compter une journée entière pour y aller. Si j'étais vous, je passerais la nuit ici et partirait demain à l'aube. »

« Merci, euh...» hésita Ambre

« Keerava. » répondit l'argonienne en montrant ses dents jaunes et pointues en un sourire des plus inquiétants pour Ambre.

« Keerava. Pourrai-je vous emprunter de quoi écrire ? »

« Bien sur, tenez, par contre c'est pas gratuit. »

Ambre s'installa sur une petite table vide. Elle voulait écrire à Kodlak et Farkas qu'elle ne pouvait pas accomplir le contrat car Brand-Shei était derrière les barreaux. C'est alors qu'émerga dans la pièce une jeune fille habillée comme une voleuse. _Magnifique, ici les voleurs ne se cachent même pas et se promènent librement dans les rues. Madesi avait raison quand il disait que cette ville était pourrie au plus profond._ La jeune voleuse rousse semblait intimider l'aubergiste. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, un couple venait d'entrer dans la salle. La femme portait une armure et une énorme hache de guerre derrière elle, l'homme qui l'escortait état soigneusement habillé et devait être un notable de la ville. La femme blonde alla directement au comptoir.

« Dégage voleuse. »

La petite impériale rousse se retourna. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Mjoll. » siffla-t-elle.

« Votre organisation perturbe la paix dans ici et c'est bien mon rôle de vous arrêter. »

Les deux femmes se fixèrent dans les yeux. L'homme qui accompagnait Mjoll resta en retrait. Ce fut la voleuse qui baissa le regard et quitta l'auberge.

« Keerava, je reviendrai. Si vous ne voulez pas payer, un conseil, gardez vos coffres en sécurité. »

« Vous ne pourriez même pas y prendre un septim. Tout le monde sait que vous avez la guigne. Tu te feras arrêter ou tuer avant J'Kara. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra cette nuit. »murmura la jeune fille avant de disparaitre dans les rues brumeuses de Faillaise.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Mjoll regarda la fille partir. La guilde était encore trop influente en ville mais elle avait fait son devoir de lutter contre ces criminels. Les pauvres citoyens devaient subir cette corruption et vivaient sous la crainte d'un cambriolage ou d'un vol s'ils ne coopéraient pas. Sans parler du trafic de skooma qui se déroulait presque publiquement. L'aventurière remarqua alors une nouvelle tête dans le commerce des argoniens. L'étrange Rougegarde regardait discrètement dans leur direction, Mjoll décida de prévenir cette femme avant qu'elle ne tourne mal comme J'Kara.

« Bonjour on peut s'assoir ? »

L'étrangère les examina, elle et Aerin, puis accepta qu'ils prennent place près d'elle. Talen-Jei, le camarade de Keerava, ne tarda pas à arriver pour leur demander ce qu'elles prendraient.

« Comme d'habitude. Tes cocktails sont originaux et je ne compte pas aider le commerce de Maven. »

L'argonien sembla nerveux. « Fais attention à ce que tu dis Mjoll, Maven Roncenoir a de nombreux contacts. Ne t'attire pas plus d'ennuis que ceux que tu as déjà. »

« Je sais me défendre tu sais. » répliqua sévèrement l'aventurière.

« Mjoll, nous te respectons énormément. Tu as fais plus pour nous depuis que tu es arrivée que notre jarl en plusieurs années. Mais s'il te plait mesure tes paroles. » supplia presque Talen-Jei.

« Excuse-moi. Si Kerrava le souhaite, je pourrais veiller cette nuit. »

« Merci pour ta générosité mais je pense qu'on pourra appréhender cette petite voleuse débutante. »

« Si vous le dites. » soupira Mjoll. Talen-Jei partit rejoindre sa compagne. Mjoll s'adressa alors à Aerin. « J'ai presque de la peine pour elle tu sais. »

« Qui Keerava ? Elle a presque tranché la main à Saphir quand elle avait tenté de piquer dans leur caisse. J'Kara est nouvelle dans leur groupe et elle ne s'en prendra pas à Keerava. »

« C'est bien elle qui me fait de la peine. Je pensais que c'était une fille bien. »

« La pomme peut parfaitement être magnifique à l'extérieur et pourrie à l'intérieur. » dit le dénommé Aerin.

« Excusez-moi. » les interrompit la voyageuse. Elle avait plié sa lettre et les examinait. « Je vais peut être paraitre malpolie mais pourquoi êtes vous venus me voir et qui êtes vous ? »

« Ah désolé. Nous ne nous sommes mêmes pas présentés. Moi c'est Aerin et voici mon amie Mjoll la Lionne. »

« Moi c'est Ambre. Vous connaissiez cette voleuse ? »

« Tout le monde les connait à Faillaise !» rigola l'aventurière. « Enfin sauf ceux qui dirigent et qui ne sortent jamais de la souricière. J'espère pour vous que vous ne comptez pas vous faire recruter. »

« Non, j'étais juste venue ici pour affaires mais bon c'est raté. Je ne compte pas rester ici, rester au bord de l'eau, ce n'est pas mon truc. » grimaça la Rougegarde.

« Vous avez raison. Si je n'avais pas une dette envers Aerin, je ne serais jamais restée ici non plus. »

« Une dette ? »

« Oui, Aerin m'a sauvé la vie. Je suis ensuite restée avec lui. Cette ville a été une révélation pour moi, je me bats désormais contre cette vermine qui enlève à Faillaise son charme et sa beauté. »

« Lutter contre le crime, quelle noble intention. »La Rougegarde ne cachait pas son sarcasme.

« Cela vous gène-t-il... ? »

« Ambre. Non ça me dérange pas mais je ne peux m'empêcher que votre combat est perdu d'avance. Quand je vois ces gens se promener librement en ville. Si au moins ils se planquaient… »

« Vous comptez les rejoindre peut être ? » menaça Mjoll

«J'ai déjà dit que non. Je ne veux que quitter cette ville au plus vite pour l'instant rien d'autre. »

Mjoll et Ambre se dévisagèrent pendant un moment. Aerin essaya de proposer à Mjoll de faire visiter la ville à Ambre.

« Elle ne reste pas longtemps et Faillaise possède tout de même quelques beaux endroits. »

Mjoll et Ambre ne semblaient pas enthousiastes à l'idée mais elles acceptèrent, la nordique parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien refuser à Aerin, la Rougegarde surement parce qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Ils montrèrent alors à l'étrangère les lieux principaux de la ville : l'hydromellerie Roncenoir dirigée par nulle autre que Maven Roncenoir, le château d'Embruine résidence du jarl Laila Juste-Loi, l'autel de Talos.

« Je croyais que le culte de Talos était interdit ? »

« Nous interdire le culte de Talos, c'est comme nous retirer notre fierté de Nordique. Le Thalmor peut tous nous exécuter, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour le vénérer. Les Elfes ne peuvent accepter qu'un humain s'élève au rang de Dieu. » répondit simplement Mjoll. « Le culte Rougegarde doit être bien différent du notre. »

« Je n'ai jamais été très penchée religion. Je respecte les divins mais les seuls dieux auxquels j'ai adressé des prières sont Mara, Stendarr, Zenithar, Kynareth et Talos. Enfin pour le culte impérial. Mon père n'était pas très pratiquant. »

« Vous vénérez Mara ? Un temple lui est dédié ici. Mjoll n'aime pas trop les prêtres mais j'allais régulièrement y prier plus jeune.»

« Un temple de Mara ici ? J'aurais pensé plutôt à un temple dédié à Nocturne. »

Mjoll éclata de rire. L'étrangère avait de l'humour. Mais pourquoi une Rougegarde vénère des divinités impériales et connait les daedras ? Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux coutumes Rougegardes mais elle savait que leur culte était bien différent du leur. Tous trois entrèrent dans le temple de Mara.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prié les divins. Ambre ne se sentait pas concernée pas la religion mais elle savait que leur influence était non négligeable et essayait de toujours bien agir pour ne pas se mettre ces puissances supérieures à dos. Enfant, elle célébrait les dieux Rougegardes mais son père l'avait aussi renseigné sur les dieux que vénérait sa mère de son vivant.

* * *

_Maraga jouait avec sa cousine Seren devant la forge._

_« Dis Maraga, pourquoi tu vas à l'autel de Mara avec tonton ? C'est un dieu des envahisseurs._

_« Papa il a dit que c'était pas des envahisseurs mais des gentils qu'ils aidaient beaucoup au commerce. Puis c'était le dieu préféré de ma maman. »_

_« Mais elle est morte quand tu es née. »_

_« C'est papa qui me l'a dit. C'est Mara qui a aidé maman à rester forte et l'a protégé pour fuir son orphelinat et trouver le bateau de papa et Thama. Et c'est vrai parce que c'est papa et tante Thama qui me l'ont dit ! »_

* * *

« Ambre ? »

La Rougegarde sortit de ses pensées.

« Oh désolé. Et autel avait fait remonter de vieux souvenirs. »

« C'est bizarre, ton regard s'est tourné vers son effigie et tu ne semblais plus avec nous. Tu es sure que ça va ? » demanda Mjoll un tantinet inquiète.

« Je voulais savoir, il y a un orphelinat ici ? »

« L'orphelinat Honorem ? Oui il est près de la place du marché, c'est une vieille dame, Grelod la Douce qui le dirige depuis des décennies. Ces pauvres gosses ne sont pas heureux, Grelod est très sévère avec eux. »

Mjoll fronça les sourcils. « Ils sont mieux que laissés dans la nature Aerin. »

« Peut être Mjoll mais quand ils quittent l'orphelinat, ils ne font qu'agrandir les rangs de la guilde des voleurs. »

_Est-ce que ma mère à vécu avec cette Grelod ? Est-ce que ce serait dans cet orphelinat qu'elle a grandi ? _Tout un tas de questions lui venaient en tête. Non pas qu'elle ait eue une enfance malheureuse mais vivre sans chaleur maternelle avait été une épreuve pour elle. Ambre n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa mère venait d'ici.

Aerin et Mjoll l'accompagnèrent aux écuries pour qu'elle puisse envoyer son courrier à Blancherive. Ils la laissèrent ensuite. Ambre en profita pour jeter un œil à l'orphelinat. Le bâtiment était grand, il devait y avoir un grand nombre d'enfants dans ces murs. Elle n'osa cependant pas entrer et retourna au Dard de l'Abeille.

« Bonsoir Talen-Jei. Je peux louer une chambre pour la nuit ? »

« Pour ça va voir Keerava, c'est elle qui commande. »

« Merci bien. »

Ambre allait partir mais l'argonien se racla la gorge. « Attendez Ambre. » Cette dernière se retourna étonnée. « Je voulais vous demander un service, vous n'êtes pas obligée d'accepter bien sur. »

La Rougegarde le dévisagea intriguée. « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Si cela ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez toujours refuser mais quelque chose dans votre odeur m'indique que je peux vous faire confiance. »

« Vous pensez ça à mon odeur ? » Ambre n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il est vrai que les sens des Argoniens et des Khajiits son excessivement plus développés mais de là à dire qu'une _odeur_ peut permettre de cerner une personne.

Voyant qu'Ambre devenait suspicieuse, l'argonnien poursuivit. « En réalité, je voudrais juste que vous trouviez pour moi trois améthystes parfaites pour que Madesi en sertisse une bague. »

« Oh, vous voulez demander quelqu'un en mariage ? »

« Comment vous… ?

« Je connais quelques coutumes argoniennes et mon père était commerçant…C'est à Keerava que vous comptez faire votre demande ? » Si les lézards pouvaient rougir, Ambre se doutait que Talen-Jei serait écarlate tant sa gène était visible. « Je serais heureuse d'aider mais j'ai tout juste de quoi payer deux nuit dans une auberge. Si jamais j'en trouve, je vous tiendrai au courant mais ne comptez pas uniquement sur moi. Au pire, si vous les avez déjà, je les vendrais. »

« Nous vous serons infiniment redevables. Je vais payer votre nuit c'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

« Vous ne savez pas si je le ferais réellement. »

« Vous essayerez, les Rougegardes n'ont qu'une parole. »

Ambre sourit. C'est vrai, un serment est un serment et elle n'avait pas le droit d'y déroger. Il n'y avait pas que les Nordiques qui avaient le sens de l'honneur Elle s'installa dans la petite chambre et lut un livre sur le maniement des masses qui était sur sa table de nuit pour essayer de se distraire. Elle ne parvenait cependant pas à se concentrer. Ses pensées revenaient toujours à sa mère, elle voulait savoir comment elle avait vécu ici, si des gens la connaissaient, si elle est restée là longtemps, si elle avait des amis si elle était heureuse. Mais voila, Ambre avait peur. Quand il s'agit d'éliminer des traîtres ou des morts vivants ou des machines Dwemers, elle n'avait pas peur mais là, rien que de demander à un citoyen s'il avait entendu parler d'Olga l'Orpheline, lui tordait les entrailles.

« Mamzelle Ambre, vous mangez pas ? »

Ambre releva la tête, elle était descendue machinalement dîner mais n'avait pas encore touché à son repas.

« Bien sur que si. » elle enfourna la pomme de terre au four déjà froide avec un peu de venaison.

« Vous avez la tête ailleurs. »

« Je pensais juste à Honorem. C'est un vieil orphelinat ? »

« Le plus vieux mais aussi de seul de Bordeciel. La mère de Grelod l'aurait créé alors qu'elle était tout juste adulte et maintenant Grelod arrive à son 68e hiver je crois, sa longévité est surprenante. »

Ambre resta muette plongée dans ses pensées, il était évident que sa mère était passée par là. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, après il serait trop tard et demain elle le regretterait. Elle traversa la rue et frappa à la porte d'Honorem. Une jeune femme entrouvrit la porte.

« Que voulez-vous. Les enfants ne sont pas à adopter. »

La jeune femme était tendue et lançait des regards furtifs à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat. Ambre entendait à l'intérieur la voix d'une vieille dame qui sermonnait quelqu'un et des plaintes d'enfants.

« Je ne suis pas là pour une adoption. Je voulais juste des renseignements pour une ancienne pensionnaire. »

La jeune Nordique semblait mal à l'aise à présent.

« Je suis désolée. Repassez demain il est tard… »

Ambre se raidit, il était évident que la jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'elle entre. Elle força le passage. « Il fait encore jour et les enfants ne doivent pas encore dormir. Je veux juste parler à Grelod un moment. » Elle entendait un garçon crier maintenant. Inquiète, elle força le passage repoussant la frêle nordique. Le sang se glaça dans ses veines. Au fond du dortoir se trouvaient tous les enfants pendant qu'une vieille mégère fouettait le dos d'un petit garçon attachés par les poignets et qui ne parvenait plus à se tenir debout.

La vieille dame sermonnait les autres enfants en même temps. « Vous voyez petits monstres. Si je surprends quelqu'un d'autre demander en douce un supplément de pain à Constance, je ne me montrerais pas aussi douce. »

« Oui Grelod. » récitèrent les enfants tête baissée.

« C'est inadmissible ! » s'exclama Ambre. Ce spectacle lui donnait la nausée. Elle s'avança et les enfants la laissèrent arriver sur Grelod. Elle lui prit le fouet des mains. « C'est comme ça que vous vous occupez de vos pensionnaires ?! »

Grelod la fixa les yeux plissés. « Qui crois-tu être pour me donner des leçons ? »

Ambre attrapa le poignet de la vieille pour qu'elle soit hors de portée du petit garçon qui gémissait. « Je suis la fille d'Olga l'Orpheline et je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle vous détestait. »

« Olga. »cracha la vieille dame. « Vous avez le même air insolent que cette idiote. Constance, ne touchez pas ce gosse, je n'ai pas fini sa correction. »

« Oh que si. » menaça la Rougegarde. La jeune nordique était pétrifiée mais se dépêcha ensuite de détacher l'enfant et de l'allonger sur un lit.

Grelod siffla à celle qui la tenait en captivité. «Vous pensez avoir gagné mais vous ne serez pas toujours là. »

« Je vous ferai couler vielle folle. » Grelod se dégagea d'un mouvement de son bras et partit dans sa chambre accoudée au dortoir. Ambre aida alors Constance à soigner le gamin. Les autres enfants acclamaient Ambre.

« Merci madame. »

« Grelod elle est toujours méchante avec nous. Vous pouvez m'adopter ? »

« Non moi ! »

« Adoptez moi, je suis gentille et je sais faire la cuisine et le ménage. »

Ambre se baissa à leur hauteur. « Je ne peux pas vous adopter aucun d'entre vous. Je vous promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour vous aider. Je ne quitterai pas cette ville avant. » Les enfants semblaient déçus mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle s'approcha du lit de l'enfant battu et aida Constance à panser ses plaies.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû vous en mêler, ces enfants seront privés sans doute de nourriture pour trois jours. »

« Quoi ? Vous ne faites rien ? Vous êtes un orphelinat pas une salle de torture. »

Constance continua de soigner l'enfant en évitant tout contact avec les yeux de cette dernière. C'est alors qu'Ambre nota des marques et des cicatrices sur les poignets ainsi que sur la nuque de la Nordique elle prit une des main de la jeune femme et examina le poignet ainsi que son avant bras, des marques étaient visibles partout sur sa peau.

«Vous aussi ? »

Constance avait la voix hachée par les sanglots qui l'envahissaient. « J'ai grandi ici. Grelod m'a gardée. J'essaie seulement de donner un peu de douceur à ces enfants… »

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Maven Roncenoir dînait au palais du jarl Laila comme tous les soirs. Le jarl l'accueillait avec politesse comme une invitée et la bienfaitrice de Faillaise. Si seulement cette idiote savait que la ville était entre ses mains, son sourire idiot et ses demandes stupides cesseraient bien vite. Elle commença d'ailleurs une autre de ses requêtes énervantes et inutiles.

« Maven, en savez-vous un peu plus sur la guilde. On dit qu'elle s'effondre mais je ne parviens pas à les faire disparaître de ma châtellerie. »

« Je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir mais ils se terrent bien au fond des égouts. Je jure cependant que de mon vivant, ils ne connaîtront pas la paix et que je serais ravie de les voir tomber. »

La jarl apprécia les paroles de la vieille Roncenoir et retourna à son repas. _Quelle idiote._ Jamais elle ne dénoncerait la guilde des voleurs. Si Mercer et sa guilde survivaient encore, c'était presque uniquement grâce à elle et ils étaient indispensables à la réussite de ses plans._ Désolé de vous décevoir madame, mais tant qu'il y aura des Roncenoirs à Faillaise, la guilde sera bien présente à la souricière._ Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas laissant entrer une Rougegarde furibonde.

« Puis-je parler au Jarl ? »

Maven savait que les Rougegardes étaient indisciplinés mais à ce point, cela devenait indécent. On n'entrait pas comme cela dans une demeure de jarl pour demander à lui parler. Ces êtres n'avaient décidément aucune éducation. Laila accéda cependant à sa requête.

« Je suis le jarl Laila Juste-Loi de Faillaise. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je viens demander le départ de Grelod la Douce de l'orphelinat. Une personne comme elle n'est pas digne de s'occuper d'enfants. »

Maven ne put s'empêcher de rire et se cacha discrètement derrière une serviette. Demander à Grelod d'abandonner Honorem était comme lui demander à elle de ne pas œuvrer dans l'ombre de Faillaise, inenvisageable. Elle observa Laila qui était restée neutre. « Je ne comprends pas votre requête. »

« Ces enfants sont maltraités aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il faut s'occuper de petits êtres. »

« Je ne peux rien faire avec juste votre parole, fournissez-moi des preuves et nous en reparlerons. Vous pouvez disposer. »

L'étrangère se tourna vers toute la cour, lançant à tout le monde des regards de feu. « Très bien, je me chargerai de vous trouver ces preuves. » siffla-t-elle avant de sortir comme une furie du château.

Maven n'aimait cette étrangère. Elle avait, à l'instar de Mjoll, le don de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle l'aurait à l'œil dorénavant.

« Mon Jarl, je dois retourner dans ma demeure. »

« Allez-y chère Maven. Je serais honorée de votre présence demain. »

« Tout l'honneur est pour moi madame. » _Après tout, elle ne pourrait rien faire sans moi. _Elle avait un sacrement noir à préparer. Elle devait éliminer deux fouineuses dans sa ville avant qu'elles ne deviennent vraiment gênantes pour ses affaires...

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

C'en était trop pour Ambre, personne ne semblait se préoccuper du bien-être de ces enfants. Elle avait été au palais du jarl qui ne s'en préoccupait à peine, au temple de Mara qui ne pouvait rien y faire par manque de moyens et tous les villageois qu'elle croisait semblaient plus ou moins indifférents au sort de ces enfants. Elle s'assit au comptoir du Dard de l'Abeille et commanda une chope de bière. Un pauvre voyageur s'installa près d'elle. Ambre le dévisagea : cet homme était repoussant, ses vêtements sales comme s'il les portait depuis des mois sans les quitter, ses cheveux d'ébène étaient crasseux, le pauvre bougre était maigre comme un clou. Ce devait être un vagabond ou un mendiant. Ambre avait de la peine pour lui, il devait avoir son âge.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle. « Quoi, t'as jamais vu un vagabond ? »

Ambre resta stupéfaite un moment. Ces yeux émeraudes l'hypnotisaient, ils étaient vifs, perçants et froids, bien différents de ce qu'elle aurait pensé de quelqu'un fatigué et mourant de faim.

« Toi prends quelque chose à manger ou je te mets dehors, vermine. »prévint Keerava.

L'inconnu sortit quelques pièces d'or et demanda la spécialité du coin. Il but l'hydromel Roncenoir avec un sourire à glacer le sang. Il ne parlait pas et mettait Ambre mal à l'aise. Elle finit sa bière, laissa les deux pièces sur le comptoir et rejoignit sa chambre. Alors qu'elle se levait du tabouret, le vagabond dit. « Vous n'êtes pas la seule à détester Grelod. »

Ce garçon était vraiment troublant. Il n'avait même pas bougé et Ambre n'était même pas certaine de l'avoir entendu. Elle laissa ses affaires dans son coffre et se coucha. Elle fit de mauvais rêves cette nuit là : elle voyait une petite fille blonde avec une amulette de Mara se faire griffer jusqu'au sang par une Grelod qui avait des griffes au lieu des doigts. Le brouillard l'enveloppa, valsant autour d'elle et des silhouettes apparaissant et disparaissant. Mjoll apparut à côté d'elle avant qu'une énorme ombre noire ne la kidnappe dans le brouillard. Ambre entendait ses cris de détresse mais ne parvenait pas à traverser le mur opaque. Soudain, elle se retrouva face à l'ombre qui découvrit son capuchon pour laisser apparaître le visage du vagabond, un rictus fiché sur son visage et ses yeux émeraude rieurs.

Des coups portés à la porte la réveillèrent en sursaut. Trois gardes de Faillaise pénétrèrent dans sa chambre.

« Par ordre du Jarl, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Grelod la Douce.»

* * *

**Héhé, un chapitre de plus de terminé. **

**Hélas je vais partir en stage et je ne pense pas pouvoir publier aussi facilement de bien trois mois ( "En parlant de stage, tu devrais préparer ta valise plutôt que d'écrire au fond de ton chapitre" "Oh c'est bon toi ça prend cinq minutes ! ").**

**Au fait, aurez vous les deux autres OC qui auront certainement leur importance plus ou moins rapidement ? **

**Sur ce, bye ! ^^ **


	7. Chantage

_« Il n'y a qu'une solution pour se faire entendre à Faillaise : être un Renard. La politique ici n'est que ruse, interêts et chantage. Maven est devenue maitresse en la matière. C'est pour cela que personne ne peut rien contre elle, pas même Mjoll. » Aerin_

* * *

C'est Keerava qui l'informa au matin. Ambre avait été arrêtée à l'aube par les gardes de la ville.

« Je la plains quand même, personne ici ne regrettera la mort de Grelod. »

« Elle a vraiment tué la vieille bique ? »

« On n'en saura jamais rien. De la voir avec toi, ça n'a pas dû plaire à la vieille Roncenoir qui se sera chargée de la mettre hors-jeu. »

« Je vais la voir. »

« Mjoll arrête de leur chercher des ennuis. Maven a des relations. Arrête avant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. » supplia l'argonienne. Mjoll ne l'écouta pas et quitta l'auberge pour rejoindre le château. Elle devait parler au jarl et se battre pour savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Aerin restait sur ces pas. « Mjoll, cette histoire m'inquiète. Keerava a raison, ne t'en mêle pas. »

« Aerin, si cette femme à des ennuis à cause de moi, c'est aussi à moi de la sortir de là. »

« Et que comptes-tu faire ? Maven est au palais. »

« Tu as raison. Tu vas aller au palais de ma part. Distrais-les une petite heure et je me charge du reste. »

« Je n'aime pas ça…. »

« Aerin. Si on ne fait rien c'est l'exécution pour meurtre qui l'attend ! »

« J'y vais mais je ne sais pas si on y arrivera seuls. »

« Je sais ce que je fais. »

« Si tu le dis. » soupira l'impérial.

Mjoll savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle allait entrer dans la prison et permettre à Ambre d'envoyer un message à quelqu'un qui pourrait influer la châtellerie. La ville ne fonctionnait que par la corruption de toute manière. Puis si elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle prouverait elle-même son innocence même si ce serait long et fastidieux. Tous les citoyens de cette ville avaient au moins une dette envers elle. _Il est temps de leur demander de rendre la monnaie de leur pièce._

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'elle était arrivée à Fort-Ivar et toujours aucune trace d'Ambre. Lydia commençait à s'inquiéter et se demandait ce qui pouvait retenir son thane à Faillaise. _Peut être que des bandits l'ont capturée et tuée._ L'huscarl voulait retourner à Blancherive pour savoir s'ils en savaient plus qu'elle mais si elle partait et qu'Ambre arrivait… Elle attendrait un ordre d'Irileth pour bouger d'ici mais elle avait quand même envoyé un message à l'Elfe noir pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes la veille.

Pour s'occuper, Lydia se contentait de rendre des petits services aux riverains. Elle aidait aux récoltes des fermiers ou à la scierie tout en gardant un œil sur l'entrée du village pour ne pas manquer Ambre. Elle avait même mis un terme à la rumeur de fantôme au tertre de Voilâtre en bordure de Fort-Ivar Un petit malin avait réussi à trouver une potion qui lui permettait de prendre une apparence spectrale et s'en était servi afin d'éloigner les villageois de son refuge.

« Je me sens quand même idiot d'avoir cru en ce fantôme. » dit Wilhem quand Lydia lui ramena le journal de l'étranger. « Tenez, je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait une quelconque valeur mais puisqu'il semblait la chercher et que je n'en fais rien. Ce sera ma récompense pour vous remercier. » expliqua ce dernier en tendant une griffe de saphir comme celle en or qu'elles avaient rendu à Lurcan à Rivebois. Lydia accepta, elle servirait surement au cas où son thane aurait envie de dire bonjour à des draugrs enragés.

C'était le seul évènement qui l'avait sortie du profond ennui de ce village. Les riverains eux étaient au contraire excités par toute cette arrivée de pèlerins qui pensaient être Enfant de dragon. Ces derniers étaient des mercenaires en armure, des nobles, des aventuriers et même des bandits. L'auberge de Vilemyr était toujours remplie à la plus grande joie de Wilhem pour qui les affaires étaient florissantes. Les riverains débattaient sur lequel serait accepté au monastère mais à chaque fois les gens revenaient dépités de trouver les portes du Haut-Hrothgar verrouillées. Les fidèles restaient à l'auberge ennuyés que ces personnalités perturbent leur pèlerinage spirituel.

« Ces crétins ne s'arrêtent même pas pour méditer sur les tablettes. La Voix est un art, j'espère qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est enfant de dragon. »dit un pèlerin.

« Ces gens ne sont pas des pèlerins, c'est juste qu'ils cherchent le pouvoir. Je leur ai demandé de monter mon sac à provisions à ma place, ils montent tous au monastère. Ils m'ont soit ri au nez ou ignoré. Je les ai lues les tablettes aux grises-barbes et je pense que la personne qu'ils accepteront ne sera certainement pas un de ces égoïstes. »

« Je pense que c'est un nordique, grand et fort. Un peu à la Talos. » dit une jeune fille tout juste adulte.

« Je ne serais pas si certain à ta place Rougevite. Lydia, il ressemble à quoi ton thane ? »

« Hein ? C'est une Rougegarde. Je dirais qu'elle aime trouver les ennuis, les draugrs et les monstres. »

Les riverains éclatèrent de rire. « Au moins elle en a connu plus que la moitié de ceux qui sont montés. Je suis surpris de ne pas avoir vu Ulfric Sombrage tenter sa chance. »

« Il y a une différence entre pouvoir crier et être Dovahkiin. Il ne va pas s'y risquer s'il n'est pas certain de réussir car s'il échoue et ce malgré son charisme, il passerait pour quelqu'un d'arrogant et cela compromettrait sa cause. » commenta un villageois du nom de Bassianus.

Les discussions des villageois continuèrent de bon train. Un messager entra.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une Lydia Poing-d'Acier ? »

« C'est moi. »

« Tenez voici deux lettres pour vous. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour vous les faire parvenir. Elles sont d'Irileth et de, oh vous avez des amis hauts-placés, du jarl Balgruuf le Grand. »

Au nom de Balgruuf, tout le monde se tut dans l'auberge. Lydia donna la monnaie au coursier et partit s'isoler dans sa chambre pour lire les lettres en toute quiétude. Elle déplia d'abord celle envoyée par Irileth. Le message était bref mais clair:

_Lydia_

_ Il faut immédiatement que tu partes pour Faillaise. Un message nous est parvenu nous expliquant qu'Ambre de Lenclume risquait une exécution pour meurtre. Il est impératif que tu prouves son innocence. Balgruuf me fait suivre cette missive cachetée. NE L'OUVRE SURTOUT PAS. Contente-toi de a faire parvenir au jarl Laila Juste-loi à Faillaise. L'échec n'est pas permis._

_Irileth_

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lydia pour louer un cheval à Kimmlek et partir pour Faillaise.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Kodlak avait reçu un message le matin même et avait convoqué tous les membres du Cercle. La novice était en prison pour un meurtre qu'elle n'aurait pas commis et Kodlak voulait l'innocenter.

« Qui est mort ? » demanda Skjor

« D'après Ambre, ce serait Grelod la Douce, qui dirigait l'orphelinat. »

« Ce n'est pas une grosse perte. Il parait qu'elle battait les enfants et les jetait dans la rue dès qu'ils étaient assez grands pour tenter de gagner leur croûte. »

« Ambre explique dans son courrier que les gardes l'empêchent d'avoir la moindre entrevue avec quiconque et que sans l'aide d'une certaine personne honnête, elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Quelqu'un doit vouloir essayer de précipiter son exécution. »

« Je vais l'aider, elle est gentille. »

« Farkas, c'est très généreux de ta part mais je ne veux pas que tu y aille seul. Il faut quelqu'un de plus expérimenté et de moins… menaçant. »

« Vous ne pensez pas à Vilkas. » se moqua la seule femme présente. « Il se chargerai de l'exécuter lui-même. »

Si les yeux de ce dernier pouvaient lancer la foudre, Aela serait déjà certainement morte. « Je sais faire la différence entre mes relations privées et professionnelles Aela ! »

« Je pensais plutôt à Skjor, tu es le plus diplomate d'entre nous. Si cette affaire pouvait se terminer sans incident supplémentaire, je n'en serait que moins inquiet. »

« J'ai des contrats en attente…»répondit Skjor

« Si ce service ne te conviens pas, je n'insiste pas, Farkas ira tenter quand même. »

Ce dernier approuva.

Skjor n'avait pas l'intention de refuser. « Ce n'est pas la peine, je pars sur le champ. »

Le Compagnon arriva au petit matin à Faillaise. Être Loup-garou conférait certains avantages pour pouvoir voyager rapidement de nuit, si tant est que l'on est discret. Il n'y avait qu'une personne assez influente dans la ville pour soudoyer l'ensemble de la garde sous le nez du jarl : Maven Roncenoir. Il se dirigea vers son manoir et frappa à la grande porte.

« Entrez. »

Skjor ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la pièce. Une jeune femme terminait son repas. Elle était assez pâle et cependant assez charmante pour une nordique avec son visage fin et ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit. Cependant, ses yeux étaient froids et calculateurs et il émanait d'elle une odeur d'obscurcine, de grelot de la mort et de nirnroot, des plantes magnifiques mais mortelles. Cette femme était certainement une alchimiste. « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je cherche Maven Roncenoir. »

Le regard de la jeune Roncenoir se posa sur son armure. « Vous êtes un compagnon de Blancherive non ? Ma mère est actuellement au château d'Embruine, elle doit y restée toute la journée. Je vais devoir vous demander de partir, je dois rejoindre mon maitre dan son magasin. » La nordique l'invita à sortir. Elle ne semblait pas du tout concernée par les affaires de sa mère. « Au fait, vous devriez prendre un bain, je sais que les guerriers aiment sentir la sueur et le sang mais vous puez le chien mouillé. » Skjor quitta le manoir un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il était bien plus redoutable qu'un simple chien mouillé.

La jeune nordique ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Elles avaient cette même allure condescendante et ce même regard calculateur. La matriarche se tenait à droite du jarl en personne. Skjor sentait qu'elle le jaugeait. Il était prêt à parier que c'était elle à l'origine de l'incarcération de la novice. La jarl semblait cependant le reconnaitre à son armure.

« Que puis-je pour vous Compagnon ? »

« Nous venons savoir ce qui retient une de nos sœurs d'armes dans vos geôles ? »

« Vous parlez certainement de la rougegarde ? Elle a été arrêtée pour meurtre ainsi que pour vol. »

« En effet, mon intendant m'a signalé des disparitions d'hydromel en plus du meurtre cette nuit. » signala la vieille mégère. Skjor reconnaissait l'odeur que dégageait Maven. Elle empestait l'hypocrisie et l'ambition, il détestait ce genre de personnes. _Je vais faire le nécessaire pour libérer Ambre, elle ne mérite pas de mourir à cause de cette sale harfreuse._

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Ambre priait pour que les missives qu'elle avait passées à Mjoll soient parvenues à destination. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait été arrêtée et un garde l'avait prévenue que son exécution l'attendait d'un jour à l'autre. _Je suis sauvée d'une exécution par un dragon et maintenant je vais être exécuté à nouveau pour un meurtre que je n'ai même pas commis. Bordeciel ne veut vraiment pas de moi on dirait. _Elle partageait en plus sa cellule avec Brand-Shei, le dunmer qu'elle devait corriger. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué l'influence qu'avait Maven Roncenoir en ville et que c'était elle qui empêchait la guilde des voleurs de couler dans leurs égouts.

« Ici, tu contraries Maven, tu te retrouves en prison si tu ne finis pas égorgé. » avait-il dit un jour.

Ambre ne pouvait rien faire sinon attendre. Elle avait tenté au départ de crocheter la cellule et de s'enfuir discrètement mais son camarade l'en avait dissuadée.

« Si tu t'enfuies et qu'ils retrouvent ta trace, tu vas le payer de ta vie. Ici en prison, tu es en paix au moins. »

« Tu oublies qu'ils comptent m'exécuter. »

« Dans ce cas prie tous les divins que tu peux. Faillaise est loin d'être aussi agréable que ce que l'on prétend. »

Ambre n'était pas très pratiquante mais elle aurait compté sur l'amour de Mara et la justice de Stendarr, après tout elle était innocente. Elle était persuadée de connaitre le vrai meurtrier mais les gardes ne voulaient rien entendre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'un garde ouvrait la cellule.

« Allez sors de là. Il semblerait que l'on ce soit trompé. » cracha ce dernier.

Ambre n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle était libre. Elle s'attendait à être exécuté et voila qu'elle était de nouveau sauvée. Peut être qu'elle n'était pas maudite finalement. Dans la pièce où se trouvaient ses affaires, Lydia et Skjor l'attendaient.

« Lydia ? »

Cette dernière était appuyée contre le mur, un rictus fiché au visage. « Je vous libère mon Thane. »

Ambre haussa un sourcil.

« Le jarl m'a désigné comme étant votre huscarl. Je dois protéger votre vie au prix de la mienne s'il le faut. Je dois aussi vous obéir et ne rien contredire. » Lydia elle-même ne semblait pas enchantée par sa déclaration. « Nous devons partir pour le Haut-Hrothgar le plus tôt possible. Au fait, joli tatouage. »

Ambre ne se rappelait même plus des deux cimeterres croisés sur son bras droit. Les soldats l'avaient contrainte à retirer les bandes qui le camouflaient mais personne n'avait compris leur signification. Elle n'en était plus certaine maintenant qu'elle voyait l'œil valide du Compagnon la fixer froidement.

« Lydia et Balgruuf ont été pour beaucoup dans votre libération. Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais vous laisser. Quand vous reviendrez à Jorrvaskr, venez me voir, j'ai un travail qui devrait nous permettre de voir vos talents à l'épreuve. »

« Il me semblait que les Compagnons ne recevaient d'ordres de personne. »

« Fais comme tu veux, tu n'es encore que novice. Pour être considérée comme un vrai Compagnon, il faut qu'un membre du cercle accepte d'être ton frère ou ta sœur d'armes. Et cela tu ne l'as pas encore. »

« Bien, je viendrais alors. » Il ne fallait pas le contrarier. Skjor était peut être sur la pente descendante mais il était parmi les meilleurs Compagnons. Puis elle ne voulait pas être expulsée par manque de respect. Il l'avait aidée à sortir de ce bourbier.

« Sur ce, je retourne à Blancherive. »

Skjor laissa les deux femmes ici et quitta les bar aquements. Ambre reprit ses affaires et elles restèrent chez Keerava pour la nuit. Elle reçut un accueil chaleureux de l'argonnienne et de la plupart des villageois. Elle partagea même son repas avec Mjoll et Aerin. Maven les observait du coin de l'œil, elle semblait aussi joyeuse qu'une harfreuse à laquelle on aurait retiré son sacrifice de spriggan.

« Au fait » commença Ambre « Qu'es-ce que tu as fais pour me sauver d'une peine de mort ? »

« Pas grand-chose. » répondit l'huscarl. « Skjor était en ville et avait trouvé des preuves pour t'innocenter mais comme c'était des témoignages d'enfants, les gardes refusaient toute crédibilité. Mjoll aussi avait tenté mais sans plus de succès même si elle avait convaincu la plupart des citoyens de ton innocence. Maven et Laila ne voulaient rien entendre. Le jarl m'avait chargé de remettre un message au dirigeant de Faillaise. Je ne sas pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait mais Roncenoir à bien vite changé de discours quand à ton exécution. »

« Ce devait être une menace commerciale. »supposa Mjoll. « Maven ne concède rien. Balgruuf a dû menacer de bloquer l'approvisionnement en hydromel ou quelque chose comme cela. »

« En hydromel, dans la ville des Compagnons ? Ce n'est pas crédible. » dit l'impérial.

Keerava n'était pas du même avis. « Au contraire. Cela permettrait à Hydronning de renforcer sa position en Blancherive et ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour Maven, elle à déjà des ennuis avec le domaine Lumidor alors si en plus la concurrence est trop présente... Je parie qu'il avait dû menacer d'enclencher un embargo sur son hydromel ou d'augmenter considérablement les taxes. »

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Elles étaient enfin arrivées devant le monastère. Elles avaient quitté Faillaise à l'aube pour arriver à a mi-journée à Fort-Ivar. Lydia fut accueillie en amie mais tous les regards étaient portés sur Ambre. C'était comme si tout le monde savait ce qu'elle allait entreprendre et qu'ils pariaient sur sa défaite ou sa réussite. Elle avait accepté de monter les provisions de Kimmlek, ce qui semblait avoir quelque peu surpris les riverains.

Ambre détestait le froid. A mesure que l'après-midi avançait et que l'ascension progressait, Ambre avait l'impression que son corps gelait. Lydia avait prévu des fourrures. La rougegarde s'empressa de s'emmitoufler dans une peau d'ours. Pour tuer les loups, ce n'était pas bien difficile mais quand un troll des glaces se présenta, ce ne fut pas la même paire de manches. Elles avaient vaincu à elles deux la créature mais au pris de nombreuses plaies et de quelques côtes brisées pour Lydia. Ambre elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Elle savait que Lydia la soutenait et qu'elle continuait de monter les marches mais tout le reste devenait trop vague. Le blizzard la gelait. Lydia posa le sac de provisions devant le monastère. Dans la tempête et le crépuscule, Ambre n'espérait qu'une chose, que le monastère ne les rejette pas et avoir un lit bien chaud. Ses mains étaient aussi froides que la glace et elle parvenait presque plus à bouger ses doigts. Lydia restait chaude et ne semblait qu'incommodée par le temps, la Rougegarde enviait les nordiques pour cela. Elle songea que peut être la chaleur du désert Alik'r devait être accablante et au delà du supportable pour eux. Ambre attrapa un des heurtoirs et frappa aux portes de métal de l'immense bâtisse.


	8. destin

**Au programme de ce chapitre: une Ambre toujours aussi paumée, une Lydia toujours aussi fidèle à elle même et la révélation du véritable meurtrier de Grelod la douce (qui ne l'était pas tant).**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez ^^**

* * *

_« Maraga est si fragile. Quand elle est arrivée en Bordeciel elle était perdue comme une petite fille qui découvre que le monde est plus vaste que sa maison et les villages qui l'entourent. Il faut cependant qu'elle s'adapte, pas seulement pour sa survie mais aussi pour Tamriel. J'ai cependant foi en elle, elle à réussi parmi nous, elle réussira là bas. » Jon._

* * *

Quand on lui avait parlé des Grises-Barbes, Ambre s'attendait à trouver de vieux moines qui devaient passer leurs journées à méditer dans la montagne. Elle fut tout de même impressionnée quand un de ces vieillards à robe grise l'invita à entrer. Il n'avait pas besoin de parlé mais malgré son apparence faible, Ambre n'osa pas le contrarier, sa force était bien plus grande que son physique laissait supposer. La démarche des deux femmes se fit hésitante derrière le moine, les cliquetis de leurs armures résonnant dans le silence du monastère.

« Il parait que leur voix est tellement puissante qu'ils se sont résolus au silence au sommet de la montagne. On dit qu'ils pourraient déclencher une tempête sur tout Bordeciel d'un cri. » chuchota Lydia. Ambre en avait des frissons, s'ils étaient vraiment aussi puissants, peut être qu'il serait préférable qu'ils restent dans leur monastère.

Le vieil homme les conduisit dans la salle principale du monastère. Trois autres Grises-Barbes semblaient les attendre. Ambre vit Lydia s'éclipser sur un des côtés la laissant seule au milieu des moines. Celui à sa droite prit enfin la parole.

« Donc… une enfant de dragon apparait, en ce moment précis. »

Si Ambre n'était pas aussi épuisée, elle leur aurait demandé pourquoi ils l'appelaient déjà Enfant de dragon. Elle ne s'était pas même présentée. Elle se redressa, essayant de paraître moins affaiblie qu'elle ne l'était « Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le moine lui adressa un petit sourire avant de lui demander de faire une démonstration de la Voix. Si elle n'avait pas déjà essayé après avoir vaincu Mirmulnir, elle les aurait traité de fous mais elle savait qu'elle le pouvait. Elle alla chercher au plus profond d'elle les forces qui lui restaient et lança un cri.

« FUS ! »Le pauvre moine en face de lui s'en retrouva ébranlé mais heureusement, pas suffisamment pour se retrouver déséquilibré. Cela sembla cependant satisfaire le seul qui lui adressait la parole. Ambre vit ses lèvres bouger mais un bourdonnement lui empêcha de distinguer les paroles du sage. Elle ne parvint pas à garder la prise et bientôt ce furent les couleurs qui se mélangèrent et ses jambes ne la portèrent plus. Elle ne sentit plus le sol alors que tout devint noir.

* * *

_La chaleur du soleil était accablante. Depuis combien de temps tournait-elle en rond dans le désert ? Elle n'avait pas d'eau sur elle et aucune oasis n'était visible. Elle ne savait pas si elle rêvait ou non. Elle avait rejoint le Haut-Hrothgar mais tout lui semblait si réel ici. L'énergie du soleil, les pierres râpeuses, la moiteur de sa transpiration, l'air chaud et sec, le chant du vent contre la roche. Il fallait qu'elle trouve de l'eau, qu'elle fuie. Mais où aller ? Elle décida de rejoindre les dunes mais se rendit compte de son erreur. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable l'épuisant encore plus. Elle ne savait plus si elle avançait ainsi depuis des heures ou seulement depuis quelques minutes. Le soleil ne baissait pas, elle s'effondra épuisée et morte de soif. Quelle honte pour une fille de Lenclume._

_Elle sentit qu'on lui faisait couler doucement de l'eau dans sa gorge. Quelqu'un la soutenait de sorte que le précieux liquide ne l'étouffe pas. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et se protégea du soleil avec un bras pour distinguer la silhouette qui la protégeait. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un Rougegarde, sa peau était aussi noire que l'ébonite. Des cicatrices se mêlaient aux nombreux tatouages que montrait sa peau non recouverte par ses vêtements. Ses bras la soutenaient fermement. Seules les rides de son visage et son air fatigué traduisaient son âge. Un son œil gauche était masqué._

_« Jon c'est toi ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« D'après toi Maraga ? Ou dois-je t'appeler Ambre ou Olgar ? » se moqua le vieil homme._

_Ambre ignora le ton moqueur du défunt chef Rougegarde « Où est-ce que je suis ? Je suis morte aussi ? »_

_« Je ne crois pas non. »_

_« Je rêve alors ? »_

_« En quelque sorte. »_

_Ambre s'assit sur le sable elle regarda au loin. Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ? Longtemps c'était certain vu que le soleil était bas à présent et que le crépuscule n'allait pas tarder. Jon s'assit à ses côtés._

_« Ça me rappelle la première fois ou je t'ai vue. Gorag avait trouvé dans le désert une adolescente pas encore femme comme il disait et me l'avait apporté. Il voulait la vendre comme esclave. » Ambre sourit. Cette histoire avait fait le tour du clan prenant mille et une tournures en allant de celle assez fidèle à celle où Gorag et Jon l'ont secouru ensemble face à une centaine d'espions du Thalmor qui la retenaient prisonnière. Et encore, ce n'était pas la version la plus farfelue qui circulait alors dans le clan. « J'ai eu pitié de toi. Je me demandais qu'est-ce qui pouvait conduire une si jeune fille à se couper les cheveux tel un garçon et à venir mourir dans le désert. Nous avions donc décidé avec Gorag de te soigner en secret car nous n'étions pas certain que la réaction des autres aurait été la même que la nôtre… »_

_« Je me suis faite alors passer pour Olgar, un jeune métisse nordique qui a fui son pays et qui s'est perdu dans le désert. »Ambre se rendit compte que sa situation ici était presque la même, immigrée et perdue. Comme quoi l'originalité n'était pas son fort. En réalité, elle était partie rapidement après la fête de la majorité de sa cousine avec seulement quelques vêtements d'homme qu'elle avait volés dans l'échoppe de son père. C'était bien insuffisant pour survivre dans le cruel Alik'r._

_« Je me demandais comment quelqu'un comme toi pourrait survivre au milieu de guerriers plus ou moins assoiffés de combat et de sang. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette misérable fille alors presque morte de soif à mes pieds allait devenir un de mes meilleurs membres. »_

_« Je ne suis pas la meilleure. Kematu et Soma étaient bien meilleurs que moi sans parler de Gorag qui était le meilleur forgeron que j'ai jamais côtoyé et toi un des meilleurs chefs qui a dû exister. Si Soma n'était pas en réalité un traître » Les mots restèrent au fond de sa gorge, Soma avait détruit sa vie. Elle vivait à ce moment la comme une paria mais elle ne regrettait rien de ses années passées avec les Cimeterres._

_« Certains disent que rien n'est écrit mais je pense que le destin n'y était pas pour rien. Quand je vois ce qui t'attends… »_

_« Comment ça ? » Ambre se tourna vers son mentor._

_« Ce n'est parce qu'on n'est plus parmi les vivant que l'on ne peut pas suivre ce qui se passe sur Mundus ma chère Maraga. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici, dans cette situation ? »_

_Ambre fit non de la tête._

_« Les divins t'ont choisie pour lutter contre un grand mal dans Tamirel. » Ambre allait riposter. « Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, les dieux n'existent pas, puis même sic'était le cas, ils se moquent des mortels. De toute manière ce n'est pas pour cela que tu demandes mon aide. Tu veux savoir ce que l'on attends de toi et tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense: tu l'as compris mais refuse de l'accepter. »_

_« Comment veux tu que je fasse? »_

_« Dis mois Maraga, il parait que tu voulais nous rejoindre de toutes tes forces au point de laisser tomber ton passé. Mais quand tu as quitté la ville, ne t'es-tu pas demandé si c'était de la folie ? Si tu ne serais pas plus en sécurité chez toi ? Dis-moi, qu'est ce qui t'a convaincu de continuer dans le désert au péril de ta vie ? »_

_Ambre se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Elle se rappelait être aux portes de la ville. Lenclume paraissait alors bien plus grande et dangereuse qu'à Sentinelle. Cependant, elle continuait d'avancer, elle devinait Seren pleurer, son père furieux et détruit, sa tante triste et résignée. « La cause que vous défendiez, c'est ce qui m'a permis de ne pas abandonner. »_

_Jon sourit. « C'est cela. Maintenant tu doutes car tu ne parviens pas à a cerner ce que l'on attend de toi. »_

_« Je dois vaincre les dragons non ? Mais il y a quelque chose derrière cela, je les croyais disparus depuis des millénaires. »_

_Un grondement se fit entendre dans les airs. Un immense dragon écarlate planait au dessus de leurs têtes, imposant et menaçant. Ambre se sentait nue, elle avait aucune arme sur elle et aucun abri, ils étaient des proies de choix. Son mentor lui ne semblait pas inquiet. Le monstre se posa devant eux. Ses yeux d'or ne quittèrent pas Ambre qui le dévisagea._

_« Je te connais.»_

_Le dragon prit la parole, sa voix était rocailleuse et puissante. « Ton destin est lourd joor. Tu ne peux reculer maintenant que tu as été choisie Dovahkiin. »_

_« Qui es–tu ? »_

_« Dovahsil. Un dragon ne peut mourir que par les mains de Dovahkiin. » le monstre paraissait mélancolique. « J'ai été condamné à vivre comme un esprit, hadrim. Je t'ai cependant choisi, nos âmes mêlées font de toi Dovahkiin. »_

_« Cela ne répond pas à ma question. » Le dragon n'avait pas donné son nom et elle ne comprenait pas certains de ses mots_

_« Drem joor, tu trouveras de toi-même. Tu le dois pour vaincre notre frère Alduin. »_

_Le soleil disparut de l'horizon et la nuit devint trop noire et épaisse pour être réelle. Le dragon s'envola et Jon disparut tel du sable emporté par le vent. Ambre aurait voulu en savoir plus mais son mentor avait disparu et le dragon était inaccessible dans les cieux._

_« Revenez ! Expliquez-moi ! » hurla la Rougegarde dans le vide. Soudain tout s'agita dans le vide et elle se sentit tomber._

* * *

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Ambre avait lancé son cri et s'était évanouie devant les Grises-Barbes. Lydia accourut mais elle savait que de toute manière elle serait trop loin pour la rattraper à temps. Un des sages muets se mit à souffler quelque chose comme _Tilklo ul_ et qu'elle devina être du draconique. La chute de son thane sembla cependant ralentir et elle parvint à amortir sa chute._ Ils ont ralenti le temps ! Ils ne sont pas seulement forts mais peuvent aussi atteindre des choses inébranlables même avec la magie. _Lydia en avait des frissons dans le dos. Elle savait qu'ils étaient capables de faire des choses incroyables mais cela dépassait l'entendement !

Ambre était brûlante de fièvre et c'est seulement quand ils l'allongèrent dans son lit et retirèrent ses fourrures qu'elle remarqua à qu'elle point elle avait maigri depuis qu'elle avait quitté Blancherive. Ils devaient l'avoir à peine nourrie en prison si ce n'était pas le froid qui l'avait vidée de son énergie. L'huscarl s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Elle aurait dû les forcer à prendre quelques jours pour récupérer et pas insister pour rejoindre le monastère si vite. Elle veilla sur elle jour et nuit, lui donnant quelques potions que les moines possédaient pour atténuer son mal. La fièvre mit près de deux jours à passer son visage étant toujours soit tendu, soit effrayé. Ambre devait être en proie à un cauchemar, Lydia ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle était si faible en ce moment que si quelqu'un qui la croisait pour la première fois, il pourrait se demander comment une fille comme elle aurait pu parvenir ici. Elle finit par se réveiller au bout de trois jours. Lydia essaya de masquer comme elle put son inquiétude mais ce fut vain. Ambre examina l'endroit où elle se trouvait avant de regarder son huscarl complètement perdue.

« Nous sommes toujours au monastère ? »

« Oui, cela fait trois jours que tu t'es évanouie. Tu te rappelles ? »

«Trois jours. » murmura Ambre pour elle-même.

« Mange, je vais prévenir Arngeir de ton réveil. »

Lydia allait se retirer mais Ambre demanda. « Dis Lydia tu t'y connais en dragons ? »

« Je sais juste qui sont immenses, qu'ils ont des ailes et ressemblent à des lézards. Ah si, ils crachent du feu et je peux te dire qu'elles sont particulièrement brûlantes. »Ambre éclata de rire devant la remarque de son huscarl. En fait, Lydia croyait les dragons disparus et celui de Blancherive était le premier qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré.

« Alduin, tu saurais qui c'est ? »

Les yeux de l'huscarl s'écarquillèrent. « Alduin ? Le Dévoreur de mondes ? »

Ambre haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. »

« C'est bien lui. » Les deux femmes n'avaient pas entendu Arngeir entrer. « Il a soumis les hommes mais notre maitre et Kyne leur ont enseigné l'art de la voix. Ils l'ont alors vaincu il y a de cela des millénaires. Cependant le vent nous a annoncé son retour et seul l'Enfant de dragon pourra le vaincre. C'est pour cela que nous allons t'enseigner à maîtriser ton Thu-um.»

Lydia préféra se retirer. Ce n'était pas à elle que le savoir de la Voix était destiné. Une pointe de jalousie s'empara d'elle. Ambre n'était que partiellement Nordique et ne connaissait que peu de choses sur leurs légendes. Elle savait se battre mais ses techniques étaient bien loin d'être d'ici. Alduin était leur ennemi. Talos était nordique, les héros de Bordeciel d'antan étaient nordiques. Jamais les Rougegardes ne s'étaient mêlés de leurs affaires. Yokuda avait été détruite par leur faute. Pourquoi étaient-ils venus en Tamriel ? Pour détruire ce continent après leur île ?

La formation d'Ambre prit place rapidement. Lydia avait le droit de rester au monastère, surtout grâce à l'insistance de son thane. Elle ne put que constater à quelle rapidité apprenait Ambre. En quelques jours, elle avait appris un cri qui la faisait courir tellement vite qu'elle semblait presque disparaître pour réapparaitre plus loin. Elle avait également renforcé la force du Fus en ajoutant un Ro. Arngeir leur avait expliqué qu'un cri était composé de trois mots draconiques. Ambre avait la capacité d'absorber leur savoir sur des pierres anciennes gorgées d'une magie particulière mais il lui faudrait capturer l'âme d'un dragon pour que son pouvoir se réveille en elle. Ils refusèrent cependant de leur en dire beaucoup plus et elles durent quitter le monastère. Ambre devant leur rapporter la corne de Jurgen Parlevent pour que les sages lui en apprennent plus. Toutes les deux avaient compris qu'ils voulaient qu'elle trace sa voie par elle-même.

Elles furent accueillies en héros à Fort-Ivar où Lydia remporta son pari face à l'aubergiste. Elles prirent une table pour dîner au sous sol de l'auberge, Lydia mais surtout Ambre n'en pouvaient plus des questions et des exclamations de joie des villageois qui l'acclamaient comme s'ils venaient d'apprendre qu'elle était la réincarnation de Talos.

« Nous retournons pour Blancherive ? » demanda Lydia.

« Oui, je crois que je dois me préparer à ce qui m'attend. Les dragons sont redoutables et la rigueur de ce pays à failli me coûter la vie. Je ne suis pas idiote, je ne vais pas me suicider dans les griffes d'Alduin. Je pensais rester chez les Compagnons. Kodlak Blancrin doit avoir bien des choses à m'enseigner et Skjor à déjà du travail pour moi. Nous irons retrouver la corne de Parlevent ensuite, tant que les dragons ne se manifestent pas vraiment… »

C'était vrai. Après la destruction d'Helgen et l'attaque de Mirmulnir, Lydia s'attendait à entendre qu'il y avait des attaques de dragons de partout, que des villages avaient été détruits ou même qu'une ville ait été attaquée mais rien ne s'était passé, comme si ces évènements étaient anecdotiques. « Si Alduin est revenu récemment, peut être qu'il a besoin de temps pour retrouver ses forces et qu'il préfère rester discret. » supposa la Nordique.

« Surement. Ce qui nous laisse le temps de nous préparer. »

« Nous ? »

« Nous sommes les seules à avoir croisé la route d'un dragon et je pense que sans ton aide, précieuse, je n'aurais peut-être pas parvenu à le vaincre. »

Lydia était fière du compliment. Elle vivrait finalement une vie d'aventure, elle n'aurait pu espérer mieux. Mourir des griffes d'un dragon en sauvant son thane. Bien peu de huscarls auront eu cet honneur. « Ce serait un honneur pour moi que de vous suivre. »

« Comme tu n'es pas Compagnon, je pense te faire stationner à Blancherive et nous irons combattre en parallèle d'eux. »

« Comme vous voudrez mon thane. »

« Appelle moi Ambre et tutoie moi s'il te plait. Ça me rend mal à l'aise d'être considérée comme supérieure. »

Lydia ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande, elle essaya, hésitante. « Comme tu voudras, Ambre. »

« Je préfère mille fois ça ! » rigola Ambre, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « A l'aube, on retourne pour Blancherive alors. »

« Compris. » confirma l'huscarl.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Il avait tué Grelod comme le lui avait demandé le jeune Aretino. Cette mégère avait été facile à abattre et il avait la coupable idéale pour ça. Il était ici depuis seulement quelques jours à planifier son assassinat que cette métisse était arrivée. Elle avait demandé le départ de Grelod, rien que ça et avait par cela remué la cité jusque là réduite au silence par l'influence des voleurs et des Roncenoir. Elle aurait certainement contrarié quelques personnes influentes. C'était presque trop facile. Elle se promenait en supplément armée jusqu'aux dents. Quand la nuit fut bien avancée, il déroba un petit couteau de l'étrangère même s'il doutait qu'autant de peine soit nécessaire. Seuls les orphelins le virent mais furent trop heureux de voir Grelod les yeux vides et baignant dans son sang pour prévenir les gardes.

Après plusieurs jours de voyage, l'impérial parvint aux grandes portes de Vendeaume.

« Halte la, nous ne laissons pas entrer les espions de l'Empire. »

_C'est vrai que dès que quelqu'un n'est pas un Nordique, il est forcément de l'Empire pour les sombrages, j'oubliais. _« Je suis juste ici pour chercher un lit. Votre conflit ne me regarde pas. »

Le garde se laissa convaincre. « Bien mais ne faites pas d'histoires, on vous a à l'œil. »

_Je n'en doute pas._ L'étranger chercha son chemin loin des gardes pour pénétrer dans la maison d'Aventus. Une fois à l'abri de la neige qui ne semblait jamais s'arrêter sur cette ville, il retira son capuchon, laissant apparaitre ses yeux émeraude et ses cheveux aussi noirs que l'encre dans la faible lueur qui éclairait la maison. Il monta à l'étage supérieur où l'attendait un enfant. A sa vue, il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise.

« Vous l'avez fait ? Grelod, elle est… ?

« Morte oui. » répondit juste l'impérial.

« Oh merci monsieur l'assassin. Maintenant mes copains ne seront plus battus et ils seront heureux ! »

Le tueur doutait que des enfants vivants dans l'orphelinat soient vraiment heureux mais au moins seraient-ils mieux traités qu'ils ne l'étaient. « Je ne suis pas assassin, je rends juste justice à ma manière. »

«Je veux vous donner ça, c'est un vieil objet de ma famille, il doit faire beaucoup de septims ! »

« Garde-le. La famille est ce que l'on a de plus précieux. »

« Oh ! » le gamin semblait déçu. « Mangez au moins, j'ai appris à cuisiner à l'orphelinat. Je sais qu'il y des sous dans la maison, je vais les chercher. »

L'impérial accepta de bon cœur. Il était rare qu'il mange à sa faim. Le morceau de venaison et les pommes de terres au four lui donnaient l'eau à la bouche. Il s'installa pendant que l'enfant disparut. Il dévora le plat tant et si bien que quand l'enfant revint avec un petit sac rempli de septims, il ne restait rien dans l'assiette. »

« C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. J'espère que c'est assez. »

L'impérial regarda le sac, il y avait au moins deux centaines de pièces d'or. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer.

« Je dois y aller petit. Evite de dire trop haut que tu as commandité un meurtre, les gens pourraient ne pas apprécier. »

« Oui monsieur. Mais pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? Et comment tu t'appelles ? »

L'homme se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. « Je l'ai fait car tu l'as voulu et qu'elle n'avait pas un comportement digne de directrice d'orphelinat. Je m'appelle Sylvannus si tu veux savoir. »

« Sylvannus, c'est un prénom de l'Empire non ? Sylvannus comment ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus petit. » Sur ce, Sylvannus se recouvra de son capuchon et sortit dans Vendeaume, disparaissant dans la neige et la nuit.

En rejoignant l'auberge pour se trouver un lit, il ne vit pas une fillette qu'il percuta de plein fouet.

« Hé attention ! »

« Excuse-moi petite. »

L'enfant lui lança un regard noir avant de s'enfuir en courant. _Attends une minute. Que fait une petite fille dans les rues de Vendeaume au beau milieu de la nuit et en pleine tempête de neige? Et où est le garde qui était en poste ici ? _Un morceau de papier était posé à l'endroit où l'enfant était tombé. Sylvannus y jeta un coup d'œil. Une main avait été marquée à l'encre avec deux mots en dessous : Nous savons. _On dirait bien que j'ai attiré l'attention de la Confrérie Noire_._ Je vais peut être m'amuser un peu finalement._ Il afficha alors un petit sourire satisfait sous son large capuchon.


	9. On n'est bien que chez soi

_« J'ai grandie en Cyrodiil, dans le domaine de mes parents mais je ne m'y suis jamais sentie à ma place. Lorsque j'ai rejoint les Compagnons, j'ai compris que j'avais trouvé ma réelle famille, même s'ils me considèrent encore comme une enfant. » Ria_

* * *

« Oh ma tête ! » Sylvannus n'était vraiment pas bien. Une migraine le lançait horriblement comme après une cuite. Mais il n'avait pas bu récemment. Son esprit était brumeux et il essaya de se repérer. Il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une cabane, le bois était vieux et souillé de tâches sombres. Il y régnait une odeur quelque peu métallique. _Du sang. Que c'est charmant._ Sa tête lui donnait le tournis mais il essaya de rassembler ses pensées. La petite fille, le message de la Confrérie Noire, sa nuit à l'auberge. Avant de se coucher, il avait pris une bouteille de vin Alto.

« Drogué, pas très original. Je ne m'y attendais pas. » dit-il tout haut.

« Les méthodes les plus évidentes sont aussi celles où l'on se laisse le plus facilement berner. » susurra une voix féminine derrière lui.

« J'ai voulu jouer comme un chat alors que j'étais en réalité la souris. N'est-ce pas ?» interrogea Sylvannus.

Il se retourna pour voir la silhouette de femme perchée sur un vieux meuble qui l'observait. Son visage était masqué mais ses yeux pétillaient d'impatience comme un prédateur particulièrement sadique s'amusant avec sa proie avant de la dévorer.

« C'était un beau meurtre je dois l'admettre. Rapide, discret et sans bavure. Ah mais j'oubliais, il y a comme un léger problème…Ce contrat nous était cependant destiné, c'est moins joli ça. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais précipité sur ce contrat. L'enfant le répétait depuis des jours sans résultat. Je n'ai fait que lui rendre service vu que vous ne sembliez pas disponible. »

« J'aime bien ta façon de penser, jeune homme. J'ai un petit test pour te donner éventuellement une chance de racheter ton erreur. Un contrat est sur la tête d'une des personnes ici présentes, à toi de l'exécuter. »

« Ce pourrait être bien amusant. »

Sylvannus se leva, sa tête lui donnait encore le tournis mais que légèrement. Il chercha une arme dans le coffre coffre ensanglanté avant de sortir une dague trop bien affûtée comparé au délabrement de la cabane. Il s'approcha d'une des personnes encapuchonnées. Le khajiit raconta naturellement les atrocités qu'il réalisait sur de jeunes filles. Dégoûté l'impérial lui trancha la gorge avant qu'il n'ait put finir de parler. La personne à ses côtés était une femme, mère au foyer et élevant six enfants d'après ses dires. Elle n'en parlait pas avec amour mais plutôt avec mépris. _Trop de gens ici ne voient un enfant que comme de la main d'œuvre supplémentaire et un mange-pain. S'ils sont six, ils parviendront sans aucun doute à vivre sans elle. _La femme s'effondra,morte, son sang se répandant autour d'elle. Le dernier était un homme, un bandit. Il tremblait comme un enfant et sa lâcheté n'avait aucune limite. Il n'aurait tué personne et était aussi doux qu'un agneau, Sylvannus était loin d'être un idiot. Sa mort ne serait pas une grosse perte.

« Que j'aime ça, l'odeur de la mort, du sang, la caresse fatale du métal sur la peau si douce et vulnérable. Humm, un délice. » murmura la femme assassin.

« Le contrat n'était sur aucune de ces trois personnes n'est-ce pas ? »

L'assasin s'arrêta. « Hum et pourquoi selon toi dis moi ? » Elle poursuivit, plus froide. « Je t'ai demandé de tuer et tu l'as fait. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Vous n'avez pas précisé si c'était un contrat délivré à la Confrérie Noire ou par autre chose. Je pense que c'est plutôt sur votre tête qu'est ce fameux contrat. »

« Perspicace qui plus est. Notre famille serait plus qu'heureuse de t'accueillir en son sein. » Les yeux de la femme pétillaient de joie et d'impatience.

Sylvannus n'avait rien. Cela faisait quinze ans qu'il errait en Cyrodiil, Morrowind et Bordeciel volant, tuant et se cachant de ses ennemis qui le croyaient mort. Il avait vécu la majorité de sa vie dans l'ombre. Intégrer un groupe pourrait lui fournir une protection supplémentaire et peut être même prendre enfin sa revanche. « J'accepte. »

« Bien, je suis Astrid, c'est moi qui veille sur la famille. Je vais t'expliquer comment nous retrouver… »

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

L'arrestation d'Ambre à Faillaise s'était ébruitée dans tout Blancherive et les rumeurs couraient de bon train sur la jeune femme. Jorrvaskr n'en était pas exclue. Même si les membres du Cercle se taisaient depuis le retour de Skjor, les autres Compagnons aimaient jaser là-dessus. Cette matinée ne fit pas exception.

« Moi je te dis qu'elle a eu raison de la tuer. » entama un Torvar déjà imbibé d'alcool.

« T'es con ou tu le fais exprès : elle est innocente. » coupa Nadja

« Ça on n'en sait rien. » insista Torvar.

Ria resta en dehors de la conversation. Ça commençait à l'énerver, qu'ils la laissent un peu tranquille. C'est sa vie pas la leur. Au moins quand elle partait chasser, ni Vilkas ni elle ne comméraient ainsi.

« Hep Ria tu m'écoutes ? »

« C'est bon Torvar. Ambre a été libérée, c'est qu'elle doit pas être coupable. Voila t'as mon avis. T'es content ? »

« Avant de parler fais attention à qui tu t'adresses. »

_Oh non quelle cruche je suis !_ Ria se retourna pour se trouver face à une paire d'yeux d'acier. Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte écarlate. Le coin de la lèvre de son interlocuteur se souleva légèrement. La jeune impériale essaya de reprendre contenance. « Vilkas, tu aurais pu te faire remarquer ! Tu m'as prise de court ! »

« Je l'ai bien vu. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'attends dans la cour. Je t'es observé face à l'ours hier. Tu t'en es bien sortie mais tu étais trop sur la défensive. On va travailler l'attaque car contrairement à ce que prétend Nadja, on ne tue pas un ours à coup de bouclier. »

« Hé ! C'était même pas un ours mais un troll ! » s'exclama la concernée

« Ce qui te rend encore moins crédible. » dit Ria.

« Puis il n'y a aucun témoin alors… » ajouta Athis.

« Tu rigoles ?! Tu étais avec moi ! »

« Ah bon ? Je n'ai rien… ». Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, un poing vint s'écraser sur son nez et le fit tomber à terre.

« Tu vas voir si ta mémoire te fais toujours défaut après ça ! » Athis se prit un autre coup dans le ventre et une bagarre s'ensuivit. Ces deux là se battaient toujours mais aucun ne partait en mission sans l'autre. Ils étaient devenus inséparables. Ria enviait leur relation en quelque part. Vilkas la prenait pour une enfant et observait la moindre de ses attitudes. Il est vrai qu'elle était encore une novice mais pas une gamine qui n'a jamais manié l'épée non plus. Son père était légat dans la légion et avait fait former ses enfants au combat. Quand elle s'est enfuie pour Bordeciel, elle savait manier correctement l'épée mais aussi l'arc. Tout le monde ne grandissait pas au sein des Compagnons comme les jumeaux et elle n'avait pas encore 19 ans. Elle laissa cependant les deux camarades régler leurs comptes pour s'entraîner avec Vilkas sans rien dire, comme à chaque fois.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

La matinée était bien avancée quand Ambre quitta Fort-Dragon. Lydia était restée au palais vu que la Rougegarde n'avait aucune propriété. Proventus lui avait cependant annoncé qu'une maison était à vendre dans la ville. Elle promit de rassembler les fonds pour l'acheter, que Lydia ait un toit quand elle sera parmi les Compagnons vu qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de la garde. En attendant, Irileth s'était proposée de dépanner l'huscarl, de toute façon, personne ne l'aurait laissée à la rue. Ambre voulut passer par l'arrière-cour de jorrvaskr, c'est là que devaient être la plupart des Compagnons à cette heure-ci, logiquement. Elle ne se trompa pas. Il y avait Vilkas qui se battait avec Ria, son frère et Torvar buvaient une chope. Étrangement, ce fut l'ivrogne qui la remarqua en premier.

« Hey, t'es revenue ? Viens boire une chope avec nous ! »

Farkas se leva pour l'accueillir et l'invita à prendre place près de lui. Ambre ne se fit pas prier et but la bière d'une traite.

« Pas trop mal pour une débutante. » s'exclama le blond.

« Que dis-tu d'un petit concours ? » proposa la brute.

« Ouais un concours ! »

« Euh je sais pas. »

« T'as la trouille ? » dit Farkas, moqueur.

L'ego d'Ambre prit un coup, elle tenait assez bien l'alcool pour une femme et rivalisait avec les plus gros buveurs des Cimeterres. Elle allait montrer à ces nordiques que l'alcool ne leur était pas exclusif. « Vous allez voir ! Je relève le défi. »

Ils enchaînèrent les bouteilles d'hydromel. Torvar fut bientôt hors-jeu, à moitié inconscient sur la table et cuvant tout son alcool. Les idées d'Ambre s'embrouillaient dans sa tête, elle voyait Ria et Vilkas se disputer avec de grands gestes théâtraux et Farkas continuait de la fixer, ses yeux clairs comme la neige. _Comment peut-il encore tenir ?_ Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Ria et Vilkas. _Pourquoi ne la laisse-t-il pas tranquille ? _Elle abandonna Farkas et alla s'expliquer avec le frère de ce dernier …

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Skjor et Aela déjeunaient un peu plus tôt, ils comptaient aller chasser.

« Ambre est de retour non ? » demanda la chasseuse.

Skjor aussi l'avait sentie. Ses effluves dégageaient une odeur de sable chaud et de bois brûlé. Ces odeurs étaient étranges pour une femme, même guerrière. Aela par exemple, n'avait pas d'odeur bien féminine au premier abord mais s'il approfondissait, il percevait le parfum de la langue de dragon, une des plus jolies fleurs du pays. Chez Ambre, les odeurs étaient brutes et presque masculines, mais pas complètement. C'était étrange. Ils la devinaient dans la cour, sans aucun doute à discuter avec les autres. Aela vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce avant de murmurer.

« Tu crois qu'elle est prête ? »

« Tant qu'elle n'a pas prouvé sa valeur aux yeux des autres, il ne faut pas y penser. Si elle vient de là où je pense elle méritera parfaitement ce cadeau. Cependant il faut se méfier, elle peut être soit une paria soit une espionne du thalmor. Il est encore trop tôt. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une traîtresse… »

« Nous sommes facilement corruptibles : l'or, le pouvoir, le savoir… Je garde un œil sur elle, je ne lui fais pas encore totalement confiance.»

Leur discussion fut interrompue par des bruits de bagarre. Les deux accoururent dans la cour. Sur la table comatait Torvar pendant que Farkas se tenait les côtes de rire plusieurs bouteilles d'hydromel vides sur la table. Mais au milieu de la cour, dans la poussière, se tenait la scène la plus ridicule et la plus comique qu'ils n'avaient vu depuis longtemps. Ambre était au sol, Vilkas la secouant par les épaules. Ria essayait de les sépareren frappant son frère d'arme à coups de poings et de pieds, tout cela dans une atroce cacophonie. Ils percevaient tout un flot d'insultes, plus créatives les une que les autres, des trois protagonistes. Même Eorlund avait abandonné son travail à la forge pour regarder la scène qui se déroulait en contrebas. Aela banda son arc et tira une flèche juste entre Vilkas et Ambre. Tout le monde se figea, Ria retira même sa prise sur Vilkas.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » s'exclama Skjor.

Farkas se roulait à présent au sol, ne contrôlant plus son fou rire. Ambre essayait de se relever tant bien que mal, grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles avant de vomir sur les bottes de Vilkas.

« Elle est complètement folle ! Elle m'a sauté dessus ! »

« Elle voulait juste me défendre, elle est un peu saoule c'est tout ! »

Ambre faisait peine à voir, elle essaya de se lever en fusillant Vilkas du regard mais elle dut ramper jusqu'au mur pour parvenir à se hisser sur ses jambes.

« Elle a bien du sang nordique. » soupira Ria. « Essayer de battre Farkas à un concours de boisson… »

« Tu t'occupes d'elle avec Aela. Quand à toi Vilkas, je crois que même ton frère n'est plus très lucide. Je pense que Kodlak devrait être informé de ce qui s'est passé.» dit Skjor.

« Mais elle vient d'arriver ! » tenta Ria.

« Et elle se retrouve ivre à attaquer sans justification un membre du Cercle. Notre Héraut doit être mis au courant. »

Ria accepta résignée. Il est vrai qu'Ambre ne s'est pas distinguée à son arrivée. « Je la défendrai ! »

« Tiens, la petite impériale montre enfin les dents. »ricana Aela.

Le regard que lui lança alors Ria était glaçant. _Va-t-elle enfin nous montrer sa vraie personnalité derrière son air soumis et admiratif ? _pensa le plus vieux des guerriers._ Ce pourrait être intéressant._ Ria porta Ambre jusqu'à ses quartiers, refusant l'aide de quiconque. Pour Vilkas ce fut plus facile car même si son frère était éméché, il ne l'était pas autant que sa compagne. Skjor quand à lui allait rejoindre Kodlak pour lui faire un bilan de la situation. Si seulement il se préoccupait plus de ses frères d'armes et se plongeait moins dans sa quête inutile de guérison, les choses ne se passeraient pas ainsi.

« Dis Skjor, regarde-moi ça ! Je ne savais qu'Ambre pouvait être une aussi grosse buveuse. »

Skjor regarda alors les bouteilles répandues sur la table. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'en n'avait pas vu autant. Quand il était jeune, seuls Kodlak, Jergen et Arnbjorn vidaient autant d'hydromel.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

« Quel est le chant de la vie ? »

« Silence, mon frère. »

« Bienvenue chez vous. » répondit la porte avant de s'ouvrir.

Syvannus pénétra dans le sanctuaire. Il était taillé à même la roche et s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs. Il se trouva assez rapidement dans une place plus vaste. Au fond était adossée au mur une nordique, blonde et séduisante malgré qu'elle soit en plein dans la fleur de l'âge.

« Ah enfin, espère que vous avez trouvé facilement. »dit elle de cette voie suave qu'il avait déjà rencontré.

« Plus facilement que je ne l'aurais pensé Astrid. »répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Parfait. Tu devrais aller voir nos autres membres, ils sont curieux et si enthousiastes de te rencontrer. Arnbjorn et Gabrielle devraient pouvoir te créer ta nouvelle armure. Arnbjorn est un excellent forgeron en plus de mon mari et Gabrielle une magnifique enchanteresse. Chacun ici à des talents un peu particuliers, je me demande lesquels seront les tiens Sylvannus. Au fait, j'allais oublier. Demande à Nazir s'il n'a pas des contrats vacants, je devrais ensuite en dégoter un à la mesure de ton réel talent et de ta créativité. Il me faut cependant un peu de temps pour le trouver. Les contrats intéressants sont si rares...»

« Je suis impatient de vous montrer mas aptitudes. »

« Oh mais j'en suis certaine Sylvannus. »Astrid lui sourit. « Ils t'attendent.»

L'impérial prit alors l'étroit couloir derrière l'assassin et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le sanctuaire ou une voix de petite fille se faisait distinguer.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

_Par tous les dieux !_ Ambre n'en pouvait plus, elle s'était réveillée au milieu de la nuit, avec une migraine atroce et avait rendu tout le contenu de son estomac jusqu'à la bile dans un seau que quelqu'un avait du prévoir de laisser près de son lit. Inutile de préciser qu'elle avait réveillé tout le monde dans la chambre. Torvar s'en moquait mais Ria fut réveillée et resta près d'elle.

« Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas Nadja. Elle déteste qu'on la réveille. » dit Ria pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Ambre ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne s'était que très rarement sentie aussi mal.

« On va aller dehors, l'air frais me fait parfois un peu de bien quand j'ai la gueule de bois, surtout s'il n'y a pas le soleil. »

Ambre acquiesça pendant que Ria prit des fourrures pour qu'elle se protègent du vent froid de la nuit. Elles s'installèrent à côté de la forgeciel à regarder les étoiles et admirer l'aurore boréale qui formait des rideaux verts merveilleux dans le ciel par cette nuit sans nuages. Elles restèrent un moment sans rien dire, à contempler la beauté de ce ciel nocturne si propre à Bordeciel. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Ambre et elle se mit à sangloter.

« Hé Ambre, ça va pas ? »chuchota la jeune impériale. Cette dernière dédaigna d'un signe de tête. « Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, tu sais ? ». Ria l'assit et lui caressa le dos pour la consoler. Les sanglots d'Ambre se calmèrent doucement. Après un moment elle dit.

« Tu sais, si je n'avais pas eu cet accident, je serais restée chez moi, à Sentinelle, à commercer. J'aurais pu être heureuse, avoir un mari, des enfants, des richesses. Mais c'est si vide, ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais voulu et je ne le veux toujours pas. »

« Tu as eu un accident ? »

Ambre ne savait pas si elle devait en parler, c'était peut être lié à l'alcool qui circulait dans ses veines, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait se confier à Ria, elle ne la trahirait pas. « Une altercation avec des Elfes du Thalmor. Enfin des sympathisants ou je ne sais pas quoi, Lenclume les avait repoussés pendant la Grande Guerre. Disons que ma vie s'en est retrouvée bouleversée. Des certitudes que j'avais enfant se sont retrouvées détruites. Je ne pourrais jamais fonder de famille à cause d'eux. La haine m'a rongée et j'ai fugué, pour me venger de ces elfes, leur montrer que je restais forte, les faire souffrir comme ils m'ont fait souffrir. Aveuglée par ma haine, je n'avais pas anticipé les dangers du désert et si on ne m'avait pas trouvée. Je n'aurais surement jamais atteint les 16 étés. »

Ria n'osa interrompre la confidence d'Ambre. Elle entendit cependant un léger bruit en bas.

« Ils m'ont sauvé et j'ai muri parmi eux. Ils m'ont appris que la colère est plus mauvaise qu'autre chose et qu'elle me consumait à petit feu. Puis il y eu la trahison, je mes suis retrouvée sans personne une seconde fois. »

Ambre s'arrêta et contempla les étoiles. « Tu aurais pu retourner chez toi. »suggéra doucement Ria.

« J'aurais pu… S'il n'y avait pas mon orgeuil. Je les avais abandonnés. Je ne pouvais pas retourner les voir après toutes ces années. J'ai plutôt laissé ma haine m'envahir et j'ai pourchassé les traitres, les assassinant, essayant de faire échouer leurs complots. Seule contre tous, je me demande parfois comment je suis encore en vie. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce Bréton, Adrien Philippe, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue. Je l'ai sauvé des traitres, il m'a sauvé de moi-même. Je l'ai conduit en Cyrodiil où il comptait rejoindre les mages du Synode. Quand à moi je suis venue ici, en désespoir de cause. Mais avec le recul, je me demande si tout cela n'était pas prévu, la blessure, la trahison, le fait d'être à moitié Nordique. Je me sens comme un objet, un pion dans un jeu dont seuls les divins connaissent les règles. J'ai peur, peur de ce qui m'attend. »

Ambre se sentait plus légère. C'était la première fois qu'elle avouait qu'elle avait peur. Elle n'en n'avait même pas dit mot à sa huscarl. Et voila qu'elle se confiait à Ria, la plus jeune des Compagnons, encore inexpérimentée et à l'air si innocent.

Ria commeça, hésitante. « Depuis enfant, mon destin était tout tracé, fille de deux officiers de l'Empire. Je m'entrainais déjà à 10 ans pour intégrer un jour la légion. Je ne voyais presque jamais mes parents et quand ils étaient en permission, ils me reprochaient mon manque d'entrainement et de motivation. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'ils m'aient jamais félicité. A 16 ans je suis partie, je rêvais de partir en Bordeciel, de rejoindre les Compagnons, de me prouver que j'avais de la valeur. Kodlak m'a accepté et Vilkas est devenu mon frère d'armes. Ici, j'ai l'impression que tout se répète, la petite nouvelle, incapable de se défendre. Il n'y a qu'Aela, Kodlak et toi qui me considérez autrement. Je sais qu'il faut que je m'affirme plus… »

« Alors fais-le. »

« Pardon ? »

« Montre leur qui tu es réellement. Je serais là pour t'épauler si tu veux. »

« Tu ferais vraiment ça ? »

« Je dois celle que je suis à beaucoup de personnes. Si je peux t'aider à trouver la vraie Ria qui sommeille en toi, je le ferai. »dit Ambre avec un petit sourire. « mais pas quand j'ai la gueule de bois. »

« Merci Ambre. »

Ria enlaça Ambre, reconnaissante. Le silence s'installa à nouveau même si Ambre avait la désagréable impression que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans les parages.

« On devrait aller se coucher. Je veux vraiment faire le travail que m'a demandé Skjor et je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. »

« Ce sera surement une sorte d'initiation, Aela m'avait un jour prise chasser. Nous avions abattu nombre de prédateurs et en revenant. J'ai été intégrée aux Compagnons. C'est la seule fois ou je ne me suis pas sentie couvée. J'avais tout fait par moi-même, il n'y avait pas Vilkas pour mâcher le travail. »

« Vilkas semble assez protecteur avec toi non ? »

« Il se sent responsable de moi, c'est normal. Mais j'ai bientôt 19 ans, je n'ai plus besoin d'un père pour me dire quoi faire ou non. »

Ambre sourit. Ria était bien la personne avec qui elle était la plus proche à Jorrvaskr. Peut être parce qu'elles se ressemblaient un peu. Qu'elles étaient seules et incomprises. Ou simplement parce qu'elle aurait certainement fait comme Ria. Elle serait partie, refusant de faire ce qu'on attendait alors d'elle. L'agression n'avait fait que précipiter les choses mais c'était certain qu'elle serait partit, peut être pas aussi brusquement, mais quand même. Ria et elle se ressemblaient pour ça. Ces petites choses rapprochent toujours.

« Tu sais quelle est ma plus grande peur?» demanda Ria.« C'est de retrouver ma famille ici. Seraient-ils fiers de moi ou auraient-il au contraire honte?»

« Ils auraient peut être honte de toi en public mais je pense qu'au fond de leur cœur ils seront fiers de toi. Tu vis avec honneur. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais une voleuse, une assassin ou pire: un bandit.» Ambre se tut un moment. «Je ne sais pas si Seren, ma cousine me pardonnera jamais. je suis partie au milieu de la nuit où elle a choisi son mari. J'en ai encore honte moi-même.»

« On devrait rentrer, l'aube ne va pas tarder.» dit Ria alors que les étoiles commençaient à disparaître Ambre approuva et elles quittèrent la forgeciel pour entrer dans le bâtiment sans remarquer la silhouette contre la basse forge.


	10. Secrets

_« Ambre est partie en mission avec Farkas. Comme je l'envie! Je vais devoir me contenter d'une chasse à l'ours avec Vilkas. J'aimerais tellement être à sa place.» Ria_

* * *

Ria n'avait pas envie de se lever ce matin. Elle s'était entrainée presque toute la veille avec Ambre qui avait une légère gueule de bois. Elle se plût tellement qu'elle ne vit pas la journée passer et qu'elles restèrent éveillées, à se raconter des ragots jusque tard dans la nuit. C'est Nadja qui la sortit du lit, elle revenait de sa mission avec Athis.

« Allez debout glandeuse ! Ça fait plusieurs heures que le soleil est levé ! »

« Laisse-moi Nadja, je suis crevée. » râla Ria en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les couvertures.

« Je te conseille de te dépêcher, Vilkas voulait te prendre chasser et il a l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur ce matin. » dit sa collègue.

« Quoi ? »demanda Ria, encore dans les vapes.

Nadja reprit avec un sourire carnassier. « Donc je disais que comme Farkas est parti avec la nouvelle chercher un morceau de Wuuthrad. Vilkas à prit la première mission qui lui passait sous la main et t'attend et, comme tu t'en doutes, il a déjà des envies de massacre. »

« On dirait que j'ai pas le choix… » soupira l'impériale.

« En effet. J'te laisse, j'vais voir Eorlund qu'il m'arrange ce bouclier, il n'a pas trop aimé les griffes de ces saletés d'harfreuses. »

Ria se prépara en vitesse et courut rejoindre son frère d'armes.

« C'est pas trop tôt. » sortit ce dernier en la voyant arriver. «On y va. »

« Hé, j'ai rien mangé ! »

« J'ai pris de quoi grignoter en chemin. »

Ria accepta. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, avec Vilkas qui avait tout préparé et son caractère particulièrement exécrable ces derniers temps, elle préférait ne pas s'attirer ses foudres. Une fois sortis de Blancherive, il lui tendit le sac qu'il portait. Il contenait une poignée de potions mais aussi et surtout de la nourriture. Mais pas n'importe quoi, des petits pains, un peu de viande, des pommes de terre au four mais surtout le péché mignon de Ria : des bouchées à la crème de Tilma. Il y en avait près d'une dizaine. Elle en prit trois. Peut être que Vilkas portait attention à elle finalement pour avoir remarqué qu'elle adorait ces pâtisseries. Elle essaya de suivre l'allure de son frère d'armes tout en enfournant les délicieux gâteaux.

« Et on va où au juste ? »

« Au cairn des poussiéreux. »répondit Vilkas sans même lui accorder un regard.

« C'est pas une ruine nordique ? Je croyais qu'on allait chasser. »

« On va surveiller Farkas et Ambre, qu'il ne leur arrive rien. »

Ria se figea. Vilkas, ne voyant plus la jeune guerrière lui emboiter le pas se retourna.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il exaspéré.

« Si Skjor leur à confié cette tâche, on n'a pas à s'en mêler. » reprocha la plus jeune.

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance, s'il doit arriver quelque chose à mon frère, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. » répliqua-t-il, la colère se reflétant dans ses yeux.

Ria sentait la colère monter en elle. Farkas n'était peut être pas toujours une lumière mais il était peut être le plus fort des Compagnons et Ambre savait parfaitement se défendre. Pourquoi fallait-il que Vilkas ne crois qu'en sa force à lui ? C'était toujours la même rengaine quand elle voulait une tâche un peu différente : « Non Ria. Tu n'es pas prête. ». Les corvées étaient tellement barbantes que lui-même en revenait frustré. Mais au moins, lui, il pouvait ensuite partir avec son frère. Elle, elle n'était que la jeune recrue… Elle décida que si elle voulait changer son image, elle allait commencer avec Vilkas. Il fallait qu'elle s'affirme.

« Très bien, si tu veux y aller, vas y mais ce sera sans moi ! »

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Retourner à Blancherive ? » se moqua Vilkas.

Les yeux marrons de Ria défièrent ceux de glace de Vilkas. Ce n'était peut être pas grand-chose mais pour la jeune impériale, elle devait gagner ce combat, montrer la volonté dont elle voulait faire preuve. Cependant son frère d'armes la dominait totalement, elle essaya de résister mais finit par céder et rompit le contact. Elle partit seule.

« La ville n'est pas par là. »

« Je sais. » le défia Ria

« Ne fais pas n'importe quoi ! »

« Nadja parlait d'un criminel dont il fallait s'occuper à Markarth. J'y vais, c'est tout. » mentit Ria.

« Ne fais pas l'idiote ! Tu n'as pas le niveau. »

Ria bouillait à l'intérieur d'elle._ Pour qui se prenait-il ?_

« Si tu n'as pas confiance, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi ! »dit-elle sur un ton de défi

« Te moques pas de moi, tu n'es pas capable de venir à bout d'un ours seule. Comment veux-tu faire face à un criminel recherché ? On va juste jeter un œil qu'ils n'aient pas d'ennuis et quelqu'un d'autre s'occupera de ce gars.»

Ria en avait assez, elle explosa. « Je pourrais arriver à bout de ces ours seule si un èspece de crétin arrogant ne s'en chargeait pas avant ! Ton frère sait parfaitement se battre et même sans Ambre, je ne doute pas un instant de sa réussite. Je te déteste ! Je ne suis pas la petite Ria, j'ai voulu intégrer les Compagnons et être respectée en tant que telle. Mais à cause de toi, tout est fichu. Ils me prennent pour une espèce de novice au combat. Je te déteste Vilkas ! Tu as tout gâché, tout ! »

Ria en avait les larmes aux yeux et avait une grande envie de pleurer mais elle se retint, même si le nœud dans sa gorge était presque intenable. Le Compagnon parut un peu surpris par l'attitude de Ria mais sa voix n'en montra rien.

« Si tu savais tenir ta lame correctement… ». Ria ne réfléchit pas et, la colère débordant, asséna une gifle à Vilkas. Le visage de ce dernier était impassible. L'adrénaline retomba et Ria se rendit compte de la puérilité de son geste. Vilkas allait la tuer, c'était certain. Elle recula, apeurée, pour éviter une éventuelle riposte de ce dernier._ Par Shor, qu'ai-je donc fait ?_ Ria fit alors la chose la moins courageuse qu'elle ait faite depuis son entrée chez les Compagnons : elle s'enfuit en courant le plus loin qu'elle pouvait. Elle n'entendit pas Vilkas crier son nom et parcourut les plaines sans s'arrêter ni se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas voir la fureur de Vilkas même si elle savait que la honte l'envahirait quand elle retournerait à Jorrvaskr. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le supporter.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

La veille, Ambre s'était reçu un savon de la part du Héraut. Il est vrai que de se battre contre un frère d'armes en étant bourrée n'était pas vraiment honorable. Mais si seulement Vilkas arrêtait d'être aussi insupportable… Elle resta donc un moment avec Eorlund à l'observer à la forge. Elle rêvait de pouvoir forger sa propre arme de la Forgeciel, son oncle en serait tellement fier et Gorag lui aurait dit une phrase du genre. « Pas trop mal mais rien ne vaut un bon vieux marteau en orichalque. ». Eorlund, n'ayant aucun Compagnon ne sachant réellement forger lui proposa de la prendre comme apprentie lorsqu'elle serait acceptée entièrement parmi eux et si elle avait le niveau. Elle en fut honorée.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à s'entrainer avec Ria et Torvar, même si ce dernier parvenait à peine à tenir son épée, le corps déjà corrompu par l'alcool. Skjor et Farkas les observaient et les conseillaient. L'attitude de Skjor la mettait profondément mal à l'aise. C'était comme son oeil lisait au plus profond de son â se sentaie mise à nu. Aela demanda aussi à voir ses compétences en archerie. Elle ne rata aucune cible même si ses tirs n'étaient précis comme la chasseuse.

« Pas trop mal. Tu as l'habitude de chasser non ?»

« Il faut bien se nourrir dans le désert aussi. Mais comparé à toi, je ressemble à une novice. » dit Ambre.

Même si la journée était un peu ennuyante. Ambre apprécia de rester comme ça au milieu de tout le monde. Elle ne vit cependant pas Vilkas mais ne le chercha pas davantage. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attiser les braises de leur colère.

Le lendemain, elle se leva avant l'aube. Skjor était déjà dans le grand hall.

« Ah Ambre, je voulais te parler. »

Ambre haussa un sourcil, étonnée. Elle croyait Skjor plutôt distant avec les nouvelles recrues.

« J'ai une mission un peu particulière pour toi. Tu sais, celle dont je t'avais palé à Faillaise. Un érudit nous à dit où se trouvait un fragment de Wuuthrad. Je veux que tu partes avec Farkas nous le ramener. Evite qu'il se fasse tuer. »

La Rougegarde accepta. Cette mission paraissait plus intéressante que de casser la figure à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas et qui s'avérait être son voisin de geôle dans une prison.

« On s'en occupe alors. »

« Bien. »

Skjor se comporta ensuite comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle déjeuna alors en silence, attendant que les autres se lèvent. Farkas vint la rejoindre un peu plus tard d'une tape amicale dans le dos qui lui fit presque s'étouffer avec sa bière.

« Alors on part en mission ensemble. » lui-dit il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Une complicité s'était installée entre eux deux. Farkas était très chaleureux malgré son apparence de brute et Ambre devinait qu'il devait être d'une extrême générosité et gentillesse. Il n'y avait surement que la compagnie de Ria et peut être de Lydia qu'elle appréciait autant.

« On dirait. On doit aller au cairn des poussiéreux. Skjor m'a montré où c'était. »

« Ouais. Ça devrait être sympa. »

« Skjor m'a dit de faire en sorte que tu te fasse pas tuer. »

« C'est plutôt à moi de surveiller que tu te fasse pas tuer. » rétorqua la brute.

Tous deux achevèrent de déjeuner dans la bonne humeur et se préparèrent mais au moment de partir, Farkas lui demanda d'attendre un moment, il devait aller dire qu'il parle à son frère. Quand ils quittèrent Jorrvaskr, Ambre lui demanda pourquoi. Il haussa les épaules. « On n'a pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Ah, ok. »

Ambre mena le chemin jusqu'au cairn des poussiéreux. Elle était plus douée en orientation que Farkas. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

« On dirait qu'il a été creusé ya pas longtemps. »

Ambre dégagea une pelle et vit un coffre plein de potions médicinales récentes._ En effet._

« Allons-y discrètement. Faudrait pas que ce soit des bandits. »

Farkas approuva. Cependant, Ambre dut rapidement constater que Farkas et furtivité étaient deux termes incompatibles. Elle se demandait s'il ne faisait pas au contraire plus de bruit en essayant d'être discret qu'en avançant normalement._ Je ne me plaindrais plus de Lydia désormais._ Ils avancèrent dans les ruines, aucun cadavre n'était vivant mais personne n'était visible non plus. La tension commençait à monter pour Ambre. _C'est calme, trop calme. _Tous deux arrivèrent dans une salle verrouillée par une grille.

« C'est fermé, faut trouver un truc pour ouvrir. » grogna le Compagnon.

Ambre examina la petite salle. Il y avait des coffres avec un peu d'or et des potions médicinales« Je crois que j'ai trouvé. » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers un vieux levier. Elle l'actionna mais une grille se referma devant elle. _Et merde. _Farkas la rejoint devant les grilles.

« Je peux pas l'ouvrir ! » se plaignit Ambre

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Il se mit à tourner dans la pièce

Ambre essaya quand à elle d'enclencher de nouveau le levier mais il était verrouillé.

« Farkas, est-ce que des fois l'autre grille s'est ouverte ? »

« Ouais. »

« Il y a peut être l'autre levier derrière. »

« J'y vais. »

Il disparut de son champ de vision mais elle entendit des pas. Ils avaient dû êtres trop bruyants et attirer les bandits. _J'espère que Farkas s'en sortira._ Elle le vit cependant revenir doucement. Se préparant au combat._ C'est vrai qu'une telle arme doit être plus facile à manier dans une vaste salle que dans un couloir étroit. _Toute une horde de bandits déboula dans la pièce. Ils encerclèrent Farkas. Ambre recula au fond de la cavité. Elle ne pouvait rien faire sinon se cacher et espérer qu'ils ne la remarquent pas. Silencieusement, elle banda son arc. Comme prévu les bandits étaient trop occupés avec Farkas pour porter attention à la novice prise dans le piège.

« Tu vas mourir sale chien. » lança un des bandits.

« Nous savions que tu viendrais. » enchaina un autre

« Grosse erreur Compagnon. »dit une femme.

_Ils voulaient nous attirer ici. Qui pourrait en vouloir à ce point aux Compagnons?_ En y réfléchissant, il pourrait y avoir beaucoup de monde, tels que des bandits qui auraient fui les razzias mais les Compagnons étaient des mercenaires, c'était leur boulot. Puis il y avait trop de légendes autour d'eux pour qu'un groupe de bandits, aussi assoiffé de vengeance soit-il, cherche à tendre une embuscade à un Compagnon ? Quelque chose échappait à la métisse. Farkas recula contre la barrière d'acier, Ambre se prépara à tirer dans l'ombre même si son aide allait être bien faible. Mais Farkas ne paraissait pas inquiet, au contraire, il semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus tranquille. Elle se demanda aussi si Farkas n'essayait pas ainsi, en couvrant l'espace de son corps, de la cacher.

« Vous aurez du mal à la raconter si vous êtes morts. »

Mais malgré l'assurance qu'il dégageait, il s'affaissa. Ambre paniqua et dégaina une flèche sur le bandit le plus proche. Ce dernier s'effondra, mort, une flèche entre les deux yeux. Les autres bandits, surpris, la remarquèrent enfin. Ambre ne voyait plus Farkas, à la place se tenait une énorme créature. _Un loup-garou _! Farkas était en réalité un loup-garou ! La fraction de seconde de diversion qu'Ambre lui avait offerte avait suffi à ce dernier pour les lacérer de ses griffes acérées qui étaient auparavant de simples mains. Rapidement, les corps de tous les bandits gisaient au sol, une mare de sang se répandant sous eux. Ambre avait déjà rencontré des créatures-garou à Lenclume avec les Cimeterres Vengeurs. Ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain et l'odeur du sang les excitait. C'était des animaux sauvages, des prédateurs à l'allure à peine humaine, des âmes vendues à Hircine. La barrière s'ouvrit mais Ambre resta sur la défensive, ne sachant pas si elle doit s'attendre à retrouver Farkas ou un monstre sanguinaire.

« Ça va ? J'espère que j't'ai pas fait peur. »

Ambre rougit et ferma les yeux. Farkas n'avait donc aucune pudeur ! Elle l'entendit ricaner.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda-elle, les yeux toujours hermétiquement clos.

« C'est une faveur accordée à certains d'entres nous. Nous sommes plus forts, redoutables. »

« Mais c'est pas une malédiction ? »

« Pour certains si, d'autres non. Au fait c'est bon j'suis rhabillé.»

Ambre le fixa. Elle sentait ne sentait rien émaner de lui, pas d'agressivité ou de colère ou quoi que ce soit de bestial. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses yeux, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Farkas partageait son corps et son esprit avec une bête d'Hircine.

« Et vous tous… ? »

« Non, non. » la coupa Farkas. « Seulement les membres du Cercle ont cette faculté. »

_Donc Vilkas et Skjor sont aussi des Loups-Garous._ Elle s'en serait doutée : Skjor avait cette attitude prédatrice et quand il l'observait, elle se sentait traquée, comme une proie. Vilkas était trop spontané, sauvage. _Mais alors Aela et Kodlak aussi ?_ Pour eux le rapprochement était plus difficile quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, Aela était une excellente chasseuse et Kodlak avait une longévité exceptionnelle, surtout pour un guerrier.

« Et au fait. » Les yeux d'argent de Farkas étaient redevenus pétillants. Ambre sentait le coup foireux. « Je te savais pas aussi prude, ya que Ria ptêtre pour être aussi gênée devant un corps d'homme. »

Ambre se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. « J'suis pas prude, j'ai été surprise c'est tout… » bafouilla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme nu ni la dernière mais comme ça, en plein combat… Elle s'imagina un des membres du clan arriver totalement déshabillé à l'improviste en pleine mission d'éclairage. Ils aurait tout fait pour impressionner la fille du clan, mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Kematu là bas. Que cette époque insouciante lui semblait loin._ Allez Ambre ressaisis-toi._ Farkas était moqueur. « Je te déteste ! » lui cracha-t-elle.

« Moi aussi j't'aime bien. » répondit-il.

Ambre examina les corps pour voir s'ils avaient quelque chose de valeur. Elle ne trouva pas grand-chose d'intéressant si ce n'était des potions médicinales et des ingrédients d'alchimie. Leurs épées étaient recouvertes d'argent, certainement pour blesser les créatures de la nuit._ Bande de fanatiques !_

« Y'en a d'autres tu crois ? »

« Sais pas, ya qu'à avancer pour voir. »

Il y en avait en effet d'autres. Ils battaient contre des draugrs sortis de force de leur sommeil. Les deux Compagnons se contentèrent de passer derrière eux même si Farkas aurait largement préféré se jeter dans le tas et qu'il le fit comprendre par maints grommellements à Ambre. Bientôt, ils n'eurent plus que des draugrs à affronter. La main d'argent, comme Farkas nommait les bandits, ne s'étaient pas enfoncés aussi profondément dans les ruines.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une vaste crypte. De nombreux sarcophages encadraient les murs et un immense mur écrit en draconique comme au tertre des chutes tourmentées trônait au fond de la pièce. Juste devant se tenait une table de pierre portant un socle. Sur ce dernier, des morceaux de métal.

« Ce sont les fragments ? »

« Ouais, j'crois. »répondit le compagnon.

« Prenons-les et sortons d'ici, j'aime pas cette ambiance. »

« J'te suis. »

Ambre s'approcha mais une force inconnue et irrésistible l'attira vers le mur._ Comme la dernière fois._ Le mot pénétra en elle, dans son essence même. Cependant, comme pour le Fus, elle ne parvint pas à faire quitter le Toor de sa gorge. La sensation se dissipa cependant assez vite et elle entendit les couvercles de pierre des sarcophages tomber. Une véritable armée de draugrs était en train de se réveiller. _Mara nous garde._ Pria Ambre.

Farkas chargea, un sourire en coin, il aimait se battre et préférait largement ça à l'infiltration. Ambre resta à distance, le soutenant avec son arc.

« Ambre, j'aurais besoin d'un petit coup de main là. »

« J'arrive ! »Voyant que l'arc était insuffisant, elle fendit la masse pour rejoindre Farkas. Dos à dos, ils tranchaient inlassablement les stupides êtres. Il en revenait toujours.

« FUS RO ! » cria Ambre. Les draugrs en face d'elle furent ébranlés et elle se dépêcha de les achever. La masse commençait à diminuer mais des archers les attaquaient à distance. Ils étaient piégés au centre de la pièce et ne pouvaient les atteindre, des créatures les assaillant toujours au corps à corps…

* * *

**Encore un chapitre de rédigé. Il est plus long normalement mais je l'ai divisé en deux, pour laisser un peu de suspense ^^ . Ce qui veut dire que je devras publier la suite plus rapidement.**

**Que va-t-il arriver à ma petite Ria rebelle? et comment vont s'en sortit Farkas et Ambre? et Vilkas? Sans compter qu'une petite OC de mon cru aperçue à Faillaise devrait entrer dans la danse...**


	11. Equipe

**Me voila avec la suite! (c'était rapide pour une fois, jour férié oblige ^^). **

* * *

«_ Une chose essentielle pour survivre ici est d'être en groupe. Un voleur solitaire est presque condamné à mourir jeune. A deux, il y en a toujours un pour compenser les lacunes de l'autre. Mais je pense que cette règle ne s'applique pas qu'à nous. Combien d'aventuriers ou de mages ont péri au fond des grottes parce qu'ils étaient seuls ? J'Kara est peut-être encore jeune mais elle est pour l'instant la meilleure complice à laquelle j'ai eu affaire. » Saphir_

* * *

Deux voleuses avançaient sur le chemin entre Rorikbourg et Blancherive.

« Pourquoi tu veux passer par là? Nous aurions eu plus vite fait de prendre des chevaux et de passer par Vendeaume au nord. . »

« Mais Ri'Saad navigue entre Markarth et Blancherive, on pourrait lui vendre ce que nous avons en plus. Il est préférable que nous gardions le moins de biens possible de la maison Vicci. Puis j'aime pas les chevaux, ça pue et c'est bête et ça mange comme cinq! »

« En attendant, je n'ai toujours pas vu de Khajiit et je suis fatiguée de marcher.» remarqua la brune

« Nous allons les trouver. C'est sur. » répliqua la rousse.

La voleuse brune examinait l'horizon en silence. Elles cherchaient les félins mais ne voyaient que quelques chasseurs et des fermiers qui travaillaient pour le riche Rorik de Rorikbourg. Aucune ne parla d'un moment. J'Kara remarqua que sa collègue était plongée dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Saphir ? » demanda J'Kara.

« Non je pensais à ce qu'avait dit Delvin avant qu'on parte pour Solitude. »

« Quoi ? Qu'il espérait qu'on lui offre pour son anniversaire la robe de Vittoria Vicci pour qu'il se marie avec Vex ? »

« Non je pensais pas à ça. » rigola Saphir. « Mercer à été clair sur le plan, le client voulait juste qu'on fasse disparaître un parchemin. On prenait tout ce qu'on voulait mais rien en rapport avec le mariage. »

« Puis je doute que Vex accepte de se marier avec Delvin même s'il lui offrait toutes les robes de mariées du monde de toute façon. » ajouta J'Kara.

Les deux voleuses éclatèrent de rire. Elle se moquaient d'être discrètes, elle n'étaient plus en Hjaalmarche. Elles ne risquaient rien des gardes dans cette châtellerie vu qu'elles n'avaient rien volé à Blancherive. Au pire ils les surveilleraient mais elles avaient fini le travail.

« En fait je pensais, quand il disait que la chance était peut-être en train de tourner. Avant que Bryn' ne t'amène on avait vraiment la poisse. Presque toutes nos missions échouaient et c'était rare qu'on s'en sorte sans blessures sérieuses. Mais depuis que tu es arrivée, tu as une chance incroyable et tu as même réussi à établir un réseau fructueux avec les caravanes Khajiites alors que Tonilia s'y acharnait depuis des années sans résultat. »

« Elle n'est pas assez commerciale c'est tout. Ri'Saad l'a vu. »

« Je dirais plutôt que c'est parce que c'est toi qui t'en est chargée. J'ai l'impression que les Khajiit accepteraient tout venant de toi.»

« C'est faux ! C'est juste qu'ils me connaissent bien. J'ai grandi parmi eux je te rappelle ! »

«Ouais, cette histoire est bizarre. Si je n'avais que ta parole je ne l'aurais jamais cru. »

« Eh, c'est pas eux là bas ! » s'exclama la jeune voleuse

« On dirait que si. »

Les deux jeunes femmes coururent rejoindre un groupe de Khajiits devant eux. Celui qui menait la marche reconnut J'Kara et s'arrêta.

« Ah, J'Kara ! Le Khajiit ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt. »

Le Khajiit et l'humaine s'enlacèrent tendrement. J'Kara aimait la douceur de la fourrure de celui qu'elle considérait comme son père contre sa joue pâle. C'est lui qui l'avait trouvée toute petite en Cyrodiil et plutôt que de la vendre ou de l'abandonner dans un orphelinat, il l'avait recueillie et elle fit partie de sa caravane. Plus tard, Ahkari rejoignit le réseau de Ri'Saad et ce-dernier chargea J'Kara de les guider dans leur itinéraire entre Faillaise et Aubétoile. Elle resta avec eux de nombreuses années. Elle voyait depuis Ri'Saad moins souvent mais le considérait toujours comme son père.

« J'Kara et si heureuse de vous revoir. »

Une des Khajiits proposa alors aux voleuses de rester pour le déjeuner. J'Kara accepta de bon cœur même si Saphir était nettement moins enthousiaste. J'Kara se régala, cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus goûté à la cuisine d'Elsweyr et elle lui manquait.

« Y'a rien sans sucrelune ? »demanda discrètement Saphir.

« Désolé mais demander à un Khajiit de cuisiner sans sucrelune. C'est comme demander à un nordique de manger sans sel. »répondit J'Kara avec un sourire. « Mais ce n'est pas dangereux tant qu'il n'est pas raffiné. C'est comme le miel, il n'est pas nocif nature mais on le brasse avec de l'alcool pour avoir de l'hydromel, ben c'est pas aussi inoffensif . Bien sûr je ne te conseille pas d'en manger comme ça par poignées mais ça risque rien, c'est juste une sorte d'épice. »

J'Kara était heureuse. Elle retombait en enfance, aidant les Khajiits à préparer le feu et les plats et à écouter des anecdotes sur des clients. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer.

« Ri'Saad doute que la sans-fourrure ne soit venue uniquement pour partager un moment avec son ancienne famille. » dit-il, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

« Vous serez toujours ma famille. » répondit la jeune rousse. « Mais nous avons euh…trouvés quelques objets avec Saphir qui pourraient vous plaire. »

Ils entamèrent alors les négociations. J'Kara ne vendit que la moitié des biens volés en valeur, le reste était pour la guilde. Elle en avait bien besoin. Elles partagèrent ensuite l'argent et J'Kara en dépensa une grande partie du sien en ingrédients pour faire des potions. Les Khajiits continuèrent ensuite leur route vers Blancherive, laissant les deux voleuses. J'Kara les regarda s'éloigner, Saphir se racla la gorge.

« On y va ? »

« Ah oui, pardon. »

« Ils te manquent. ». Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation.

« Non ! » nia J'Kara. Elle flancha cependant devant le regard de Saphir. « Bon, c'est vrai ils me manquent. Vous êtes tous sympas et tout et j'adore ce que je fais mais quand je les vois. Je me rappelle toujours de mon enfance. Ça me rend nostalgique à chaque fois. »

« Au moins tu as eu une enfance heureuse. »

J'Kara regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Elle devait être la seule à avoir eu une « enfance heureuse » dans toute la guilde. Elle ne le savait que trop bien pour Saphir. Elle se dépêcha de changer de sujet

« Nous devrions peut être éviter de passer par Blancherive non ? »

« Je pense aussi. On peut rejoindre le Clos par là mais ça va encore nous allonger. »

« Pourquoi faut-il que Solitude soit à l'opposé de Faillaise ? » se plaignit la plus jeune.

« Sinon on ne pourrait pas se cacher dans les autres provinces. Au fait tu penses que Vex aura eu autant de chance que nous ? »

J'Kara haussa les épaules. « On verra bien. Elle devrait avoir réussi à s'infiltrer chez Aringoth, c'est une maitresse en la matière. On pourrait suivre la route sinon. »

« Et le document de Vicci ? Si les gardes le trouvent, je doutent qu'ils nous laissent le mener tranquillement à la guilde. »

« On n'a qu'a couper par les plaines. »suggéra J'Kara

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Ria fulminait. Tout était de la faute à Vilkas. Pourquoi ne fait-il confiance en personne ? Elle n'osait pas retourner le voir ni aller à Jorrvaskr. Elle aurait pu le dénoncer à Kodlak mais ne serait-ce pas lâche ? Elle examina les plaines : des géants gardaient leurs mammouths mais à part cela, il ne se passait pas grand-chose. C'est alors qu'elle vit un couple perdu au milieu des plaines. C'était étrange. La femme s'accrochait au bras de l'homme comme si sa vie en dépendait et tous deux scrutaient le ciel comme s'ils avaient vus un dragon. Elle alla les rejoindre. Ils sentaient la cendre et, de près, Ria remarqua à quel point ils étaient sales. Leurs vêtements étaient brûlés, déchirés et eux même étaient recouverts de suie. La femme la regarda, hagarde.

« Fuyez, il y a un dragon dans les parages ! »supplia l'homme.

« Un dragon ? »

Le pauvre homme approuva d'un signe de tête pendant que celle qui devait être sa femme, reporta son attention au ciel, murmurant des mots n'ayant aucun sens, ne lâchant pas le bras de l'autre.

« Vous devriez porter votre femme au temple de Kynareth. »

« Je le sais bien. Mais ce dragon à tout brûlé, je n'ai plus rien, pas même un trognon de pomme. Toute notre ferme à brûlé, nos animaux, nos récoltes, tout. »

Ria ne savait que faire. Il est évident que la femme avait été atteinte au niveau de son esprit et que ce n'était pas seulement physique. Aucune potion basique ne pouvait la soigner. Elle fouilla dans le sac que lui avait passé Vilkas. Elle avait mangé presque toute les pâtisseries mais il y avait encore de quoi manger pour la journée. Elle ajouta au sac une bourse qui contenait que quelques septims. Mais se garda de côté dans sa petite besace un nécessaire de soin minimum pour les blessures et une ration pour le déjeuner.

« Tenez, il y a assez pour que vous retourniez à Blancherive. J'ai ajouté quelques pièces pour payer les remèdes. »

L'homme avait des larmes aux yeux. « Merci, merci infiniment. Je ne sais comment vous remercier, voyageuse. »

« Soignez votre femme. Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour reconstruire la ferme mais peut être que vous pourriez trouver un travail et louer une chambre en ville pour regagner votre vie. J'ai entendu dire que le jarl recrute des gardes ces derniers temps.»

« J'irai dès que ma femme sera en sécurité. Que Stendarr vous garde. »

Le paysan se dirigea vers la grande route, sa femme ne le lâchant pas et regardant autour d'elle, le regard vide. _J'espère que Danica pourra soigner cette pauvre dame._ Ria regarda le couple s'éloigner. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi égoïste avec ses petits soucis? _Un dragon avait détruit tout ce que cet homme avait dans sa vie et il continue de se battre, dans l'espoir que sa femme se remette de ce traumatisme. Il est mille fois plus courageux que moi. _Cette rencontre fit prendre une décision à Ria. Elle allait retourner à Jorrvaskr et s'excuser devant Vilkas, encore s'il les accepte. Mais avant cela, elle allait chasser un ours et ramener sa peau pour prouver à son frère d'armes qu'elle en était capable.

Elle partit à la recherche d'un prédateur. Elle découvrit rapidement un abri sous un rocher. Il n'y avait pas d'ours mais un smilodon. _Encore mieux._ Elle tendit discrètement son arc. La flèche atteint sa cible mais seulement à l'épaule. La bête enragea et trouva Ria planquée derrière un rocher. L'impériale esquiva de justesse la première charge du félin et profita du fait qu'il était emporté dans son élan pour sortir son épée. La bête était extrêmement rapide, moins forte qu'un ours mais ces griffes acérées suffiraient à la vider de son sang. Le smidolon se mit à tourner doucement autour d'elle. Ria entra avec lui dans la danse, jaugeant le félin. Soudain la bête bondit. Ria l'avait vu venir à la tension apparue une fraction de seconde avant sur les muscles de ses pattes. Elle trancha la veine du cou tout en faisant un pas de côté mais une griffe lui entailla l'avant-bras. Le smidolon s'effondra, perdant ses forces, ne lâchant pas du regard celle qui l'a vaincu. Ria regarda la bête mourir et se chargea d'abréger ses souffrances. La blessure n'était pas trop profonde mais elle avait du mal à tenir son épée sans souffrir, ce qui n'était pas vraiment à son avantage si elle devait rencontrer une autre bête féroce ou pire, un criminel. Elle dépeça le smidolon et prit ses canines ainsi que ses yeux. Arcadia les achetait à bon prix pour préparer ses potions. A peine commença-t-elle le chemin du retour que deux voleuses lui sautèrent dessus.

« Donne-nous tous tes objets de valeur. » menaça la brune avec sa dague. La rousse qui l'accompagnait avait aussi son arc dans une main et une flèche dans l'autre.

« Je n'ai rien qui vous intéresse. »

« Montre-nous ta besace ! »

« Laisse là, elle ressemble à la fille dont nous parlait le fermier à la femme folle. » intervint la plus jeune des deux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ? » s'exclama Ria.

« Rien. » dit la rousse. « Ils n'avaient rien de valeur alors on les à laissé partir. On n'est pas des bandits nous.»Elle s'adressa alors à sa compagne « Tu vois Saphir c'est elle, elle les connait.»

« D'accord. Mais avant, donne-nous ta peau de bête. »

Ria serra un peu plus sa prise. Qu'ils lui prennent sa besace mais ils n'avaient pas intérêt à convoiter la preuve qu'elle était plus vaillante que ses frères d'armes ne le pensaient. « Plutôt mourir. »

« Ça peut s'arranger… » menaça la brune en faisant danser la dague entre ses longs doigts fins.

La rousse, cependant ne semblait pas aussi sure d'elle. « Laisse là. Nous devons retourner à Faillaise on a déjà pris du retard. »

« Tu peux parler ! C'est qui qui est restée des heures avec les Khajiit à me forcer à manger du sucrelune. »

« Mais puisque je t'ai dit qu'à petite dose c'était pas nocif ! »

« Et le skooma c'est pas nocif peut être ?! »

Ria se demandait bien qui pouvaient être ces jeunes voleuses qui semblaient pour le moins étourdies, surtout la rousse qui devait à peine avoir son âge. Ria en profita pour commencer à s'esquiver.

« Hé ou tu vas ? »

Ria se figea. Elle n'avait pas été si discrète que ça finalement. « Je vous laisse à vos affaires…Je ne vais pas déranger » dit elle avec un sourire qui se voulait embarrassé.

« Pas avant de nous avoir donné ta fourrure ! »

La jeune rousse était restée en retrait mais l'autre voleuse ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau. Ria prit son épée. La douleur remonta dans tout son bras mais elle essaya de ne pas la montrer. Soudain un rugissement résonna dans les cieux, les montagnes rendant son écho encore plus oppressant Les trois femmes levèrent la tête.

« Par Ysmir ! »murmura Ria, pétrifiée.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Ria était peut être pas aussi faible que quand elle est arrivée mais elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Kodlak l'avait choisi comme frère d'armes et instructeur, il comptait faire ce travail sérieusement. Et comment elle le remercie ? En le frappant ! Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'ennuis comme ça.

« Ria, reviens ! » cria-il mais cette petite peste l'ignorait, disparaissant dans la toundra.

_Tant pis pour elle, elle reviendra à la raison. _Il ruminait ses idées noires. Ria allait payer très cher quand elle reviendrait. _Mais reviendra-t-elle ? _Ria était encore bien innocente, elle savait se défendre contre les bêtes sauvages mais face à des bandits. Elle n'avait tué que des animaux, serait-elle prête à tuer des hommes ? La première fois avait été difficile pour lui mais il a vite compris que c'était son adversaire ou lui. Cependant tout le monde ne s'y accommoda pas aussi bien que lui ou son frère. Le jour où Torvar tua un criminel recherché à Epervine, il ne parla pas. C'est alors qu'il plongea doucement dans l'hydromel et personne ne put l'en sortir. Quand à Nadja, elle s'était enfermée et personne ne parvint à la faire sortir du dortoir. Seul Athis trouva les mots mais il refusa d'en parler à quiconque mais depuis Nadja ne se battait plus de la même manière, étant devenue beaucoup plus défensive qu'offensive. Il ne voulait pas détruire Ria. Une chose était certaine, les bandits eux n'y auraient aucun remords. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il devait retrouver Ria. Ses sens développés lui permettraient de la retrouver facilement mais accepterait elle de revenir ? Il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point la colère pouvait rendre les autres hermétiques. _Ambre saura lui parler. Il n'y a qu'avec elle ou Athis qu'elle se livre facilement. Peut être qu'elle l'écoutera._ S'il pouvait éviter de mêler Ambre à cela, il l'aurait fait mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. _Au moins ça justifiera que je les cherche. _Se dit-il de mauvaise foi.

Il pénétra dans le cairn. Tout était calme, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il avança prudemment, jusqu'à se figer d'horreur devant les corps lacérés de la main d'argent. _Il n'a pas… Il s'est transformé ?_ Vilkas s'inquiéta. Pas pour les bandits, mais pour Ambre, le loup ne reconnaissait que ses semblables et Ambre ne l'avait pas en elle. Si Farkas n'a pas pu se contrôler, elle était en grand danger. Les luttes contre la bête le rendaient chaque jour plus envahissant et redoutable. Kodlak arrivait à le contrôler et son frère ne se plaignait jamais mais lui, l'appel se faisait plus intense à chaque instant et tout ce sang frais… Il se dépêcha de s'éloigner, il ne devait pas céder. Il s'enfonça, ne trouvant que des cadavres, il fut temporairement soulagé de ne pas trouver le corps d'Ambre. Mais l'appréhension de le trouver dans la pièce suivante était toujours là. Il ne ralentit pas pour rependre son souffle. Soudain il entendit le cri d'Ambre, pas si loin.

« FUS RO ! »

Cette puissance! Il sentait la force du cri jusque là. _La voix. Ambre maîtrise les cris ?_ Elle devait être en danger. Se battait-elle contre les draugrs, la main d'argent, son frère ou les trois ? Il déboula dans une immense pièce. Ambre et Farkas se battaient contre une foule de draugrs mais étaient pris dans la masse. Vilkas vit des archers à distance, ils allaient leur tirer dessus comme des lapins. Sans réfléchir, il chargea les êtres maudits. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, il avait déjà décapité un archer et en tranchait un autre. Les draugrs déstabilisés par cette entrée se déconcentrèrent. A eux trois, ils en arrivèrent rapidement à bout même s'il n'y en avait plus des masses.

Ambre s'approcha de lui. « Je ne pansais pas que je te le dirais un jour mais merci Vilkas. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour l'avant-veille. »

« Je pense qu'on avait tous les deux tort. »

« Je pense aussi. Je prends les fragments de Wuuthrad et je regarde s'il y quelque chose d'intéressant. »

« C'est pas un truc de pilleurs de tombes ? ». Vilkas était suspicieux. « On respecte les morts ici. »

« Moi aussi je les respecte mais les morts n'essaient pas de me tuer chez moi, sauf s'ils tombent sur des nécromanciens. »

Comment osait-elle parler des nécromanciens. Vilkas serra les points. La fureur montait en lui, déchaînant la bête. Farkas dut le comprendre car il l'attrapa par le bras.

« On t'attend à l'entrée. »

« Juste une minute j'arrive. »

Les deux frères remontèrent seuls.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Vilkas.

« Ben on a tué des draugrs et des bandits… »

« Je l'ai bien vu frère. Je veux dire, pourquoi tu t'es transformé ? »

Farkas évita son regard. « Ils nous avaient tendus un piège, Ambre était coincée et pouvait rien faire. J'ai voulu en finir au plus vite. »

Vikas ne répondit pas. La bête n'avait pas pris le dessus et Ambre était saine et sauve. « Et Ambre, comment a-t-elle réagi ? »

« Elle a eu un peu peur au début mais après je lui expliqué et elle a rien dit. Mais toi, tu fais quoi ici ? »

Vilkas ne savait comment le formuler. « J'ai besoin de votre aide. Ria et moi nous sommes…fâchés et elle s'est enfuie seule. »

Faarkas resta impassible. Son frère ne pouvait deviner à quoi il pensait. « Tu lui a fait quoi ? Ria est brave, elle serait pas partie comme ça. »

Vilkas préféra avouer. Il avait toujours été franc avec son frère. Ils se comprenaient toujours « En fait je voulais venir voir si tu t'en sortirais avec Ambre et Ria n'a pas approuvé. »

Vilkas remarqua que son frère s'était tendu. « Tu voulais me surveiller ? »

« Ecoute Farkas… »

« Tu croyais que j'étais un buveur de lait incapable de buter quelques bandits ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça… »

« On se connait ensemble plus de 28 hivers. Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! »

« Je suis un crétin arrogant ! C'est bon, tout le monde me le dit ces derniers temps. » s'énerva Vilkas.

« Pas suffisamment on dirait. Tu me déçois frère. »grommela Farkas.

Tous deux attendirent Ambre dans un silence tendu. _Quelle salle journée_. Ria était seule dans la nature, il s'était fâché avec son frère et Ambre connaissait le plus honteux secret des Compagnons. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver.

« C'est bon j'ai le fragment et de quoi se faire quelques septims. Je crois qu'on peut rentrer. »

« Après avoir retrouvé Ria. » dit Farkas.

« Quoi ? » Cependant Ambre ne tomba pas sur Vilkas contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait venant d'elle. Elle devait avoir compris que quelque chose s'était passé entre les deux frères. « Elle est partie où ? »

« Demande à celui qui croit qu'on est tous des buveurs de lait. Sauf lui bien sur. » Farkas désigna Vilkas. Ambre ne comprit pas.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait vers Markarth. »

« Allons-y alors. »

A l'extérieur du cairn, ils entendirent un rugissement épouvantable. Une ombre noire faisait des cercles pas très loin dans l'horizon.

« Un dragon. » murmura Ambre « Partez chercher Ria sans moi les gars. ». Sans plus s'occuper des autres, elle courut au travers de la toundra. Farkas lui emboîta le pas.

« Hé, où tu vas ? »

« T'as qu'à venir et tu verras ce si nous sommes des buveurs de lait. Un dragon, ça sent bon un combat à mort. On ira chercher Ria après. » répondit son frère.

Vilkas mourrait lui aussi d'envie d'affronter ce monstre. Tant de héros avaient péri sous leurs griffes il y avait des millénaires ! Il n'avait jamais rêvé pouvoir faire un tel combat de sa vie ! _Pourvu que Ria n'aie pas croisé son chemin._ Les trois Compagnons se précipitèrent dans la direction où le dragon semblait déjà se battre.


	12. Dettes

_« J'Kara est encore bien innocente. Un voleur n'a pas de dette, il vole puis c'est tout. On s'enfuit et j'espère personnellement ne plus jamais croiser la route de ces guerriers. Mais bon, elle à besoin de se donner bonne conscience alors…J'espère que la guerrière se rappellera qu'elle a aussi une dette envers J'Kara et qu'elle se tiendra loin de nous pour ne pas envenimer tout ça » Saphir_

* * *

Le dragon n'était vraiment pas loin. La créature faisait des cercles dans les cieux et crachait des jets de flammes au sol. Aucun doute qu'il devait y avoir autre chose que de simples vasards au sol. Ambre fut surprise que les deux guerriers derrière elle tiennent la cadence. Personne le la battait en endurance et en vitesse. Ce devait être lié au fait qu'elle soit en partie dragon ou quelque chose comme ça. Même Kematu ne la tenait pas comme les deux frères à la course. _Les nordiques sont plus résistants que je le pensais, ou peut être que c'est le loup en eux qui les aide, ce qui est plus probable._ A proximité du dragon, Ambre ralentit et s'accroupit pour ne pas être repérée, les deux autres l'imitèrent. Une silhouette le combattait, seule et armée uniquement d'un arc. Elle ne pourra jamais le battre.

Sans plus se soucier de la discrétion, Ambre accourut aux côtés de la personne qui s'avérait être une jeune femme.

« Il faut le faire atterrir, au sol je pourrais vous aider à l'achever. »

« Je n'ai qu'un arc et une paire de dagues, si elle atterrit, on est mortes ! » répliqua la jeune fille rousse sans même porter attention à Ambre. « Je crois que j'ai réussi à toucher un œil mais les autres sont gravement blessées. Faites partir ce monstre que je les soigne. »

Le dragon volait au dessus d'elle, préparant un autre jet de flammes._ Si on l'occupe au sol, elle pourra les aider sans que le dragon ne s'en rende compte._

« Une fois au sol, on s'en occupe. On te couvrira.»

« Bien, mais comment je fais ? »

« Il faut qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser ses ailes. Il faudrait déchirer leur voilure. »

Toutes deux se séparèrent pour éviter les flammes du monstre. Ambre essaya de viser les ailes du monstre mais il bougeait trop et elle ne parvenait pas à tirer. Vilkas porta main forte sans vraiment plus de succès. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux et le monstre parvenait à éviter leurs volées de flèches.

« Ça ne lui fait rien ! Il faut le déstabiliser avec de la magie.» cria Ambre se rappelant de la foudre d'Irileth.

« Tu crois qu'on s'y connait en magie, c'est un truc d'elfe je te rappelle ! »répliqua Vilkas. Si le dragon n'accaparait pas toutes ses forces au combat, Ambre lui aurait fait comprendre d'un coup de pied bien placé ce qu'elle pensait de sa façon de voir les choses.

« Je ne connais que des sorts de l'école de guérison. Je doute que le soigner soit la meilleure chose que je puisse faire. En revanche…»

Le dragon arrêta de tourner et se plaça face à Ambre. La jeune rousse lâcha alors une flèche avant que ce dernier n'ait pu réagir. Elle avait visé juste sur une articulation des ailes. _Si on ne peut pas déchirer les ailes, il faut qu'il soit incapable de les mouvoir. Il fallait y penser. _Le dragon poussa un grondement atroce avant de s'effondrer. La jeune fille avait réagi à temps et s'était esquivée juste avant que la masse ne s'écrase sur elle. Farkas, Vilkas et Ambre chargèrent la créature, l'adrénaline donnant toujours plus de vigueur à leurs coups. Le dragon essaya bien de les enflammer ou de les frapper mais tous trois anticipaient chacun de ses coups. Les guerriers s'attaquèrent à ses pattes. La bête fut bientôt incapable de se bouger. La puissance des coups des deux frères détournèrent l'attention du monstre, ce qui permit à Ambre de l'attaquer pratiquement de front. Cependant, elle n'avait pas suffisamment anticipé et le dragon fut assez rapide pour que sa tête la frappe violemment. Ambre se retrouva projetée en arrière pour atterrir face contre terre, le souffle coupé alors que l'épée transperçait son crâne par l'oeil. Elle se redressa pour voir le dragon s'effondrer. Cette même sensation que lorsqu'elle avait vaincu Milmurnir l'envahit. Elle comprit qu'ils l'avaient vaincu. Les deux compagnons la fixaient, les yeux ébahis pendant qu'une aura multicolore luisait autour d'elle.

« Alors c'est toi l'Enfant de dragon. Je croyais pas les gardes quand ils en parlaient. » complimenta Farkas.

Vilkas la fixa comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. « Je n'aurais jamais cru… » Il se ressaisit rapidement. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut un combat mémorable. Mais nous devons retrouver Ria, il faut espérer qu'elle n'a pas croisé le chemin du dragon. »

« Et où est partie la p'tite voleuse ? » demanda Farkas.

« La voleuse ? »

« Elle portait leur armure, je croyais qu'ils n'existaient plus depuis que tous leurs casses échouaient ? »

« Cette gamine, une voleuse ? »

« Quoi ? Elle est pas si jeune. J'ai dû en tuer de plus petits. » répliqua Vilkas « C'est triste de voir des enfants se perdre dans le crime même pour moi, crois-moi. »

« Elle soignait d'autres voleurs alors. Elle a dit qu'il y avait des blessés. »

« Laissons-les, allons chercher ta Ria. » dit le plus costaud des deux frères.

Le groupe allait repartir quand Vilkas se figea. « Elle est par là, elle est blessée ! »

Ambre et Farkas le regardèrent avec étonnement alors qu'il partit dans la direction opposée, la même que celle où s'était éclipsée la jeune voleuse.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

« Tu crois qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller ? » grommela quelqu'un qui devait être un homme

« Danica a dit qu'elle était hors de danger. Heureusement que J'Kara s'y connaissait en guérison. » lui répondit une voix féminine avec un léger accent comme ceux de Lenclume.

« Je la plains, à subir l'interrogatoire de Kodlak et Vilkas. Elle a l'air gentille.»

« Elle a tout juste 19 années. Je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse partie de la main d'argent. C'est peut être vrai qu'elle avait une arme en argent pour se défendre des créatures de la nuit, j'en ai connu d'autres qui recouvraient leurs armes de ce métal pour se protéger, surtout les marchands. Les routes sont jamais vraiment sures.»

L'homme se contenta de grogner. Ria avait reconnu les voix de Farkas et d'Ambre. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, éblouie par la lumière. Elle se protégea d'un bras.

« Ah, ça y est. » dit Farkas.

« Vilkas va être content. » ricana Ambre

Ria s'habitua lentement à la lumière. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans les plaines de Blancherive mais à l'intérieur d'une pièce lumineuse. Le plafond de bois clair aux teintes bleutées diffusait la lumière de l'extérieur harmonieusement dans la pièce. Ria ne connaissait qu'un seul endroit pareil. Elle se tourna lentement pour voir la rougegarde et le nordique assis à son chevet.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

« Des voleuses et un dragon, ça ne te rafraichit pas la mémoire ? » dit sa sœur d'armes un sourire carnassier au visage.

Ria se rappelait. La rencontre avec deux voleuses qui voulaient sa peau de smilodon, le dragon. Elle le revoyait atterrir, elle avait tenté de lui donner un coup mais elle se fit faucher par sa queue gigantesque. Après ce fut le noir total. Creuser dans sa mémoire lui provoqua une migraine « C'est assez confus. » balbutia-t-elle.

« Tout le monde va être content de savoir que tu es guérie. »

« Elle n'est pas guérie Farkas. »

« Mouais mais elle va mieux et elle sera guérie. J'vais le dire aux autres. Tarde pas. »

« J'arrive. »

Farkas quitta la chambre. Ambre resta tout sourire devant Ria encore allongée et étourdie. « D'après Farkas, j'ai réussi mon examen pour vous rejoindre pleinement. Je meurs d'envie qu'on fasse une petite chasse au dragon ensemble. »

« Et le dragon ? »

« Mort. »

« Ah. Par qui ?» répondit distraitement Ria.

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu. Je vais te laisser. »

Ria ne se rendit même pas compte qu'Ambre avait grossièrement changé de sujet. Elle se sentait vidée et épuisée. Elle laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller moelleux et ferma les yeux pour sombrer presque immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

« Merci de m'avoir laissé utiliser ta table d'alchimie. »

« Ce n'est rien, J'Kara. »lui répondit aimablement Arcadia. La jeune fille allait partir quand l'apothicaire l'interrompit. « C'est vrai ce qui se dit à ton sujet ? Enfin, ce sont des rumeurs mais comme tu étais apprentie prêtresse… »

« Que je suis une voleuse ? » coupa J'Kara. Arcadia approuva d'un signe de tête. « Je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est vrai. » répondit-elle sur un ton de défi. « Mais je ne t'ai rien volé, je n'ai rien volé à Blancherive. Je te le jure ! »s'exclama J'Kara devant l'air peu convaincu qu'affichait l'apothicaire. « Je ne veux pas que Saphir soit privée de soins ! »

« Je savais que ces Khajiits ont eu une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

« Ils ne m'ont pas influencé Arcadia. C'est ma décision. Etre guérisseur était trop frustrant, j'avais besoin d'air, d'aventure et de reconnaissance. »

« En volant des gens qui gagnent honnêtement leur vie ! » cracha la plus âgée.

«Il ne sont pas tous aussi honnêtes que tu le penses. L'argent corrompt facilement les gens, tu sais. Quand je réussis un casse avec la guilde, on fête ça tous ensemble. Cet argent aura servi à quelque chose. Quand Danica sauvait la vie d'un de ces riches bourrés de septims, elle ne recevait rien en retour, parfois ils ne nous remerciaient même pas. Je préfère vivre dans l'ombre libre que d'être traitée comme une sous-fifre. Je ne suis pas comme Danica ou toi ni même père. »

« J'Kara, ce n'est pas trop tard. Danica t'accueillera toujours les bras ouverts ou tu peux aller à l'académie de Fortdhiver. Tu es une prodige de l'alchimie et tu pourrais en apprendre tellement sur la magie là haut. »

J'Kara se vexa. « J'ai fais mon choix Arcadia, je pensais que tu comprendrais comme Ri'Saad ou Danica l'on fait. » Elle sortit en claquant la porte. L'incompréhension de l'apothicaire de la ville la blessait. S'il y avait deux personnes à laquelle elle ne voulait pas que la guilde la mêle, c'était bien Danica et Arcadia. Elles avaient été ses mentors quand elle a quitté la caravane pour devenir prêtresse de Kynareth. Elle s'était sentie proche de cette divinité et voulait la servir. Danica avait accepté de la prendre comme apprentie et lui avait présenté Arcadia. J'Kara adorait l'alchimie : mélanger des ingrédients pour donner des potions aux effets tellement divers était fascinant. Les deux adultes étaient surprises par son talent et son enthousiasme qu'elles prirent la petite rousse sous leur aile.

Au bout de quelques mois cependant, J'Kara se lassa. Les voyages avec la caravane lui manquaient et elle n'avait pas la bonté de Danica, ce qui lui empêchait de passer outre l'insolence de certains patients. C'est même d'après les conseils de Danica qu'elle partit avec une poignée de septims en poche découvrir le monde, seule. Un voleur tenta de la détrousser mais une meute de loups vint les interrompre. L'elfe voleur était blessé et elle le soigna, même si elle détestait soigner pour rien, elle n'aimait pas non plus voir les gens agoniser sur le bord des routes. Ce Niruin, le voleur qui l'avait attaqué, était enfin une des personnes qui la remercia poliment. Il lui conseilla même d'aller voir Brynjolf en son nom à Faillaise. C'est ainsi que de fil en aiguille, elle se retrouva à intégrer la guilde. Elle faisait son boulot sans broncher et obéissait à ses supérieurs tant qu'ils ne la mêlaient pas en mal à ceux à qui elle devait beaucoup.

J'Kara ne comprenait pas pourquoi Arcadia semblait surprise et même déçue. Les Khajiits étaient plus ou moins fiers qu'elle ait enfin trouvé sa voie et Danica avait accepté sa décision même si elle la voyait plus étudier à l'académie que vivre dans des égouts.

C'est assez perdue dans ses pensée qu'elle rejoint Saphir. Un adepte lui changeait ses bandes, elles comptaient partir rapidement. La guilde devait s'inquiéter pour eux, à part peut être Mercer, mais lui c'était qu'il ne parlait qu'aux meilleurs et aux plus expérimentés. Peut-être qu'il ne se souciait même pas que Vex perde la vie à l'expédition Lumidor. La nordique brune l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Quand le soigneur eut terminé, Saphir s'appuya nonchalamment contre un mur et observa son guérisseur fermer ses onguents et partir.

« Je regrette presque de partir, mon guérisseur était pas mal. »

J'Kara rigola « Vipir va être jaloux. »

« Ne prononce pas ce nom devant moi s'il te plait. » dit sa complice en faisant une grimace de dégoût. « Sinon, je dis à - Comment il s'appelle déjà ? ah oui, Farkas c'est ça ? - Ce que tu m'as avoué il y a quelques temps… » enchaina-t-elle.

Les joues pâles et constellées de tâche de rousseur de J'Kara prirent une magnifique couleur tomate. « Hé, j'étais tout juste arrivée à Blancherive ! »

« Oh mais je suppose qu'il sera ravi de revoir la petite apothicaire si maladroite qui à renversé la moitié des potions qu'avait demandé la servante de Jorrvaskr. »

« C'était assez humiliant pour moi, j'aimerais éviter ce genre de rappel. Puis de toute manière ils ne m'ont pas reconnus. Enfin je pense. »

« Et au fait, ils te voulaient quoi ? »

« Je sais pas exactement, ils m'ont demandé si je chassais des créatures de la nuit. Et si je faisais partie d'un de leurs groupes. »

« Et ? »

« Je leur ai dit que je ne faisais partie d'aucun de ses groupes bien sur ! Je suis assez occupée avec la guilde. Bon ça je leur ai pas dit. Je pense que c'est ma dague en argent qui les a induits en erreur. C'est un cadeau des Khajiits. Il fait dire qu'il y a beaucoup de bêtes sauvages et que les armes en argent sont particulièrement efficaces pour tuer des loups-garous ou des vampires. Kharjo m'a même raconté que dans une île à côté de Morrowind, il y avait même des ours-garous et Ambre m'a dit que dans les désert alik'r, il y avait des lions-garous mais elle y croit pas trop comme elle en a jamais vus. »

« Tu crois qu'ils veulent s'allier à ces groupes ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, il y a la Garde de l'aube qui se reconstitue mais ensuite…Les Vigiles sont plutôt axés sur la magie. Je vois mal un d'entre eux lancer des sorts. Quoique ce serait logique qu'ils cherchent à détruire ces abominations. » J'Kara résonna à voix haute. « Tu te sens prête à repartir ?»

« Pour moi, il n'y a pas de soucis. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander. Tu papillonnes plus ici qu'à la Cruche. »

« J'ai juste une bricole à faire. Tu savais qu'Ambre, la nouvelle des Compagnons était aussi thane de la ville ? Certains disent qu'elle est Enfant de dragon et quelle en a déjà tués. »

« Elle ? Elle est aussi pitoyable Ria ou toi avec votre sens de l'honneur et tout ça ! »

« J'vais juste voir son huscarl et on y va. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Nous avons une dette envers elle et les Compagnons. »

« On croirait entendre Brynjolf avec son code d'honneur et compagnie. » geignit Saphir « Bon ok, je plie mes affaires et je t'attends aux portes de la ville. » soupira t-elle.

« J'en ai pour moins d'une heure, promis ! »

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Ambre quitta Ria et retourna à Jorrvaskr, rassurée qu'elle aille mieux._ J'espère que J'Kara n'aura pas eu de souci avec Kodlak. Après tout, on lui doit la vie de avons une dette envers elle._ Elle ne trouva personne à l'intérieur, le héraut avait donc fini son interrogatoire. Torvar arriva par l'accès à la cour.

«Ambre ? »dit-il légèrement surpris. « Farkas nous a dit que tu allais arriver mais je pensais avoir le temps de prendre une chopine… »

« Où ils sont tous ? »

«Ben on t'attendait. » répondit Torvar comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus évident. « Ne nous fait pas trop attendre. Moi je veux profiter de la fête et plus tôt elle a lieu, mieux je me porterai. »

« Si tu veux. Mais je ne comprends pas tout là. »

« Quoi tu n'es pas au courant. On t'attend tous dans la cour !»

Ambre le suivit dans la cour. Tous les Compagnons étaient là, sauf Ria qui devait être rendormie sur son lit au temple. Il y avait même Eorlund et Vignar ce qui confirma à Ambre l'aspect important de ce qui se préparait vu que le premier ne quittait jamais sa forge et que le second n'était que trop peu à Jorrvaskr. Kodlak et l'intégralité du Cercle se trouvait aligné au fond de la cour. Torvar lui indiqua d'avancer d'un léger signe de tête. Kodlak prit solennellement la parole.

« Frères et sœurs du Cercle, nous accueillons aujourd'hui une nouvelle âme en notre sein. Cette femme à été mise à l'épreuve, à relevé les défis et prouvé sa valeur. Qui parlera pour elle ?»

Ce fut Farkas qui récita « Je suis témoin du courage de cette âme. »

_En fait, le cairn des poussiéreux, c'était une mise à l'épreuve. Farkas n'était pas seulement avec moi pour me protéger mais aussi pour m'évaluer. A-t-il dit aux autres qu'il a dû se transformer ? _

« Élèveriez-vous votre bouclier pour la défendre ? »

« Je couvrirai ses arrières, afin que rien ne nous surprenne jamais. »

Ambre laissa échapper un petit sourire en coin. _Non pas que j'ai été surprise de connaitre votre « don »._

« Et élèveriez-vous votre épée en son honneur ? »

« Elle est prête à faire couler le sang de ses ennemis. »

Il était vrai que ses lames avaient tranchées bien des adversaires depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici : des loups, des draugrs, des ours, des bandits et même des dragons sans parler de ses ennemis à Lenclume avant même d'atterrir ici. Sa peau basanée était couverte de sang, de sang d'hommes et d'elfes, de trop de sang pour une jeune femme.

« Et lèveriez-vous votre chope en son nom ? »

« J'entonnerait le chant du triomphe quand notre salle du banquet résonnera de ses histoires. »

Ambre sourit discrètement à cette idée. Entendre Farkas chanter en son honneur devrait être une des choses les plus épiques qu'elle connaitrait ici. Il faudra qu'elle le lui rappelle un jour.

« Dans ce cas, l'avis du Cercle est rendu. La furie et le courage font battre son cœur comme elles unissent les Compagnons depuis l'époque des anciens solstices. Laissons-le battre à l'unisson des nôtres, que les montagnes renvoient leurs échos et fassent trembler nos ennemis. »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » dirent tous les membres du Cercle en chœur avant de se disperser. Kodlak vint à sa rencontre.

« Et bien, vous voila des nôtres. J'espère que vous ne nous décevrez pas. »

« Je compte vous faire honneur du mieux que je peux héraut. »

« Appelle moi Kodlak, depuis Ysgramor nous n'avons jamais eu de chefs je te rappelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ton coeur n'est pas transporté de joie, je le vois dans tes yeux. »

Ambre fut mal à l'aise, elle examina que personne ne soit dans les alentours avant de chuchoter afin que seul Kodlak l'entende. « C'est juste que, ce dragon, la situation est urgente. Les Grises-Barbes m'ont chargé d'une mission à faire quand je serai prête mais je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre.»

« Tu es libre de tes choix Ambre. Je comprends le lourd fardeau qui pèse sur toi. Ne te préoccupe pas de ce que disent les autres, nous avons pleinement accepté ta destinée particulière, même les plus réticents d'entre nous. Tu fais partie des Compagnons à part entière alors fait ce qui te plait mais comporte toi avec honneur et loyauté. »

« Je dois me rendre à Ustengrav, à l'est des marais de Hjaalmarche. Est-ce qu'il y a du travail à faire dans la région ? »

« Je ne m'occupe plus des contrats mon enfant. Demande aux autres membres du Cercle, il y aura forcément quelqu'un pour te trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Il ne restait plus que Skjor qui discutait avec Aela dans la cour. Plutôt que d'aller chercher les frères, elle irait leur demander comme ça elle préviendrait Lydia et elles partiraient le lendemain à l'aube. Elle leur demanda s'ils avaient quelque chose au Clos ou à Hjaalmarche.

Aela se moqua de son ardeur. « Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ? En tout cas, ne pars pas de suite, on a prévu une petite fête pour ton intégration et il est hors de question que tu t'absentes. »

« Je ne comptais pas partir immédiatement de toute façon. »

«C'est sur que entre ce soir et demain, il y a toute une nuit de différence.» souligna la chasseuse.

«J'ai quelque chose à Aubétoile pour toi. Je pense que c'est de ton niveau. Nous avons reçu une missive désespérée du jarl Skald l'Aîné et la prime est conséquente. Il nous à cependant demandé d'envoyer quelqu'un de compétent. Je pense que quelqu'un comme toi fera l'affaire. »

L'œil de Skjor était trop perçant. Il y avait autre chose qu'il refusait de dire. Ambre savait qu'il était à l'affut du moindre signe de faiblesse et de doute. Visiblement, il n'était pas convaincu de son honnêteté ni de ses capacités. « Bien, je partirai alors pour Aubétoile à l'aube. »

« Les Compagnons ne partent jamais seuls. Tu iras avec Farkas, vu qu'il est ton frère d'armes. Faites honneur aux Compagnons. »

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Le jour n'était pas encore levé que Lydia attendait déjà devant la grande porte de Blancherive. La veille, son thane lui avait demandé de se préparer pour un voyage vers le nord. Ambre lui avait confié de la monnaie pour tout préparer. Elle s'était essentiellement fournie en potions et en provisions en gardant un peu de côté en cas de frais supplémentaires. L'huscarl était ensuite partie affûter ses armes chez Adrianne. _Tant que ce ne sont pas des dragons ou d'autres draugrs ça me va._ _Même si ce sera forcément des dragons ou des draugrs, elle est Enfant de dragon après tout. _Mais alors qu'elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre, une jeune fille s'arrêta devant l'échoppe. C'était une des voleuses qui était revenue avec les Compagnons. Elle s'appelait J'Trucbidule ou quelque chose de bizarre. Enfin c'était un nom Khajiit.

« C'est vous l'huscarl d'Ambre ? »

« Tu lui veux quoi, voleuse ? »

La rousse ne se démonta pas « J'ai une dette envers elle. Si jamais elle à besoin de quelqu'un de doué en espionnage ou en infiltration, cette amulette la guidera, surtout si elle va à Faillaise. »

« Et pourquoi je croirais une voleuse comme toi ? Elle te fait confiance mais pas moi. »

« Je connais les lois, comme elle est ton thane, tu n'as pas le choix que de délivrer les messages que l'on te confie. Vous les nordiques êtes extrêmement attachés à vos traditions. »

Lydia grommela et prit le pendentif. _Je déteste ces impériaux qui croient connaitre tout sur tout._ Elle jura que cette insupportable fille eut un rictus en repartant. Lydia examina le pendentif : il s'agissait d'une simple amulette de Kynareth. Sa seule particularité était qu'au dos était gravé un espèce de losange avec un cercle au centre.

Le soleil commençait juste à former une ligne rosée dans l'horizon quand Ambre apparut avec un Compagnon. Si elle se rappelait bien, il s'agissait de Farkas, les meilleurs Compagnons étaient assez connus en ville.

« Juste à l'heure. » qu'elle lança à son thane. Oui, elle lui devait du respect mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle la provoque un peu. D'ailleurs ça ne paraissait pas déranger son thane plus que ça.

« C'est moi qui décide. Estime toi heureuse que je n'ai pas décidé de me reposer ou que nous n'ayons pas eu la gueule de bois à cause de cette nuit. »

« Mon thane sait se modérer en alcool ? Quoi qu'il parait que les rougegardes n'en consomment pas, ils préfèrent le lait. » défia Lydia . Si elle lui disait d'arrêter elle obéirait mais c'était dans sa nature. Irileth avait eu à subir ses piques, Ambre n'es serait pas exempte.

Son thane et le guerrier explosèrent de rire à sa remarque.

« Lydia, je crois que tu ne me connais pas assez. » finit-elle par articuler en s'essuyant une larme. « Farkas va venir avec nous, on à une affaire à régler puis il nous laissera à nos affaires entre femmes. »

Lydia devait l'admettre, Ambre savait avoir de l'humour quand elle le voulait. Le tas de muscles qui les accompagnait se contenta de hausser les épaules. « J'peux vous aider aussi. »

« Non, ce que je fais n'a rien à voir avec les Compagnons. Je n'ai pas à t'en mêler. »

« Tu sais, si c'est des dragons… »

« Si seulement je savais ce que c'était…. »dit Ambre à part. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais que tu gardes un œil sur ton frère, qu'il ne finisse pas de tuer Ria. On règle cette demande du Clos et puis c'est tout. » Farkas n'insista pas et le trio partit pour Aubétoile.

Le voyage fut assez long et ennuyeux, même pour Lydia. Le début du voyage se fit dans la bonne humeur et les rigolades. Mais alors qu'ils progressaient vers le nord, il était évident que son thane souffrait de plus en plus de la rigueur du climat. Ce temps l'épuisait, la rendant moins alerte à tel point que sans elle et Farkas, des hordes de loups et même un troll des glaces auraient pu avoir raison d'elle. Quand ils arrivaient dans une auberge, elle prenait une chambre et mangeait à peine, épuisée. Ils durent en plus allonger le voyage de quelques jours, une tempête de neige rendant toute tentative de sortie équivalente à un suicide. Ambre put au moins en profiter pour s'alimenter correctement et récupérer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Aubétoile, on leur refusa l'audience avec le jarl alors à Vendeaume. Ils devraient patienter quelques jours qu'il revienne. Ambre chercha une auberge pour passer la nuit. La principale regorgeait de mineurs qui finissaient leur journée de travail. Ambre commanda à dîner et la serveuse leur donna une table dans un coin assez éloigné des prolétaires. Ils dînèrent en silence, écoutant distraitement les villageois se plaindre de cauchemars. Un prêtre vint près d'eux.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vus en ville, que venez-vous faire ici ? »

« Nous avons été demandés par Skald » dit Farkas.

« J'espère que vous ne serez pas hanté par les cauchemars. Tous les villageois en souffrent et sont à bout de nerfs. J'ai été envoyé ici pour y remédier mais je ne peux rien faire seul. J'espère juste que vous ne serez pas touchés. »

« Des cauchemars, c'est provoqué par quoi ? »Ambre semblait assez curieuse.

Le prêtre s'assit et se mit à parler si bas que le trio dut de pencher sur la table pour entendre l'elfe. « Le jarl ne veut pas que ça s'ébruite mais je pense que c'est Vaermina en personne qui en est la cause. Mais je ne peux rien faire seul et il ne faudrait pas déclencher un vent de panique. »

_Pourquoi un daedra s'en prendrait à Aubétoile ?_ Lydia détestait ces êtres qui venaient s'immiscer sur Nirn. Ils étaient toujours la cause des plus grands fléaux de l'Histoire et ne semblaient jamais vouloir leur laisser de repos.

« Je comprends, nous vous dirons si nous avons eu des soucis. J'ai cependant d'autres choses à faire et je ne préfère pas m'immiscer chez les daedras. »

« Excusez-moi alors, je vais vous laisser. Vous sembliez différents des mercenaires qui passent ici d'habitude.» dit le prêtre de Mara légèrement déçu.

Le groupe redevint silencieux mais un certain malaise s'était ajouté à l'ambiance déjà maussade à table.

« Peut être que c'est pour l'aider que le jarl vous à envoyé ce message ? »finit par supposer Lydia.

« Possible. » approuva Farkas « C'est pour cela que le mot était pas clair et que Skald veut nous voir en vrai. »

« Je sais pas. »dit Ambre « Mais si c'est un daedra… Vaermina ne serait pas en plus un des plus mauvais ? »

« Sais pas. » grommela son frère d'armes.

Tous trois finirent leur viande de bœuf sans rien ajouter. La soirée était tout juste commencée mais Lydia n'avait qu'une envie : se coucher et prier pour ne pas avoir à croiser la route du daedra.

« Bon je vais à la chambre. » dit son thane.

Ambre quitta la table mais un nordique aux longs cheveux argentés sembla remarquer sa présence.

« Maraga ? »

Lydia vit Ambre se figer avant de se tourner vers celui qui l'avait appelé. Elle semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. « Rust' ? »

« Par les dieux, on te croyais morte ! » s'exclama l'homme avant de l'enlacer à l'étouffer.

Ambre et l'homme pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. « Oh Rust', si tu savais comment je m'en veux ! J'aurais dû vous écrire. » parvint elle à articuler entre ses sanglots.

«Seren sera si ravie de te revoir. Il faut que tu viennes à la maison ! »

Lydia ne suivait plus son thane. _Elle me dit qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds en Bordeciel et on dirait qu'elle vient de retrouver un amant perdu depuis des années. Pourquoi nous a-t-elle caché qu'elle connaissait des gens d'Aubétoile ? _


	13. 24 heures à Aubétoile

_« Quand je faisais des cauchemars après que les parjures nous aient attaqués, Mralki me disait que Vaermina se nourrissait de mes souvenirs et que je devais la vaincre. J'ai compris plus tard que ce n'était qu'un traumatisme, que je devais accepter la mort de mes parents et que le daedra n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Mais je me suis toujours demandé ce que Vaermina trouvait de passionnant pour nous voler nos souvenirs. » Lydia_

* * *

Quel plaisir d'avoir retrouvé ce cher Rustleif ! Cela faisait plus de dix ans maintenant ! Quand elle s'était enfuie, elle avait tout juste 16 ans. Seren en avait 18 et était sur le point de se marier avec Rust' qui achevait alors son apprentissage chez le père à Seren. Il avait 14 ans quand il demanda à son oncle de le prendre comme apprenti, Ambre n'avait alors pas dépassé les 8 étés. Seren était intriguée par cet étranger aux yeux bleus et à la peau aussi claire. Il y avait bien des marchands exotiques dans le port mais aucun ne venait vraiment jusqu'ici, encore moins les nordiques. Ils devinrent rapidement proches, au plus grand dam de la petite Maraga alors jalouse qu'il lui pique « sa » cousine et sœur de cœur. Mais l'eau coula sous les ponts et tous trois devinrent inséparables. Rustleif et Maraga étaient tous deux apprentis et passaient beaucoup de temps chez Seren. Cette époque était insouciante pour Maraga et ses proches. Si Rustleif était ici, Seren devait être aussi dans le coin. Le nordique lâcha son amie.

« Ah, Maraga, tu n'as pas changé ! Tu as toujours l'air aussi sauvage. » s'exclama-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ambre ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était bien ce cher Rust' mais physiquement, il avait bien vieilli. Ses cheveux étaient déjà grisonnants, des rides accentuaient les traits de son visage marqué par des années de forgeage. Mais malgré son sourire étincelant, son ami paraissait fatigué, son regard était distrait et l'épuisement transparaissait derrière la joie.

« Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Après notre mariage avec Seren, j'ai eu un profond mal du pays. Nous avons décidé ensemble de nous installer ici, à Aubétoile. Le port permet à Seren de garder un contact avec le commerce et sa famille tout en n'ayant pas trop à subir les tensions de la guerre civile. Même si j'admets que notre jarl est un peu paranoïaque sur les bords et que ces derniers temps, toute la ville semble souffrir de ces affreux cauchemars. Mais viens à la maison, Seren sera si heureuse de te voir ! »

«C'est que, je ne suis pas seule. » Ambre lui montra la table où Lydia et Farkas les observaient. Rustleif se présenta aux deux personnes.

« Je suis Rustleif Peau-de-Cendre. » Ambre sourit au nom qu'il s'était donné. C'était Seren qui le lui avait trouvé alors qu'il revenait de la forge couvert de cendres après avoir utilisé le soufflet trop fort et s'être fait sermonner par son maître. « Je suis le forgeron de ce village et cousin par alliance de Maraga. »

Lydia resta bouche bée, Farkas eut au moins la décence de lui faire une accolade amicale. « Tu nous avais dit que t'avais pas de famille ici ? » dit Farkas.

« Je ne savais pas. » avoua Ambre génée.

« Venez à la maison ce soir, je vous invite. Ce n'est pas un palais mais la forge nous permettent de garder la maison bien chaude. C'est rare que nous ayons des invités surtout depuis que la ville semble maudite. »

« Tu es sur que ça ne dérange pas ? »

« T'inquiètes Mar', c'est moi qui invite ! »

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Le groupe partit vers le port d'Aubétoile. Bien sur, ce n'était pas aussi moderne que Solitude ou aussi imposant que Vendeaume mais les mines permettaient à la ville et au port de perdurer et Aubétoile est un atout stratégique pour les Sombrages qui contrôlaient ainsi presque tous les ports de Bordeciel. La demeure de Rustleif était récente et semblait avoir était construite rapidement. C'était le cas de bien des maisons ici.

Rustleif les fit entrer dans sa petite demeure. Une rougegarde préparait un repas devant l'âtre de la cheminée. La maison était bien petite, il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce, un lit double se trouvait dans un coin et une table à l'opposé. La maison était incroyablement désordonnée, des outils de forgeron trainaient ça et là ainsi que des métaux. Au moins les armes étaient rangées de manière à ne pas se blesser. Lydia se demandait si elle n'aurait pas dû attendre son thane et Farkas à l'auberge. Elle ne tenait à perdre un pied à cause d'un clou égaré. Rustleif enlaça tendrement sa femme par derrière, plongeant sa tête dans son cou.

« Chéri tu me gènes. » dit elle gentiment. « Qui nous as-tu amené ce soir ? Je ne m'attendais pas à de la visite, je n'aurais pas assez de ragout. »

« Nous avons déjà dîné. » dit Ambre.

Lydia vit la rougegarde se raidir dans les bras de son époux. « Maraga ? »

Ambre se pinçait les lèvres. La voix de l'hôte était surprise mais froide Elle se retourna et tout s'accéléra. Lydia vit la femme s'avancer, raide comme un balai vers Ambre, elle faisait bien une tête de moins qu'elle mais la fixa dans les yeux avant de la gifler. Elle se mit à hurler ,en yokudéen supposa Lydia comme elle n'y comprenait rien, et à pleurer. Elle allait la frapper de nouveau mais Farkas réagit au quart de tour et plaqua Seren contre un mur. Rustleif voulut alors secourir sa femme, bousculant Ambre au passage mais il ne faisait pas le poids face au Compagnon. Lydia aida son thane à se relever, elle était incroyablement pâle.

« Farkas arrête, s'il te plait. »murmura-t-elle. « Farkas, lâche là ! » finit-elle par hurler paniquée alors que la femme du forgeron suffoquait. Rustleif était tétanisé. Seren s'effondra au sol, avalant une grande bouffée d'air alors que le choc la submergeait de sanglots. Ambre voulut la calmer mais l'attitude du forgeron avait considérablement changé, de chaleureux et bavard, il était devenu aussi froid que la glace. Alors qu'il caressait sa femme et qu'elle reprenait doucement une respiration normale. Il les menaça sans même leur porter un regard

«Sors et n'aggrave pas les choses Maraga ! Si nous avons perdu l'enfant par ta faute, n'espère plus jamais nous voir. »

Ambre était pétrifiée. Elle tourna un regard interrogateur à la rougegarde assise à même le sol. Rustleif, après avoir vérifié que sa femme était hors de danger, fit face à Ambre. Même s'il semblait faible devant Farkas, il était assez bien bâti pour un nordique.

« Sors de notre maison maintenant ! »

Lydia se sentait désolée pour Ambre. Sa famille l'avait reniée. A sa place elle aurait le cœur brisé. A l'auberge, Ambre demanda une chambre à part. Lydia monta la garde à l'entrée. Ambre s'endormit très tard et versa beaucoup de larmes cette nuit-là.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Le matin était arrivé bien trop vite au goût d'Ambre. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit et le poids des regrets lui pesait lourd. Si sa cousine et elle avaient une chose en commun, c'était bien leur obstination. Il fallait qu'elle attende que les choses se tassent puis elles pourraient se parler à nouveau, peut être. Elle savait que ce fut dur pour eux mais elle ne pensait pas que Seren lui en voudrait à ce point. De plus, s'il était arrivé quelque chose au bébé qu'elle attendait, ce n'était même plus la peine d'espérer que Seren lui pardonne un jour.

Elle sorti de sa chambre et réveilla Lydia qui s'était assoupie sur sa chaise.

« Tu es restée là toute la nuit ? »

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

« Tu pouvais pas dormir dans l'autre chambre ? »

« Avec Farkas ? Il ronfle tellement fort que je suis surprise que l'auberge ne se soit pas encore effondrée. »

La remarque de sa huscarl arracha un léger sourire à Ambre. Elles s'installèrent pour déjeuner, l'aurore n'allait pas tarder et l'auberge était pratiquement déserte à cette heure-ci. Elles demandèrent à la tenancière si le Compagnon était sorti. Elle leur dit que Farkas n'était pas encore levé, il était pourtant le plus matinal d'entre eux. Elles mangèrent en silence. Lydia semblait brûler d'envie de parler et finit par rompre le silence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Je finis cette affaire au plus vite et on va à Ustengrav. »

« Mais le jarl ne rentre pas avant quelques jours ? »

«Celui qui s'occupe des affaires de la province doit bien être au courant. »

« Le chambellan ? Ça dépend, mais on peut toujours essayer. »

Farkas s'effondra sur la chaise à leurs côtés. Il semblait lui aussi fatigué.

« Bien dormi ? »

« ça va. » dit Lydia.

« T'as pas eu de cauchemars ? »

« Non.»

«Peut être que ça ne touche pas les nouveaux arrivants. »supposa la brune.

Ambre éluda la question, elle avait très mal dormi et elle n'avait pas besoin de se demander pourquoi. La culpabilité avait rongé son âme pendant des années. Au moins cette nuit le dragon rouge l'avait défendue et aidé à mettre au clair ses idées. Etait-ce dû au fait que leurs âmes étaient mêlés ? En tout cas, il semblait bien plus fort et sage qu'elle. Quelle ironie quand on sait que les humains se considèrent supérieurs à toutes les autres créatures existant sur Nirn. Son sommeil lui avait fait vivre ses plus grandes peurs enfouies et la créature a toujours été là à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Cette nuit intense l'avait rendue épuisée mais aussi plus forte en quelque part. Farkas la ramena parmi eux.

« Maraga c'est ton autre prénom ? »

Lydia essaya de mettre un coup de pied discrètement pour faire taire le guerrier mais le mal était fait. Sans parler de l'absurdité de l'action parce que discrétion et acier étaient deux antonymes. Ce qui au départ ne devait être qu'un petit mouvement discret se transforma en un affreux fracas qui porta l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes sur le petit groupe. Lydia fit une moue de reproche à l'homme et ce dernier haussa les épaules « Quoi ? ». Ambre ne répondit pas de suite à sa question, elle finit lentement son morceau de pain et finit par dire plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Maraga est morte il y dix ans pour laisser place à Olgar et Ambre. »

« Attends c'est qui Olgar ? »

« Une femme qui se faisait passer pour un jeune homme au milieu de son clan composé presque exclusivement de crétins misogynes avant que l'un d'entre eux ne découvre la supercherie et décide de l'appeler Ambre quand ils étaient seuls en rappel de la couleur de ses yeux. »

«Si j'étais impériale ou brétonne, je te regarderais avec de grands yeux en disant que c'est trop romantique. mais je trouve qu'Ambre est quand même un bonne idée pour un prénom. »

Ambre n'avait plus envie de parler ni de manger. Voila qu'elle se mettait à leur parler de sa vie comme ça en tort et en travers, elle devait être plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Je vais voir le chambellan pour voir s'il sait pourquoi on nous a contacté. »

Lydia se leva pour l'escorter. « C'est avec les Compagnons seulement Lydia. Je ne les mêle pas à nos affaires, je ne te mêle pas aux leurs. »

« Mais, c'est mon devoir ! »

« Ton devoir est d'obéir. Je veux que tu restes ici que l'on puisse partir dès que je reviens, est-ce que je suis claire ? »

« Oui mon thane. »soupira Lydia. Il est vrai qu'elle devait être déçue d'être ainsi mise en plan mais Farkas devait éprouver la même frustration. Elle aurait peut être dû réfléchir avant de partir et faire venir Lydia qu'après son contrat mais c'était trop tard désormais. Elle quitta l'auberge avec Farkas, laissant une Lydia outrée derrière elle.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Le jarl était assez désespéré pour demander de l'aide aux Compagnons. Apparemment ces problèmes de cauchemars répétés duraient depuis des semaines sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Il avait demandé l'aide des Compagnons en dernier recours. Ils retrouvèrent le prêtre de Mara. Il ne sembla pas enchanté de les revoir mais les conduisit derrière la ville portuaire, vers un temple qui tombait en ruine. Un groupe d'ours des neiges avaient élu domicile à l'entrée de cette dernière. Farkas eut tôt fait de s'en charger. Sa force était impressionnante, il avait vaincu ces trois ours comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples loups. Même elle n'aurait pas pu les vaincre aussi facilement. Quand ils entrèrent dans le temple, ils ne virent rien de particulier. Les bancs étaient détruits et des piliers s'étaient effondrés. Un autel de Mara semblait avoir été ajouté sur le principal pupitre alors que derrière lui se tenait une gravure bien étrange, elle représentait ce qui semblait être une femme. Ce n'était certainement pas une représentation de Mara et elle doutait que ce soit de l'art nordique ni même impérial ou yokudéen. Ce temple aurait-il été construit à l'origine pour une divinité locale ?

« Bon et maintenant ? » demanda Farkas visiblement ennuyé de trouver si peu. Peut être qu'il y avait un passage secret sous l'autel.

« Attendez juste un instant, j'avais verrouillé l'entrée afin que personne ne puisse s'introduire… »

Le prêtre usa de sa magie alors que les deux guerriers remarquèrent que le mur portant le bas relief devenait immatériel et qu'une lueur violette semblait en émaner progressivement. Le prêtre arrêta son invocation. « C'est bon, je pense. »

Tous trois pénétrèrent dans le passage. Le mur cachait en réalité un immense sanctuaire. Le temple de Mara à l'entrée ne constituait en réalité que l'antichambre d'un lieu de culte bien plus important.

« C'est le temple de Vaermina. Il a été attaqué il y a des décennies suite à des orques mécontents que Vaermina ait jeté son dévolu sur leurs souvenirs. »

« Pardon ? »interrompit Ambre

« Vearmina est un prince daedra qui se nourrit des souvenirs des mortels et les échange contre des cauchemars. Quand on m'a dit que les habitants d'Aubétoile souffraient de cauchemars incessants, mon enquête m'a conduit ici.» se justifia le prêtre.

« Et comment on peu les soigner ? »

« Je ne pense pas que se soit directement Vaermina qui agisse, je crois que c'est ce bâton en bas qui provoque tout ça. C'est le bâton de la corruption, un puissant artefact envoyé par Vaemina sur ce plan. »

Ambre regarda par-dessus la balustrade et vit un bâton magique. Il était entouré d'une étrange sphère rougeâtre inconsistante. Ambre devinait qu'une magie bien sombre protégeait cet artefact.

« Restez derrière-moi. Les orques pourraient encore être endormis mais les effets du misame doivent se dissiper et j'ai peur que notre passage ne les éveille. »

Ambre avait entendu dire que les adorateurs des daedras avaient des pratiques particulières mais quand Erandur leur expliqua que le Miasme était un gaz créé par les adeptes pour se rapprocher de Vaermina et qu'il provoquait un sommeil profond qui pouvait durer des années, la Compagnon pensa qu'ils étaient plus des fanatiques que de simples adeptes.

Ils suivirent Erandur dans les profondeurs obscures du temple en silence. Soudain, ils entendirent des grognements, comme lorsque Farkas se réveillait le matin. Dans l'ombre, une silhouette massive bougeait, c'était un de ces orques. Farkas prépara sa grande épée. Ils ne bougèrent pas alors qu'une autre personne, un homme se réveillait à son tour. Ils engagèrent le combat à peine éveillés. Ce fut l'orque qui sortit vainqueur, l'homme en robe décapité. L'orque resta ensuite là, surement étourdi pas cet étrange réveil et ne sembla pas les remarquer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »chuchota Ambre au dunmer.

« Il nous faut continuer à descendre, mais je ne pense pas que cet orque nous considérera comme des alliés. »

« Il ne nous reste alors qu'une solution. »dit-elle, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, à son frère d'armes. Ce dernier comprit et lui rendit son sourire en encore plus inquiétant avant de charger l'orque. Ce dernier eut le temps de parer le premier coup mais déjà Farkas prépara une autre attaque. Son arme blessa l'orque à la poitrine et se dernier chancela avant de s'accroupir. Farkas allait lui porter le coup de grâce mais une flèche fendit l'ait et transperça le crâne de l'ennemi avant que la Farkas n'ai put faire le moindre geste. Il baissa son arme, déçu de ne pas avoir pu l'achever.

« Hé, tu aurais pu me le laisser ! »

« Tu viens de te faire trois ours, j'ai le droit de me battre aussi ! A moins que tu préfères faire ton Vilkas arrogant et surprotecteur. » lâcha Ambre.

Le groupe avançait doucement, ne trouvant cependant pas d'autre ennemi. Ils furent bloqués par une barrière enchantée.

« Je connais un moyen de la contourner. Mais il va falloir passer par la bibliothèque, j'espère que nous trouverons de la torpeur. »

Ambre plissa les yeux. Comment Erandur peut savoir par où passer pour éviter la barrière ? Et comment est-il au courant de tant de choses au sujet de ce temple et des pratiques des adeptes de Vaermina ? Il en savait étonnamment beaucoup mais elle le suivit en gardant un œil sur l'elfe noir.

La bibliothèque était immense. Mais un incendie avait presque réduit en cendres tous les livres. Une multitude de corps reposaient au sol. Certains respiraient encore. C'était comme si leur entrée faisait disparaître les effets du miasme. Le combat qui s'ensuivit fut extrêmement violent, Farkas abattait les orques alors qu'Erandur et Ambre restaient en arrière pour annihiler les mages à l'aide de leur arc pour la femme et de la magie pour l'elfe. Quand ce fut terminé, Ambre discerna une pointe de tristesse sur le visage du prêtre.

« Le seul moyen de passer la barrière magique est que je prépare de la torpeur. Il faudrait trouver le livre qui explique comment la créer. »

« Pff, j'aime pas les livres. » grommela le nordique. Sa remarque fit rire Ambre. Mais Erandur essaya de l'ignorer en commençant ses recherches.

« Je vais voir en haut. »

Erandur approuva d'un signe de tête. Ambre vit Farkas regarder les livres sans enthousiasme et jeter négligemment ceux qui étaient trop abîmés. Il ne devait vraiment pas apprécier la lecture. Elle finit par trouver un étrange livre. Ce livre était épais et semblait à peine avoir été touché par le feu alors qu'autour de lui, tous les livres n'étaient plus que cendres. Ambre examina la couverture, il y était gravé le même dessin que sur le bas relief à l'entrée du sanctuaire. Elle appela Erandur en bas.

« Ce ne serait pas ce livre ? »

« Faites-voir. » Ambre lui remit le livre en question. Erandur se plongea dans les pages. « Oui, c'est bien ça. Je ne vois rien cependant sur sa préparation. Il faudrait aller voir s'il en reste. Suivez-moi. »

Le dunmer les conduisit dans une pièce adjacente où ils durent s'occuper d'encore quelques orques et adeptes endormis. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas très nombreux et ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à s'en débarrasser. Le laboratoire d'alchimie était immense : deux tables d'alchimie trônaient au niveau supérieur alors qu'une multitude d'étagères contenaient une immense variété d'ingrédients alchimiques. Il y avait des meubles renversés et quelques ingrédients qui s'étaient répandus au sol mais globalement, le laboratoire n'avait pas été autant saccagé que la bibliothèque précédente.

« Espérons que nous trouvions de la torpeur. Elle devrait se trouver dans une grande fiole. Je m'occupe d'ici.»

Farkas et Ambre déscendirent au niveau inferieur. Il y avait une multitude d'ingrédients dont certains devaient êtres incroyablement rares et précieux. Ambre ne vit cependant pas de flacon où quelque chose contenant une potion. C'est Farkas qui trouva la mixture convoitée.

« C'est pas ça ? »

Erandur descendit. A la vue de la fiole que tenait le guerrier, son visage s'illumina. « C'est bien ça. Elle est encore intacte! » qu'il s'exclama. « Bon maintenant, il faut que quelqu'un la boive. » dit-il en fixant les deux Compagnons.

Farkas se fit plus agressif. « Vous avez qu'à la boire vous, c'est votre idée ! »

« Je le sais bien mai vu que j'ai fait allégeance à ma déesse Mara, sa magie me protège des effets de la potion. Je sais aussi que les adeptes des daedras autres que Vaermina ne peuvent en subir les effets. Comme vous êtes des guerriers, je pense que ce ne sera pas sans danger sur vous. »

« Vous _pensez _? » dit Ambre peu convaincue.

« Rares sont les personnes qui ont bu de la torpeur. Certaines n'ont jamais été retrouvées ou sont revenues mortes, mais ses cas ont toujours été exceptionnels. La volonté de Vaermina est totalement imprévisible . »

« Bon si nous n'avons pas le choix… » soupira Ambre. « Passez-moi votre potion qu'on en finisse. »

« Attends Ambre. »

« Laisse Farkas. J'ai la conviction que ces daedras ne chercheront pas à me tuer… ou pas tout de suite. Veille juste à ce que tout se passe bien. »

« S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je le tue. » grommela le loup-garou.

« Tue plutôt Skjor et le jarl du Clos, c'est leur faute si on est la. »

« Je crois que se serait un crime parce qu'un jarl c'est protégé puis Skjor est très fort. »

« Vous devriez vous asseoir. La torpeur, une fois ingérée, provoque un profond sommeil, il ne faudrait pas que vous vous blessiez. »

Ambre s'assit su une des vieilles chaises branlantes du laboratoire. Erandur lui tendit la fiole. Ambre déboucha le flacon, la potion dégageait une odeur légère et sucrée qui enivrait ses sens. Avant même de la boire, elle se sentait plus légère, ses soucis s'envolaient. Elle but la totalité du liquide, son goût était délicieux, irréel même. Elle n'avait jamais rien bu de tel. C'était acide et doux, sucré et amer, visqueux mais fluide. Ses pensées disparurent pour laisser place au vide le plus total dans son esprit.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Farkas observa sa sœur d'armes boire la potion, elle ne semblait pas dérangée. A peine eut-elle fini le flacon qu'elle s'affaissa endormie sur sa chaise. La fiole lui échappa des doigts et se brisa au sol en mille éclats de verre. Le prêtre et lui observèrent Ambre. Dans un premier temps, il ne se passa rien elle restait là, immobile. Cependant, après quelques dizaines de minutes, elle commença à s'agiter, son corps était parcouru de légers spasmes et ses mains ainsi que son visage se crispaient. Farkas essaya de la retenir mais c'était inutile, ses murmures et caresses pour tenter de la calmer n'avaient aucun effet sur elle. Le prêtre restait à distance, fasciné par ce qu'il observait.

Soudain, Ambre disparut de dans ses bras. Où est-elle passée ? Il ne la vit plus. Il allait fracasser le visage impassible du prêtre. Mais son odeur de bois brûlé et de sable n'avait pas disparu, elle était juste dans les profondeurs du sanctuaire. Farkas se précipita vers la barrière magique. Elle devrait forcément y passer. Son odorat développé lui permit de la suivre, elle apparaissait et disparaissait régulièrement, à chaque fois de plus en plus près. Il la vit enfin, juste de l'autre côté de la barrière. Du sang s'écoulait de la manche de son bras et se répandait au sol. Farkas frappa contre la vitre pour qu'elle se réveille. Erandur aussi appela son nom à tel point qu'elle fini par émerger. Son regard se posa sur sa blessure avant qu'elle ne se mette à grimacer de douleur.

« Je peux vous soigner. Il faut enlever la gemme de son support et la barrière devrait s'arrêter. » expliqua Erandur.

« T'avais dit qu'il devait rien lui arriver ! »

« Je sais mais peut être que dans le souvenir, la personne à été blessé. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour dire comment fonctionne ce genre de mixture ! » Le pauvre prêtre était complètement paniqué. Farkas se retint de lui amocher la face. Au moins Ambre était de l'autre côté.

Ambre rampa jusqu'à la gemme qu'elle renversa de son bras valide. Aussitôt le mur invisible disparut. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent à ses côtés. Erandur prit doucement son bras et fit jaillir une lumière dorée de ses mains pendant que Farkas la soutenait délicatement. Ambre se détendit dans ses bras. Elle adressa un sourire reconnaissant au prêtre. Ce dernier baissa cependant la tête.

« Je suis désolé. Il y aura toujours une cicatrice. Je ne suis pas assez qualifié pour soigner de telles blessures. J'espère malgré tout que vous ne sentez plus de douleur. »

Ambre se palpa soigneusement son bras gauche puis fit des mouvements avec son poignet et ses doigts. Elle s'arrêta, satisfaite et se leva. Soudain, Farkas vit un poing lui foncer sur le nez avant de se stopper à quelques millimètres.

« Excellent ! Il n'est même pas engourdi, ce sera parfait pour la suite. Vous êtes bon guérisseur. » complimenta la guerrière. « Continuons, je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre que Lydia à détruit Aubétoile en mon absence. » dit Ambe en adressant un sourire complice au nordique.

« Humph. » répondit farkas en attrapant sa grande épée, prêt à décapiter de l'orque et affichant un ce sourire de prédateur affamé que seul Vilkas parvenait à égaler. Ambre et lui s'amusèrent de l'air terrifié du dunmer.

« Après vous, mon cher. »s'inclina Ambre avec un sourire hypocrite.

« Honneur aux dames. » répondit Farkas sur le même ton.

« Quel gentlemen ! Je crois que je me suis trompée sur les nordiques. » remarqua Ambre en se mordant la lèvre inferieure. Son comportement était étrange. Lors du voyage, elle s'était montrée vulgaire, faisait des concours de rots avec Lydia et racontait des anecdotes particulièrement salaces. Farkas les considérait plus comme des camarades avec une paire de seins que des vraies femmes. En plus, Lydia en avait une paire de jolis et possédait des formes aguichantes mais Ambre était aussi plate qu'un garçon et son seul côté vraiment féminin était la finesse de sa silhouette et les traits de son visage. Elle ne s'était jamais montrée intéressée par les hommes au point que Farkas se demandait si elle ne préférait pas les femmes. Mais par les divins, qu'elle était excitante à ce moment là ! Si le contexte était différent, aucun doute qu'il l'aurait prise contre un mur pour lui montrer les nombreux atouts que possédaient les véritables nordiques. Mais pour le moment, il y avait ce prêtre de Mara et un truc magique à casser. Ce n'était pas le moment de , se laisser distraire, il devait encore y avoir des orques et des mages. Il se jura cependant qu'il lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Elle ne savait pas si c'était les vapeurs du miasme ou les effets secondaires de la torpeur mais Ambre se sentait libérée. Elle savait qu'elle devait détruire le bâton au fond du sanctuaire mais se surprenait à admirer les toiles d'araignées des meubles ou à admirer les corps musculeux et séduisant de Farkas alors qu'il massacrait les orques. Erandur dut même une fois se jeter sur elle pour qu'un sort de foudre ne la touche pas de plein fouet, heureusement que les orques ou les adeptes n'étaient pas agressifs et que son aide n'était pas indispensable.

Ils arrivèrent au fond du fameux sanctuaire mais déjà deux hommes les attendaient, ils ne semblaient pas endormis comme les autres cependant. Erandur s'approcha d'eux alors que les deux guerriers restaient en retrait. Il semblait vouloir négocier avec eux mais il ne reçut que des sorts de destruction en retour. Ce fut le signal pour le deux Compagnons qui prirent part au combat. Le sang n'avait jamais dérangé Ambre ai combat mais ici, il l'excitait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : saigner ces faibles jusqu'à ce qu'ils la supplient de les laisser en vie.

« C'est bien. Fais-les s'implorer devant toi » murmura une voix douce et délicieuse dans sa tête.

Elle se laissa porter par cette voix suave et entêtante. Les deux adeptes finirent par mourir et Erandur partit achever son invocation pour bannir le bâton maudit. L'environnement disparaissait progressivement derrière une brume blanche, opaque et lumineuse. La réalité n'existait plus, elle ne savait plus si elle était éveillée ou non.

« Il ne va pas le détruire. Il veut juste récupérer le bâton et s'en servira pour se débarasser de toi. Tue-le ! »susurra cette voix à son oreille.

« Ne te laisse pas séduire ! Les daedras ne sont las que pour satisfaire leur soif de pouvoir, bats-toi, tu en es capable. »résonna une autre voix, plus puissante et aux accents étranges.

« Il est sans défenses. Achève-le ! » ordonna plus sèchement l'autre voix.

« Et si je refuse ? » demanda sa propre voix, étrangement amplifiée et résonnant comme si elle ne parvenait pas de sa bouche mais du brouillard même.

« Tu m'appartiens, la torpeur te connecte à mon plan. Tu dois m'obéir ! » la voix n'était plus du tout attractive mais au contraire, menaçante et sèche.

« Je n'ai pas envie de le tuer. » répondit sa propre voix.

La voix maléfique semblait s'éloigner. « Tue-le ! Maintenant ! »

« Non ! »hurla sa propre voix alors que le brouillard se dissipait peu à peu. Les échos se perdirent mais elle put percevoir un murmure de la voix rocailleuse «_Fus_ est grand en toi _Dovahkiin_, ne doute jamais, je serais toujours à tes côtés, _dovahsil_. » avant que l'écho ne disparaisse comme un flocon de neige sur un sol encore tiède des rayons du soleil.

Ambre sentit un bras chaud sur son dos alors que ses jambes reposaient sur de la pierre froide. Elle vit deux yeux aussi clairs que la neige la regarder avec inquiétude.

« Sa va mieux ? »

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » demanda Ambre étourdie et vidée.

« Sais pas, tu était là puis tu écoutait plus. Tu ressemblais à une folle et tu avançais doucement vers l'elfe puis tu t'es arrêté et tu as crié « non » et tu allais tomber alors je t'ai rattrapé. » expliqua son frère d'armes.

Le dunmer les rejoint. « Le bâton n'est plus, je dois vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Aubétoile et moi-même vous doivent beaucoup. » Il arrêta un instant son regard sur Ambre. « Je suis désolé. Si je savais que la potion avait de telles conséquences, jamais je ne vous l'aurais faite boire. »

« Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix de toute manière, ça aurait pu être bien pire. »

« Vôtre âme est puissante. Vaermina est capable de maitriser et corrompre les esprits presque aussi bien que Méphala. Il faut une force et une volonté immense pour la combattre. Je vais rester ici, méditer et faire de ce temple un logis digne de l'Amour de Mara. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à passer.»

« J'aurais bien un service à vous demander. »

« Allez-y ma fille. »

« Les prêtres de Mara sont connus pour être des bons guérisseurs… »

« Pas autant que ceux de Kynareth malheureusement. » rappela Erandur.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Vos connaissances seront largement suffisantes. Il s'agit de Seren, la femme du forgeron. Elle attend un enfant et je voudrais que vous suiviez sa grossesse. Mais surtout ne lui dites pas que vous le faites en mon nom ou elle refusera. »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. Je veillerais à ce que tout se passe le mieux possible pour cette dame. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Farkas donna un coup de coude à sa sœur d'armes. « Et pour la récompense ? »demanda-t-elle dans un murmure honteux.

« Je n'ai pas l'argent sur moi mais allez rejoindre le chambellan avec cette missive. Vous recevrez le paiement comme convenu. Vous devriez peut être même demander plus, ce que vous avez fait pour cette ville vaut bien plus que quelques milliers de septims. »

« Merci Erandur. » salua Ambre reconnaissante.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Le moins que pouvait dire Lydia sur cette petite ville était qu'elle se faisait royalement chier. Cette ville n'avait aucune distraction : une auberge déserte quand les mineurs travaillaient, des mines misérables tenus par des dirigeants aussi accueillants que des horqueurs soupçonneux Elle rejoint le bâtiment des gardes espérant pouvoir utiliser leur salle d'entrainement. Ils acceptèrent non sans quelques moqueries et quelques remarques déplacées. Un de leurs supérieurs les remis à leur travail. Lydia aurait bien pu s'en débarasser seule mais elle s'était retenue de porter atteinte définitivement à leur virilité pour éviter d'attirer des ennuis à son thane. L'homme se présenta.

« Je suis Grégor. Vous êtes l'huscarl du couple d'étrangers qui vient d'arriver.»

Lydia l'examina. C'était un nordique d'âge mur mais encore vaillant. Sa main calleuse montrait qu'il avait l'habitude de manier l'épée. Lydia jugea qu'elle pouvait continuer son échange. « Lydia. Oui, c'est bien cela. »

« Ce n'est pas courant de voir des étrangers ici. Ils cherchaient à se marier en secret ? Je les ai vus partir avec le prêtre de Mara. »

« Oh vous savez, ils ne me racontent pas tout ce qu'ils font. Ils m'ont dit de rester là, j'obéis. »Lydia jouait le mensonge. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se tramait réellement mais se marier était improbable, elle en était à peu près sure. « Je devrais prier les divins pour qu'ils n'aient jamais de mioches. Je ne sais pas s'y j'y survivrais. »

Grégor éclata de rire « je crois que je vous aime bien. Si vous avez un moment, je pourrais vous faire visiter la ville. »

Lydia réfléchit. Gregor semblait être une bonne compagnie de prime abord et Ambre l'avait laissée tomber comme un vieille tunique de jute pour aller combattre avec son Compagnon. Elle pouvait prendre un moment puis, au pire, si Ambre devait attendre un peu et bien ça lui apprendrait à abandonner son huscarl.« J'accepte. »

Grégor s'avéra être un guide presque parfait, il l'emmena dans tous les quartiers, présenta toutes les familles influentes de la ville. Lui-même était huscarl en devenir mais comme le jarl n'avait pas de thane à lui nommer, il secondait Hod dans la gestion de la garde d'Aubétoile. Au port, Seren vint les voir.

« Vous êtes l'huscarl de Maraga ? »

« Elle s'appelle Ambre mais oui c'est moi. »

La rougegarde ignora la remarque et lui tendit un petit paquet « Vous pourrez le lui remettre ? Ne lui dites surtout pas qu'il vient de moi sinon elle le jetterait dans la première cheminée qu'elle verrait. »

« Entendu. Même si elle se doutera qu'il est de vous. »

« Merci mademoiselle. » Sur ce la rougegarde retourna dans sa demeure.

Gregor ne mentionna pas la rencontre et continua leur ballade tranquillement. Il l'invita à déjeuner près du port et ils restèrent dehors tout l'après-midi. Lydia n'était cependant plus aussi attentive que ce matin. Elle rêvait de savoir ce que cachait ce fameux paquet.

« Je pense que nous devrions rentrer, votre thane à dû revenir. »

Lydia accepta mais quand ils arrivèrent à la demeure du jarl, pas de trace d'Ambre ou du Compagnon.

« Il est bien long le mariage de votre thane non ? »

« Peut être qu'ils consomment leur union loin de leur huscarl. »supposa ambre à vois haute. Elle s'imagina alors Farkas faire sauvagement l'amour à son thane gémissant son nom. Cette idée lui donnait la nausée. Heureusement qu'en réalité ils avaient un truc de Compagnon. Maintenant elle n'osait imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer si Ambre, elle et Farkas devaient croiser la route de Dibella ou pire, de Sanghin. Hod les prévint cependant que les Compagnons étaient déjà venus chercher la récompense et qu'ils étaient repartis. Lydia savait où l'attendrait son thane. Elle ne se trompa pas, Ambre était à l'auberge mais seule en train de boire une chope au comptoir. Farkas avait tenu parole et avait quitté sa sœur d'armes avec la récompense.

« Alors de retour ? »

« Ouais et je déteste les daedras. » dit Ambre.

« J'aimerais bien entendre les récits de cette lutte épique mais j'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

Lydia sortit le paquet et le tendit à Ambre. « C'est de Seren . Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? »

« Elle voulait pas que je vous dise qu'il était d'elle. Vous devriez peut être aller dans votre chambre l'ouvrir. »

« Ce doit être des vieilles affaires de Maraga mais je ne suis plus cette fille, elle me l'a bien fait comprendre. » siffla Ambre.

Elle allait jeter le paquet dans l'âtre mais Lydia retint son bras. « Elle m'avait dit que vous réagiriez comme cela. Ouvrez-le et qu'on n'en parle plus. »

Ambre la fusilla du regard mais baissa son bras. Elle alla dans sa chambre et demanda à Lydia de la suivre. Une fois la chambre verrouillée et installée sur son lit, Ambre ouvrit le fameux colis. Il ne contenait qu'une lettre, une amulette de Mara et un pendentif. Lydia en avait déjà vu chez des chasseurs : ils attachaient des dents de leurs proies à des lanières de cuir et les portaient au cou tel une médaille. Plus ils en avaient, plus le chasseur était important dans la hiérarchie. Mais ici, le bout de griffe ou de dent, Lydia ne savait dire, était taillé et gravé de symboles usés par le temps. Lydia ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait de particulier mais Ambre semblait littéralement hypnotisée par l'objet.

Lydia finit par demander « Ce collier à de la valeur ? »

Ambre posa le pendentif sur ses genoux et se tourna vers l'huscarl. « Tu te rappelles quand je t'expliquais que je partageais mon corps et mon âme avec celle d'un dragon et que c'était pour cela que les Grises-Barbes m'appelaient Dovahkiin ? »

« Oui et… ? »s'impatienta poliment Lydia

« Je crois savoir quel dragon à choisi de mêler son âme à la mienne… »


	14. Porte bonheur

**_Me revoilà avec pas mal de retard je sais :( pour un chapitre assez court . Malheureusement je suis à la fin de mon stage et j'ai mon oral à bosser en plus de finir ce p****** de rapport. La bonne nouvelle que les vacances approchent à grands pas ^^ _**

* * *

_« J'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'une âme de dragon vive dans Ambre. Ça me fait penser à la lycantropie, les hommes partagent leurs âmes avec celle d'une bête d'Hircine. Est-ce que c'est la même chose pour Ambre ? Et en quoi ces bijoux lui donnent une idée sur l'identité de ce dragon en plus ? » Lydia_

* * *

Ambre se souvenait encore en détail de la semaine où elle reçut ce collier en os comme présent.

_Quelqu'un la secouait pour la réveiller, alors que c'était à peine l'heure du déjeuner._

_« Hé Maraga réveille-toi ! »_

_« Humf. » grommela cette dernière en se retournant et s'emmitouflant encore plus dans ses draps._

_« On est tous là et ton père nous à dit que tu dormais encore. Tu aurais pu au moins faire un effort pour aujourd'hui ! »_

_Maraga entrouvrit les yeux pour voir Seren levée au dessus de son lit, un pied de chaque côté de sa taille. Son sourire espiègle inquiéta Maraga qui se demandait ce que sa cousine pouvait bien avoir en tête._

_« Bon, maintenant que tu es réveillée… Bon anniversaire ! » Seren se jeta sur elle, pour la chatouiller. Il s'ensuivit une bataille sur le lit où toutes les deux abandonnèrent étouffées de rire._

_« T'es sure que tu as 16 ans Seren ? Parce que sauter sur le lit de sa cousine pour la réveiller, c'est assez gamin quand même. »_

_« Et y prendre autant plaisir alors qu'on fête ses 14 ans c'est plus mature peut-être ? » répliqua sa cousine. « Dépêche-toi, pa et man n'ont pas toute la journée. »_

_« Tante Thama est venue ? »_

_« Hier soir, avec la dernière flotte. Elle en enfin réussi à s'accorder un peu de repos ! »_

_Ambre enfila les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva pour les rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée, derrière le magasin ou se trouvait le lieu de vie de la maison. Tout le monde l'attendait. Il y avait son père, Seren, Thamari et Ader, les parents de Seren. Même Rustleif était venu._

_« Viens t'assoir ma belle. » l'invita son père_

_Ambre embrassa tout le monde et les rejoignit à table. Maraga n'était pas vraiment du matin et quand son oncle lui avait donné la journée, anniversaire ou pas, elle dormait le plus possible au lit. En plus elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils viennent ici. Maraga avait plutôt vu une petite fête à la forge comme à chaque fois, mais il n'y avait pas souvent Thamari. C'est peut être pour ça que c'était différent cette fois. Alors qu'ils déjeunaient un repas préparé apparemment par Seren et un peu Thamari, ce fut la distribution des cadeaux. Seren lui offrit une bague en or sertie d'une ambre de couleur dorée._

_« C'est moi qui l'est forgée, elle devrait bien s'accorder avec tes yeux. Je te dis pas le temps que ça m'a pris vu le temps que tu passes à la forge !»_

_Rustleif lui tendit des livres._

_« Ce sont quelques volumes des __Chants du retou_r_. Ilparait que tu aimes lire et comme seren m'a dit qu'il te manquait ceux là, ben je les ai cherchés. » Maraga l'embrassa, elle adorait lire. Elle dévorait tous les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main et surtout ceux traitant des vieilles légendes Yokudéennes ou Nordiques. Rust' avait visé juste même s'il semblait avoir plus de muscle que d'intelligence._

_Ce fut au tour de son maître et oncle. Le sac qu'il portait pesait lourd et était rempli de lingots de métal dwemer._

_« Je pense qu'il est temps que je t'enseigne ce que je sais sur l'art des dwemers, je t'offre ceux là. Mais si tu les gaspilles, tu devras me payer les autres. »_

_Maraga soupesa le sac, il devait contenir une bonne dizaine de lingots. Il est vrai qu'ils coûtaient une fortune et elle le harcelait tellement pour forger quelque chose de nouveau. Son vœu allait enfin être exaucé._

_Ce fut le tour de sa tante et Gardienne. « Ton père n'approuve pas que je te l'offre mais tu vas bientôt entrer dans la cour des grands et ils ne se battent pas avec des jouets en bois. » _

_Maraga admira le cimeterre que lui tendait Thamari. Il était magnifigue. « J'ai dû demander à Ader de le forger en secret, je te dis pas comment il a eu du mal. Presque autant que Seren avec sa bague je crois. »_

_ Maraga était comblée. Elle avait enfin sa vraie arme comme Rustleif et Seren. Elle le posa délicatement sur un buffet derrière et enlaça sa tante et son oncle._

_« Quand à moi, je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir alors je n'ai rien. Je suis désolé. » dit son père abattu._

_« Ce n'est pas grave Pa, je suis avec tout le monde et ce qui compte ce ne sont pas les cadeaux mais d'être tous ensemble. »_

_« J'aimerais que l'on soit tous ensemble ma chérie. » dit son père tristement._

_Maraga savait que sa mère manquait beaucoup à son père mais elle était morte en couche. Elle aurait voulu la connaitre elle aussi mais ses proches lui permettaient d'être heureuse et de sourire malgré cette perte. Puis elle ne l'avait jamais connue en chair et en os ce qui devait rendre son absence moins dure que pour son père. Thamari disait qu'il l'aimait tellement qu'il n'avait jamais accepté sa disparition. Maraga lui ressemblait beaucoup apparemment, surtout de par son caractère trop impulsif et irréfléchi pour être du côté paternel. Sa tante avait l'habitude de lui dire qu'elle était le portrait de sa mère mis à part pour la peau chocolat, les cheveux de sable et les yeux de feu. Maraga aimait beaucoup être comparée à elle._

_« Au fait Maraga, je veux voir comment tu manies l'épée. On se fait un petit duel après, toi Seren et moi ? » proopsa Thamari._

_« J'en suis ! »_

_« Moi aussi ! »_

_« Tu vas voir comment je vais te mettre la pâtée Seren ! »_

_« Tu sais, les cimeterres tous neufs ne sont pas faciles à manier alors j'en doute. » répliqua sa cousine._

_« Je connais la gagnante quoi qu'il arrive. »intervint Thamari « Ce sera moi ! »_

_Elle put enfin tester sa nouvelle arme avec la cousine et sa tante. Comme prévu Thamari les dominait toutes les deux mais elle se battait tous les jours contre des pirates et des voleurs alors c'était normal. Puis Seren avait raison, Maraga n'était pas habituée à manipuler une vraie arme d'acier ce qui la rendait moins alerte et adroite que d'habitude. Maraga voyait que son père était visiblement renfrogné mais il la couvait toujours comme un petit animal fragile et blessé. Elle avait quatorze ans et dans environ trois ans, elle devrait montrer sa force en survivant dans le désert comme tous les jeunes rougegardes. Seren allait partir dans quelques lunes. Elle n'en parlait pas mais Maraga savait que Seren avait peur. Ce n'était pas seulement pour ses quatorze ans que sa tante était rentrée. Thama était une vraie guerrière rougegarde, elle allait préparer Seren et Maraga à cette épreuve. Elle au moins la poussait à faire bien des choses que son père lui aurait interdit comme s'entraîner au combat, apprendre les bases de la survie, partir chasser . Si elle n'était pas là, Maraga n'aurait surement encore jamais touché une épée, même en bois. Cette surprotection déclenchait souvent des disputes entre le père et sa fille, qui les exaspéraient tous deux et qui les fâchait toujours. Il semblait cependant qu'il prenait sur lui aujourd'hui : il ne dit rien à sa fille sur cette arme mais Maraga le voyait fusiller Thamari du regard. Elle ne lui avait certainement pas parlé de son présent et n'a pas obtenu l'accord de son frère pour la faire forger par son mari._

_Maraga passa cependant un de ses meilleurs après-midi et le dîner fut excellent. _

_« Avant d'aller te coucher, prépare ton sac. On va passer quelques jours à Stros M'kai. »dit son père tout à fait sérieusement._

_« Vous aussi les jeunes ! » ajouta Thamari beaucoup plus enthousiaste que son frère._

_Les deux cousines est Rustleif restèrent bouche bée._

_« On va à Stros M'kai ? »_

_« Et Rust' aussi ? Génial !»_

_« Je n'ai plus rien à lui apprendre alors avant qu'il ne reparte chez lui, je pense qu'il mérite qu'on lui montre la culture rougegarde un peu mieux. Puis je ne veux pas retrouver ma forge en cendres à notre retour. » plaisanta Ader. Une ombre passa une fraction de seconde sur le visage de Seren mais Maraga pensa qu'elle l'avait rêvée._

_« Merci ! Merci papa, c'est le plus beau cadeau du monde ! » . Sa fille le serra fort et le couvrit de baisers devant tout le monde avant de partir pour ranger ses affaires._

_« Très mature pour 14 ans. » ricana Seren auquel Maraga répondit de manière très adulte en lui tirant la langue avant de s'esquiver le plus rapidement possible dans sa chambre. _

_Le voyage se passa sans incident majeur. Maraga fut malade pendant tout le trajet en bateau, elle ne supportait pas naviguer. Ils visitèrent l'île et le père de Maraga leur raconta une multitude d'anecdotes sur cette île. Pendant la journée, Thamari réquisitionnait les deux jeunes filles pour les entraîner devant les regards critiques des hommes. Au crépuscule, la famille se perdait dans les quartiers secrets de la ville principale et, le soir, ils dînaient tous ensemble avant de rentrer chez leur hôte ou de dormir dans le désert. Maraga voyait Seren s'isoler de plus en plus et elle devenait particulièrement irritable, surtout avec Rustleif qui finit par n plus lui parler de peur de subir les colères de la jeune femme. Personne ne vit passer ces quatre jours. Le dernier soir, Maraga resta seule avec son père pour se promener dans le désert. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. A un moment il s'arrêta dans le désert, la ville n'était plus visible derrière les coubes harmonieuses des dunes de sable._

_« Tu vois Maraga, c'est ici que Cyrus à vaincu le dragon de Tiber Septim. Changeant le cours de la guerre contre l'Empire. »_

_« Cyrus est vraiment un héros, je ne sais pas s'il y a quelqu'un d'aussi bien que lui de nos jours. »_

_« Qui sait ? Peut être qu'il est caché parmi les nombreux habitants de Tamriel et qu'il viendra pour défendre une grande cause quand le moment se présentera. » _

_Le père et la fille s'installèrent dans le sable pour voir le soleil descendre à l'horizon. « Il viendra pour nous aider à vaincre les elfes ? »_

_« Le Thalmor, Maraga. » corrigea son père « Le Thalmor ne comporte que des elfes mais les elfes n'appartiennent pas tous au Thalmor. Il y a une grande différence dans cela.»_

_« C'est la même chose non ? Ils veulent nous vaincre. »_

___« _Alors tu mettrais les nordiques les impériaux dans le même sac? _»_

___« _Non! On est trop différents! _»_

_« Pour les elfes c'est pareil. Le Thalmor défend une idéologie "pour la race elfique" mais tous les elfes ne la soutiennent pas. Tant que tu ne sauras pas reconnaitre tes amis de tes ennemis, tu ne seras pas une adulte ma fille. Je te reprends l'exemple de Cyrus : l'Empire de Cyrodiil voulait nous soumettre, il était un ennemi mais nous leur avons montré que les Rougegardes avaient leur fierté. Nous avons défendu notre cause et Tiber Septim à accepté un compromis. Depuis l'Empire n'est plus notre ennemi mais un partenaire commercial. »_

_« Nous les avons aidé pendant la Grande Guerre et ils nous ont abandonnés au Thalmor ! »s'exclama la fille._

_« Et nous nous sommes unis, Couronnes, __Aïeux et ceux qui étaient plus modérés, ce qui ne s'était jamais vu depuis des siècles, pour les renvoyer dans leur pays et nous avons réussi. »_

_« Oui mais ils vont revenir : les elfes détestent les hommes… »_

_« Et les argonniens détestent les dunmers qui les avaient réduits en esclavage à une époque et les nordiques méprisent presque tous les peuples autre que ceux d'Atmora et, même nous, avons du mal à digérer que les orques aient leur propre province. Est-ce que les Nordiques ont attaqué Morrowind ou Lenclume ? »_

_« Et Refuge n'était pas rougegarde quand elle à lancé l'offensive contre Orsinium ? Et les argonniens n'ont pas conquis une partie de Morrowind? »_

_« Toujours l'argument qui fait mouche hein ? Même si je pense que l'attaque d'Orsinium est l'une des choses les plus stupides qu'on ai faites alors qu'il auraient pu êtres des alliés précieux.» dit son père avant de prendre quelque chose dans sa sacoche. « Si je t'ai mené ici à l'origine, ce n'était pas pour débattre sur ça mais pour t'offrir ceci. » Il lui remit un vieux collier usé. Un os pointu faisait office de pendentif. « Ce collier est dans notre famille depuis des générations, il est notre symbole et est considéré comme notre porte bonheur. » expliqua son père. « Un de nos ancêtres étais aux côtés de Cyrus lors de la bataille contre le dragon de Tiber Septim, Nafaalilargus. Pour prouver à son fils la bravoure dont il avait fait preuves dans ses batailles, notre ancêtre aurait arraché l'extrémité d'une de ces griffes et l'aurait donné à son fils aîné âgé de 14 ans. Depuis nous nous la transmettons. On dit qu'une partie de l'âme de ce dragon porterait bonheur à notre famille par le biais de cet os. Il te revient de droit à présent. »_

_Ambre prit le pendentif et l'examina entre ses doigts. Il n'avait rien d'attrayant à première vue mais elle était tout de même fascinée. Cette chose avait appartenu à son père et à son père avant et à tous ses ancêtres. Il n'avait peut être aucune valeur comme ça mais personne ne le vendrait dans la famille même contre tous les septims du monde et ce ne serait pas elle qui le ferait. Elle l'enfila et se sentit complète, cette sensation était assez grisante. C'était comme si tout lui semblait possible maintenant._

_« Quand je le portais, je me sentais toujours plus lucide et intelligent et c'est peut être en partie grâce à lui que je suis aussi doué en affaires en affaires. Mon père m'avait dit que c'est grâce à ce collier qu'il a trouvé le courage de demander la main de ta grand-mère. »_

_« C'est bizarre, moi je me sens plus forte, plus puissante. » dit Maraga assez perturbée._

_« Tu es bien la fille de ta mère! Allez rentrons, le bateau part demain au lever du jour, il ne faudrait pas le rater. »_

_Maraga fit une moue dégoûtée « Tu étais obligé de parler de bateau papa ? »_

___« _Qui sait, peut être que ton mal de mer se sera subitement envolé? _» _se moqua le rougegarde

_Ce dernier lui sourit et tous les deux se levèrent pour rejoindre les autres à l'auberge avant la dernière nuit sur l'île._

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

« Attends tu veux dire que ce collier possède l'âme de Nafaalilargus, le dragon de Tiber Septim en personne ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est ce qu'on disait pour expliquer notre chance. » répondit Ambre. « Ce n'est pas logique, je n'ai pas eu ce bijou depuis presque 10 ans maintenant. Et ce dragon ne s'est manifesté que depuis que je suis ici. »

Les deux femmes étaient perdues dans leurs pensées.

« Tu peux rentrer en contact avec lui ? » demanda Lydia.

« Rien n'est moins sur. Je pense que seuls les Grises-Barbes pourront m'aider. »

« Donc il faut aller chercher cette corne à Ustengrav. »

« On part demain à l'aube, ne perdons pas d'avantage de temps. »

Lydia allait sortir, mais s'arrêta au pas de la porte. « Pourquoi m'avoir raconté tout ça ? Tu aurais pu me dire juste qu'on devait retrouver au plus vite les Grises-Barbes. »

«Ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler et je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Un huscarl est lié à sont Thane pour la vie non ?»

Lydia était heureuse que son thane lui accorde sa confiance. Leur complicité ne cessait de croître même si en apparence elle la respectait à peine. Lydia la voyait parfois comme une sœur qu'ell n'a jamais eue. Avec le recul, elle commençait à se comparer à Hrongar alors qu'Ambre ressemblait plus au jarl Balgruuf. L'idée était absurde elle le savait mais c'était vrai. Ils étaient frères de sang et immensément proches même s'ils se disputaient fréquemment et que Hrongar remettait en cause certaines de ces décisions. Itileth n'avait jamais son mot à dire quand ils commençaient elle elle allait toujours s'occuper de sa formation à ces moments là. Lydia partit dormir dans une chambre attenante à son Thane se demandant comment la jeune fille qu'elle était à Sentinelle, heureuse et insouciante à pu finir ainsi, seule, abandonnée par ses proches et vouée à chasser des dragons dans ce pays si différent du sien.


	15. Aubergiste guerrière

**Désolé pour l'attente mais entre la fin du stage et le déménagement, ces derniers jours ont été assez chargés. maintenant ce sont les vacances, ce qui signifie plus de temps pour écrire ^^**

* * *

_« Je suis allée chercher cette corne à Ustengrav. J'ai été surprise quand j'ai vu qui était venu la réclamer. Mais après tout, j'aurais dû m'en douter : elle a échappé à Helgen et allé chercher cette pierre de dragon que j'avais indiqué à Farengar et à même été nommée thane de Blancherive. Elle ne semble cependant pas être à la hauteur de Tiber Septim. J'espère seulement me tromper. » Delphine._

* * *

Le voyage avait été long et pénible. Les deux femmes avaient affronté le blizzard, éliminé des bêtes sauvages, des bandits, des nécromanciens sans parler de la horde de draugrs et de squelettes dans les ruines. Et maintenant qu'elles étaient arrivées, la corne n'était plus là, remplacée par une simple note.

« Enfant de Dragon. Je dois vous parler. C'est très urgent. Louez la chambre mansardée à l'Auberge du géant endormi de Rivebois, je vous y retrouverai. » lut Lydia.

« C'est signé ? »

« Oui, il a signé par 'un ami' » répondit l'huscarl.

Ambre laissa sa rage s'exprimer. « On est parti de Blancherive pour aller à Aubétoile où le climat est incroyablement rude, on a dû vaincre un daedra maléfique avec Farkas, j'ai retrouvé ma cousine qui ne veut plus me voir et tout ça pour apprendre que quelqu'un qui se dit mon ami veut me voir ! » dit Ambre crescendo avant de hurler. « Je vais tuer ce crétin ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Lydia restait impassible. « Que fait-on maintenant ? »

« S'il veut battre des dragons, qu'il y aille ! Je lui laisse volontiers ma place ! Je devais retrouver cette corne. Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire au Haut-Hrothgar ? 'Excusez-moi mais on vous a volé votre corne avant que je n'y arrive' ? » dit Ambre encore énervé par le petit tour dont elles avaient été victimes.

« On va le voir et on lui fait comprendre qu'il à intérêt à nous rendre la corne. » proposa Lydia

« Tu as raison. J'espère qu'il est préparé parce qu'il va payer ! »

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

« Hé Orgnar, une autre bière steuplait ! »

« T'est déjà bourré Embry. Paye-moi celles là et je verrai après » bougonna le barman.

« Mais chuis pas bourré. R'garde un peu comment j'peux avancer tout droit en chantant ! »

Le pauvre ivrogne joignit le geste à la parole et avança en chancelant et braillant des chansons paillardes avant qu'un poteau ne vienne croiser sa route et ne l'assomme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! » s'exclama la patronne en sortant de sa chambre.

« C'est juste Embry, il a un peu bu. » dit le barman.

La dame vit le pauvre bourré encore à moitié assommé contre le poteau. Elle l'attrapa sans ménagement et le mit dehors avant de claquer la porte. Son chef avait une sacrée force surtout pour son âge. Orgnar se dit que ça devait être pour ça qu'elle n'a jamais trouvé de mari. La petite auberge était maintenant vide. Le barde avait déserté pour faire sa cour à la sœur du marchand.

« Il a payé ? » demanda la patronne

« Euh…non, pas encore. » répondit Orgnar.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Leçon numéro un : quand un client à soif, il paye d'abord. » dit la patronne. « Ça fait au moins cent fois que je te le dis Orgnar ! »

Le concerné baissa la tête penaud. « Oui Delphine. »

« Passons… Quand est-ce qu'arrive notre commande d'hydronning ? »

« Sabjorn a envoyé un message pour dire qu'il arriverait dans la semaine. »

« Bon je vais à la cave voir ce qui nous reste. Tu restes ici si jamais un client arrive. » ordonna Delphine.

Orgnar accepta. Il n'y avait jamais personne qui passait la journée. Le soir il y avait bien les locaux mais pour ce qui était des voyageurs, depuis la destruction d'Helgen, ils évitaient soigneusement la route. Il fut pour le moins surpris quand une nordique et une rougegarde entrèrent dans l'auberge. La nordique brune devait être une guerrière qui escortait la rougegarde. Il lui semblait cependant avoir déjà avoir vu cette femme le jour où Helgen à été réduite en cendres.

« J'te reconnais. Tu venais d'Helgen avec Hadvar. »

La rougegarde se figea un instant et sourit au barman.

« Orgnar ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu fait là. Il parait que tu es thane à Blancherive, Delphine m'a dit. »

Le visage d'Ambre s'assombrit.

« Personne n'est venu ici récemment ? »

« Euh, non. Enfin pas des voyageurs. »

« Super. Et je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de mansarde à louer… »

« Désolé, on n'a qu'une chambre ici et c'est pas une mansarde. C'est un petit village, tu sais. »

« Je le savais ! » s'exclama la rougegarde. « C'était une technique pour nous éloigner comme ça le voleur à pu s'enfuir ! Si seulement je t'avais écouté. »

Sa garde du corps nordique ne dit rien et haussa les épaules. « On fait quoi alors. On monte au Haut-Hrothgar ? »

Ambre ne lui répondit pas. « Orgnar, sers nous deux bouteilles d'hydromel, et le plus fort que tu as s'il te plait. »

« Heu, je vais voir Delphine. Elle est à la cave et je sais pas trop ce qui nous reste. »

Orgnar était assez mal à l'aise. Delphine allait encore s'énerver. La patience n'était pas son fort.

« Et qu'est ce qu'elles veulent ? Elles n'ont pas demandé une chambre ? » interrogea sa patronne

« Elles veulent louer une mansarde. Mais y'en a pas ici.» répondit-il.

« Non, c'est un fait. Je vais régler ça. Il ne reste plus d'hydronning mais j'ai un peu de Roncenoir. Il faut vraiment que Sabjorn arrive bientôt sinon qu'il ne compte plus sur moi pour vendre son alcool. Tu t'en occupes, je vais régler ça avec elles. »

Orgnar obéit et partit chercher les fameuses bouteilles. Quand il remonta au comptoir, Delphine semblait avoir mené son affaire. Il est vrai qu'elle est une commerçante redoutable. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas vendu l'affaire pour s'installer à Blancherive. Elle ferait fortune bien mieux qu'ici.

« Ce serait bien la première fois qu'on me refuse une chambre gratuite. »fut ce que la patronne dit à Ambre. Elle et la guerrière se fixèrent, elles semblaient débattre en silence. La guerrière nordique haussa les épaules et la rougegarde accepta l'invitation. _Et après Delphine me fait la morale que je ne demande pas la monnaie avant de servir. Moi je ne donne pas des chambres gratuites._

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Vu que la soirée commençait à peine. Ambre resta un peu parmi les locaux, Alvor l'accueillit toujours aussi chaleureusement ainsi que Faendal et Gerdur. Mais le record allait de loin à Lucan. Quand elles entrèrent dans son commerce, il se précipita pour proposer ses meilleurs articles à des prix défiant toute concurrence. Il lui offrit même une masse de fer.

« Mais il faut pas prendre ça pour une demande en mariage, hein ? C'est juste pour vous remercier d'avoir rendu la griffe. Les affaires n'ont jamais marché aussi bien. »

Lydia pouffa quand elle vit son thane rougir légèrement. Ambre l'ignora et essaya de masquer son malaise pour faire son commerce. _Pour une fois qu'elle ne se fait pas trop arnaquer._ Quand elles sortirent du commerce, Ambre donna une part de l'argent à Lydia.

« Merci. Je vais en profiter pour demander à Lucan de m'offrir une amulette de Mara. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux te marier ? »

« Moi ? Oh que non ! Mais je pense que mon thane interesse bien quelques personnes. » taquina Lydia mais elle se figea «Hé, mais comment tu connais ça, c'est pas rougegarde !»

« Ma mère était nordique et s'est promise à mon père selon ses croyances à elle alors je sais un peu comment ça se je ne compte me marier avec personne, c'est clair ? »

« Je me demandais juste si le marchand ne vous aurait vraiment pas demandé en mariage. » dit innocemment Lydia.

Elle observa avec délectation le visage de son thane se décomposer avant de devenir plus sombre. « C'est juste un marchand. Il est bien gentil mais le mariage signifierait s'enfermer entre quatre murs à faire la soupe, la lessive et s'occuper des enfants. Ce sera sans moi, merci ! » répliqua Ambre.

Tous les villageois semblaient heureux de la voir et Lydia n'hésita pas à gêner son thane sur des allusions au mariage devant tous les hommes célibataires de la bourgade. C'était jouissif de voir Ambre si sure d'elle au combat essayer de se dépêtrer des pièges tendus par ses soins. La soirée fut ensuite bien arrosée à l'auberge. Lydia remarqua que l'alcool commençait à embrumer son thane. Heureusement qu'Irileth lui avait donné une astuce pour ne pas tomber dans les affres de l'ivresse.

« Vide ta première chope comme les autres mais assure toi qu'elle n'est pas empoisonnée. Si un contrat est destiné à ton thane, l'assassin cherchera d'abord à éliminer l'huscarl, s'assurer que la boisson ne contient aucun poison est donc primordial. En buvant la première fois comme les autres, ils feront moins attention. C'est après, tu peux boire mais très lentement, ils ne le remarqueront pas et rempliront moins souvent ta chope. L'alcool est le pire ennemi de l'huscarl, rappelle-en toi bien. »

Lydia gardait toujours le conseil d'Irileth en tête, ce qui faisait qu'elle n'était qu'à sa deuxième chope alors que son thane semblait en avoir bien plus dans l'estomac. L'huscarl ne se mêla pas à la foule, veillant à la sécurité de son thane. L'aubergiste, Delphine, lui laissait une désagréable impression. Elle observait Ambre trop intensément. C'était de cette brétonne qu'elle devrait se méfier ici.

La fête était terminée depuis longtemps. Tous les villageois ainsi qu'Orgnar étaient rentrés chez eux. Il ne devait rester qu'elles et Delphine dans la petite auberge. Ambre dormait pendant que Lydia la veillait. Les étoiles indiquaient qu'il était le milieu de la nuit, Lydia avait envie de dormir mais elle n'osa pas réveiller son thane. _Elle doit être en train de cuver de toute manière. _C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas s'approcher derrière la porte. Elle se prépara à l'attaque mais ce n'était que la tenancière.

« Je dois parler à votre thane. »

« Elle dort si ce n'est pas évident. » répliqua froidement l'huscarl.

« C'est de la plus haute importance si elle est bien Enfant de dragon. »

Lydia fut prise au dépourvu._ Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? _

« Vu votre air dubitatif, j'en déduis que vous étiez bien à Ustengrav. » ricana l'aubergiste. « Maintenant laissez moi lui expliquer la situation. »

« Et en quoi une vieille aubergiste pourrait nous expliquer la situation. » commença à s'énerver Lydia.

« Bien des choses, gamine. » répliqua Delphine en accentuant bien le dernier mot.

Le sang de Lydia ne fit qu'un tour. _Comment osait-elle ?_ Elle haussa le ton « La gamine et son thane en ont vus surement plus ces dernières semaines qu'une vieille bique dans son auberge au fond de ce trou perdu ! » cracha Lydia.

Elle vit avec joie, les joues de la vieille bique en question s'empourprer.

« Problème Lydia ? » grommela Ambre dans les couvertures de son lit.

Delphine ricana. « Quand les nordiques apprendront à utiliser leur tête et à réfléchir à leurs actions, je pense qu'après nous pourrons parlementer avec eux comme des êtres civilisés. »

L'huscarl prit l'insulte de plein fouet._ Je vais battre cette brétonne arrogante, la faire trancher dans la scierie de Gerdur et jeter les morceaux dans la rivière pour être mangée par les poissons carnassiers !_

« Si vous détestez les nordiques, vous n'aviez qu'à pas venir installer un commerce ici ! » remarqua Ambre.

« Nous ne sommes pas la pour parler de moi, mais de vous Enfant de dragon, enfin si c'est ce que vous êtes réellement… »

« Vous nous voulez quoi ? » défia la jeune thane.

La vieille bique ne parla pas et se contenta de sortir la corne de Jurgen Parlevent. Lydia vit son thane serrer les poings et crisper son visage. _Tu vas succomber vieille bique, Ambre est au moins remontée autant que moi maintenant._

« Vous êtes la voleuse ? J'ai traversé la moitié du pays alors que vous étiez à même pas une demi-journée de marche de Blancherive ! Pour qui vous prenez vous ?! »

« Les Grises-Barbes sont trop prévisibles. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé d'entrer en contact avec vous ! » s'énerva la brétonne.

« Et vous pensiez que l'on viendrait à vous ravies de nous être faits dérober cet objet qu'on a eu tant de mal à trouver? » cria Ambre. Lydia attendait de la voir exploser définitivement. Elle adorait voir Ambre furieuse.

« Je vous le rends, je n'en ai plus aucune utilité maintenant. »

Delphine tendit le bras avec l'objet tant convoité sur sa main. Ambre le lui arracha des mains. « Alors que vouliez-vous nous dire ? » répliqua-t-elle froidement en essayant de contenir sa colère. Lydia était déçue._ Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle se contienne tout le temps, cette vieille brétonne arrogante ne mérite qu'une bonne leçon._

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Elle n'avait jamais vu de telles abruties. Talos et Akatosh devaient se lamenter que le nouvel enfant de dragon soit aussi idiot. Au moins son cas n'était pas aussi désespéré que son huscarl. Ambre connaissait un peu les Lames et avait compris qu'elle n'était pas une ennemie, contrairement à l'autre. Elles partirent pour le bosquet de Kyne ou d'après les plans qu'elle avait dressé, le prochain dragon devrait s'y reveiller.

« Et pourquoi doit-on voyager de nuit si rapidement ? » demanda l'Enfant de dragon.

Delphine supplia les divins de lui accorder une infinie patience. « Il me semble que c'est évident. Personne ne fait attention à notre disparition ainsi ! Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention des gardes, des armées ou du Thalmor. Si j'étais seule ou avec Orgnar, j'aurais pu faire passer cela pour un voyage chez des fournisseurs mais ce n'est pas le cas.»

« Si vous voulez pas vous faire remarquer. Eteignez votre torche. » répliqua la plus stupide des deux femmes.

Delphine leva les yeux au ciel._ Par Akatosh, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? _« Parce que nous ne sommes pas khajiits, argoniens ou mages et qu'on n'est pas nyctalopes, à moins que vous ayez d'autres dons cachés. »

Delphine vit avec délice la nordique devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate ayant trop pris le soleil pendant que la métisse lui serrait le bras pour qu'elle se calme. Toutes trois parlèrent peu pendant le voyage, se lançant des regards noirs en chemin et dormant séparément. Delphine voulait que ce voyage se passe au plus vite mais c'était sans compter sur les ennemis qui semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous sur le chemin.

La nuit où elles passèrent devant Fort Amol, il fallait que des nécromanciens peu fréquentables les cataloguent comme ennemis. Un grand nombre d'entre eux tombèrent sous son épée d'acier. C'était plus lourd que son katana habituel mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix, elle ne devait pas utiliser son arme habituelle. Si les Thalmors la voyaient avec, c'en était fini de sa couverture. A la fin du combat Ambre le lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer.

« Je ne tiens pas à ce que les gens sachent que je suis une Lame. Le Thalmor nous recherche toujours activement. Je vous prouverai mon identité en temps et en heure mais ce n'est pas l'endroit ni le moment. Nous avons un dragon à trouver. »

Ambre approuva mais il était évident que Lydia, la nordique, ne les suivait que contrainte et forcée. Le voyage se passa ainsi jusqu'au bosquet de Kyne. Ce n'est pas pour rien si les personnes que Delphine méprisait le plus après les membres du Thalmor étaient ces nordiques presque aussi racistes que ces altmers extrémistes.

Sur les lieux, la tempête faisait rage mais les rugissements qui leurs parvenaient ne semblaient pas provenir uniquement du vent. Personne ne se trouvait dans les rues. Une femme était recroquevillée dans un coin et les prévint de partir au plus vite avant que le monstre ne les dévore tous. Ni elle ni Ambre n'eurent le temps de lui demander où était le monstre en question que la villageoise disparut dans les ruelles sombres de la bourgade. Delphine tendit l'oreille pour chercher où pouvait se trouver ce dragon. C'était évident qu'il était à proximité mais la tempête empêchait la brétonne de se concentrer.

« Il est derrière, sur la colline je pense. » finit par dire la rougegarde avant de partir derrière les bâtiments.

« Et comment tu en es sure ? »

« J'pense qu'elle s'y connait mieux que vous en dragons. Sauf bien sur si c'est vous l'Enfant de dragon. » se moqua la nordique.

Delphine bouillait. Il lui en fallait beaucoup pour sortir de ses gonds mais cette huscarl n'allait pas tarder à lui faire perdre patience. Elle les suivit cependant, n'ayant pas le choix. La rougegarde ne s'était pas trompée. Elle reconnaissait ce tertre : ses prédécesseurs y avaient enterré les restes d'un dragon. Si ses recherches étaient exactes, il s'agissait de Sahlkonir, un de ces dragons meurtriers. D'après les récits, il aurait fallu plus de 30 Lames pour le vaincre. Elles n'étaient que trois maintenant. Ce n'était pas gagné. Le blizzard et la nuit empêchaient Delphine de voir clairement ce qui se passait. Cependant son oreille était assez fine pour entendre les grondements qui s'élevaient au dessus du vieux tertre. Une aura lumineuse semblait tomber du ciel, la brétonne n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Ambre et son huscarl s'étaient déjà avancées mais Delphine leur ordonna de se couvrir. Elle était venue là pour savoir ce qui ramenait ces dragons à la vie et il était évident que cette lumière était provoquée par une incantation, de la magie du Thalmor. Mais quelque chose clochait, il n'y avait pas d'invocateur mais dans l'obscurité une forme aussi noire que la nuit restait en vol stationnaire au dessus du tertre. Son grondement ressemblait plus à une incantation qu'un cri animal. Cette chose était un dragon, certainement pas un mer.

« C'est la même lueur que lorsque vous avez vaincu les dragons. » remarqua la stupide nordique à son thane.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle fixait la forme noire. Delphine elle était plutôt concentrée sur ce qui se passait au niveau du tertre. Cette lumière semblait rendre chair et écailles aux os recouverts de terre qui gisaient auparavant là. Le dragon finit par prendre vie. Un des pires cauchemars de Delphine venait de prendre forme. Les yeux écarlates du dragon se tournèrent vers elles. Delphine en avait affronté des ennemis tout au long de sa vie mais aucun ne lui avait glacé le sang ainsi. Il semblait s'adresser à la rougegarde.

« Tu ne parles même pas notre langue, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu oses te faire appeler Dovah. Quelle arrogance. »

Delphine n'avait jamais entendu du draconique jusque là mais elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant. Ni elle ni Ambre n'eurent cependant le temps de le neutraliser que le dragon fraichement ressuscité vint les affronter.

« Occupons nous de celui-là en priorité. » ordonna-t-elle aux autres. Delphine était une Lame et si Ambre était bien ce qu'elle prétendait être alors elles ne devraient pouvoir lui faire face même s'ils n'étaient pas 30 Lames. Sahlkonir allait retourner dans ce tertre, Delphine n'avait qu'une parole.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

« Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Elle est peut être une Lame mais ce n'est pas ce qui la rend meilleure que le reste d'entre nous. »

« Je ne lui fait pas confiance non plus. Elle a cependant l'air intelligente et pourrait nous fournir des pistes sur ce dragon. »

« Le noir ? C'est celui qui à détuit Helgen non ? »

« J'en mettrait ma main au feu. Delphine pense que le Thalmor est derrière tout ça mais je pense que c'est autre chose, quelque chose de plus grave. Les Grises-Barbes pourront peut être me guider. »

Son huscarl acquiesça. « Donc on part pour le Haut Hrothgar ? »

« Ouais, il faut arrêter ces dragons le plus vite possible. Un seul d'entre eux est capable de détruire un village en quelques heures, il ne faut pas laisser une armée se constituer. »

Ambre comptait passer par Faillaise mais l'accès à la ville lui fut refusé.

« La ville est fermée à tout visiteur, reprenez votre chemin. » ordonna un garde.

« Mais on doit se rendre à Fort-Ivar ! »

« Je suis désolé, par ordre du Jarl, aucune personne ne doit entrer ou quitter la ville. »

Ambre était intriguée. Qu'est ce qui pouvait pousser un jarl à mettre ainsi en quarantaine sa propre ville.

« Est-ce que ce serait suffisant pour que vous passiez à côté pour nous ? »demanda Ambre en tendant une petite bourse remplie de septims.

Le garde sembla réfléchir un moment, pas très sur de lui. « Bon, je vais vous escorter de l'autre côté de la ville mais vous ne vous éloignez pas de moi et ne parlez à personne. »

« Ça me semble honnête. »

« Suivez-moi alors. »

Les rues de Faillaise étaient désertes. Les volets étaient fermés et même les mendiants étaient absents des rues.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? » murmura Ambre.

« Assassinats. Le propriétaire du domaine Lumidor et tous ses mercenaires ont été retrouvés morts hier matin et trois rûches ont été brulées. La même nuit, Mjoll à tué son hôte et le chef de la famille Chausseneige, une des familles les plus importantes de la ville. Leur fils doit se marier avec la nièce de l'empereur. Le jarl et Maven ont immédiatement demandé qu'on enquête. Par précaution aucun citoyen ne peut sortir. »

Ambre resta bouche bée. « Mjoll ? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? »

« C'est le but de nos recherches, elle prétend avoir été empoisonnée mais l'apothicaire n'a pas vendu de potion qui pourrait correspondre récemment et n'a pas été volé non plus. Ça ne ressemble pas non plus aux voleurs. Si vous voulez un conseil, ne vous mêlez pas de ça, c'est la chance qui vous a permis d'échapper à l'exécution une fois, ne la tentez pas trop. Elle est imprévisible et capricieuse.»

Le garde les escorta de l'autre côté de la ville où il les laissa ensuite. Ambre et Lydia reprirent leur route, perturbées par la nouvelle.

« Mjoll n'aurait jamais tué ces gens. C'est impossible. » Ambre ne comprenait vraiment pas. Mjoll avait trop d'honneur por tuer un citoyen comme ça et n'aurait jamais songé un instant à tuer Aerin.

« Laissons ça de côté. Le garde a raison, ne tentons pas trop la chance. Il faut d'abord que vous trouviez comment vaincre les dragons. »

« Je le sais bien. Mais je voudrais l'aider, elle a fait beaucoup pour moi. »

« Envoyer une missive à Balgruuf ? »

« Mjoll n'a rien à voir avec Blancherive, il ne peut rien y faire. Les voleurs ont dû lui tendre un mauvais coup. »

« Les voleurs ? Ce n'est pas dans leur habitude de tuer. Je penserais plutôt à la confrérie noire.»

« Roncenoir ? »

Lydia réfléchit un moment. « Tuer Aerin et exterminer le domaine Lumidor qui voulait se détacher de sa tutelle colle bien mais pour Chausseneige ça ne va pas, son fils allait se marier à Vittoria Vicci et ainsi ouvrir de grandes portes pour l'export de son hydromel. Cet assassinat n'est certainement pas une publicité pour ses affaires. »

« Je vais envoyer un message à Adrianne. Peut être que le forgeron dont elle m'avait parlé à Faillaise pourrait nous donner de bonnes pistes. »

« Mais Mjoll sera certainement exécutée avant. »

« Il semblerait que l'affaire ne veut pas être expédiée, contrairement à ce qui m'était arrivé. Pour que les gardes fassent des interrogatoires et protègent la ville. Je pense que Mjoll est trop soutenue par les citadins et que tant qu'elle n'est pas totalement discréditée. Ils ne peuvent pas en finir trop rapidement. »

« Je le sens mal mon thane… »

« Moi aussi Lydia… »

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

_Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça !_

Elle était revenue avec Saphir de Blancherive et avait fêté sa victoire comme il fallait. Cependant Mercer lui avait assigné cette mission où Vex avait échoué. Elle avait décidé de prendre son temps. Elle avait observé le domaine Lumidor plusieurs jours, étudié les rondes des mercenaires et quand elle s'est infiltrée, elle les avait endormis avec un puissant somnifère de sa préparation. Mais il l'avait suivie. Il avait tué tout le monde sans pitié et leur sang était aussi sur ses mains. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans la guilde. Personne n'allait la croire. Vex et Saphir n'allaient plus lui adresser la parole, Brynolf allait lui dire à quel point il était déçu et Mercer… Mercer allait simplement la tuer au milieu de la citerne et noyer son cadavre dans les égouts pour son travail baclé. Son seul espoir de salut était les Khajiits, et encore. Il fallait qu'elle pale à Ri'Saad. Soit il l'aiderait, soit il refuserait et c'en serait fini d'elle.

J'Kara partit vers l'ouest avec son butin dans l'espoir de trouver une caravane le plus loin possible de Faillaise. Elle était vraiment dans de beaux draps.


	16. Poisons

**Bonjour! Me revoila avec un chapitre un peu spécial. Ambre sera absente pour une fois. Je vas ici en dévoiler un peu plus sur mon nouvel assassin, parce que tous mes OCs ont un background et qu'il faut bien qu'il influe sur leurs choix et leurs actes . En fait je vais relater ce qu'a manqué Ambre à Faillaise. Ce n'est donc pas une avancée dans la trame de l'histoire mais un chapitre pour mieux comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans celui précédent.**

* * *

_« Pourquoi s'embêter avec ces questions de mœurs et d'éthique quand elle n'est qu'une entrave à la découverte et au progrès » Ingun Roncenoir_

* * *

« Avance minable ! »

« Vous payerez, Talos et les Sombrages vous vaincront ! » cracha le prisonnier impie.

« On verra bien. » dit un de ses soldats avant de le frapper.

« Arrête ! On doit avancer et vite. » dit la dernière recrue.

« De quoi tu as peur ? L'empire ne peut rien contre nous et ce n'est pas ces lâches nordiques qui vont faire quelque chose. »

Le justiciar savait très bien de quoi parlait son subordonné. Depuis quelques mois, des patrouilles étaient retrouvées massacrées. Ce n'était certainement les forces Sombrages, les meurtres ne leurs ressemblaient pas. Les humains se servaient de leurs armes comme des bêtes, frappant chaque morceau du corps qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Ces meurtres étaient trop propres, rapides et précis. « Avancez, ont doit atteindre l'ambassade avant la fin de la semaine et il faut encore qu'il soit en état pour l'interrogatoire. »

Il vit avec délectation l'humain perdre ses couleurs. Finalement leurs méthodes semblaient s'êtres répandues parmis ces minables et effrayer ces misérables êtres.

« Chef j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sais pas…»

Avant même que le jeune altmere n'ai pu finir sa phrase, son collègue s'effondra au sol, mort, une flèche lui ayant transpercé le crâne. Le justiciar réagit immédiatement et invoqua un atronach de foudre pendant que son soldat conjurait une épée. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, une ombre noire passa derrière lui et lui trancha la gorge. Le deuxième soldat mourut sur le coup. La silhouette masquée se tourna vers lui.

« Ceci est purement personnel, ce n'est en aucun cas professionnel. Je ne voudrais pas les impliquer, déjà qu'ils ont eu la bonté de m'accepter.»

Cette voix devait appartenir à celle d'un homme, il était petit même pour un humain et son arc était tendu face au justiciar. Son atronach lançait des éclairs mais l'assassin les anticipait et les esquivait tous. Furieux, le justiciar lança un sort de feu, cet homme n'était certainement pas un mage et le feu le blesserait plus intensément que la foudre. Il ne sut jamais si son sort parvint à destination, une flèche se logeant dans sa gorge.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Nazir avait dû se moquer de lui. Ces contrats étaient d'une simplicité aberrante. Même un enfant aurait pu en finir, tant et si peu qu'il ait une arme. Heureusement qu'il avait croisé quelques Thalmors sur le chemin pour épicer un peu son périple. Il alla demander au rougegarde sa prime.

« On s'en est sorti vivant alors ? »

Sylvannus ne répondit pas et prit place à table. Peu de temps après, Babette et Gabriella les rejoignirent.

« Alors as-tu réussi ? » demanda la dunmer.

Ce fut le rougegarde qui répondit « Ce n'est pas évident Gabriella ?»

« Alors raconte-nous. Comment c'était ces premiers meurtres ? »

Sylvannus resta silencieux et continua de manger, un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu crois que c'était ses premiers meurtres Babette ? » demanda Gabriella. « Il y a déjà eu Grelod. Et ,si je n'abuse, ces quatre derniers jours, trois patrouilles Thamor ont été décimées. »

« Quoi ? C'est toi qui tue les Thalmors. » demanda la petite vampire.

Sylvannus se contenta de les ignorer.

« Dire que Veezara voulait qu'on recrute cette personne. Il semblerait qu'Astrid ait fait d'une pierre deux coups. » remarqua Nazir.

Sylvannus se décida à raconter les assassinats. Après tout, chacun effectuait son récit, il devait faire des efforts.

* * *

_« Sylvannus fait un effort pour une fois ! Ce n'était pas une mauvaise intention ! »_

_« Elle m'a volé mon épée ! »_

_« Parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on reparte ! »dit Julia exaspérée. « On n'est pas là souvent et elle veut juste qu'on reste plus longtemps. Elle m'a bien volé mon collier de régénération magique. »_

_Sylvannus lui adressa un regard noir, la jeune femme ne cilla pas. Ce fut lui qui retourna dans ses quartiers._

_« Tu t'excuseras à Claudia ou j'en parle aux parents. »_

_« T'as aucun droit sur moi Julia ! »_

_« Je suis la sœur ainée et mon devoir est de vous protéger toi et Claudia. Je ne te laisserai pas la blesser physiquement ou moralement, compris ? Tout comme je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal. »_

_« Tu n'es même pas notre sœur. Tu n'es qu'une profiteuse et une bâtarde ! »Il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire le deuxième nom mais lorsque les amis de son père parlaient d'elle, ils utilisaient ces mots derrière son dos. Sylvannus n'avait jamais rien dit mais les avait entendus. « Père te nourrit et te donne de l'argent alors que tu n'appartiens même pas à la famille ! »_

_Le visage de Julia perdit ses couleurs et Sylvannus n'arrivait pas à voir d'émotion sur son visage. « Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de me dire ? » dit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante._

_« Oui, tu n'es qu'une profiteuse et une… »_

_Il ne la vit pas arriver mais sentit la gifle que lui asséna Julia. « T'es vraiment qu'un connard Sylvannus Pavo ! »cria-t-elle._

_Il la regarda partir à grande enjambées vers ses quartiers, hébété. Il n'avait fait que dire la vérité ! Elle n'était pas une vraie Pavo, ils avaient peut être la même mère mais elle était déjà née depuis plusieurs années quand ses parents se sont mariés. Il fit le tour de la propriété, vexé d'avoir été frappé. Cependant il n'osait pas en parler à ses parents ou aux serviteurs car il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal mais son orgueil l'empêchait d'aller s'excuser. Au soir, il retourna dans sa chambre mais perçut des bruits de sanglots dans la chambre de Julia. Silencieusement, il essaya d'espionner par la serrure et la vit dans les bras de leur mère. Julia était de dos mais sa mère avait les yeux gonflés comme si elle aussi était triste. Il avait vraiment fait quelque chose de mal et sa culpabilité n'en fut qu'amplifiée._

_L'heure du diner approchait et il continuait de faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Personne n'était venu et il ne savait pas s'il voulait les voir de toute manière. Il opta pour la fuite. Il emballa rapidement quelques vêtements, prit un sac de couchage, de quoi se faire un feu et l'arc que son père lui avait offert récemment alors qu'ils étaient à la cité impériale. Il allait partir quelques jours et quand il reviendrait, ils seraient tellement heureux de le revoir qu'ils ne lui en voudront pas. Il se dépêcha de fuir aussi silencieusement que possible alors que le jour était à son crépuscule._

_Quand il revint après avoir passé deux nuits complètes dans la forêt, frigorifié et affamé. Il espérait trouver les serviteurs au champ en train de travailler mais tout était désert. Il avança doucement vers leur demeure : il n'en restait plus rien. La villa n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines encore fumantes. Rien n'avait été épargné : même la maison des serviteurs et les greniers avaient été réduits en cendres. Deux hommes semblaient être occupés à nettoyer les décombres mais ne virent pas Sylvannus approcher dans l'ombre._

_« C'est vraiment le Thalmor qui a fait ça ? »_

_« Oui, il parait que le conseiller Pavo aurait détourné une partie de l'argent destiné au Thalmor pour protéger des Lames. Il aurait également critiqué au Conseil la corruption de certain des membres. Il aurait dû se taire.»_

_« Ouais, ils n'y a aucun survivant. En exterminant tous les Pavo, le Thalmor s'est mis les derniers membres du conseil dans la poche. Ils n'oseront plus rien faire maintenant. »_

_Sylvannus n'eut pas besoin d'en ent__endre d'avantage. Il partit dans la nature avec uniquement ses vêtements sales et son arc armé de quelques flèches. C'est alors qu'il dut commencer une nouvelle vie où il dut lutter pour survivre grâce à la chasse et au vol._

* * *

Jamais il ne pardonnerait au Thalmor. Depuis toutes ses années, il avait appris à manier l'arc et tout officier du Thalmor qui avait le malheur de croiser son chemin finissait mort sur la route. Ils avaient échoué : encore un Pavo était en vie et il allait leur faire payer.

« Sylvannus ? »l'appela l'enfant vampire.

Il revint sur terre. « Quoi ? »dit-il un peu agressif.

« Astrid t'attends, elle a trouvé des contrats à te proposer. Sans aucun doute meilleur que ceux de Nazir. » dit l'argonnien qui venait d'arriver.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si la Confrérie n'a plus sa réputation d'antan. » se défendit le rougegarde.

Tout le monde fut soudain plus sombre. Sylvannus savait que la Confrérie Noire traversait une mauvaise passe. Plusieurs de leurs meilleurs assassins avaient échoué et n'étaient plus de ce monde . Les contrats étaient de ce fait plus rares. Il parait qu'en Cyrodiil, ils ont été contraints d'exiler la Mère de la nuit.

« J'y vais alors. »

Sylvannus quitta les autres. Peut être qu'il allait enfin avoir quelque chose de meilleur. Il allait pouvoir enfin se faire plaisir et n'allait pas échouer, pour lui et ceux qui l'avaient accepté au sein de leur famille.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Chaque jour était du même ennui à Faillaise. Ses expérimentations rompaient un peu cette monotonie mais Hafjorg se mêlait toujours de ses affaires et Ingun la soupçonnait de polluer voire même de jeter certaines de ses concoctions. Actuellement, elle travaillait sur un nouveau mélange. Il annulerait soute sensation de douleur et amplifierait les pulsions haineuses des personnes. Ainsi, les victimes devraient continuer à se battre jusqu'à être mourantes, littéralement. Evidemment la vieille Hafjorg n'approuverait pas mais si elle parvenait à effectuer ce mélange alors c'était tout le monde de l'alchimie qui en serait bouleversé ! Non elle ne pouvait laisser sa grand-mère et Hafjorg réduire ses efforts à néant à cause de son nom de famille ou de l'éthique. Elle avait déjà demandé au mendiant de lui porter des souris dans un panier, leur 'dortoir' en grouillait. Il n'allait pas refuser, surtout pour le prix qu'elle lui proposait.

Alors Ingun restait chez elle ce matin, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle avait pris quelques jours de congé et Elgrim avait accepté, lui donnant au moins cinq livres de botanique et d'alchimie pour qu'elle ne perde pas la main. Elle allait flâner dans les rues la journée et donnerait un lieu de rendez-vous au mendiant dont elle se fichait éperdument du nom pour échanger les souris. De là, elle irait chercher ses préparations chez Elgrim et les testerait cette nuit au sous-sol. Son plan était parfait. Mais en attendant elle devait rester au manoir et c'était d'un ennui mortel. Ingun essaya de s'occuper l'esprit en feuilletant un des livres d'Elgrim mais elle les avait déjà tous étudiés. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir suivi par la voix du chien de garde de la matriarche : Maul. _N'est-il pas censé surveiller les rues et dissuader les fouineurs?_ Mais elle comprit rapidement qu'il amenait en fait un invité quand elle entendit deux personnes monter les escaliers. Curieuse, elle s'avança telle une Khajiit dans le couloir et vit Maul accompagné d'un jeune homme. Il lui coupa le souffle. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi captivant et séduisant. Il n'avait pas cette masse de muscle dont les nordiques étaient fiers, il était mince, au visage fin et son visage était aussi pâle que celui des aristocrates. Ses cheveux de jais ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette pâleur presque de mort. Ingun laissa ses yeux se poser sur ses mains. Elles étaient assez abîmées, montrant qu'il travaillait mais ses doigts demeuraient longs et fins. Ingun se demandait bien de qui il pouvait s'agir. _Surement un bourgeois qui veut faire affaire ma mère._ Soudain le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et Ingun ne put que ce perdre sans ses iris émeraudes._ Comment peut-il m'hypnotiser ainsi ?_ Il s'avança vers elle tel un serpent devant une souris prise dans son étreinte.

« Vous êtes Ingun Roncenoir ? Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Il attrapa sa main pour y poser délicatement ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on l'embrassait ainsi. En tant que notable de la ville, ce genre de courtoisie lui arrivait souvent mais dans ce cas, son cœur rata un bond. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable.

« Vous êtes alchimiste ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh.. » La question la prit au dépourvu.

« C'est juste que je sens en vous une harmonie complexe de senteurss que seuls les alchimistes possèdent. » dit il avec un air assez innocent en promenant ses doigts sur la main de la jeune femme.

Ingun était paralysée. Personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Ce jeune homme était irrésistiblement attrayant tout en ayant quelque chose d'effrayant. Cet homme était un poison. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à la sortir de sa désinvolture habituelle mais face à ce jeune homme, elle se sentait comme une adolescente devant sa première cour. C'était inadmissible ! Elle se fit glaciale et retira sa main des siennes. « Vous devez avoir rendez-vous avec ma grand-mère monsieur. »

La commissure de ses lèvres se releva légèrement. « En effet. Au plaisir de vous revoir mademoiselle. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à lui tout l'après-midi. Ça lui passerait bien, il avait du repartir et malgré son charisme avait dû se faire avoir par Maven, comme ils tombaient tous. Elle conclut une heure de rendez-vous avec le mendiant et alla chercher son précieux flacon chez Elgrim. La journée se passa finalement assez rapidement en fin de compte. Quand elle dîna avec Maven et son père, elle se resservit même de certains plats devant l'air étonné d'Hemming. La matriarche affichait un air satisfait. Sans aucun doute qu'elle avait passé une bonne affaire avec le jeune homme.

Lorsque Masser fut à son apogée, Ingun décida qu'il était temps qu'elle rejoigne le mendiant pour récupérer ses souris. Elle se cacha à l'aide d'une cape et d'un capuchon : elle ne tenait pas à ce que ses escapades nocturnes n'arrivent aux oreilles de sa grand-mère. Elle avait tout de même réussi à mettre son frère en prison et quelle perte de temps ce serait pour elle. Les rues de Faillaise étaient désertes à cette heure-ci, seuls les ivrognes et les victimes du skooma gisaient pitoyablement sur les bords du canal. Elle avait cependant la désagréable impression d'être suivie. Sa main n'en serra que plus fermement la poignée de sa dague. Elle ne percevait aucun bruit sinon les clapotis de l'eau et les gémissements des buveurs. Elle vit le mendiant qui l'attendait nerveusement devant la souricière, son panier en main. Elle examina le contenu et vit 8 souris qui s'agitaient à l'intérieur. Ingun sortit 16 pièces d'or.

« 2 septims par animal. Voila le compte. »

Le mendiant prit les pièces et partit sans même la remercier. Il semblait aussi effrayé que s'il venait de voir la mort en personne. Ces idiots avaient peur de tout que c'en était vraiment lamentable.

La jeune nordique allait retourner chez elle avec ses cobayes quand elle se retrouva tirée en arrière contre un corps sans possibilité de bouger, une dague de verre contre la jugulaire. Maven avait décidé de lui faire payer son désintérêt pour l'hydromellerie par son assassinat. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que sa grand-mère pouvait en arriver là.

« Des souris ? » murmura une voix contre son oreille.

Ingun aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Son assassin n'était autre que l'homme qui était passé au manoir le matin même. Maven était pressée décidément. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle était presque heureuse que ce soit lui qui s'en occupe plutôt qu'un inconnu. C'était à la fois sombre et romantique : gentleman le jour, assassin la nuit.

« Ces petites choses sont si innocentes et fragiles. Que comptez-vous faire ? Tester votre nouvelle concoction ? »

Ingun ouvrit les yeux. _Il m'a vu prendre le poison chez Elgrim ? Il m'a suivi ?_ Elle n'avait rien vu ni entendu. Il état sans aucun doute un professionnel. Il desserra son emprise, la libérant de ses bras. _Que veut-il ?_

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

C'était plus fort que lui. Maven lui avait expliqué les termes du contrat. Il disposait deux nuits pour le mettre en œuvre. S'il parvenait à faire accuser Mjoll dessus, le complément était particulièrement alléchant. Le meilleur moyen était qu'elle tue elle-même mais la question était comment faire. Il resta dans les rues de Faillaise la journée, observant dans l'ombre ses cibles. Il vit alors la petite fille de Maven sortir de son manoir, elle semblait discuter avec un mendiant. Elle était agitée et lançait fréquemment des regards nerveux au dessus de son épaule. Aucun doute qu'elle ne tenait pas à être repérée. Il la suivit ensuite lorsqu'elle ressortit de chez l'apothicaire, une fiole en main. Curieux, il alla interroger le mendiant. Il ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler mais quelques septims lui délièrent la langue. _Des souris et une potion. Qu'avez-vous en tête ma belle Ingun ? _

Sylvannus passa sa soirée au Dard de l'abeille à observer les moindre faits et gestes de ses victimes. Vulwulf restait avec son fils à défendre la cause des Sombrages et dénigrer les Impériaux. Aerin et Mjoll restaient discrets dans un coin de la salle même si Mjoll semblait se méfier de la plupart des clients. Il devait mettre au point une stratégie, Maven avait été claire : l'affaire doit être réglée la nuit prochaine au plus tard. Mais ce soir, il voulait savoir ce que mijotait la plus jeune des Roncenoir.

Elle avait cherché à se camoufler au beau milieu de la nuit mais son allure la trahissait. Elle avançait droite, fière et déterminée au milieu des ruelles sombres de la ville. C'était comme un rêve : la noblesse arrogante et fière qui écrasait de tout son charisme la misère et la pitié de la populace. Il resta parmi les ombres, à l'observer faire son échange. Le mendiant se dépêcha de retourner dans les ruelles. Tel un serpent, Sylvannus s'approcha d'elle et pointa sa dague contre son cou.

« Des souris ? » murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Sa peau était si douce et si pâle, l'éclat de Masser donnait même une clarté presque iréelle. Sa pâleur devait rivaliser avec celle de Babette. Cette fille était comme l'obscurscine : magnifique et dangereuse, majestueuse dans l'obscurité et enivrante. Dibella a dû donner vie à cette fleur magnifique et l'a faite grandir dans cette ville si sale et corrompue pour que tout le monde s'incline devant sa beauté. Elle n'était pas effrayée, elle n'était pas tendue et ne cherchait pas à se dégager de son emprise. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise mais maintenant, elle était parfaitement calme, sa respiration régulière et le visage parfaitement détendu comme si elle dormait dans son étreinte mortelle.

« Ces petites choses sont si fragiles. Que comptez-vous faire ? Tester votre nouvelle concoction ? »

Elle ouvrit ses yeux noirs de jais et sembla surprise. Il la relâcha mais elle ne s'enfuit pas. Elle se retourna et le fixa.

« Comment ? »

« Les mendiants sont faciles à corrompre et vos intentions facile à deviner mademoiselle Roncenoir. » répondit-il en enlevant son masque.

« Maven ne vous a pas ordonné de me tuer ce matin ? »

« Non. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi vous vous cachiez de votre famille pour acheter des souris. »

La jeune nordique sembla hésiter un moment puis son regard se tourna vers lui, une étincelle était apparue dans ses yeux. « Je travaille sur une nouvelle potion mais 'le bon sens', comme diraient certains, m'interdisent de faire mes recherches comme je le souhaiterais. »

L'intérêt de Sylvannus n'en fut qu'attisé. « Et quel est se projet, ma chère ? »

Elle hésita un moment, l'étincelle de ses yeux toujours présente mais son visage était devenu tendu, froid. « On ne me l'a jamais demandé mais après tout, vous êtes un assassin, vous avez dû faire des choses bien pires que moi. Je travaille sur une potion aux effets particuliers. Je veux voir si des potions médicinales peuvent êtres corrompues avec des poisons afin de les rendre encore plus dangereux. »

C'en était fascinant, Babette était une maitresse de l'alchimie découvrant de nouvelles potions après plus de 300 ans de recherches mais jamais elle n'avait parlé de 'corrompre' des potions.

« Depuis plusieurs mois je travaille sur un mélange à base de potions visant à apaiser la douleur à la combinant à des poisons provoquant agressivité et haine. Je suis dans la phase terminale de mes tests et je comptais me servir de ces souris pour tester mes dosages. »

« Je vois. C'est une approche intéressante. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être aussi curieux que vous. »

Ingun sembla se détendre. « Ce serait intéressant d'avoir d'autres commentaires que les reproches habituelles. Même Elgrim ne me soutient pas pour ce projet. »

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir des Roncenoir. Ingun se dirigea vers le sous-sol en faisant bien attention de ne pas être détectée par ses proches. Elle plongea ensuite dans une ses caisses les plus cachées et les plus poussiéreuses pour en extraire le petit flacon qu'elle avait pris chez l'apothicaire. Elle dilua ensuite la solution dans de l'eau mesurant à la goutte près la concentration du mélange. Elle prit ensuite un morceau de papier avec une plume et un encrier, sans aucun doute pour noter le comportement des souris.

« Aidez-moi à attraper les souris. Je gagnerai du temps. » chuchota-t-elle.

Il accepta et marqua les souris, pendant qu'elle les forçait à avaler quelques gouttes de sa potion diluée. Toutes furent bientôt empoisonnées mais aucun ne remarqua de différence. La jeune beauté semblait déçue.

« Je ne comprends pas, je pensais qu'elle devraient se battre à mort. »

« Il leur faut peut être une raison pour se battre. »

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment à sa suggestion. « Ce n'est pas faux, les poisons de frénésie fonctionnent bien mieux sur des personnes déjà en train de se battre ou au tempérament violent. C'est peut être lié au rythme cardiaque. Mais comment les pousser à se battre ? »

« La gourmandise peut être, ou la cupidité, ou la soif de pouvoir. Quoi d'autre pourrait pousser des individus à se battre ? »

Elle pinça ses lèvres. « Ce sont des souris, je doute qu'elles aient un tel esprit. Je dirais plutôt qu'elles sont effrayées d'êtres enfermées dans ce panier. Je sais ! »

Sylvannus resta assis ainsi quand Ingun revint avec une part de fromage de chèvre. « La gourmandise que vous disiez… » dit-elle.

Elle déposa un petit morceau de fromage au centre du panier. Une des souris s'approcha et commença à manger. L'effet de la potion fut immédiat. Les petits rongeurs se griffèrent et se mordirent jusqu'à ce que la dernière d'entre elle ne succombe aux blessures qui lui ont été infligées. Le morceau de fromage à peune entamé et recouvert du sang de ces petites bêtes.

« Impressionnant je dois l'admettre. »

« Il semblerait que la concoction soit au point quoique encore un peu concentrée. J'y suis presque. »

Lorsque Ingun lui avait parlé des effets de sa potion, il avait d'abord été intrigué mais maintenant qu'il avait pu réfléchir là-dessus, il s'était aperçu que cette potion était un outil indispensable à la réussite de ce contrat.

« Vous vous limitez aux animaux quand vous essayez vos potions ? »

« Oui, enfin pour les poisons. Des mendiants seraient bien prêts à payer mais s'il y a des conséquences, la matriarche me ferait payer. Elle a bien envoyé mon frère en prison et m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas mes centres d'intérêts. »

« Et si je la testait pour vous ? »

Ingun parut outragée par de tels propos. « Enfin ! Cette potion est dangereuse ! Ce serait mal. »

Sylvannus voyait que malgré son air scandalisé, ses yeux pétillaient d'envie. Il fallait juste la rassurer un peu. « Je vous promets qu'il n'y aura aucune conséquence pour vous ou votre famille. De plus, Maven ne devrait pas s'en plaindre vu que je compte la tester sur mon contrat. »

« Mais s'il y a des effets secondaires ou que la victime tue bien trop de personnes ? Ces souris se sont entretuées sans distinction. »

« Le Dard de L'abeille demain assez tard dans la soirée. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre de quoi prendre note. Installez-vous près d'une issue si jamais la situation dégénère. »

Ingun lui passa le flacon. « Marché conclu. »

« Le dosage ? »

« Hum…D'après la masse des souris, je dirais un quart de flacon dans un verre d'eau pour un homme nordique de taille moyenne. Cependant l'alcool semble légèrement amplifier ses effets mais je n'ai pas pu encore observer selon les proportions. »

« Ce sera parfait. N'oubliez pas, demain soir. »

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

_ça y est ! C'est pour cette nuit._ J'Kara avait passé trois jours à planifier ce casse avec l'aide de Saphir et Brynolf. Vex ne lui avait envoyé que des piques, son ego blessé par cet échec lamentable. Elle avait cependant accepté de l'aider et avait dessiné des plans de tout ce qu'elle avait pu explorer et des renseignements sur les rondes des mercenaires à l'extérieur du domaine. J'Kara avait ensuite observé des quais le domaine à l'aide d'un appareil qu'un inconnu avait passé à Tonilia. Elle le lui avait offert pour la remercier d'avoir permis de relancer le commerce avec les khajiits. Cet objet, de manufacture dwemer, était incroyable. Si elle regardait au travers de verres des ces deux tubes, elle pouvait voir nettement des choses éloignées comme si elles se trouvaient en réalité à portée de main, il fallait justa qu'elle ne se trompe pas dans le sens. Cet outil s'était avéré indispensable pour toute infiltration. Elle avait aussi pu examiner les ruches et repérer les entrées du domaine en restant à distance, sur les rives du lac Honrich, sans attirer l'attention des mercenaires. Elle avait préparé des potions pour respirer sous l'eau dont même le vieux Elgrim n'avait trouvé rien à redire. Elle observait une dernière fois le domaine, dessinant sur une feuille de papier afin d'étudier tout cela dans le détail avant ce soir.

« Bonjour. »

J'Kara fut surprise, ce n'était pas la voix sifflante d'un argonien ni Bolli, pourtant personne ne se baladait près de la pêcherie à cette heure. Quelqu'un s'assit près d'elle.

« Vous dessinez ? C'est remarquablement bien fait. Comment faites-vous pour percevoir tous ces détails ? »

« Hein ? Heu… Je regarde bien et je dessine c'est tout. »

La personne qui s'était assise à côté d'elle était un jeune impérial. Il était assez mince pour sa taille et avait la peau pâle, comme s'il voyait peu le soleil. J'Kara dirait qu'il devait avoir 5 ou 6 ans de plus qu'elle mais elle ne pouvait en être certaine.

« C'est incroyablement précis. Comment faites-vous ? Je ne peux pas voir autant de détails d'ici. »

« C'est vrai, j'ai été aidée. » dit elle en serrant machinalement la lanière qui tenait les espèces de loupes dwemers.

« Est-ce un objet de manufacture dwemer ? »

« Euh, oui. On me l'a offert. »

« Quel peuple incroyable vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« En fait je ne sais pas trop, je suis jamais allé voir des ruines. Un dit qu'elles sont remplies d'animaux de métal et de falmers qui arracheraient les yeux des prisonniers avant de les dévorer vivants. Il parait qu'ils sortent la nuit pour capturer les enfants. Qui sait ce qu'ils leur font ensuite.» dit elle avec un frisson.

Cet homme la mettait mal à l'aise, il était charmant et courtois mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. « Bon ben, je crois que je vais y aller. »

Il s'était levé et offrait déjà sa main pour l'aider. Elle ne put la refuser. « Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Oh, mais où sont mes bonnes manières ? Je suis Sylvannus. »

« Euh… Moi c'est J'Kara. »

« Enchanté mademoiselle J'Kara. Alors pour quand est le cambriolage ? »

J'Kara se figea. _Comment a-t-il pu ?_ « P-Pardon ? »

« Cette ville est truffée de voleurs. Pourquoi dessiner Lumidor avec autant de précision alors que des paysages bien plus magnifiques seraient plus adaptés pour une artiste, la brèche n'en manque pas. De plus votre respiration vient de s'accélérer et le sang est monté sur vos joues. Vous feriez une bonne voleuse, dommage que vous ne sachiez pas mentir. » conclut-il avec un sourire en coin.

J'Kara était effrayé par ce jeune homme qui avait deviné ses intentions sans même lui en parler. Elle était en danger, la Guilde était en danger. Elle devait prévenir les autres de cet homme. C'était peut être un espion qui allait rechercher les voleurs et les dénoncer à la garde. Ce n'est pas un allié sinon Mercer ou Brynolf lui en auraient parlé. Elle fit alors ce qu'elle savait si bien faire, elle s'enfuit et disparut dans le labyrinthe des quais, jurant qu'elle ne ressortirait de la Souricière que cette nuit pour sa mission.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

La journée avait été interminable. Elle n'était pas sortie du manoir. Elle décida de ne même pas aller voir l'apothicaire. Cette soirée était trop importante. Hemming et Maven ne lui portèrent pas attention, ce n'était pas comme s'ils la remarquaient d'habitude.

Quand la soirée arriva, elle se prépara pour aller diner au Dard de l'abeille, seule. Elle prit une petite table éloignée de la clientèle mais où la salle restait visible. Personne ne porta attention à elle, Ingun n'était pas vraiment remarquable. Elle n'était pas Maven. Kerrava lui servit son diner. Elle resta là, en silence, observant les autres. Elle savait qu'il ne devait rien se passer pour le moment mais elle commencer à douter. Elle n'avait pas vu Sylvannus depuis qu'elle était arrivée et il fallait bien empoisonner une des boissons. Elle n'était qu'une idiote ! Elle s'était laissée ensorceler par cet assassin et il lui avait dérobé un de ses trésors les plus précieux. Et le pire était qu'elle avait été consentante.

Elle allait partir. Mjoll et Aerin avaient déjà quitté l'auberge. Elle ne devrait pas tarder pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de son père. Elle attendait que Talen Jei lui passe l'addition quand quelqu'un fit irruption dans l'auberge. Mjoll la Lionne entra furieuse, une hache d'arme dégainée et se précipita en direction de la table de Chausseneige père et fils.

« Comment as-tu osé ? Sale chien ! Je vais te tuer ! Je vous faisais confiance ! Je ne vous pensait pas pourris !» hurla-t-elle la respiration saccadée.

Sa hache frappa la table, la brisant en deux. Mjoll était folle de rage. Elle s'en prit à Vulwulf sans aucune forme de pitié et celui-ci se retrouva rapidement dos au plancher gravement blessé. La panique prit place immédiatement. Asgeir essaya d'éloigner la guerrière de son père mais se fit assommer contre un mur.

Ingun observa de loin. La colère de Mjoll semblait dirigée uniquement à Vulwulf mais elle s'étendait aussi à toute personne agressive. Sa force semblait aussi décuplée, Ingun n'était pas une habituée des auberges, mais elle doutait que l'on brise couramment une table ainsi. Il fallut plus de six gardes pour la maitriser mais elle en blessa quatre, dont un gravement. Il fut conduit au temple de Mara avec Asgeir, Vulwulf était mort mais les autres clients étaient indemnes sinon choqués.

Ingun retourna chez elle et marqua ses observations sur son journal de recherches avant d'aller se coucher. Elle aurait bien aimé revoir ce Sylvannus mais au moins il ne lui avait pas menti : elle avait vu les effets de sa potion sur un humain et c'était vraiment fascinant. La prochaine fois elle irait payer un mendiant. Pourquoi se limiter quand tant de découvertes sont à la clef ? Et tant pis pour la famille, ils n'étaient qu'un poids l'éloignant des ses ambitions finalement.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

J'Kara quitta la Souricière en plein milieu de la nuit. Il semblait y avoir de l'agitation du côté de l'auberge des argoniens. Tant mieux, cela jouait en sa faveur. Elle partit vers les quais sans avoir à se soucier d'aucun garde. Sur le ponton, elle but sa potion de respiration aquatique et plongea dans le lac Honrich.

_Saleté de Ragnards !_ Les égouts en étaient remplis. Elle eut vite fait de les éliminer mais Vex aurait pu la prévenir, cela la retardait dans son timing. Quand elle émergea des égouts, elle se retrouva devant l'entrée secondaire, comme l'avait expliqué Vex. Il ne devait lui rester qu'une poignée de minutes avant que les mercenaires changent de tour de garde. Avec d'infinies précautions, J'Kara crocheta la serrure et pénétra en silence dans la résidence à la recherche de la salle à manger. Elle n'eut pas de mal à éviter les gardes qui n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme à cette heure de la nuit. Elle trouva la fameuse pièce. Vex lui avait expliqué que chaque changement dans la garde conduisait à un échange de nouvelles autour d'une pinte d'hydromel. J'Kara versa quelques gouttes de sa potion dans les réserves d'alcool. Quand elle avait créé cette potion, elle voulait en faire un simple somnifère mais quand un smilodon les avait attaqués elle et Saphir un jour, la flèche empoisonnée l'avait profondément endormi sur le coup.

J'Kara se cacha dans une pièce adjacente pour attendre la relève. Elle avait dilué le somnifère pour pas qu'ils ne s'endorment immédiatement mais de ce fait, elle n'aurait que quelques minutes devant elle. Comme l'avait dit Vex, la totalité des mercenaires ne passait pas en même temps mais chacun prit sa part d'alcool avant de partir dormir ou surveiller. Peu de temps après, ceux censés garder le domaine s'étaient endormis, affalés sur leurs chaises ou effondrés sur une table. C'était maintenant ou jamais. J'Kara se précipita à l'étage pour trouver la chambre d'où Anoriath ne sortait plus.

« Co-comment avez-vous fait ? »

« Donnez-moi la clef de votre coffre Anoriath ! »menaça J'Kara

« Vous ne comprenez pas, si je vous la donne je suis mort ! »

« Ça peut se régler. » répondit J'Kara en sortant sa dague. Elle priait les divins pour qu'il soit intimidé et lui donne la clef sans faire d'histoires. J'Kara n'avait jamais tué personne et espérait que ça reste ainsi encore longtemps.

« Je sais comment fonctionne la guilde : tuer n'est pas dans vos intérêts. »

« S'il vous plait Anoriath, ne faites pas d'histoires. » supplia J'Kara, la dague tremblant entre ses doigts. Elles avaient tout calculé avec Saphir et elle l'avait prévenue de le tuer s'il ne se montrait pas coopératif. Mercer avait donné son approbation. Mais J'Kara ne pouvait pas tuer, elle n'avait pas encore 20 ans et le meurtre n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Anoriath avait le dessus sur elle. « A la garde ! A l'aide ! »

_Oh non, il va les réveiller ! _J'Kara se précipita vers la fenêtre prête à bondir mais ce ne fut pas un mercenaire qui entra par la porte. La personne portait l'armure de la Confrérie Noire, c'était un assassin.

« Désolé mais je pense que les gardes ont eu un petit contretemps. »

J'Kara et Anoriath n'osèrent bouger. Pour qui était-il venu ? La jeune voleuse était persuadée que derrière cette armure se cachait l'homme qui avait découvert qu'elle était une voleuse. Même derrière le morceau de tissu, sa voix était parfaitement reconnaissable et ses yeux d'émeraude lui glaçaient le sang.

« Je vous conseille de coopérer, la petite renarde n'est certainement pas capable de vous retirer la vie mais je n'en dirait pas de même pour moi. »

Si J'Kara n'était pas aussi effrayée, elle aurait pu penser que l'assassin s'amusait mais à présent, elle ne pensait qu'à fuir la plus loin possible de Sylvannus.

« Donnez-lui ce qu'elle cherche, ou je le prendrai sur votre cadavre, bosmer. »

Anoriath était tétanisé. Il sortit la fameuse clef de sa poche et la posa devant lui avant de se reculer. Sylvanus s'approcha et la prit avant de la passer à J'Kara.

« Tenez, mademoiselle J'Kara. La Guilde est-elle si désespérée pour envoyer un si petit agneau dans la fosse aux loups ? »

J'Kara ne lui répondit pas. Ses joues devinrent écarlates. _Moi un agneau, j'ai surement réussi plus de coups ces derniers mois que la plupart d'entre eux et cet assassin me voit comme un agneau?!_ C'était un honneur d'avoir été choisie par Mercer mais cet assassin la terrorisait. Elle saisit doucement la clef et s'enfuit en courant sans même se retourner, priant pour que l'assassin ne change pas d'avis.

J'Kara crut vomir. Tous les hommes qu'elle avait endormis avaient la gorge tranchée. _Il a tué tout le monde !_ Elle ne chercha plus à être discrète et ne voulait qu'une chose à présent : finir sa mission au plus vite. Elle crocheta le coffre et prit tout ce qu'il contenait sans prendre le temps de lire ou réfléchir. Elle mit le morceau de papier en sécurité dans son armure. Elle ne savait pas si l'assassin était parti ou s'il allait venir la retrouver. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à détruire quelques ruches. Elle fut soulagée de voir que les gardes à l'extérieur patrouillaient et étaient bien vivants. _Il n'a pas tué tout le monde. Il s'est peut être enfui._ Elle se faufila parmi les ombres et parvint à démarrer trois feux. La fumée alerta les mercenaires.

« C'est la tueuse, aux ruches vite ! »

J'Kara ne chercha pas même à rejoindre les égouts et plongea dans le lac, évitant les flèches des archers. Elle s'écroula sur le rivage. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner à la guilde après une telle tuerie. _Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça !_ _Mercer va me tuer !_

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Elle fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil contre son visage. La nuit précédente avait été agitée et elle-même n'avait que peu dormi, excitée par les nouvelles perspectives que lui avait montré Sylvannus en utilisant cette potion sur Mjoll. Elle allait consulter à nouveau son journal quand elle vit le poison sur son bureau. Elle s'approcha. La fiole était posée sur son journal et un morceau de papier était posé à côté avec une obscurscine. Elle déplia le morceau de papier.

_Vous devez tuer Aerin. Je vous payerai une fois l'assassinat achevé. _

_Vulwulf Chausseneige._

Ingun fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Puis c'est en général sa grand-mère qui donnait des contrats à la confrérie noire. Puis les tueurs ne laissaient pas leur contrat sur leurs victimes, pas même la Confrérie Noire. Elle était certaine qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'une pièce au puzzle. Elle relut son journal mais remarqua que quelqu'un avait écrit après ses notes.

_Je connais une personne qui serait particulièrement intéressée par vos recherches. Vous apportez cette fraîcheur à l'alchimie que trop de personnes ont perdu depuis longtemps, je pense que vous lui plairez. Je ne vous oublierai pas car l'obscurscine est peut être la plus dangereuse des plantes mais aussi la plus magnifique._

_SP_

L'écriture était la même que sur le mot écrit par Vunwulf. Soudain le déclic se fit : Sylvannus s'était servi de ce mot pour canaliser la colère de Mjoll après avoir assassiné Aerin. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'en était prise qu'à lui à l'auberge, si on excluait ceux qui s'en était prise alors directement à elle. Cet homme était un génie. Elle marqua la page avec la fleur d'obscurscine qu'il avait laissé et descendit rejoindre sa famille. Aujourd'hui serait une belle journée.

* * *

**Sylvannus et Ingun sont complètement fous. En même temps un assassin et une Roncenoir, ça ne peut donner que de mauvaises choses. Et pauvre J'Kara si effrayée de tout, pourquoi on ne peut pas la laisser effectuer son cambriolage en paix ? **


	17. Inquiétudes

_« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les hommes s'entretuaient. Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de panser nos plaies de la Grande Guerre que nous nous saignons de nouveau. Ces dragons auraient dû nous unir contre un ennemi commun mais il semblerait que chacun de nous ne soit trop obnubilé par ses profits personnels que l'on pourrait en tirer » Danica Pure-Source_

* * *

Mjoll ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette affreuse soirée. Ils avaient partagé une dernière bière avec Aerin avant de se coucher mais à peine avait elle quitté son armure qu'elle fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Elle trouva Aerin étendu sur son lit, encore habillé. Si une tâche écarlate ne s'écoulait pas au sol, elle aurait pensé qu'il s'était évanoui sur son luii. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et une rage immense la consuma, elle trouva sur lui un ordre d'assassinat de Vulwulf. La fureur la conduisit à l'auberge ou elle l'assassina sauvagement alors que tout le monde était encore en train de dîner. Elle en avait encore honte. Avec le recul il était évident que quelqu'un l'avait empoisonnée et écrit cet ordre d'assassinat mais personne n'allait la croire. Un poison qui énerve contre une seule personne n'existait pas, pas vrai ? Elle resta assise sur un coin de la cellule et soupira profondément. Aerin était partie et elle se retrouvait seule contre une ville entière.

« Tu vas t'en sortir. » dit Brand-Shei dans la cellule à côté d'elle

Mjoll lui adressa un sourire triste. « J'ai tué le chef de la famille Chausseneige et Aerin n'est plus. C'est la fin pour moi Brand-Shei. »

« Mais non. Elgrim va prouver que tu as été empoisonnée et les autres vont témoigner que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. »

« Ne rêvez pas trop. Mjoll pouvait rester en vie mais il a fallu qu'elle se mêle de nos affaires. Elle à bien été assez prévenue. »

« Tais-toi Sibbi ! Epargne-nous ton venin ! » menaça Brand-Shei

« Sinon quoi ? Regarde toi, tu es en prison pour encore quelques mois tout comme moi. »

« Tout le monde ici sait que tu as tué le frère de Linly parce qu'elle avait découvert que du la trompais. Ce serait à toi que l'on devrait couper la tête ! » répliqua sèchement le dunmer

« J'allais la faire entrer dans la famille Roncenoir ! Elle aurait dû m'être reconnaissante mais elle à préféré en parler à son frère, ce n'est pas de ma faute. »

« T'es vraiment qu'une ordure. » cracha Mjoll écœurée.

« C'est comme ça que marche le monde ma jolie. Tu crois que les profits sont obtenus en défendant la veuve et l'orphelin ? Oh que non ! Soit tu as les relations et tu peux vivre tranquille soit tu restes seul et tu ne seras jamais plus que de la vermine ma belle. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. »

Ni Mjoll ni Brand-Shei ne lui répondirent, dégoutés des propos du Roncenoir. Mjoll soupira et s'appuya contre le mur de la cellule. Brand-Shei passa son bras au travers des barreaux et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mjoll en signe de réconfort. Une larme s'échappa. C'était de sa faute. Elle était irréfléchie et agissait toujours comme son cœur la disait, ça avait failli lui coûter la vie à Mzinchaleft où elle ne dût son salut qu'à Aerin. Et maintenant il avait été assassiné parce qu'elle n'avait pas écouté ses suppliques. Tout était de sa faute, elle n'aurait jamais dû rester dans cette ville et partir explorer Tamriel avec son sauveur. Il avait cette étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux quand elle racontait ses aventures et il voulait tellement partir avec elle mais elle avait préféré rester ici. C'était totalement de sa faute s'il était mort. D'autres larmes salées et amères coulèrent sur ses joues. Brand-Shei serra un peu son sur son épaule.

« Tout ira bien tu verras. »

Mjoll ne l'écouta pas et s'enferma dans son mutisme. Repliant ses genoux au milieu de sa poitrine et cachant ses larmes. Maven était vraiment un démon pour savoir comment détruire les gens. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Elle demanda au garde du papier, une plume et de l'encre. _En espérant que Maven laisse le jarl accomplir mes dernières volontés._

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Danica n'avait jamais aimé les guerres. Tous ces blessés, tous ces morts, une boucherie orchestrée par des généraux et des légats à l'abri dans leurs palais. Ce n'étaient pas eux qui se battaient, c'était des paysans, des artisans, des marchands, des pères, des fils, des frères. Combien ce conflit avait fait de morts, d'orphelins, de veuves, de familles en deuil ?

Danica les soignait tous, sans distinction, ou du moins elle essayait. Elle-même avait dû réorganiser le temple, pour que jamais des impériaux ne croisent des sombrages ou que des soldats rencontrent des civils sans quoi les insultes pleuvaient dans ce lieu dédié à la paix et au repos. Personne au temple ne dormait plus de quelques heures par nuit, tout le monde dévoué au soin des malades et des blessés. Danica s'occupait toujours en priorité des civils et de ceux qui n'étaient pas impliqués dans la guerre mais, chaque jour accueillait plus de blessés et plus de morts remplissaient la nécropole. Danica recouvra avec un drap le corps sans vie d'un soldat impérial, elle n'avait rien pu faire.

« Je vais prévenir Andurs. Vous devriez prendre une pause Danica, vous allez vous rendre malade. » lui conseilla un des acolytes.

Elle accepta et sortit avec son déjeuner. Elle rejoint le Vermidor pour manger sous son ombre protectrice. C'est grâce à J'Kara que cet arbre à refleuri. Elle a effectué le pèlerinage jusqu'au sanctuaire du Primarbor après avoir dérobé Fléortie à un mercenaire peu scrupuleux. Elle aurait dû sermonner J'Kara mais sans elle, ce mercenaire aurait disparu avec la lame. Maintenant, Fléortie était à l'abri dans le temple de Kynareth et le Vermidor est plus magnifique que jamais au centre du quartier des vents. J'Kara avait apporté beaucoup à ce temple et Danica ne pouvait que regretter son départ pour rejoindre les voleurs. Elle ne comprenait pas sa décision mais l'avait accepté, priant chaque jour pour que J'Kara trouve enfin sa voie et ne connaisse pas le malheur. Ahlam vint la rejoindre.

« Vous devriez vraiment vous reposer Danica, vous avez triste mine. »

« Je le sais bien mais regarde tous ces pauvres gens je ne peux pas les laisser ! »

Ahlam soupira. « Nazeem ne parle que de cette guerre, s'il était moins condescendant et qu'il venait au temple ne serai-ce qu'une fois. Je pense qu'il changerait de point de vue. »

« Tu crois vraiment ? »

« Non, c'est vrai. Les hommes aiment trop les guerres… »

Toutes deux restèrent ici en silence à se détendre et profiter des rayons du soleil.

« Vous auriez pas une petite pièce madame ? » demanda la petite Lucia.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. Va t'acheter quelque chose à manger à l'étal de Carlotta. »

« Merci madame Ahlam ! »

« Et passe au temple ce soir. Tu viendras manger avec moi ce soir au Chasseur ivre. Et appelle-moi juste Ahlam Lucia. »

La petite fille était tellement heureuse qu'elle enlaça de ses bras la taille de la guérisseuse rougegarde. « Merci beaucoup Ahlam. »

Elle s'accroupit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Je louerai une chambre pour toi et je te raconterais des histoires de mon pays en tressant tes cheveux. Je ne veux plus que tu dormes dans la rue avec Brenuin. »La petite Lucia était aux anges.

Quand elle fut partie acheter des fruits pour manger dans le quartier des plaines. Danica interrogea Ahlam pourquoi elle n'adoptait pas Lucia.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi… »soupira Ahlam avant de retourner au temple son visage exprimant son extrême lassitude.

Danica resta encore un moment sous l'arbre de Kynareth, elle avait à peine dormi plus de 3 heures cette nuit et était épuisée. Elle ferma les yeux pour écouter le bruit de la brise agitant les branches du Vermidor. Elle se réveilla en entendant quelqu'un murmurer à l'arbre, elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle s'était endormie sur le banc.

« Oh pardonnez-moi Danica. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. » dit timidement une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

La prêtresse ne put que constater à que point J'Kara était misérable en ce moment même. Son armure était sale, rapiécée et déchirée par endroits. Ses bottes étaient usée et terreuses sans parler de sa peau recouverte de saleté et de sueur. Ses cheveux, habituellement roux, étaient gras, recouverts de poussière et s'échappaient de la queue de cheval qui devait tous les tenir à l'origine. Elle empestait la transpiration et semblait épuisée, plus pâle que jamais sous la saleté et avec des cernes profondes autour des yeux.

« Par les Huit, que t'es-t-il arrivé ? »

Les yeux de J'Kara devinrent humides avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dans les bras de son aînée. « Oh si tu savais. C'est affreux. » parvint elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

« Chut. Calme-toi. » la consola Danica. « Tu vas prendre un bain et dormir un peu au temple. Tu m'expliqueras calmement plus tard. »

J'Kara recula doucement et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main. Elle approuva doucement d'un signe de tête. Mais avant même de suivre sa mentor, elle s'enfuit en courant. Ria et Vilkas qui descendaient de Jorrvaskr l'aperçurent et poursuivirent la voleuse.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Une grande peur la prit, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle devait fuir au plus vite. Ses craintes étaient avérées quand elle entendit Ria et un des jumeaux des Compagnons qu'elle avait vus l'aider à combattre le dragon la poursuivre. A chaque fois qu'elle les voyait, elle ressentait cet immense besoin de fuir. Elle était épuisée par son voyage et cette tension s'était transformée en panique. Elle devait quitter Blancherive avant qu'ils ne la rattrapent ! Elle ne vit qu'une option : les toits. Les bâtiments de Blancherive étaient relativement pratiques, de par les nombreux objets au sol qui permettaient d'escalader les murs et de par l'architecture des maisons. Elle parvint à grimper sur une des demeures et repris sa course. Les deux compagnons les poursuivants dans la rue. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe. Les maisons étaient assez rapprochées et elle pouvait sauter de toit en toit sans trop de difficultés. _Si j'atteins les murs de la ville, je suis sauvée._ Mais la chance l'abandonna et elle trébucha et chuta. Heureusement qu'une toile ralentit sa chute. Cependant sa cheville craqua d'une manière inquiétante mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir pour l'examiner que sa gorge se retrouva contre l'acier tranchant.

« La trêve est terminée voleuse, tu vas nous rendre sagement ce que tu as volé et nous ne te livreront peut être pas à la garde. »siffla la guerrier.

J'Kara était tétanisée, elle ne s'était jamais faite arrêter comme cela. Mais le pire résidait dans cette mauvaise sensation qui était plus intense que jamais. A chaque fois qu'elle était allée à Jorrvaskr, que ce soit pour être interrogée sur le fait que sa dague soit en argent ou même quand elle n'était que l'apprentie d'Arcadia et qu'elle livrait des potions pour Tilma. Cette sensation ne s'était jamais absentée mais aujourd'hui, l'épuisement l'avait faite paniquer et voila qu'elle devait non seulement éviter Faillaise mais dorénavant fuir aussi Blancherive. Elle sortit sa dague en argent et la planta dans le bras de son agresseur. Il fut obligé de desserrer sa prise et J'Kara en profita pour s'échapper mais Ria lui attrapa le poignet.

« Mais tu es folle ?! »

Son camarade se releva et l'arracha de Ria pour lui serrer le bras tellement fort qu'elle le sentit s'engourdir. La blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée n'était pas énorme et il ne semblait même pas incommodé.

« Ces voleurs ne valent rien Ria. Tu les laisses s'échapper et ils reviennent sans se rappeler qu'ils ont une dette envers toi. »

« C'est plutôt nous qui avons une dette envers elle Vilkas, je lui dois la vie. »

« Toi peut être mais pas moi et elle m'a agressé. »répliqua le guerrier en désignant son bras d'un signe de tête.

La furie rousse essaya de se dégager de son étau mais il restait solide comme un roc et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

« N'essaie même pas de t'enfuir, voleuse. » siffla-t-il, plus menaçant que jamais. « On va te conduire à la garde pour que tu payes de tes crimes. »

« Attends, regarde sa dague. C'est bizarre. » observa Ria.

La jeune impériale prit l'arme abandonnée au sol entre ses mains. Le sang avait régi contre l'argent de la lame, laissant des marques peu naturelles et ayant attaqué le métal. J'Kara le vit. _Seuls les êtres maudits ont leur sang qui réagit face à l'argent : les draugrs, les loups garous et les vampires. Ça veut dire que le guerrier est un d'eux !_ La panique de J'Kara se transforma en terreur sans nom. Elle devenait hystérique en essayant de se libérer de la poigne de fer de Vilkas.

« Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi partir! » hurlait-elle.

Les rares passants la regardaient comme si un adepte de Shéogorath. Mais elle n'était pas folle. Son agresseur ne pouvait être qu'un loup-garou. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les draugrs et les vampires ne pouvaient pas entrer en contact avec la lumière de soleil.

« Laissez-moi, espèces de loups… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle reçut une gifle du revers de la main de Vilkas. L'impact fut tellement fort qu'elle se retrouva en arrière et se cogna si fortement contre un mur qu'elle s'évanouit.

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

« FUS RO DAH ! »

Le prêtre face à elle fut violemment rejeté en arrière.

« Votre thu'um est puissant. Si vous aviez crié sur quelqu'un d'autre que Bolli, aucun doute que la personne aurait chuté de la montagne. »

« De la montagne ? » répéta Ambre incrédule.

« Oui. La Voix est puissante mais doit être usée avec sagesse. Votre pouvoir est immense mais ne doit pas obstruer votre esprit. »

Cela faisait déjà près de 10 jours qu'elle était sur la montagne. Les Grises-Barbes l'avaient reconnus enfant de dragon lui avaient enseigné le dernier mot du cri déferment. Depuis, ils essayaient de lui enseigner la méditation pour entrer en contact avec l'âme du dragon qui était en elle. La tâche était particulièrement ardue mais il fallait qu'ils soient parfaitement en accord si elle espérait gagner en contrôle et en puissance.

* * *

_« Drem yol lok, joor. »_

_Ambre prit cela comme une manière de saluer son interlocuteur et s'inclina devant l'immense dragon écarlate elle répéta ce qu'il avait dit par politesse._

_« Drem yol lok joor. »_

_Le dragon écarlate dont elle connaissait le nom à présent recula et émis un son assez étrange qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire. Ambre comprit qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de ridicule et qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire._

_« Tu ne connais pas notre langage ? »_

_« Non, je sais que je devrais… »_

_« Krosis. J'espérais juste que notre langue ne se perde pas.» dit-il un peu déçu._

_«Je pourrais apprendre. Les Grises Barbes savent parler en dovah. »_

_«Dovahzul. Hum oui, je pourrais t'apprendre si tu as drem, la paix. » _

_« J'en serais honorée. Mais pourquoi connaissez-vous notre langue ? »_

_La mâchoire du dragon écarlate sembla se relever en un sourire._

_« J'ai appris et écouté. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu veux me voir.»_

_« C'est vrai. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour mon thu'um. »_

_« C'est impossible, krosis. Ton âme est trop faible. »_

_« Et comment je dois faire alors ? »_

_« Ton âme est faible. Mes frères, les dovah, donnent la force. Je suis trop puissant et nous entrerions en conflit si je me libère trop tôt. »_

_« Il faut donc que je parvienne à vaincre des dragons pour renforcer mon âme ? »_

_« C'est cela. Mais avant réponds à cette question : pourquoi cherches-tu la puissance ? »_

_Ambre réfléchit. Les Grises Barbes lui avaient bien dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore l'étendue de sa force mais Nafaalilargus venait de pointer du doigt un détail qu'elle avait ignoré jusque là mais qui était en réalité indispensable : pourquoi ? Pour vaincre plus de monstres, pour lutter contre le Thalmor, pour stopper cette guerre civile, parce que c'était son destin ? Elle-même ne savait pas si elle voulait de cela. Les moines lui en avaient parlé et elle avait voulu avancer sans réfléchir, comme trop souvent._

_« Tu ne vois pas, hum ? »_

_Ambre baissa le regard. Il avait raison elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Elle aurait préféré savoir pourquoi elle, qui n'est même pas nordique, se fait appeler Dovahkiin mais il fallait qu'elle le comprenne par elle-même. C'est ce que lui avaient expliqué Arngeir et que Nafaalilargus lui rappelait insidieusement : il fallait qu'elle trouve sa voie._

_« J'ai le temps, tu me répondras quand tu le sauras. Veux-tu toujours apprendre notre langage, dovahkiin ?»_

_« J'en serais honorée. »_

* * *

_µµµµµµµµµµ_

Lydia était restée à Fort-Ivar à essayer de défendre Mjoll pendant qu'Ambre restait parmi les Grises-Barbes mais cette vieille harfreuse de Maven avait déjà tout orchestré. Un courrier était arrivé il y a maintenant deux semaines. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans la montagne mais Lydia ne sursautait plus.

« Encore ! Je me demande ce que fait l'Enfant de dragon là haut. Cela fait combien de temps ? 30 jours ? » demanda Klimmek

« 28 . » corrigea Lydia

Cela faisait 28 jours qu'Ambre avait remonté les 7000 marches. 28 jours qu'ils ont cru que la montagne allait s'effondrer sur la bourgade, 28 jours que son thu'um résonnait dans les cieux. Au moins les cris ne semblaient pas aussi intenses que le premier soir. Personne n'avait compris ce qui se passait : le sol entier s'était mit à trembler et ce pendant près de deux minutes. Ce furent les deux minutes les plus interminables que Lydia n'eu jamais rencontré.

« C'est vrai qu'un cri peut projeter un adversaire à des dizaines de mètres? »

« Oui. C'est assez incroyable la première fois. Mais mon thane n'a pas encore assez de puissance. Quand elle s'en sert, elle déstabilise juste l'ennemi. Je pense que les Grises Barbes par contre pourraient nous faire chuter de la montagne sans même nous toucher. »

« Je me doute bien. » plaisanta le villageois. « Il vaudra mieux ne pas contrarier Ambre surtout si les moines lui apprennent à l'utiliser avec toute sa puissance. »

« Je crois que ça vaut mieux en effet. » rigola Lydia.

« Et pourquoi tu es pas monté avec elle cette fois ? »

« Parce que c'est seulement elle qui est Enfant de dragon puis j'avais des affaires à régler ici. »

« Ah, c'est dommage. Si j'étais plus jeune, je me serais damné pour entrer dans le monastère. »

« Moi aussi mais les ordres sont les ordres. Puis c'est joli mais si triste : tout est gris là haut. »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander cependant comment allait réagir Ambre face aux nouvelles qui l'attendraient à son retour. La situation était bien trop complexe pour qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose et la Roncenoir s'était bien chargée de rapidement en terminer avec. Lydia n'avait pas même eu le temps d'attendre une réponse de Faillaise ou Blancherive que cette lettre lui était déjà parvenue avec près de 200 septims de Faillaise. Lydia n'avait pas même eu besoin d'ouvrir la lettre pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ambre était très spontanée et de ce fait, Lydia appréhendait fortement la réaction de son thane. Elle espérait que le fait d'avoir acheté et meuble Douce-Brise allégerait la chose. Mais connaissant Ambre, Lydia savait que ce serait plutôt l'inverse.

Ils entendirent de nouveau un cri résonner mais il semblait d'etre déplacé par rapport aux autres fois. C'est alors Rougevite se mit à crier.

« Hé regardez, quelque chose semble dévaler la montagne. »

Klimmek et Lydia regardèrent dans la direction que montrait la jeune fille. Une forme brune chutait, se fracassant parfois sur les rochers. Les gardes aussi semblèrent le remarquer et partirent au pied de la montagne, pas très loin de la maison en ruine de Narfi, le mendiant fou.

« Ne vous approchez pas. » ordonnèrent les gardes

Les villageois s'attroupèrent à distance et les rumeurs commencèrent à circuler.

« C'est énorme c'est quoi ? »

« Je sais pas, un ours ? »

« Maman, pourquoi il y a un truc qui est tombé de la montagne ? »

« Je sais pas mon petit. »

« En tous les cas, il doit bien être mort. Ça à dû lui briser tous les os.»

Lydia s'avança et les villageois la laissèrent passer sachant qu'elle était l'huscarl du légendaire Enfant de dragon. Ce n'était pas un ours qui s'était écrasé ici mais un troll, vraisemblablement adulte.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire atterrir ce troll ici ? » se demanda un des gardes à voix haute.

Lydia observa la montagne et se doutait de ce qui avait causé cela. Ambre devait être en train de revenir. Au vu du sort que son thane à réservé à cette créature, Lydia n'était plus si pressée qu'Ambre revienne finalement.


End file.
